


Blast

by Wrynn



Category: AU WAR - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurtlocker!Clark, Irak War, M/M, NoRape, SANS violences sexuelles, Sniper!Bruce, SuperBat, Violence physique, horreur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 134,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrynn/pseuds/Wrynn
Summary: Le Sergent de Première Classe Clark Kent, démineur de l'US Army, se retrouve muté dans une nouvelle base sous le commandement du Major Bruce Wayne, tireur d'élite. Ces deux hommes que tout oppose vont devoir faire équipe en pleine guerre, pour leur survie et celle de leurs camarades.POV Clark. Superbat ; Interdit -15 ans.1ere partie de la dilogie DOG TAGS





	1. Chapter 1

**A LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER LA FICTION**

**/!\ /!\ GROS avertissements sur l'histoire qui va suivre. /!\ /!\**

Cette  **fiction**  se déroule lors de la  **Guerre d'Irak** , du point de vue des soldats américains (ce que sont les personnages principaux). Ce que j'écris ne reflète en aucun cas ma pensée sur cet "événement" et je ne souhaite en aucun cas transmettre une idée, un avis, ou autre, qu'il soit politique ou religieux, moral ou éthique. Nous avons tous une pensée libre alors s'il vous plait, ne pensez pas connaître la mienne en vous basant sur ce que j'écris.

**/!\ Dans cette fiction, vous trouverez :**

**_Des scènes (très) violentes (c'est la guerre, ne l'oubliez pas)**

**_Des propos racistes/violents**

**_Des propos religieux**

**_Des scènes à caractère homosexuel (rating M) (Du Superbat)**

_Et probablement d'autres choses auxquelles je ne pense pas qui peuvent en vexer certains.

_**Voilà. Si à partir de là, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec les éléments cités ci-dessus, vous pouvez vous abstenir de lire le reste.** _

Les faits relatés dans cette fiction n'ont jamais existé (je l'espère sincèrement). Le contenu entier de ce récit est une FICTION et j'insiste lourdement au début histoire pour que le message s'ancre bien. Certaines données, pour que l'histoire soit plus "construite" sont toutefois réelles, mais pas forcément dans la bonne période (il y aura quelques anachronismes, notamment en ce qui concerne l'utilisation d'un certain explosif). Maintenant, je prie pour ne pas être fichée S ( comme dirait Gauvain,  _"J'ai fait un trait d'humour mon oncle" X) )_

Passons à la partie la moins reloue.

 _ **Disclaimer**_  :  **Les personnages appartiennent à la boîte DC Comics. L'histoire m'a été inspirée du film "The Hurtlocker"/ "Démineur" (qui, soit dit-en passant, est un excellent film que je recommande chaleureusement)**

Le format des chapitres est aléatoire, car ils représentent des récits d'une semaine et pour ce qui est de la partie Irak, ils se déroulent uniquement du point de vue de Clark Kent. (J'en suis actuellement à la rédaction du 16e chapitre, je n'ai donc pas terminé et encore moins déterminé comment se déroulera la deuxième partie) Mais il est certain qu'il y aura une première partie en Irak et une seconde aux Etats-Unis.


	2. Semaine 1

_Blast : effet de souffle sur l'organisme causé par une explosion_

# Semaine 1

* * *

_**Jour 1 (07/10)** _

Il protégea ses yeux des rayonnements du soleil et, replaçant sa casquette sur sa tête, il sortit du Humvee*. L'air était brûlant, il y avait un peu de vent qui soulevait le sable et rien qu'à voir l'apparence de la base, ça le faisait encore plus chier d'être là. Il soupira, se disant qu'il allait encore passer un bout de temps là-bas, s'il n'était pas encore une fois transféré ailleurs.

Récupérant son paquetage, il se dirigea dans le bâtiment administratif où le Colonel Jones l'attendait. En entrant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il retira sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil et il essaya d'arranger son allure. Autant essayer d'être le plus présentable devant son nouveau supérieur. Il toqua à la porte, attendant jusqu'à ce qu'on l'autorise à rentrer.

Il se retrouva devant un grand black à l'allure peu commode. Il le salua tout en se présentant.

_Sergent de Première Classe Clark Kent, mon Colonel.

_Repos Sergent. Je suis le Colonel John Jones. Vous êtes notre démineur, c'est bien ça ?

Kent baissa la main et hocha la tête.

_C'est exact mon Colonel. Voici mon ordre d'affectation.

Il sortit de son sac le fameux papier qui l'avait conduit ici et le plus gradé sembla vérifier que tout était en ordre, avant d'hocher la tête.

_Je vais vous présenter à votre nouvelle équipe. Veuillez me suivre.

Le colonel passa devant lui et d'un pas rythmé, ils se déplacèrent dans le camp.

Le colonel Jones en profita pour lui indiquer ce qu'étaient les bâtiments, comme celui des opérations, les dortoirs ou encore les cuisines, le hangar à munitions, et d'autres choses. Il ne le disait qu'une fois, expliquait tout vaguement et ne répétait pas. Kent ne posa que très peu de questions, se contentant de mémoriser au maximum le flot d'informations que le colonel lui donnait.

Ils passèrent en premier lieu par les dortoirs des sous-officiers, où Kent eut la joie d'avoir une chambre pour lui où il pouvait poser ses affaires. Il se souvenait d'un autre camp au sud de l'Irak, où il avait eu peu de confort de ce côté-là. Mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps. Ils allèrent vers le dortoir des soldats qui eux, n'avaient pas la chance de pouvoir jouir d'une intimité.

Devant la grande tente un homme aux cheveux noirs semblait les attendre. Le colonel les présenta.

_Major Wayne, voici le Sergent Kent, votre nouveau démineur.

Kent eut l'impression de se faire juger dès le premier regard. Wayne semblait aussi expressif que le Colonel. Le reste promettait. S'ils étaient tous aussi apathiques, il allait encore une fois finir pas être muté parce qu'il ne rentrait pas dans le moule.

_On verra ce qu'il donne.

Un super ton froid pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue ! Kent était enjoué d'avance.

_Je vous le laisse, Major.

Puis sans un mot de plus, Jones repartit. Immédiatement, Wayne le mit en garde avant d'entrer sous la tente :

_Avec mon équipe nous serons chargé de votre protection mais je vous préviens : si vous n'obéissez pas à mes ordres, il n'y aura personne pour vous couvrir. Je ne risquerai pas la vie de mes hommes pour des suicidaires comme vous.

Bon, au moins c'était clair, net et précis. Ça lui annonçait directement la couleur et la température. Kent fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas répliquer, comme c'était aussi sa spécialité. Puis ils entrèrent.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Certains jouaient aux cartes alors que d'autres semblaient simplement discuter. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous dans leur activité pour le regarder.

_Voici le Sergent Kent, notre nouvel arrivant. Il sera le démineur de mon équipe. Voici les soldats Jordan, Allen, qui sont aussi de l'équipe. Là ce sont les soldats Hol, Curry, Queen, Stewart, Prince et Lance.

Ils le saluèrent tous d'un signe de la main, une expression mauvaise sur le visage. Bon. L'intégration allait être difficile.

_**Jour 2 (08/10)** _

Kent se souvenait d'une chose qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas, c'était les foutues routes de Bagdad. Entre les bombardements, explosions et l'état de base des routes, il était secoué dans le Humvee comme un prunier. C'était une réflexion qu'il se faisait à chaque fois qu'il montait dans un de ses véhicules, soit plusieurs fois par jour. C'était le genre de pensées qui le forçait à se rappeler que chez lui, c'était mieux.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'intégrer à son équipe. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'il avait particulièrement envie de faire, mais il ne comprenait pas l'animosité que tout le monde avait envers lui. Il savait que ça n'était pas dû à son dossier, puisque normalement personne ne l'avait lu, mais il était certain que cette mauvaise humeur n'était due qu'à lui. Tant pis. Il finirait muté ailleurs.

Le véhicule s'arrêta. Wayne fit son topo.

_Il parait qu'au bout de cette rue une autre équipe aurait vu des fils électriques dans le sol. A vous de jouer Kent.

_Il faut que j'aille leur parler.

Wayne hocha la tête et ils se mirent en route, sur leurs gardes. Ce pays entier voulait leur peau, pas question qu'il la leur laisse. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans la rue, il voyait les irakiens sortir de chez eux, les regarder par la fenêtre, les scruter. Il savait que bon nombre d'entre eux voulaient les voir sauter. Ça les stressait encore plus.

Ils rejoignirent l'autre équipe 50 mètres plus loin, cachés derrière un immeuble.

_C'est vous le démineur ?demanda le chef d'équipe.

Kent pouvait reconnaître quelques soldats qu'il avait vus au camp.

_Oui. Sergent Kent, Monsieur.

_Major Palmer. Bon, je vous explique : gros fils électriques sous les gravats, juste au carrefour. On a pas vu d'explosifs, mais c'est probablement un IED*.

Un engin explosif improvisé, donc. Kent devait avoir le nez dessus pour en avoir la confirmation.

_Jordan, vas chercher le Humvee, ordonna Wayne.

_Vous avez fait un barrage ?demanda Kent.

_Oui, sur un rayon de 75 mètres.

Kent attendit que le véhicule arrive pour mettre sa tenue. Ça prenait toujours du temps, il détestait la porter mais ça protégeait toujours un peu. Dans sa grosse combinaison de démineur, il avait peu de mobilité, il crevait de chaud à l'intérieur et avec son gros casque renforcé, il avait une moins bonne visibilité. Il détestait sa tenue de protection. Quand il pouvait, il ne la portait pas. Mais avec sa nouvelle équipe, il n'allait pas déjà outrepasser les règles de sécurité.

Il s'avança alors vers le carrefour.

_Je suis à moins de dix mètres du carrefour, dit-il à travers sa radio.

«  _Reçu, dix mètres. »_

Il scruta le sol en avançant plus doucement : s'il mettait le pied sur une mine, il était foutu.

_J'ai trouvé du fil électrique. Je vais le suivre.

Kent tira doucement sur le fil pour le déloger des gravats et le suivit. Il marcha sur plusieurs mètres à travers le carrefour, pour se diriger entre deux immeubles.

«  _Allen, tu as un visuel sur Kent ? »_

«  _Non, aucun. »_

Kent vit alors le fil sortir des gravats et remonter le long du mur de l'immeuble. Il tomba alors nez-à-nez sur un homme devant lui, un petit objet noir dans la main. Putain. Un foutu détonateur de contact. Il était juste à côté du fil. Il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour tout faire sauter.

_ _Pars. Pars et je te laisse vivre._

Son arabe n'était pas mauvais. Il savait que l'homme en face de lui l'avait compris.

«  _Kent, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_  »

L'irakien était hésitant. Kent sentait cette sensation familière de peur au creux de son ventre. Sa vie pourrait se terminer en moins d'une seconde, s'il n'arrivait pas à le convaincre.

_ _Pars pour vivre._

Il garda son calme, habitué aux situations stressantes. Dans son casque, il entendait Wayne brailler :

«  _Kent ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quelqu'un a un visuel ?_  »

Si seulement il pouvait fermer sa gueule ! Kent fixa du regard l'irakien, qui le défiait lui aussi du regard. Il voulait le tester. Tester sa détermination. Kent était prêt à plonger sur lui pour essayer de l'arrêter. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ça, à se regarder en chien de faïence.

_ _Pars !_

L'irakien sursauta et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il courut en sens inverse pour disparaître. Kent relâcha son souffle. Il s'empressa de s'emparer du bout du fil électrique.

_Y'a un type qui fuit à l'Est, 1m75, chauve, barbe, habillé en beige. Il a le détonateur.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il entendit des Humvee démarrer, des cris de soldats au loin. Il reprit le bout du fil avec lui et suivit le chemin à l'envers.

«  _Cible neutralisée, sans détonateur. C'était quoi ça Kent ?! Quand je pose une question vous me répondez ! »_

Kent serra les dents tout en marchant.

_Si j'avais pris le temps de vous répondre on serait peut-être déjà tous morts !

C'était sorti trop vite pour qu'il s'en empêche. Il tomba alors sur quelque chose de lourd.

_Je suis dessus.

Il s'accroupit délicatement et dégagea les débris du bout des doigts. C'était peut-être la seule parcelle de son corps qui n'était pas protégée. Il tomba alors sur un sac plastique et il le déchira doucement pour voir le contenu à l'intérieur.

_Merde !lâcha-t-il face à ce qui était effectivement un IED. Le Major Palmer avait raison. Etendez le périmètre de sécurité de 75 mètres de plus. Reculez.

«  _Reçu. »_

Il entendit alors Wayne crier au loin et les bruits de véhicules et de mouvement. Il se concentra plutôt sur ce qu'il avait devant lui : un obus qui devait faire du 155mm, peut-être plus. Ce petit bijou d'explosif pouvait envoyer du shrapnel sur un rayon de 150 mètres.

Kent ne mit pas très longtemps pour désamorcer l'obus. Ce qui lui prenait le plus de temps, c'était de devoir déloger délicatement les fils pour couper les bons. Après ça, les spécialistes n'auraient plus qu'à venir récupérer la charge d'explosifs. Son travail à lui consistait simplement à faire en sorte que rien n'explose ou ne puisse exploser. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il eut terminé et vérifié la zone, pour ne pas trouver d'autres obus.

_C'est fait, on peut remballer.

Lorsqu'il retourna auprès de son équipe, Jordan l'aida à retirer son équipement alors qu'Allen et Wayne surveillaient les alentours. Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans leur véhicule, Kent ne loupa pas le regard noir que lui lança son supérieur. Il savait qu'une fois de retour à la base, il se ferait remonter les bretelles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon, il s'était clairement fait engueuler. Ce fut rapide, Wayne n'avait pas mâché ses mots et ça n'avait duré qu'une minute. Une minute durant laquelle Kent avait préféré ne rien répondre. Visiblement, Wayne n'aimait pas qu'on remette son autorité en cause. Clairement un connard ce gars. Si ça ne se passait pas comme il le voulait, ça semblait beaucoup le froisser.

Quand il était sorti des quartiers du Major, il avait été pas mal observé par les soldats aux alentours et il avait directement rejoint sa propre chambre. De toute façon, il n'était pas là pour se faire des amis.

_**Jour 5 (11/10)** _

_Faites pas de conneries, s'il vous plaît. J'veux pas mourir.

_Ça va aller Allen. Ça va aller.

Kent essaya d'être le plus rassurant possible. Penché au-dessus d'une mine antipersonnel, il avait peu de visibilité sur le petit objet et il ne voulait pour l'instant pas risquer de faire bouger le pied.

_Kent, grouillez-vous. On est pas les bienvenus ici.

Wayne était posté à deux mètres d'eux, à une fenêtre. Jordan était en train de surveiller la porte de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Ils étaient dans une petite maison dont le sol, en terre, avait servi à cacher ce qui piégeait son collègue.

_Vous êtes conscients que si ça saute, vous allez sauter vous aussi ?redit Kent pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils étaient là.

_Major, allez-y avec Jordan, implora Allen. Si ça saute, je ne veux pas que vous mouriez pour rien.

_Arrêtes tes conneries Barry ! On va tous se tirer d'ici ensemble !répliqua Jordan.

Kent se concentra sur le petit objet sous la semelle de son collègue. Il n'avait pas de visibilité et il n'arrivait pas à bien se positionner. Fait chier. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà plus de pression avec les autres autour d'eux.

Il essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front. Il faisait une chaleur à crever ici. Non. C'était lui qui avait trop chaud. Il prit une grande inspiration. Tandis qu'il essayait d'atteindre le mécanisme interne de la mine, il voyait la jambe d'Allen trembler. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer le soldat. Ça faisait plus d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'il ne devait pas bouger, qu'il était dans une posture assez inconfortable et que la peur le rongeait. Le plus gros risque maintenant devenait Allen.

Kent fronça les sourcils. Il avait une solution qui allait lui compliquer la tâche d'une autre façon et qui était bien plus à risques pour lui. Mais là, il fallait qu'il agisse avant de finir par se raviser. Il colla son pied à celui de son collègue.

_Allen, quand je vous aurai sorti de là, il faudra partir.

_Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois !

Kent se dressa sur ses pieds et prit une grande inspiration. Quand il fut prêt, il donna un grand coup d'épaule dans la jambe d'Allen, poussant son pied avec le sien par la même occasion.

Allen tomba à la renverse sur le sol, alors que Kent avait désormais son pied sur la mine. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne faisait pas le poids d'Allen, mais ce dernier avait son arme. Ça compensait en partie le manque de poids, alors que Kent avait posé son M4*.

_Bordel Kent !s'écria Wayne.

Allen se relevait du sol avec son aide, totalement surpris.

_Maintenant, vous allez sortir !s'écria Kent. J'ai pas envie de crever et vous ne m'aidez pas en restant ici !

Il sentit une grosse goutte de sueur couler le long de son visage alors que tout le monde le scrutait. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air très confiant. Il ne l'était pas vraiment. Wayne le scruta avant de prendre sa décision.

_Jordan tu couvres nos arrières. On vous attend dehors Kent, alors faites-vite.

Il hocha la tête et les observa quitter la pièce, avant de se pencher sur son cas. Maintenant, il ne se trouvait vraiment pas très malin. Mais il s'en sortirait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A Kent les gars ! Sans lui on serait bien morts !

_Ouai !crièrent les autres en chœur.

Kent était gêné. Mais au moins l'atmosphère était détendue avec les soldats. Ils l'avaient invité à manger à leur table le soir. C'est donc de cette façon qu'il se retrouvait au milieu de soldats qui, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, avaient de la considération pour lui.

_Désolé de vous avoir mal jugé, Sergent, s'excusa Jordan.

Kent hocha la tête.

_Je suis habitué. Vous pouvez tous me tutoyer, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux sinon !

Il y eut des éclats de rire autour de lui et Kent les scruta tous : les soldats qu'il avait rencontré le premier jour faisaient partie de deux autres équipes, dont l'une était dirigée par le Major Palmer, et l'autre par le Major Stone. Kent avait appris qu'il avait intégré une unité aux opérations très précises.

_Très bien Kent ! Je pense qu'on te doit des vraies présentations. On a tous des surnoms ici. Moi c'est Flash. Je suis le plus rapide de la base !

Kent eut un sourire.

_C'est très prétentieux. Je tiens bien à voir ça !

Allen lui fit un clin d'œil en passant sa main dans sur ses cheveux blonds et rasés courts.

_Quand tu veux Kent.

_Tu n'arriveras pas à le battre. Je suis très rapide aussi, et je n'ai pas encore réussi à le battre.

Il tourna la tête vers la brune assise à côté de lui, les yeux presque aussi bleus que les siens. Elle lui tendit la main.

_Diana Prince. Mon surnom c'est Wonder Woman.

Il la serra en souriant et sentit la force dans sa poigne, puis il relâcha sa main. Le tour de table continua.

_Mon nom c'est Queen. Oliver.

_On le surnomme Arrow parce que ce sniper préfère tirer des flèches quand il est chez lui !ria Jordan en lui tapotant l'épaule.

_Les flèches, c'est plus discret, se défendit-il.

_Moi je préfère les armes à feu. Tu manques moins de munitions. Je suis John Stewart, l'Architecte.

Kent sentit Flash se pencher à son oreille :

_Stewart est le meilleur sniper du camp. Il dépasse le score de Wayne d'une trentaine de tirs. Ce gars t'analyse les bâtiments comme personne, il a un vrai compas dans l'œil.

Le brun hocha la tête, impressionné. Un autre blond se leva de la table pour lui serrer la main.

_Moi c'est Arthur Curry. Cette bande d'abrutis me surnomme Aquaman parce que je suis le seul à apprécier la pluie. En même temps, il fait trop chaud dans ce foutu pays !

Il sortit alors de la tente en rouspétant sur la chaleur. Il vit alors une rouquine s'approcher de lui :

_Shayera Hol, mais on m'appelle Shay. Celui qui balance mon surnom je l'assomme.

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Kent tourna la tête vers Allen, qui lui signifia d'une grimace qu'il ne voulait certainement pas prendre le risque.

_Franchement, tu n'as pas à te plaindre sur ton surnom, Shay. Le mien est encore plus ridicule.

_C'est vrai, dit alors la rousse en pouffant de rire.

_Je m'appelle Dinah Lance et ils ne me lâchent pas avec le surnom de Canary, depuis qu'ils ont entendu mon père m'appeler comme ça sur un appel PRIVÉ.

Queen, Jordan et Allen éclatèrent de rire.

_Je passais seulement par-là, je t'assure !dit Arrow en riant encore plus.

_Ouai ouai. Et si on parlait du tien, Jordan ?

Ce dernier élargit son sourire.

_Moi je suis fier de mon surnom ! Lantern !

Kent fronça les sourcils.

_Pourquoi Lantern ?

_Parce que ce mec ne brille qu'à travers sa connerie.

Toute la table éclata de rire et Kent crut comprendre que c'était souvent. Tout le tour de table était fini. Curieux, il posa une autre question :

_Et vos supérieurs en ont un ?

Allen hocha la tête.

_Oui. Palmer c'est Atom. Il a ce surnom depuis une OpEx faite en Afghanistan. Stone, lui, c'est Cyborg. Il a été blessé lors d'une explosion de char et a pris un éclat dans la tête. Il est de retour sur le terrain avec une plaque en métal dans le crâne, du coup il est devenu Cyborg ! Et pour Wayne… Wayne c'est le Bat. C'est le type qui arrive dans ton dos sans que tu ne le remarques, qui se fond dans la nuit comme personne – encore mieux que Stewart –

_C'est raciste, commenta le sniper noir en souriant.

_Et ce gars, il est retranché tout le temps dans ses quartiers. Quand il sort et qu'il reste avec nous, c'est à distance en tant qu'observateur. Tu le verras par toi-même. Et pourtant, il nous connaît tous vachement bien !

Kent avait l'impression que c'était comme si Allen racontait une légende. Ça lui faisait bizarre, quand il s'agissait d'un type qu'il n'aimait pas. Mais il était curieux, et maintenant il cernait un peu mieux le phénomène.

Il passa alors une bonne soirée en compagnie de tout le monde et en apprit beaucoup plus sur eux. Les petites anecdotes étaient marrantes et si lui-même n'en donnait pas beaucoup, il savait que cette fois, il avait réussi à mieux s'intégrer qu'avant. Il espérait que ça allait continuer dans ce sens. Lorsqu'il les quitta le soir pour aller se coucher, il croisa alors le regard de Wayne dans le bâtiment en face, l'observant depuis sa fenêtre. En fait, ce type lui foutait peut-être les jetons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humvee : véhicule tout terrain utilisé par l'armée américaine et revisité sous plusieurs formes selon les utilisations.
> 
> IED : Improvised Explosive Device (= en France on dit EEI pour Engins Explosifs Improvisés)
> 
> M4 : Fusil que l'armée américaine utilisait à l'époque et encore maintenant (et non pas le M16 dont l'utilisation aux USA est peu répandue bien qu'ils le fabriquent et revendent partout)


	3. Semaine 2

# Semaine 2

* * *

_**Jour 8 (14/10)** _

Kent esquiva le bras menaçant qui venait sur lui et se recula d'un mouvement rapide.

_Tu m'auras pas Lantern !

Il dribbla sur le côté et fit la passe à Prince, qui marqua le panier.

_Bien joué Di !s'écria Allen.

_Te réjouis pas trop vite Flash, on mène toujours de 8 points !dit Jordan en lui lançant un regard de défi.

Ce qui était certain, c'était que Jordan et Allen semblaient toujours être en compétition.

_Ça se remonte vite, 8 points !sourit Arthur en interceptant une passe entre Hol et Stewart.

Allen reçut la passe et traça pour marquer un autre panier. Hol allait faire la remise en jeu quand un sifflement strident les arrêta :

_Tous en tenue ! Allen ! Jordan ! Kent ! Au Humvee dans 2 minutes !

Wayne était très directif. Kent alla chercher ses affaires et s'équipa en deux minutes. Il voyait les autres s'équiper eux aussi, mais avoir un débriefing juste avant. Allen et lui s'adressèrent un regard interrogateur puis montèrent à l'arrière du véhicule.

A l'avant, c'était toujours Jordan le conducteur et Wayne en passager avant. Ce dernier attendit qu'ils quittent le camp pour expliquer la situation :

_On a été appelés pour aider une autre équipe, ils ont crevé sur la route. On arrive, on les aide, on repart.

_Avec autant de véhicules ?demanda Jordan.

Wayne secoua la tête.

_Non, ils sont appelés ailleurs.

Kent se demanda s'il pouvait arriver à son supérieur d'être plus sympathique.

Ils mirent plus d'une heure et demie pour rejoindre le véhicule en question. Leur véhicule était facilement reconnaissable en pleins milieu du désert. Ils virent alors les quatre hommes dehors, avec ce qui semblait être un prisonnier. L'homme avait une capuche sur la tête et était attaché.

Jordan gara le Humvee à quelques mètres d'eux. Wayne fut le premier à sortir.

_Major Wayne. Il paraît que vous avez une roue crevée ?

_Major Henshaw. Je pense qu'on a plus que ça. Je sais pas ce qu'on s'est pris, mais ça redémarre pas.

Wayne hocha la tête.

_Je vais regarder ça, je m'y connais un peu.

_Moi aussi.

Kent s'avança vers lui et fut de nouveau dévisagé. Puis Wayne se tourna vers le véhicule en panne et souleva le capot. Kent retira son M4 et passa sous le véhicule, avant de voir les jambes de Wayne se poster au-dessus de lui.

_Rien d'anormal. Vous avez quelque chose, Kent ?

Ça lui faisait bizarre qu'il soit le seul membre de l'équipe à être vouvoyé. Visiblement, soit il ne l'aimait pas, soit il n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves. Il reporta son attention sur ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il repéra quelque chose de très bizarre.

_Je crois que j'ai un truc.

Il récupéra sa lampe de poche et examina mieux les tuyaux.

_Il y a pleins de morceaux métalliques coincés. On dir-

Il fut interrompu lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui attrapait les pieds et qu'on le tirait.

_Roquette !cria Wayne.

Kent eut le réflexe d'attraper son arme et, tiré par Wayne, il se jeta dans le fossé le long de la route. L'explosion du véhicule le projeta en avant et il perdit son arme en tombant.

L'adrénaline monta d'un coup. Réactif, il récupéra son arme et analysa la situation : ils n'avaient que quelques secondes pour réagir avant que le tireur ne vise leur deuxième véhicule. Wayne pensa la même chose. Il courut vers leur Humvee.

_Couvrez-moi !

Kent se posta à côté de lui et tira devant eux avec son M4. Il n'avait pas vu d'où provenait la roquette, mais il fit feu quand même.

_Tirs de couverture !cria-t-il.

Il ne savait pas s'il y avait des blessés ou des morts, mais il n'avait pas le temps de vérifier. Il vit Wayne sortir un Barrett* du véhicule. Il vida la totalité de son chargeur. Wayne courut vers lui, juste avant que leur Humvee n'explose.

Kent sortit de la butte et tira Wayne, qui avait plongé au sol. Reprenant son souffle, Wayne hocha la tête et tous les deux, ils regardèrent ce qu'il était advenu des autres. Avec la fumée noire des explosions, ils n'avaient pas une grande visibilité. Ça voulait dire que l'ennemi non plus.

_Kent ! Wayne !

Ils se tournèrent dans la direction de Jordan, mais ne le virent pas.

_On va bien Hal !cria Wayne. Où est Barry ?

_Il est assommé, mais ça va. Je suis avec Carter, un homme d'Henshaw. On est là !

Kent et Wayne virent alors deux casques se lever au-dessus d'une autre butte à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Aussitôt, ils furent visés par des tirs. Kent profita de la diversion pour se déplacer dans leur creux et jeter un œil par-dessus la bute. Les deux véhicules étaient totalement détruits, Henshaw et leur prisonnier étaient morts et les deux autres semblaient blessés. Ils étaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

_Wayne. Je vais aller les chercher.

Le Major alluma sa radio.

_Tirs de couverture à mon signal.

«  _Reçu_  »

Kent et lui s'adressèrent un regard entendu. Kent posa son M4 et se prépara à partir.

_Maintenant !

Dès que les coups de feu commencèrent, Kent courut. Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il plongea au niveau du premier homme et le tira, Wayne le réceptionnant dans le fossé. Il fit pareil avec le deuxième.

_C'est bon les gars, dit Kent via sa radio.

Les tirs cessèrent de leur côté, puis ceux d'en face aussi.

«  _On a compté au moins trois tireurs, à 13h_  »

_Reçu, dit Wayne alors qu'il observait les blessures du premier soldat.

Kent s'occupait de l'autre. Le sien s'était démis l'épaule et reprenait doucement conscience.

_Major… Sam… Hank…

Il s'occupa de son bras et regarda son nom sur son uniforme.

_Ramon, calmez-vous. Le major est mort. Carter va bien. C'est quoi votre nom ?

_Paco. Comment va Baker ? Bud…

Kent tourna la tête vers Wayne, qui secoua négativement la tête.

_Baker est mort aussi. Je suis désolé.

_Nan c'est pas possible… On était juste une escorte… personne savait…

Le soldat devant lui fondit en larmes. Kent essaya de le rassurer.

_On s'en sortira, soldat. Reprenez-vous.

L'homme hocha la tête en essayant d'arrêter ses larmes. Kent le laissa et se tourna vers Wayne, qui s'était mis en position de tir avec son Barrett. Kent monta avec lui hors du fossé, caché derrière la butte et se positionna à côté, sortant sa jumelle monoculaire. Wayne avait besoin d'un observateur.

_Aucune visibilité. Va falloir bouger.

Kent hocha la tête et prit la radio.

_Hal, comment est votre visibilité ?

«  _Assez merdique. On est trop à découvert_. »

Le démineur regarda autour d'eux le terrain déformé par les explosions et bombardements, puis tapota sur l'épaule de Wayne.

_Si on rampe dix mètres dans cette direction, on sera assez à couvert et les voitures ne nous gêneront plus.

Wayne hocha la tête et ils s'activèrent, laissant Ramon à couvert.

Wayne regarda dans la lunette de son fusil de précision. Kent regarda dans sa jumelle monoculaire.

_Petit bâtiment à 12h, dit-il à son supérieur.

_Vu.

Wayne replaça son fusil et chargea une balle dans la chambre à air. Kent agrandit sa lunette.

_Une cible en visuel à la fenêtre du deuxième étage, deux sur le toit.

_Vu. Celui de la fenêtre.

Kent boucha son oreille la plus proche et de l'autre il garda l'œil sur la maison. Il savait qu'il allait garder cette position très longtemps. Wayne tira.

_Quatre mètres trop à droite.

Wayne éjecta la douille. Les tirs d'en face reprirent, touchant le sol à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

_Restez à couvert, dit Kent à la radio.

«  _Reçu._  »

Les gars d'en face ne savaient pas où ils étaient. Un véritable avantage pour eux. Wayne tira.

_Dans le mille.

Wayne tira de nouveau.

_Deux mètres trop en bas.

Il tira encore.

_Un poil trop à gauche.

Il tira de nouveau.

_Touché. Le deuxième s'enfuit.

_Vu.

Kent put le voir se prendre une balle dans la tête.

_Un autre qui s'enfuit à droite.

_Vu.

Wayne le loupa une fois, mais la deuxième fut la bonne. Un tir à près de 1 000 mètres.

_Du mouvement à la l'intérieur de la maison.

Wayne se repositionna.

Les trois premières heures furent supportables. La température avait dû baisser d'un degré et le soleil commençait à descendre dans leur dos. Kent savait que ça pouvait gêner Wayne, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Kent lui donnait de temps à autre de l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent à sec. Après les jus, ils devaient se contenter du peu de salive qu'ils pouvaient produire.

Wayne tira une seule fois après cinq heures postés là. Un seul tir alors que la nuit tombait et que la visibilité commençait à s'affaiblir. Passer une nuit dans le désert, ça pouvait leur être fatal. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se mettre en danger en s'en allant, ni d'appeler du renfort.

Kent avait du mal à rester éveillé. Garder l'œil sur sa jumelle devenait compliqué et il savait qu'il restait moins alerte. Ce fut la voix de Wayne qui le ramena. Elle était enraillée par la sécheresse.

_Où vous avez appris à parler arabe ?

Kent fronça les sourcils : ce n'était pas la question à laquelle il s'était attendu, mais il répondit.

_Sur le terrain. J'ai pris quelques cours auprès d'eux.

Il y eut de nouveau le silence. Kent profita pour poser à son tour une question :

_Pourquoi vous n'aimez pas les démineurs ?

Wayne resta silencieux. Kent retint un soupir, pensant qu'il aurait pu avoir une réponse. Elle arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard.

_Brand. Notre ancien démineur. Parce qu'il a joué les têtes brûlées, Stone et moi avons perdu des hommes.

Kent fit une petite grimace. Il connaissait la réputation qu'avaient les démineurs pour la plupart. Il avait aussi cette réputation d'être une tête brûlée. De son point de vue, ça n'était pas vraiment le cas.

_J'ai lu votre dossier.

Kent serra la mâchoire avant de parler. Ça, ça n'était pas censé être le cas.

_Je pensais que seul le Colonel Jones l'avait lu.

_Je suis doué pour avoir les informations que je veux.

C'est effectivement ce qu'il avait entendu dire. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi son supérieur ne l'aimait pas. Son dossier contenait une bonne pile de rapports contre lui.

_Vous n'avez rien à dire ?demanda Wayne.

Kent haussa à peine ses épaules parce que ses muscles étaient trop raides.

_A quoi bon, votre opinion est toute faite.

Il entendit un faible rictus dans la voix de Wayne lorsqu'il répondit :

_C'est mal me connaître. Je ne fais pas confiance facilement et j'aime me faire ma propre opinion.

Kent lâcha un long soupir cette fois et tenta un peu de se justifier.

_Je n'aime pas la guerre. Je n'aime pas tuer des gens. La seule vie que je risque c'est la mienne. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

Il savait qu'il était sur la défensive. Wayne ne répondit rien de plus. Ce fut la fin de leur conversation. Après trois autres heures, ils prirent la décision d'appeler du renfort. Trois autres heures plus tard, ils furent enfin ramenés à la base.

_**Jour 11 (17/10)** _

_Echauffez-vous bien les gars !

Clark tourna la tête vers Ollie.

_T'es vraiment obligé de nous filmer ?

_Relax ! C'est si jamais on arrive à détrôner le Flash !

A côté de lui, Barry se mit à rire.

_Ça n'arrivera jamais Arrow !

Ils se redressèrent d'un coup quand ils entendirent les épaules de Diana craquer. Cette femme avait une sacrée musculature.

_Taisez-vous et mettez-vous en position !

_Bien, bien, Madame !répondit Barry. John ! Tu te joins à nous ?

Le noir secoua négativement la tête.

_Désolé, j'ai pas envie de me faire humilier une nouvelle fois.

Clark regarda l'air confiant de Barry et Diana. Peut-être qu'il avait été trop fanfaron.

_En position !

Ils s'accroupirent tous les trois.

_Prêts ? Partez !

Ils entendirent les encouragements d'autres soldats dans le camp alors qu'ils passaient, aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Plusieurs fois, Clark avait presque atteint Barry. Plusieurs fois, ce dernier accélérait encore plus, ainsi de suite. Diana avait failli le dépasser aussi, mais il l'avait eue sur la distance.

Il franchit la ligne d'arrivée tout juste derrière Barry, les poumons complètement vidés. Queen siffla d'émerveillement et Dinah et John les applaudirent.

_Waow, tu bats des records Clark ! Jusqu'ici, y'avait que Wonder Woman pour rattraper le Flash !

Le trio de coureurs se serra la main.

_Ce n'est que partie remise, Clark, dit Diana en tapotant son épaule.

_Franchement, j'ai bien cru que t'allais me dépasser !

Clark regarda le printer le plus rapide alors qu'il était en train de chercher à récupérer ses poumons.

_Je m'avoue vaincu !

Ils dégoulinaient tous les trois de sueur. Leur t-shirt était complètement mouillé et Clark sentait que ses plaques lui collaient à la peau. Il accepta avec bonheur l'eau qu'Arthur leur apporta et après avoir bu plus de la moitié de sa bouteille, il vida le reste sur sa tête.

_Je crois qu'on aurait bien besoin d'une douche, dit Diana en souriant.

_C'est sûr !

Ils rirent tous les trois et allèrent rejoindre les autres en s'étirant.

_**Jour 12 (18/10)** _

«  _Le Kansas, hein ? T'entends ça Lantern ?_  »

Kent soupira.

«  _Ç_ _a craint grave ! Tu faisais quoi ? T'élevais des vaches ?_  »

Ils purent tous entendre le rire de Jordan dans sa voix. Il prit sa radio :

_Pas beaucoup, on avait pas mal de champs de maïs.

«  _Mon dieu Kent, je crois que c'est pire !_  »

Kent leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Il retourna à la surveillance de la rue.

«  _Le char arrive avec son escorte._  » dit alors Wayne sur son ton froid habituel.

_Bien reçu, on avance à nouveau.

Il était le premier éclaireur. Equipé de sa poêle à frire, ou plus explicitement de son détecteur d'explosifs, il avançait de nouveau en pleins milieu de la rue, couvert par Jordan et Allen de chaque côté et de Wayne sur le toit d'un bâtiment.

Il était beaucoup trop exposé. Voir les irakiens à leur fenêtre, l'observer, ça le stressait plus que tout. Il avait l'impression de voir le mépris et la haine sur tous leurs visages, mais aussi la fourberie. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le fasse exploser à distance.

«  _Et du coup, comment t'es passé de fermier à démineur ?_  »demanda Allen.

Kent lâcha un petit rire alors qu'il passait son détecteur.

_J'ai grandi dans une ferme, j'ai jamais dit que j'en avais fait mon métier.

«  _Oh, et du coup tu faisais quoi ?_  »demanda Jordan.

Il sourit et allait répondre quand son regard se posa sur une adolescente, 100 mètres devant lui. Il leva le bras en signe d'alerte et il entendit le char s'arrêter plus loin derrière lui. Jordan et Allen s'arrêtèrent, la mettant en joue.

«  _Je l'ai en visuel. Rien de visible dans ses mains._  »dit Jordan.

Kent eut la gorge serrée. Les enfants. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir des enfants mis en avant dans une guerre où ils ne devraient pas avoir leur place. Pas les enfants. Il pria pour qu'elle passe son chemin sans rien faire d'autre. Une femme sortit alors d'un bâtiment en criant son nom, puis elle la tira par le bras pour la ramener à l'intérieur, faisant des signes d'excuse au soldat.

«  _Fausse alerte Bat._  »confirma Allen.

Kent lâcha un soupir de soulagement et reprit sa route.

Sur la trentaine de mètres qu'il parcourut après, il était remonté comme un coucou suisse. Il n'avait qu'une peur, c'était que quelqu'un sorte de nulle part en courant et fonce sur eux pour se faire exploser. Bizarrement, les actions humaines lui faisaient bien plus peur que les bombes qu'il déminait. Il savait à quoi s'attendre en face d'explosifs mais on ne pouvait jamais deviner ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de quelqu'un.

Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsque la poêle à frire sonna. Levant la main pour arrêter le convoi derrière lui, il posa le détecteur et fouilla le sol.

_J'ai quelque chose.

Il s'accroupit sans bouger et déblaya le sol.

«  _Mine anti-char ?_  »demanda Wayne.

Kent eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que ça n'était pas le cas.

_Un IED.

Il déblaya le reste de l'obus devant lui et repéra d'autres fils qui partaient sous la terre.

_Y'en a d'autres.

Il suivit les fils et trouva six autres obus reliés ensemble. Si tout pétait maintenant, les soldats derrière eux et le char ne seraient pas épargnés.

«  _Wayne, on est pas mal observés._  »

Kent refusa de lever la tête. Il avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire.

«  _Allen, j'ai un gars avec un caméscope sur le toit à 10h._  »

«  _Confirmation, Wayne. Il a l'objectif pointé droit sur nous._  »

«  _Les gars, je le sens pas. Y'a trop de monde qui se pointe._  »

Il tira les obus vers lui pour les rassembler.

«  _Kent, vous en avez pour longtemps ?_  »

Il essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front.

_Ce sont des petits obus, mais l'explosif est très instable.

Il fit une pause, regardant le travail complètement bâclé devant lui.

_Faut que vous reculiez. Périmètre de sécurité à 50 mètres.

Il entendit au loin Jordan jurer, puis il entendit les deux soldats reculer. Il était maintenant seul en avant. Il savait que ses collègues le couvraient, mais il y avait beaucoup de monde.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'occupa du culot du premier obus. Ne pas avoir son équipement de protection dans ce genre de situation ne le gênait pas. Mais il n'avait pas son casque radio. Une fois les mains prises, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'activer sa radio pour parler ou signaler un problème. Il devrait faire une parfaite confiance à ses collègues.

Concentré dans sa tâche, il fit tout pour ignorer le coup du feu qui retentit, suivit du bruit d'un corps qui s'écroulait. Wayne le couvrait avec son Barrett. Il espérait que ça soit le seul tir qu'il entendrait. Il savait qu'au fond de lui ça n'arriverait pas.

«  _Contact ! Contact !_  »cria Allen.

L'échange de tirs qui suivit augmenta son stress. Si une balle touchait les obus il y aurait des dégâts et il ne serait pas là pour les constater. Il entendit la voix de Wayne à la radio :

«  _Kent ! Repli !_  »

Cette fois, Kent ne fit plus attention à qui tirait. Il ne pouvait pas sortir les mains de l'obus dans lequel il était. Il s'allongea, espérant faire une cible moins facile. Il entendit une rafale de tirs passer à deux mètres de lui. Entre les cris des soldats, les échanges de tirs et le stress des plusieurs kilos d'explosifs qu'il avait dans les mains, il savait qu'il avait de grandes chances de mourir.

«  _Kent ! Dégagez de là !_  »

Il enchaîna les obus. Il y était presque.

«  _Kent ! Allen dégage-le de là !_  »

Les tirs en rafale fusèrent tout autour. Une rafale toucha le sol à une trentaine de centimètres de lui. L'adrénaline lui permettait de rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, et ce qu'il faisait il y arrivait bien. Il se disait que le seul risque qu'il prenait, ce n'était pas dû à ses mains. Il avait confiance en ses mains, confiance en ce qu'il faisait. Aucune balle ne toucherait les explosifs. Il le savait.

_Kent putain ! Tire-toi !

Il ne savait pas où était Allen, mais il était assez près pour être à portée de voix. Kent cria sans lever la tête de sa bombe :

_Je peux pas ! Si je lâche, ça explose !

Il dégoulinait comme un bœuf sur le sol. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de se tirer de là. Mais il avait des responsabilités et il n'était pas suicidaire.

_Kent, putain lève la tête ! Le convoi recule ! On se replie !

Clark désarma la dernière charge. Il avait terminé. Il se redressa juste à temps pour voir des hommes tirer sur eux, puis Allen lui faire des signes alors qu'il était à couvert derrière une clôture en béton. Ce fut la seule chose qu'il vit avant qu'une balle ne touche son casque.

Il ne se rappela pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Il entendit juste Allen crier, on l'avait trainé et porté et plus tard, il entendait le bruit d'une énorme explosion.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils venaient tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie. Tout allait bien. Clark n'avait rien eu de grave, mais il vit sur le visage de son collègue le remords.

_Ce n'est pas ta faute, Barry.

_Tu déconnes ?! Bien sûr que c'était ma faute !

Clark prit la tête du blond entre ses mains.

_Barry, tu m'as sorti de là en me portant. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Barry était affligé par le remords. Il était aussi choqué.

_Tu as vu ton casque ?! Cette balle aurait pu aller dans ta tête !

_Et je suis toujours là ! T'es un héros, Barry !

Il serra le soldat dans ses bras et continua :

_Merci mec.

_Et moi je pue ?demanda Jordan en arrivant.

Clark sourit, puis vint serrer à son tour Hal dans ses bras.

_Merci Lantern. Ça va tes blessures ?

Hal regarda ses bras bandés.

_Des égratignures, je n'aurais même pas de cicatrices pour me vanter !

Barry se mit à rire.

_Moi non plus !

Il sourit, se posant toutefois une question.

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand les explosifs sautent. Tout ce travail pour rien. On a eu de la chance d'être hors de portée quand elles ont explosé.

Barry et Hal se jetèrent un regard.

_En fait, c'est Wayne qui a tiré dessus.

Le sang de Clark ne fit qu'un tour. Il sortit de sous la tente du réfectoire et se dirigea directement vers les quartiers des Officiers Supérieurs et trouva celle de Wayne. Il tambourina sévèrement à la porte, prêt à en découdre avec son supérieur. Lorsque celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte, il entra sans se faire inviter.

_J'ai à vous parler Wayne !

_Moi aussi, Sergent.

Un petit rappel de grades. Kent n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

_C'est vous qui aviez fait sauter les explosifs ?!cracha-t-il sur un ton agressif.

Wayne garda son calme.

_J'ai en effet tiré dedans.

Kent était fou de rage.

_Vous vous rendez compte des dégâts que ça aurait pu provoquer ? Merde ! Vous avez vraiment de la chance qu'on ne soit pas plus blessés !

_Baissez d'un ton, Sergent. C'était un risque calculé. Si vous aviez écouté mes ordres, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'agir de cette façon.

Kent se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il sentait le pansement qu'il avait à la tête.

_Parce que vous pensez que j'ai désobéi parce que ça me faisait plaisir ? J'avais mes mains dans des obus, Wayne !

Ce dernier se rapprocha dangereusement de Kent. Il faisait presque sa taille, mais le regard glacial qu'il avait aurait refroidi n'importe qui. Mais pas Kent.

_Pour vous c'est  _Major_ , Sergent.

Kent serra les poings.

_Très bien,  _Major._  Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez de moi, de ce que vous croyez savoir parce que vous l'avez lu dans un foutu dossier, mais Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Suicidaire. Je partais de là et vous auriez ramassé Allen et Jordan à la petite cuillère !

_Et vous, je suppose.

Kent lâcha un rire jaune.

_Nan, moi y'aurait rien eu à ramasser. Vous auriez pu tous nous tuer en faisant sauter les charges.

_Vous aviez parlé d'un périmètre de sécurité de 50 mètres, non ? Je l'ai respecté. Nous n'avions plus de couverture, tout le monde se repliait. C'était ça comme diversion ou une pluie de balles ennemies. Navré d'avoir foutu votre précieux travail en l'air.

Wayne était un véritable bloc de glace. Kent lui, était totalement l'inverse.

_J'vous emmerde, Wayne. C'est clair que derrière votre lunette de visée, vous ne risquez pas grand-chose si ça pète.

_Je reste toujours votre supérieur, Kent.

Il entendait la menace dans sa voix. Clark se rapprocha tout près du visage de Wayne.

_Faites donc un rapport,  _Major_. Vous ne serez pas le premier.

Il quitta alors les quartiers de son supérieur.

**_Jour 13 (19/10)_ **

Kent prit une grande inspiration avant de passer la porte. Il salua dès qu'il entra.

_Mon Colonel. Vous m'avez fait demander ?

Jones se leva pour le saluer.

_Oui. Je viens de recevoir un rapport du Major Wayne vous concernant.

Kent retint un juron. Ça n'avait pas trainé. Wayne avait dû s'amuser à l'épingler et le revêtir pour l'hiver dans son précieux dossier. Il ne dit rien, s'attendant à se faire remonter les bretelles, qu'on lui dise qu'il était à nouveau muté ou qu'on le menace de la cour martiale. Il savait qu'il arrivait à y échapper uniquement parce qu'il était bon dans son domaine et nécessaire à l'effort de guerre.

_Et bien, Première Classe, je dois vous féliciter.

L'espace d'un instant, Kent crut qu'il avait imaginé ce qu'il avait entendu. Mais le Colonel se leva et lui tendit la main.

_Mes félicitations, Kent. Vous avez été remarquable sur le terrain. Wayne ne tarie pas d'éloges sur vous et de sa part, c'est très rare.

_Euh, merci Mon Colonel.

_Merci à vous. Sans vous, on perdait un char et plus d'une vingtaine de soldats.

La suite, Kent n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce que son supérieur lui avait dit. Il ressortit du bâtiment, les sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après leur dispute d'hier, Wayne devait être le dernier à le porter dans son cœur. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte. Peut-être que tous les deux, ils s'étaient jugés un peu trop vite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barrett : fusil américain utilisé par certains snipers et très réputé


	4. Semaine 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut ! Voici le chapitre 3, on commence à entrer vraiment dans l'horreur de la guerre. En guerre, tous les coups sont permis et les psychopathes de sortie !  
> Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que la suite vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ;) Bonne lecture !

# Semaine 3

* * *

_**Jour 16 (22/10)** _

_Les charges sont placées. Ça va péter les gars !

Le sourire sadique qu'affichait Allen fit froid dans le dos de Kent.

_T'es flippant, Flash, dit alors Lantern à sa place.

Kent regarda le petit robot sur roues revenir vers eux. Dès qu'il fut à ses pieds, il le récupéra pour le charger dans le Humvee.

_Le robot EOD* est rentré. J'attends les ordres !

Ils entendirent le soupir de Wayne.

_Vas-y Allen.

Ils se bouchèrent tous les oreilles. Le nuage de poussière les fit blanchir un peu, puis Allen eut sa réaction :

_Waow trop classe ! Pas trop dur ton boulot Kent ! Jerry a tout fait !

_C'est sûr qu'avec l'EOD je ne risque pas grand-chose. Ce petit bras mécanique fait des merveilles.

_C'est  _Jerry_  maintenant ! Faut bien lui donner un p'tit nom !rectifia Allen.

Kent leva les yeux et ils rangèrent tout leur matériel et remontèrent dans le véhicule.

Il était assis derrière Wayne, comme à chaque fois depuis qu'ils bossaient ensemble. Depuis leur dispute, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole autrement que pour parler du travail. Kent s'était alors renseigné auprès de ses collègues pour en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

De ce qu'il avait pu leur soutirer comme informations, Wayne était quelqu'un de très solitaire, respecté par ses plus gradés et par les soldats qu'il avait dirigés. Il n'appelait personne lors des autorisations de communications et ne prenait que le strict minimum de permissions. C'était le genre de gars qui était militaire de carrière sans aucune vie une fois au pays.

Quelque part, Kent le plaignait un peu, même si leurs vies n'étaient pas très différentes. Mis à part sa mère et une amie d'enfance, il n'avait personne et même s'il avait l'occasion d'aller les voir ou de leur parler, il restait distant. Le reste du trajet, Kent resta pensif. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec son supérieur, ni quoi penser de lui. Il fallait qu'il arrive à le cerner.

_**Jour 20 (26/10)** _

Clark était crevé. Ils venaient tout juste de rentrer de leur opération et la seule envie qu'il avait, c'était de dormir. Et c'était à peine le début de l'après-midi. Regardant les autres soldats du camp, il se demanda encore comment ses coéquipiers pouvaient être en forme.

Il s'allongea sur le banc de la table du réfectoire, incapable de lire le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Il se contenta de rabattre sa casquette sur son visage, d'utiliser son livre comme repose-tête et il se dit qu'une petite sieste ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il se détendit. Ce genre de sieste, c'était le vrai repos qu'il pouvait trouver. Un sommeil reposant, où il n'y avait aucun rêve dont il pouvait se souvenir, où il n'avait pas à se retourner sur son matelas. Il ralentit sa respiration, profitant de la chaleur du soleil. Le sommeil l'emporta facilement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clark fit un bond lorsqu'il se fit asperger d'eau et tomba de son banc, sous les rires de ses camarades. Il se releva en retirant sa casquette, ses habits complètement trempés.

_Nom de Dieu les gars !

Ollie et Barry, devant lui, tenaient un seau et étaient écroulés de rire. Derrière eux, Hal, Diana, Shay et John se mirent à rire. John l'avait même filmé.

_Désolé mec, c'était trop tentant !se justifia Oliver.

Clark ne put s'empêcher de sourire : c'était une blague qu'il aurait facilement pu faire aussi, enfin en tout cas il aurait été largement tenté de le faire. Il lança sa casquette au visage de Barry, qui se remettait à se foutre de lui.

_Je sais pas comment vous faites pour garder autant la forme, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il se retourna pour voir son banc trempé, tout comme son livre, imbibé d'eau. Il fit une grimace en voyant son état et le secoua.

_Oh merde, on n'avait pas vu ton bouquin Clark. Désolé.

Clark ouvrit les pages, constatant que l'encre s'effaçait. Avec la qualité du papier et de l'encre, ça n'était pas étonnant. Mais ça n'avait pas grande importance que son livre soit fichu. Barry s'approcha de lui.

_On est désolés Clark.

Il entendait la voix véritablement peinée de Barry. Ça lui donnait une idée pour se venger.

_T'es désolé, Barry ?!dit-il sur un ton volontairement agressif. Tu sais ce que ça va te couter ?!

Il balança son livre par terre et se jeta sur le Flash, un air plus qu'espiègle sur le visage. Il plaqua son collègue au sol, cherchant à l'immobiliser.

_Tu vas voir ce que ça va te coûter mon pote !lâcha Clark avec un grand sourire.

Il bloqua Barry face contre sol, immobilisa ses poignets dans son dos d'une main et de l'autre… il chatouilla son camarade. Barry hurla de rire sous lui.

_Clark arrête ! Tu vas me tuer !criait Barry en riant. Ollie ! Aide-moi !

Le sniper blond se mit à rire en s'amusant à filmer avec le caméscope du groupe.

_Désolé mon pote, c'est beaucoup trop drôle !

Barry éclatait de rire. Clark vit qu'il perdait son souffle. Il allait devoir changer de cible.

_Ollie, t'es qu'un enfoiré !continua Barry en riant.

_Attends, ça va être son tour.

Et il avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il fonça sur Ollie, qui eut le réflexe de tenter de fuir. Mais Clark était le deuxième plus rapide ici. Il réserva le même sort à Arrow, alors que Barry reprenait le caméscope. Cette vidéo-là allait rester dans les annales.

_**Jour 22 (28/10)** _

Ce genre d'ambiance était plutôt agréable. Beaucoup plus agréable que lorsqu'ils étaient épiés dans les rues. Le bazar, bien que rempli de monde et de potentielles menaces, mêlaient aussi les citoyens de Bagdad, des gens sympathiques et remarquables. Clark en avait appris beaucoup lorsqu'il avait été dans la Green Zone, en plein Bagdad. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec certains marchands et quelques enfants et il s'était intéressé à leur culture.

C'était auprès d'eux qu'il avait appris à parler arabe et il avait aussi demandé à un imam du quartier, Hamid, de lui apprendre à lire l'arabe. Avant de venir, Clark avait eu quelques notions, et il avait complété ses cours avec Hamid en lisant aussi des manuels sur la langue. C'était pour entretenir ses connaissances, qu'il s'efforçait de pratiquer.

Alors qu'il marchait à travers les étals, il en profitait pour saluer les citoyens et chercher du regard le livre qu'il avait acheté à la Green Zone. Enfin, peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas penser à ça en pleine mission, mais ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire. Ils devaient simplement passer pour surveiller la population.

C'est donc de la manière la plus discrète possible qu'il acheta à nouveau son livre lorsqu'il le trouva et qu'il le glissa dans une de ses poches, remerciant gracieusement le marchand, qui avait été étonné au premier abord. Mais tant qu'il faisait une vente, il était ravi.

Il releva la tête et vit Diana, qui lui faisait signe. Ils étaient en mission avec l'équipe du Major Stone et du Major Palmer. L'équipe de Stone et celle de Wayne étaient chargées de faire le tour du bazar alors que l'équipe de Palmer se chargeait de surveiller l'entrée principale du bazar et leurs véhicules.

«  _Les gars, on a un conflit dans le bâtiment Sud_  »indiqua le Major Palmer.

Kent put entendre son chef répondre :

«  _On sera sur place dans 5 minutes. »_

Il attendit de recevoir l'ordre direct de Wayne quand Palmer répondit :

«  _Inutile, ça à l'air d'être d'ordre domestique. On s'en charge._  »

«  _Bien reçu Palmer. On termine la ronde et on vous rejoint._  »répondit le Major Stone.

Kent reprit alors sa marche, reprenant cette fois sa mission en étant plus concentré. Par réflexe, il cramponna plus fermement son M4 et continua d'avancer, conservant son rythme de marche. D'ici une quinzaine de minutes, ils seraient sur la position de Palmer et son équipe.

Ils se regroupèrent à l'entrée du bazar. Ils étaient à peine rassemblés qu'ils entendirent des coups de feu au bout de la rue adjacente. Aussitôt, ils furent tous en position, se dirigeant vers les bruits :

«  _Palmer, on a entendu des tirs, où êtes-vous ?_  » dit Stone dans la radio.

La réponse mit un certain temps à venir alors que les soldats se mettaient en formation, se dirigeant vers le bout de la rue, à l'affût.

«  _On est dans le bâtiment, on les a entendus aussi. On est intervenu sur un viol. On a neutralisé le père et le fils._  »

Kent serra la mâchoire. Ces crimes étaient peut-être les pires, pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait faire subir ça à quelqu'un.

«  _Bien reçu. On se dirige vers les coups de feu._  »avait répondu Wayne.

«  _Bien reçu les gars. On termine ici et on rejoint les véhicules._  »

Ils arrivaient au bout de la rue. Il n'y avait personne. Stone, qui parlait visiblement arabe lui aussi, appela pour savoir si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide. Mais personne ne répondit. Personne ne se montra.

_C'est trop calme, dit Jordan. Je n'aime pas ça.

Kent avait le même sentiment.

_Moi non plus.

Jordan et lui jetèrent un coup d'œil dans les bâtiments autour d'eux. D'habitude, on les regardait, quand ils appelaient. Wayne reprit sa radio à côté de lui :

_Palmer, on a rien. On retourne aux véhicules.

«  _Bien reçu, nous aussi. Les autorités passeront les chercher._  »

Ils firent tous demi-tours, presque encore plus prudents qu'à l'aller. Ils récupérèrent Palmer et son équipe sur le chemin. Quand ils retournèrent aux Humvee, des têtes étaient sorties des bâtiments.

_Putain ça pue cette histoire.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Queen. C'était inhabituel. Assez pour les alerter.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?demanda Palmer. On s'en va ou on fait un autre tour ?

Stone et Wayne s'adressèrent un regard. Kent comprit qu'ils soupçonnaient quelque chose.

_Ils paraissaient suspects, vos violeurs ?

Palmer se tourna vers les membres de son équipe. Ils firent tous non de la tête.

_Un père de famille qui voulait apprendre à son fils comment être un homme. La terreur de la fille était réelle. Les blessures défensives de la mère aussi.

Wayne leva les yeux vers les immeubles. Ils étaient trop observés. Il vit alors le véhicule des irakiens et par réflexe, tous les soldats américains les visèrent. Palmer s'avança vers eux, discutant lui aussi en arabe pour leur indiquer l'immeuble et l'appartement. Stone le rejoignit un instant pour parler avec les policiers. Lorsqu'ils revinrent vers eux, les flics étaient en train d'embarquer les autres dans leur véhicule.

_Ils n'ont aucun incident de signalé dans les environs, mis à part celui que j'ai fait, dit Palmer.

_Les tirs étaient une diversion, confirma Stone à Wayne.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Kent. Il n'eut rien à dire de plus, car il avait suivi son cheminement de pensées. Il se dirigea vers les Humvee alors que derrière, Wayne ordonnait :

_Formez un périmètre de sécurité autour des véhicules.

Kent se baissa. Il inspecta le dessous du châssis pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas d'explosifs, puis examina le tour de la voiture, le contour du capot avant de le soulever pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien. L'autre endroit restait l'intérieur du véhicule. Il examina attentivement la portière avant de l'ouvrir, puis les sièges et le volant.

_R.A.S. pour celui-là.

Il fit la même démarche pour le second véhicule. Mais déjà, il avait fait une grimace en sortant du dessous, mais il avait continué son inspection.

_R.A.S. Mais le Humvee n'ira pas loin. La durite d'essence a été sabotée. Elle fuit assez lentement.

Par réflexe, Hol, Lance et Curry baissèrent la tête pour voir une tâche plus sombre sous le véhicule. Kent passa alors au dernier véhicule. Il eut à peine à passer la tête en dessous.

_Explosifs sous le châssis.

Il vérifia le reste du véhicule pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de deuxième dispositif. Ce ne fût pas le cas.

_Ils n'ont dû avoir de temps que pour placer une seule bombe, avança Stone.

Wayne hocha la tête alors que Kent retournait en-dessous du véhicule. OK. Ça n'était certainement pas du boulot d'amateur. Et rien qu'avoir ce dispositif sous les yeux…Il était à la fois impressionné et paniqué.

_Kent ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

Il observait la bombe devant lui. Incroyable. Le dispositif était tellement complexe qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à cerner ce qu'il devait faire.

_Engin explosif artisanal. Assez complexe.

Il ressortit et retourna dans son Humvee, celui qui allait tomber en rade d'essence. Il récupéra dans les caisses de matériel une lampe frontale. Il avait déjà sa petite trousse de matériel, qui ne le quittait jamais. Il retira son M4 et Wayne le récupéra en retirant lui aussi le sien, tout comme Queen et Stewart le firent : ils récupéraient leurs fusils de sniper. Kent se glissa sous le véhicule.

_Kent, on est assez à découvert ici. Si on se met à l'abri, on ne pourra pas vous couvrir.

Le concerné examinait toujours la bombe.

_C'est un dispositif assez complexe. Y'a un boitier qui m'empêche de visualiser l'engin. Etendez le périmètre de sécurité à 50 mètres.

Kent sortit de sa trousse un petit tournevis. C'était vraiment bien organisé. Et ça, c'était un truc qui le stressait encore plus, ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il détacha son casque et le fit glisser au-dessus de sa tête pour essuyer son front. Bon. Le boitier était pile en face de sa tête. Pas de fils visibles, pas de dispositifs de pression apparents… Il réorienta la lampe à côté de lui.

_Je crois qu'il faudra que vous alliez plus loin encore.

_C'est quel genre de dispositif ?demanda Palmer.

Kent fit une grimace, même si personne ne pouvait la voir.

_J'en sais rien.

Il y eut un temps de silence. Il entendit quelqu'un fortement soupirer.

_On ne peut pas bouger de là, Kent. On va devoir rester près des Humvee. On va vous couvrir en cas de besoin.

Kent ne savait pas où était Wayne, mais il avait l'impression que sa voix venait de derrière lui, donc de derrière le Humvee. Il les entendit sortir des caisses des autres véhicules, probablement pour pouvoir positionner de manière stable les fusils des snipers. Ils devaient probablement devoir surveiller toutes les directions. Il entendit le même autre soupir alors qu'il se mettait à dévisser le boîtier.

Il faisait ça avec une telle délicatesse que ça prit du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Il entendit le même soupir agacé puis :

_Vous êtes sûr qu'il est compétent votre gars ?demanda Palmer, probablement à son équipe.

Sa voix était juste à côté. Mais personne ne répondit. Kent se fit la remarque que c'était plus que volontaire, mais il ne savait pas si ça signifiait une bonne chose ou pas. Il s'en fichait. Pour l'heure, il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait devant lui.

Il ôta la dernière vis et délicatement, il réceptionna le couvercle. Il eut juste le temps de le placer à côté de lui avant de reporter son attention sur l'intérieur. Il vit alors un témoin lumineux s'activer, puis un laser rouge s'allumer, visant sa tête. Clark se figea, la panique l'envahissant d'un seul coup. Son cœur s'accéléra alors que la sueur coulait sur son visage. Il allait mourir. Il allait crever.

_Merde…

Sa voix était tellement tremblante qu'il ne la reconnut pas.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?demanda Wayne.

Kent était incapable de réfléchir. Il fixait ce laser et le petit témoin lumineux à côté de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était convaincu qu'il allait mourir. Il ne ressentait pas cette montée d'adrénaline, ce stress qui le rendait clairvoyant quand il devait déminer des explosifs. Là, il avait peur. Plus que peur, il était terrifié. Il n'avait vu ce dispositif qu'une seule autre fois dans sa vie.

_Kent ?

Le concerné sentit une larme couler le long de son œil. Il essaya de rassembler son courage pour répondre.

_Je…Il faut que vous partiez.

Tout le monde pouvait entendre son angoisse dans sa voix. Kent était incapable de la cacher. Il était soldat. Il était démineur. Il était censé gérer ce genre d'émotions. Mais là, il avait peur de mourir. Plus que jamais. Et la manière dont ça allait être le cas… Tous les autres étaient en danger.

_Kent, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?redemanda Wayne.

Kent réfléchissait à toute allure, alors que d'anciens souvenirs remontaient. Il n'aurait jamais cru retomber sur un tel dispositif. Jamais. Il savait ce que ça allait donner. Il l'avait vu. Il l'avait vécu.

_Je… je pourrais pas… je peux pas la désamorcer…

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer sa respiration.

_Très bien. Vous sortez de là et on va dans un endroit plus sécurisé pour partir.

Kent fit abstraction des déplacements autour de lui avant de rouvrir les yeux, se sentant plus calme.

_Il faut que vous siphonniez l'essence de ce Humvee. Le tuyau du véhicule d'à côté est juste percé. Il suffira de mettre du ruban adhésif sur le tuyau, vous faites un transfert et vous pourrez partir tous ensemble avec deux véhicules.

_Wayne, il délire ton gars ou quoi ?lança Palmer sur un ton agressif.

Le démineur ne pouvait pas tourner la tête. Mais il entendit quelqu'un se mettre à genoux.

_Ok.

Ce fût la seule réaction de Wayne lorsqu'il vit le laser pointé sur le visage de Kent. Il se redressa :

_Kent a un capteur laser pointé sur lui. S'il bouge la tête, la bombe se déclenche.

_C'est possible ça ?demanda Palmer.

_J'en ai entendu parler il y a quelques années, indiqua Stone. Ça empêche le désamorçage de la bombe en piégeant le démineur.

Il entendit quelqu'un s'agenouiller de l'autre côté du Humvee.

_Hey, Kent. Ça va aller, d'accord ? On va pas te laisser.

La voix d'Allen se voulait rassurante. Kent déglutit avec difficulté. Il était vraiment tenté de tourner la tête vers Flash.

_Partez.

Il entendit encore du mouvement du même côté, puis la voix douce de Queen :

_Hey mon pote. T'es sûr que tu ne peux rien faire ?

_Je m'y attaquerai quand vous serez hors de danger.

Le pointeur laser commença à lui faire mal aux yeux. Clark ferma les paupières et calma à nouveau sa respiration alors qu'il sentait son angoisse refaire surface. Il entendit Stone dire ensuite :

_On va faire ce que Kent dit. Curry, tu te charges de l'essence, Prince, de l'adhésif.

_Hol, Lance, vous allez les aider.

Kent s'autorisa à pousser un soupir de soulagement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Wayne dire :

_Jordan, Allen, postez-vous là et ici. Quand les véhicules repartiront, on sera encore plus à découvert.

_Wayne… vous devriez…

Le Major se rebaissa vers lui car il entendit mieux sa voix :

_Kent, vous allez faire ce que vous pouvez pour désamorcer ce truc. Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez, mais on ne partira pas sans vous.

Kent allait secouer la tête par réflexe quand, en ouvrant les yeux, le pointeur rouge le rappela à l'ordre à temps. Rester immobile était bien plus difficile que ce qu'il aurait cru.

_Wayne, vous ne comprenez pas… J'ai déjà été face à ce genre de bombe. Je n'ai pas pu la désamorcer…

_Ce n'est pas exactement la même, Kent.

L'angoisse serra le cœur de Kent. Il aurait aimé que ça soit le cas. Sincèrement. Mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux… C'était certain que le fabriquant était le même. Il était tombé sur le même plastiqueur. Kent préféra ne pas répondre. Il se concentra plutôt sur la bombe devant lui.

Il fit vaguement attention à Stone, qui semblait contacter leur QG par radio. Il fit vaguement attention aux mouvements autour de lui. Il devait se concentrer sur sa bombe. Il savait qu'en étant concentré, il avait plus de chances de rester immobile. Etre comme ça était toujours un atout pour un démineur.

Tous les fils étaient noirs. Il repérait les charges d'explosifs, composé artisanal de plusieurs produits qui pouvaient rendre l'explosif instable et les shrapnels. Mis dans des récipients en verre, les morceaux censés faire des dégâts étaient plus que visibles.

Tout doucement, il bougea ses bras vers la bombe. De toute façon, le capteur visait sa tête. Tant qu'il la gardait plaquée contre le sol… Il ne devrait normalement rien se passer. Mais lorsque ses doigts furent juste devant… il eut un instant d'hésitation. Il avait déjà vu tout ça. Il savait ce qui était inutile de faire. S'il voulait vraiment essayer de se sortir de là, il devait se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois.

_Major ! Y'a du mouvement sur les toits !cria Hol.

Le stress dans la voix d'Hom suffit à faire monter à nouveau son angoisse. Il baissa les bras et ferma les yeux à nouveau, cherchant à calmer sa respiration. Calme. Il devait rester calme. Il aurait le dessus sur cette bombe. Il avait déjà perdu une fois contre cet artificier, il n'allait pas perdre une deuxième fois et y laisser la vie.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tâtonna à côté de lui pour récupérer le tournevis. Avec la tige, il devait au moins dégager ce qui servait de shrapnels. Ça servirait de preuve et il pourrait le donner aux autres groupes pour ne pas risquer de les détruire.

Délicatement, il essaya de déloger le premier contenant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le dispositif était bien sophistiqué : tout tenait dans un boitier facilement rattachable à la voiture et chaque chose à l'intérieur était bien à sa place. Au premier coup d'œil, ça lui faisait penser à quelqu'un qui aurait joué à Tétris avec les composants d'une bombe.

Il délogea le premier cylindre de verre et le déposa délicatement à côté de lui. Il fut soulagé de voir que l'absence de l'objet ne déclencha rien dans la bombe, ni même dans son organisation. Mais c'était le cylindre le plus simple. Le deuxième était plus difficile à atteindre et d'autres composants étaient rattachés à lui.

Kent réfléchit. La bombe était en proie à la gravité. S'il délogeait un autre composant et qu'il tombait ou passait devant le laser, tout sauterait. Il fallait qu'il soit prudent. Il attrapa alors son adhésif isolant dans sa trousse et sa pince coupante. Bon. Couper du ruban adhésif avec ça allait être compliqué et il allait ruiner sa pince, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Répartissant des bouts de ruban à des endroits stratégiques, il s'assura que tout resterait en place.

_On est bons ! On n'a pas pris toute l'essence de celui-ci mais ça devrait suffire pour les deux véhicules. On compte sur vous pour rester en vie, indiqua Stone.

_Très bien, on vous tiendra au courant. On appellera des renforts quand on sera sûrs que la bombe sera désamorcée, répondit Wayne.

Il y eut un temps de silence.

_J'espère que ce sera le cas pour vous, rajouta Palmer. En voiture les gars !

Et quand Kent entendit le mot d'ordre, il cria :

_Attendez !

Wayne se baissa à nouveau. Kent ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il récupéra le premier récipient de shrapnels et essaya de le faire rouler dans sa direction, sans trop savoir s'il visait bien ou pas.

_Nom de Dieu…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Kent savait que la réception fut bonne. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Wayne montrer du dégoût.

_Des dents humaines. Ce malade les utilise en guise de shrapnels.

Il délogea le deuxième cylindre et l'envoya dans la même direction.

_Ce sera déjà ça en moins comme dégâts… Et puis, si ça peut aider à en apprendre plus sur ce poseur de bombes…

Son Major ne répondit pas et s'en alla, donnant visiblement les objets à Stone, qui jura en voyant ce que c'était. Puis les portières claquèrent.

Kent délogea alors les fils. Noirs. Ils étaient absolument tous de la même couleur et il n'y avait aucun signe identifiable. Il devait donc se fier à ce qu'il connaissait et retracer le parcours de chaque fils pour un déduire sa fonction. Seulement, les fils allaient ailleurs et il ne pouvait ni bouger la bombe, ni bouger sa tête. Ça allait être difficile.

Il entendit les moteurs démarrer alors que délicatement, il remontait le long de l'un des fils. Celui-là serait le plus facile à couper : il y avait toujours la dernière charge dont le fil se mêlait difficilement aux autres. Il attrapa sa pince à nouveau, s'assura que c'était le bon fil et-

La rafale de coups de feu qui suivit le figea totalement. Son cœur battait à toute allure et sa respiration s'affolait alors qu'il entendait ses camarades crier et riposter en tirant.

_Sur les toits ! Sur les toits !cria Allen.

Il entendit les portières des voitures s'ouvrir à nouveau et les tirs plus forts et uniques des Barrett. Kent ferma les yeux. La situation était horrible. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour se sortir de là !

_Les fenêtres ! Bâtiment à 10 heures !cria Curry.

Kent suait comme jamais. Il tremblait, il le savait et il essayait de tout faire pour se calmer. Mais entre les cris de ses camarades, les détonations, la bombe… Cette foutue bombe qui le piégeait sous un véhicule !

_Grenades !hurla Palmer.

Kent gardait ses yeux fermés, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour se protéger des détonations des grenades, qui firent siffler ses oreilles. Il reçut des projections au niveau de ses jambes, suivies de rafales de fusils mitrailleurs. Il se força à retirer ses mains pour rester attentif et reporter son attention sur la bombe. S'il se sortait de là… Ils ne pourraient peut-être même pas fuir.

_Ils sont trop nombreux !cria Lance. Attention à 14-

La femme fut violemment interrompue dans ce qu'elle disait.

_Dinah !hurla Queen. Lance est touchée !

Mais il n'entendait pas la femme. Kent attrapa sa pince et coupa le fil qu'il avait prévu depuis le début. Il ne se passa rien. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il devait maintenant chercher pour les autres fils. Il se fixa sur un seul et chercha son parcours, essayant de visualiser dans sa tête ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

_Grenades !

La rafale d'explosions qui suivit lui fit fermer les yeux à nouveau alors qu'il interdisait à son corps de bouger. Il s'imaginait dans les champs de blé de sa ferme, un endroit reculé et paisible, loin des bombes et des cris. Apprécier la chaleur du soleil, le chant des oiseaux et des grillons, s'amuser dans la terre…

Les hurlements de Hol se firent entendre et il essaya de garder ses souvenirs d'enfance en tête pour rester calme. Les rafales de tirs reprirent. Il rouvrit les yeux et continua : ce fil-là, il ne devait pas y toucher. Il récupéra un morceau de ruban adhésif et le fixa sur le fil pour pouvoir le repérer. Il passa au suivant et refit la même procédure. Mais celui-là était plus complexe.

Il essaya d'ignorer les bruits d'un corps qu'on traînait au sol et les plaintes de Shay qui suivaient. Mais si Shay se faisait entendre, c'est qu'elle était encore en vie.

_Restez à couvert des véhicules !cria Wayne.

Kent ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait dehors, mais quelque chose avait dû se passer. Il entendit l'impact des balles sur la taule de son Humvee. L'instant d'après, la douleur fut si intense qu'il s'agrippa au châssis du véhicule. Il retint mal son cri, alors que la brûlure intense qu'il sentait à la jambe faisait couler les larmes sur son visage.

_Kent ! Kent !cria Allen.

_Kent est touché !hurla Jordan plus loin.

La vue de Kent était si trouble qu'il ferma les yeux alors que ses tremblements avaient repris. Il fallait qu'il bouge. Il en pouvait plus. Il devait bouger, sortir de là !

Par réflexe, il bougea ses jambes et plia celle indemne. L'autre lui faisait tellement mal qu'il n'osait même pas la bouger. Il fallait qu'il bouge. Qu'il s'en aille. Sa tête tournait alors que pourtant, il avait fermé les yeux. C'était le même genre de sensation que lorsque l'on est ivre et qu'on ferme les yeux : cette sensation de tomber dans le noir.

_Kent. Essaie de respirer.

La voix autoritaire de Wayne, mais calme, lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il aurait voulu tourner la tête pour voir son visage, mais à la place de ça, il était obligé de fixer cette foutue bombe. Et il se rendit compte que sa respiration était totalement anarchique.

_On a besoin que tu te calmes. Les renforts ne viendront pas jusqu'à nous s'il y a un risque d'explosion.

Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de prendre un rythme où il ralentissait ses expirations et inspirations. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, son corps était engourdi de ne pas pouvoir bouger et sa concentration était aussi fragile qu'un château de cartes.

Il essaya de faire abstraction des tirs des fusils mitrailleurs autour de lui, du bruit de l'impact des balles, de la poussière et du sable qui venait parfois contre son visage. Il entendit Palmer crier qu'il lançait des fumigènes et il entendit vaguement ses camarades se repositionner autour de lui.

_Kent, tu dois désamorcer cette bombe. On n'a plus rien à perdre : on mourra tous si tu ne fais rien.

Wayne gardait vraiment un ton calme. Il parlait, alors Kent en conclut qu'il devait être juste à côté du Humvee. Un tir de son Barrett lui confirma que c'était le cas. Kent rouvrit les yeux et inspira profondément. Il préféra ne pas parler. S'il parlait, il allait perdre son calme. Il allait perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur ses émotions.

Il se concentra sur ces fils. Il le devait. Il devait se concentrer sur ces fils noirs qui détermineraient leur avenir à tous. Il reprit le fil qu'il examinait et il essayait de deviner son chemin, sa fonction. Comment son créateur avait fait pour ne pas confondre les fils ? Quel avait été son moyen ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher sur l'instant d'admirer l'ingéniosité du dispositif. C'était comme ça. Même dans cette situation, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que la conception de cette bombe était remarquable. Il ne ferait pas un meilleur travail.

Son cœur loupa un battement quand il entendit le tir du fusil de sniper de Wayne, au-dessus de tous les autres bruits de tirs. Il devait vraiment être à côté.

_Je suis désolé Kent. On ne peut pas s'occuper de ta jambe sans risquer une autre vie.

Kent ne répondit pas au Major. Il en avait conscience. Il sentait le sang tâcher le tissu, lui coller à la peau, cette sensation de pulsations juste au niveau de sa blessure, comme si son cœur battait dans sa jambe.

Les coups de feu cessèrent d'un coup. Passer des bruits assourdissants au silence firent une impression bizarre à Kent, comme s'il devenait sourd l'espace d'un instant.

_Je crois qu'on les a eus, dit Prince.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant que Queen ne dise :

_J'ai plus personne dans mon viseur.

_Moi non plus, confirma Wayne.

_Pareil. Restons aux aguets, indiqua Stone.

Kent entoura le fil d'adhésif qu'il suivait et fit deux tours, pour se repérer : celui-là, il n'était pas sûr de sa fonction, donc pas certain de s'il devait le couper ou non. Il passa au suivant. Il transpirait. Vraiment beaucoup. Ses mains moites glissaient sur les fils et il baissa les bras, essuyant ses paumes sur son uniforme. Il se serait bien épongé le front mais… il fit attention en s'essuyant les yeux.

Il avait chaud. Tellement chaud. Il transpirait tellement que c'était désagréable. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Il se força à lever à nouveau les mains pour s'occuper du fil. Celui-là, il n'avait pas besoin de le couper. Du moins, il pensait qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin. Enfin, il n'était pas sûr. S'il le faisait…

_Kent, ça va aller ?demanda Wayne sur son ton calme.

L'interpellé colla le ruban sur le fil dont il s'occupait mais ne répondit pas. Il fallait qu'il garde toute sa concentration... Il ferma un instant les yeux, peut-être trop longtemps. Il commençait à avoir des vertiges.

_Kent ?

Il papillonna des yeux. Peut-être qu'il avait perdu trop de sang. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu lui mettre de l'adhésif à la jambe aussi. Ou lui panser. Ça aurait dû être ça, avec la poudre miracle qui stoppait les hémorragies… Il eut un sourire assez bête en sentant qu'il partait doucement ailleurs.

_Allen, vérifie l'état de Kent. On te couvre.

Apparemment, Allen ne semblait pas très loin parce qu'il entendit deux pas à peine sur le sable et puis le son de sa voix, de l'autre côté de Wayne. L'un était à gauche et le deuxième à droite.

_Major, il n'a pas l'air bien du tout.

_Kent, essaie de parler.

Kent avait ses yeux rivés sur la bombe. Il afficha un sourire.

_J'aurais dû prendre plusieurs adhésifs de couleur…

Il y eut un temps de silence et il retendit les bras vers la bombe. Ses bras étaient vraiment lourds maintenant. Presque engourdis. Nan, en fait c'était des crampes.

_Je crois qu'il déraille, commenta Allen.

Kent faillit secouer négativement la tête avant de se rappeler à temps de ne pas bouger.

_Nan… les couleurs c'est pour les fils.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence alors qu'il reprenait son travail. Il réfléchissait tellement lentement… C'était ridicule. Dire qu'à l'habitude, il arrivait beaucoup plus facilement à se repérer dans tous les fils… En plus celle-là était ordonnée. C'était stupide.

_De quelle couleur sont les fils de la bombe, Kent ?

Il lui fallut un temps de réaction assez long pour répondre.

_Noirs. Tous noirs. Ce type est génial.

Il laissa retomber ses bras. Kent se rendit compte, comme si son esprit était en retrait de la situation, à quel point il était mal. Il ne ressentait plus de stress, ou de douleur. Juste une fatigue. Le fait qu'il s'en rende compte lui donna assez de lucidité pour le lui dire.

_Wayne… je crois que je vais lâcher…

Il ferma un court instant les yeux, puis se força à les rouvrir, papillonnant des paupières. S'il perdait connaissance, ou l'équilibre, sa tête basculerait et le capteur laser déclencherait la bombe à son mouvement. Il devait se forcer à tenir.

_Major, il va perdre connaissance. Hey, Kent, Kent, tu m'entends ?

Il leva le pouce du côté d'Allen et entendit Wayne crier :

_Curry ! Envoyez-moi les ampoules ! Hol n'en aura pas besoin.

Allen reprit :

_Hey, mon pote. Tu t'en sors comme un chef, ok ? J'ai jamais vu un type aussi couillu que toi, mais faut que tu tiennes pour nous sortir tous de là, d'accord ?

Kent déglutit difficilement. Depuis quand sa gorge était aussi sèche ?

_J'me sens pas bien…

Il entendait des mouvements à côté, mais au moins, les tirs ne reprenaient pas.

_Tiens le coup encore un peu, Clark. T'en es où avec la bombe ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour bien visualiser la bombe.

_J'crois…deux fils. Ah, non… trois fils.

Il entendit Wayne bouger.

_Très bien, Kent. Tu vas tendre ton bras gauche vers moi. Ça va te piquer un peu.

Kent fit ce que son chef demandait. Son bras était tellement lourd…

_Ok, ça va piquer.

Il sentit en effet la piqûre dans son bras, avant d'en sentir les effets quelques secondes après. Ce fût comme se prendre un seau d'eau sur la tête. D'un seul coup, il se sentit beaucoup plus réactif et réveillé.

_Kent, les renforts sont trois pâtés de maison derrière. Ils arriveront dès que tu auras désamorcé cette foutue bombe. Fais vite. Sors-nous de là.

Il cligna des yeux alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'on venait même d'ouvrir des fenêtres dans sa tête et que son cœur s'accélérait.

_A vos ordres.

Kent savait qu'il avait peu de temps avant que l'adrénaline ne redescende.

Trois fils. Le fil dont il avait commencé à s'occuper ne devait définitivement pas être coupé. Il vérifia quand même, avant de passer au suivant. Celui-là aussi, il était compliqué de déterminer sa fonction. Kent attrapa son adhésif et fit deux tours. Quant au dernier fil… il était clair qu'il devait le couper. En fait, c'était courant que le premier fil posé sur une bombe doive être coupé. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il le coupa.

Il crut que c'était terminé. Que la bombe était neutralisée. Mais le capteur laser était toujours actif. Il y avait toujours le risque que ça saute. Il perdit son sourire alors que l'adrénaline faisait de nouveau place à la panique et au stress. Une grosse montée de stress. Son cœur s'emballa alors que la sueur coulait de son front.

Ok, ok, ok. Il devait refaire un tour. Celui-là, il n'était pas sûr, celui-là, il ne devait pas le couper… Celui-là, pas sûr… Celui-là… Non c'est certain finalement, il ne devait pas le couper. Donc après élimination, il lui restait deux fils dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la fonction.

_Clark ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?demanda Allen, qui devait voir sa panique.

_Il me reste deux fils. Je ne sais pas lequel couper.

Sa respiration s'emballa à nouveau. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. La douleur dans sa jambe n'arrangeait rien. Le Major parla :

_Fais un choix sur l'instinct, Kent.

Wayne n'était pas très calme, cette fois.

_Si je fais ça, on peut tous mourir !

_Kent, si tu ne fais rien, les renforts de nos ennemis vont arriver et on mourra tous.

Kent expira lentement, son estomac se serrant si fort que ça lui donnait des crampes. Il avait la nausée. Il ne voulait pas encore une fois que des personnes meurent à cause de lui.

_Kent, y'a du mouvement autour de nous alors fais vite.

Il le stressait encore plus qu'au début. Là, c'était un choix crucial. La vie, ou la mort. Le fil 1, ou le fil 2. Noir ou Noir. Son choix ferait des morts, ou des personnes sauvées. Mourir d'une explosion, ou criblé de balles. 1 ou 2. 1 ou 2. 1, ou 2. 1… ou 2.

Il coupa le premier fil qu'il avait sous la main. Après deux longues secondes, le capteur s'éteignit.

_Il a réussi !cria Allen.

L'instant d'après, Kent était tiré par les jambes. Son premier réflexe fut de basculer sur le côté et vider tout le contenu de son estomac. On le laissa à peine terminer.

_On bouge ! Point d'extraction à 300 mètres Sud-Est !

Il ne sut même pas qui avait parlé. Il se sentait tellement mal qu'on le porta, car il était incapable de tenir debout. Clark était à moitié conscient le long du trajet. Il ne comprit pas les ordres, il ne vit pas les renforts. Il tomba dans l'inconscience quelques minutes plus tard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EOD* : "Explosive Ordnance Disposal" = dispositif contre les munitions de guerre (ça peut être un robot, une tenue ou d'autres appareils)


	5. Semaine 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc la suite, bonne lecture à tous ;)

# Semaine 4

* * *

_**Jour 23 (29/10)** _

Clark se réveilla avec difficulté. S'il n'avait pas eu si soif, il aurait attendu encore un peu pour sortir du sommeil. Mais l'appel de l'eau était trop fort, pour adoucir sa gorge et chasser l'horrible goût qu'il avait sur la langue.

Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital militaire et n'avait plus son uniforme sur lui. Il se rappela vaguement pourquoi il était ici. Il souleva le drap et vit avec bonheur que sa jambe était toujours là, simplement bandée à la cuisse, et ses orteils pouvaient bouger sans problème.

Il bascula sur l'arrière de son oreiller en soupirant de soulagement. C'était le bon fil. Evidemment que c'était le bon. Sinon il ne serait pas là. Clark se mit alors à rire, atteint par l'euphorie d'avoir survécu et réussi à déminer cette foutu bombe. Il n'y avait pas vraiment cru. Il explosa de rire, un rire nerveux, mais un rire libérateur.

Il dû faire trop de bruit car une infirmière entra.

_Sergent Kent, vous semblez très bien vous remettre ! Comment allez-vous ?

Une jolie brunette. Il cessa de rire, gardant toutefois son sourire.

_Et bien, plutôt bien je pense. J'ai pas trop à me plaindre. Je suis où ?

L'infirmière lui fit un check-up complet avant de répondre.

_Vous êtes dans la Green Zone. Vous êtes arrivé hier avec votre unité.

Il aurait dû se douter qu'il était dans la Green Zone. Le seul hôpital où les soldats à Bagdad étaient envoyés.

_Mon unité ? Ils vont bien ?

L'infirmière afficha un sourire.

_Je laisserai vos frères d'armes vous en dire plus. Vous ne voulez pas savoir pour votre jambe ?

Clark fut confus. Sa jambe.

_Euh, allez-y.

_Et bien, la balle a traversé de part en part votre cuisse, en évitant l'artère fémorale. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, la blessure est très propre. Vous vous en remettrez très vite.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pas besoin d'être rapatrié.

_Je pourrais sortir dans combien de temps ?

_Si vous suivez bien votre traitement et que vous vous reposez bien… d'ici cinq jours.

Ça, c'était carrément une bonne nouvelle. Il détestait les hôpitaux. L'infirmière continua de vérifier son état puis se dirigea vers la porte.

_On ne parle que de vous ici, Sergent. Des soldats aimeraient vous voir. Je les fais entrer ?

Clark fronça les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête. Il fit une sale grimace en se rendant compte que sa nuque était si raide que bouger lui faisait mal.

L'infirmière quitta la pièce. L'instant d'après, Wayne franchit la porte, seul.

_Major ?

Wayne le salua. Ça l'étonna tellement qu'il le fasse en premier qu'il lui rendit son salut de façon assez hésitante.

_Sergent Kent. Je souhaitais vous voir en premier afin de vous remercier au nom de tous, et de vous féliciter pour votre comportement incroyable sur le terrain.

Kent fut tellement surpris de la part de son gradé, qu'il devint rouge pivoine.

_Euh… merci… J'ai simplement fait mon devoir… (Il se rappela ses pensées, son comportement) pas de la manière la plus héroïque qu'il soit !dit-il avec un petit rire.

Wayne adressa un léger rictus. Kent crut que ça ressemblait presque à un début de sourire.

_Vous ne saisissez pas à quel point votre comportement était remarquable. N'importe qui dans votre situation aurait craqué. Encore plus s'il était blessé.

Kent se permit de sourire, acceptant ce fait. Il se rendit alors compte que Wayne ne le tutoyait plus. Il avait dû faire des efforts en lui parlant la veille, pour le calmer et le rassurer. Ça l'avait aidé.

_Je n'aurais pas réussi sans vous. Je n'ai pas fait ça seul. Et puis, c'est mon job.

Cette fois, le rictus de Wayne s'élargit un peu plus, et ça ressemblait à un demi-sourire. Kent reprit :

_Comment vont les autres ?

Le sourire se volatilisa net, pour reprendre un visage neutre.

_Lance est morte et Hol gravement blessée. Il l'a rapatrie. Nous sommes pour l'instant tous ici avec quelques égratignures.

Kent hocha la tête, fixant les yeux bleus comme la glace de Wayne. Il était peiné. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il l'était. Et Kent, lui, partageait sa peine. Wayne reprit :

_Ce qu'il s'est passé… ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. D'autres soldats sont venus juste après pour récupérer les Humvee et s'assurer qu'aucun matériel n'avait été volé. Ils ont récupéré la bombe. Ils attendent l'expertise d'un démineur.

Wayne marqua une courte pause, alors que Kent se rappelait le dispositif si ingénieux et mortel. Il s'imaginait déjà l'examiner lorsque Wayne reprit :

_Des gradés vont passer. Ils vous feront tout un discours de félicitations, vous parleront d'accomplissement du devoir, de récompenses, de fin de service,…

Kent le coupa :

_Et la bombe ? Qui va s'en occuper ?

_Pour l'instant, personne. Ils n'ont plus de démineurs compétents sous la main.

Oh. Kent voyait la manœuvre. Lui parler d'abord de la bombe, puis des récompenses. Si Wayne avait lu son dossier, il avait bien dû le cerner sur le fait qu'il avait du mal avec l'autorité et les bureaucrates. Il afficha un léger sourire.

_Vous êtes un sacré manipulateur, Wayne.

Ce dernier afficha son petit demi-sourire.

_J'aime à penser que je suis assez subtil. Vous allez rester ?

Kent hocha très légèrement la tête à cause de ses douleurs musculaires.

_Mon service n'est pas terminé. Et je veux mettre la main sur ce connard psychopathe. Vous avez gardé les dents ?

Wayne hocha la tête.

_Elles ont été envoyées au pays pour analyse. Le Colonel Jones nous autorise déjà à travailler sur ce plastiqueur. Quand vous serez rétabli, on retournera à notre base.

Kent afficha un large sourire en pensant au fait qu'il allait pouvoir examiner minutieusement cette bombe. Wayne reprit son visage neutre.

_Vous aurez des choses à me raconter, Kent.

Clark s'en doutait bien. Alors que Wayne faisait demi-tour, il s'arrêta une seconde sans vraiment se retourner :

_Merci.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, visiblement sur un Général et d'autres gradés. Wayne salua en même temps que Kent. Ces derniers s'échangèrent un dernier regard entendu avant que le Major ne passe la porte. Kent repensa à ce que Wayne venait de lui dire : de la part d'un type comme lui, ça valait tous les discours du monde.

_**Jour 26 (01/11)** _

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour des morts. Clark avait une pensée pour tous ses camarades qui l'avaient quitté, pour son père, pour Dinah qu'il avait à peine connue. Aujourd'hui, sa famille serait peut-être en train de l'enterrer au pays. Rapatriée en même temps que Shayera et d'autres soldats, ses camarades n'avaient pas pu se recueillir auprès d'elle.

Ils étaient tous restés dans la Green Zone. Apparemment, leurs supérieurs voulaient s'assurer que ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'avait pas laissé de séquelles psychologiques et comme ils étaient tous là, son unité était logée sur place. Clark lui, avait même droit à une consultation à domicile. L'officier psychothérapeute était passé dès le jour de son réveil, le lendemain et même dans la matinée.

Ce genre de séance, Clark ne pouvait pas nier que c'était utile pour les soldats. Peut-être même utile pour lui, mais en tout cas il n'en ressentait pas les effets directs à chaque fois, mais il savait que chez certains de ses collègues, c'était le cas. Il espérait que ça aide Arthur, et aussi Oliver. Il avait appris par Hal que Dinah était morte dans les bras d'Arthur, et Oliver lui avait fait de lui-même une confidence sur ses sentiments pour elle quand il était venu lui rendre visite.

Ça lui avait sincèrement fait mal au cœur pour lui de l'apprendre et, même si Oliver et lui n'étaient pas frères d'armes depuis très longtemps, le sniper avait eu besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, autre qu'un psychothérapeute et qu'un ami proche. Clark pouvait comprendre ce besoin. C'était plus facile de se confier à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas personnellement et réciproquement, mais aussi à quelqu'un qui ne fera pas d'analyse derrière. Une simple oreille ou un point de vue extérieur.

Depuis qu'il était réveillé, son unité et les autres étaient venus le voir. Barry et Hal avaient été les premiers, sans compter Wayne et le gros du gratin militaire, à venir. Venir, pour voir comment il allait, mais aussi pour le remercier. En fait, ça l'avait surpris. C'était lui, qui voulait les remercier. Les remercier d'avoir voulu rester dès le début, de l'avoir soutenu et protégé. Mais visiblement, son comportement était considéré comme héroïque.

Clark ne voyait toujours pas la situation de cette façon. C'était pour ça, qu'il avait envoyé ses plus gradés sur les roses de manière subtile. C'était son job, de faire en sorte que personne ne meurt à cause d'une bombe. Il n'avait pas de mérite à recevoir alors qu'il avait mis ses coéquipiers en danger. C'était son point de vue. Personne ne l'avait écouté, il s'en doutait bien, mais il avait aussi fait ça pour lui.

La veille, Hal lui avait raconté qu'on ne cessait de parler de lui au camp. Du démineur qui avait réussi à désamorcer une bombe alors qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus. Il était le type aux « nerfs d'acier ». La vérité était toute autre, mais l'histoire s'était répandue encore plus vite qu'une trainée de poudre. Même le personnel soignant en parlait.

Clark lâcha un profond soupir à cette pensée. Il détestait que l'on parle de lui de cette façon. Il n'aimait pas être le sujet des conversations et il n'aimait pas qu'on porte autant d'attention sur ce qu'il faisait ou avait fait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner rapidement sur le terrain.

_**Jour 28 (03/11)** _

Kent poussa un soupir de soulagement en sortant du Humvee. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi ravi de revenir à sa base. Sa jambe le lançait encore de temps en temps, mais il pouvait marcher et on lui recommandait d'attendre avant de recommencer à courir. Il était si soulagé que ses muscles n'aient pas été trop endommagés, tout comme ses nerfs. Sinon, il aurait été bon pour changer de carrière. Mais bon, pour le moment, il n'avait pas encore le droit de retourner sur le terrain. Mais il pouvait se rendre utile d'une autre façon.

Il suivit Wayne dans le bureau du Colonel Jones. Ce dernier les attendait de pied ferme, un premier rapport ouvert sur son bureau. Kent et Wayne le saluèrent jusqu'à ce que le Colonel les salue. Il alla droit au but.

_J'ai eu de longues discussions à votre sujet, Sergent. Avec le Général Taylor, avec les gratte-papier de votre base militaire et vos formateurs. Vous êtes un drôle d'oiseau. Je ne sais pas ce que vous leur avez dit, mais je suis ravi d'avoir un élément tel que vous sous mon commandement. Sachez toutefois que si vous refaites un acte pareil, vous ne pourrez pas leur échapper. L'Amérique a besoin de héros à décorer. Ils ne s'en priveront pas une deuxième fois.

Le colonel lui tendit la main pour le féliciter, visiblement. Kent la serra. Il savait que son supérieur avait raison. Il y avait de moins en moins de jeunes qui signaient pour rejoindre l'armée. Les décorations, le prestige, la reconnaissance, ça motivait à s'engager. Ça embellissait la guerre. Parce que la guerre n'avait rien de réjouissant, de fantastique, d'incroyable. Jones reprit :

_J'ai cru comprendre que ça n'était pas la première fois que vous faisiez face à ce genre de bombe. Des dents, c'est ça ? Hm. J'ai contacté votre ancien responsable, à Samarra. Il m'a envoyé une copie des rapports sur l'incident similaire. Faites ce qu'il faut pour que d'autres de nos gars sachent ce qu'il faut faire s'ils tombent dessus.

Kent hocha la tête. C'est ce qu'il comptait faire.

_A vos ordres.

Jones lui donna les rapports en question. Kent savait que dans l'une des copies, il y avait le sien.

_Les dents ont été envoyées chez nous pour analyse. Le reste est à votre disposition ici. N'en faites pas une affaire personnelle, Kent. Faites simplement en sorte d'en étudier son fonctionnement.

Kent ne répondit rien. C'était déjà personnel depuis longtemps. Jones savait que ce qu'il disait était dans le vent, mais il l'avait fait pour la forme. Il le congédia et resta visiblement à parler en tête à tête avec Wayne. Kent avait une vague idée du sujet, mais quelque part, il savait que Wayne serait de son côté.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent referma le rapport de son chef et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Maintenant, c'était si frais dans sa mémoire qu'il en avait encore mal au cœur. Les photos étaient là aussi. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il s'était fait prendre en photo à l'hôpital. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Tout ce qu'il avait fait à ce moment-là, c'était faire sa déposition. Il n'avait pas suivi l'enquête. Il y avait toujours une enquête après la mort d'un soldat, il aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait eu des photos.

Il rouvrit les yeux, leva la tête et sursauta. En face de lui, Wayne le scrutait de ses yeux de glace. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver à la table qu'on lui avait aménagée pour travailler sur le dispositif, sous une tente.

_Vous me racontez ?

Quelque part, Kent se doutait que son supérieur connaissait l'histoire. Il avait eu largement le temps de se renseigner pendant qu'il était alité. Il soupira, lui tendant le dossier.

_J'étais démineur à Samarra, il y a deux ans. Mon unité a été appelée en renforts. Une bombe avait été trouvée devant un sanctuaire chiite. Le premier démineur appelé sur place, le Sergent Raymond, a été piégé par le laser. Le deuxième démineur, Stein, a demandé du renfort. Même dispositif, mêmes shrapnels. Raymond était paniqué. Stein voyait qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Contrairement à lui, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance parce que j'étais allongé. Raymond, lui… Il était debout, la tête baissée sur la bombe. Je n'imagine pas la douleur que ça avait dû être. Stein a vu qu'il allait bouger. On a dû l'abandonner. On a couru comme on a pu.

Il marqua une pause un court instant.

_Il est impossible de réellement courir, dans la combinaison intégrale de protection. Elle ne protège pas tant que ça, quand on est dans le rayon de déflagration. Stein n'a pas survécu au blast. J'ai été rapatrié.

Wayne avait le dossier sous les yeux. Les photos aussi.

_Je commence mieux à vous cerner. Pourquoi des dents, selon vous ?

Kent haussa les épaules.

_Aucune idée. Peut-être parce que ce type est un grand malade. Mais sur le plan technique… Et bien, les dents résistent à l'explosion. Elles sont bien plus résistantes que ce que l'on peut penser, et avec les racines, ça en fait des projectiles dangereux. Je crois qu'elles sont peut-être moins visibles sur certains types de clichés médicaux, mais ça ne doit pas être ça la raison. C'est peut-être juste sa marque de fabrique.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Wayne semblait assimiler les informations et les traiter dans un coin de sa tête.

_Vous en avez reçu ?

Kent afficha une grimace mêlée à a un sourire. Il se leva de son banc et retira son T-shirt. Il savait qu'en temps normal, ce n'était pas un comportement adapté face à un supérieur, mais il le fit quand même. Les images valaient mieux que des mots. Il lui tourna le dos et lui montra ses cicatrices.

En forme d'étoiles pour la plupart, de différentes tailles, elles parsemaient une partie de son dos, de la pointe de son omoplate gauche jusqu'à sa hanche gauche et descendaient sous la ligne de son pantalon d'uniforme. Il en avait aussi quelques-unes sur le deltoïde gauche. Il désigna à Wayne des cicatrices précises.

_Celles-là, ce sont des dents qu'ils m'ont retirées. Le reste, ce sont des débris de la bombe. J'aurais dû mourir avec Stein et Raymond, ce jour-là. A la place, j'étais le mouton noir du groupe à qui l'on reprochait la mort de leurs frères.

Kent remit son T-shirt d'uniforme. Même lui, il se reprochait la mort de Stein. S'il n'avait pas insisté pour rester plus longtemps pour désamorcer la bombe… Stein aurait eu le temps de fuir plus loin. Il aurait peut-être survécu.

Il serra la mâchoire, ressentant à nouveau cette culpabilité dont il avait eu du mal à se débarrasser. Il se frotta les yeux : il avait besoin de changer d'air, de penser à autre chose. Il se tourna vers Wayne.

_Je vous laisse à la lecture, je vais prendre l'air. Je jetterai un œil à la bombe plus tard.

Il sortit de la tente en remettant ses lunettes de soleil et tomba sur son groupe, ainsi que les hommes de Stone. Nul doute qu'ils avaient entendu son histoire. Leurs visages affichaient une expression peinée ou coupable. Il ne s'arrêta pas sur ça. Il se dirigea dans le campement, déterminé à rester un temps seul.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le ciel était magnifique. Sans les lumières des villes, les étoiles étaient nettement plus visibles, tout comme les nuances de couleurs de la nuit. Clark reconnaissait ces constellations. Il repérait facilement le Grand carré de Pégase, un point de repère qu'il utilisait souvent et lui permettait actuellement de repérer l'axe du Verseau ou encore la tête du Capricorne. Il pouvait facilement nommer les étoiles qui composaient chaque point.

Clark se rappelait les heures qu'il avait passé à observer le ciel, avec son père. A apprendre auprès de lui le nom des constellations, les repères, les étoiles,… Jonathan Kent lui avait offert son premier télescope lorsqu'il avait eu 10 ans, ainsi que quelques manuels et livres sur les constellations. A 13 ans, c'était Clark, qui donnait des cours à son père. Son père en avait toujours été fier.

C'était toujours dans ces moments-là, qu'il lui manquait. Kent espérait que quelque part, son père serait toujours fier de lui, même s'il s'était engagé dans l'armée. Il savait que sa mère l'était et ça comptait pour lui. Ça comptait pour lui qu'au moins une personne dans ce monde l'apprécie pour ce qu'il était, et aussi pour ce qu'il faisait.

Il vit alors un nuage de fumée obstruer sa vue du ciel, suivie d'une odeur de tabac. Il tourna la tête vers l'intrus à côté de lui. Wayne s'était assis à un mètre de lui et avait aussi les yeux pointés sur l'horizon. Il tirait sur sa cigarette tranquillement, sans visiblement lui porter d'attention. Kent ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et encore moins vu.

Ils restèrent silencieux, s'ignorant volontairement l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Wayne rallume une deuxième cigarette. Kent brisa alors le silence.

_Vous fumez depuis longtemps ?

Wayne tira sur sa cigarette avant de répondre :

_Quelques années.

_Je ne vous avais jamais vu fumer avant.

Il y eut de nouveau un temps de silence. Aucun des deux ne quittait du regard le ciel.

_J'étais à court de cigarettes, je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire le plein.

Et puis, Kent se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup observé l'homme non plus. Il était toujours à l'écart dans le campement et si discret qu'il ne le voyait presque pas.

_Vous tenez le coup ?demanda alors Wayne.

Kent fut surpris par la question. Totalement surpris. Il hocha la tête par réflexe.

_Ouai. C'est juste… que des fois c'est plus difficile de vivre avec.

_Je comprends.

Kent tourna la tête vers son chef. Il émanait de Wayne un certain charisme.

_Vous avez perdu des hommes ?demanda Kent, hésitant.

Wayne tira sur sa cigarette et tourna la tête vers lui.

_Oui. Des frères d'armes, des amis, des chefs. On est en guerre.

Il y avait quelque chose d'indescriptible sur son visage. Wayne était quelqu'un d'intriguant.

_Pourquoi vous vous êtes engagé ?

Wayne écrasa son mégot sur le sol, le remit dans son paquet et ressortit une autre cigarette qu'il alluma. Soit ce type était vraiment en manque de nicotine, soit il fumait comme un pompier. Wayne prit une grande bouffée avant de reprendre :

_Mes parents ont été tués devant moi quand j'étais gosse. Un racket qui a mal tourné. Depuis, j'avais toujours voulu faire flic. Le 11 Septembre m'a décidé à rejoindre l'armée.

Kent fut peiné d'apprendre ça, sur le moment. Mais il ne pouvait que comprendre un peu mieux comment était Wayne, pourquoi il était comme ça. Puis il eut un rictus amer.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on aurait deux points communs pareils.

Wayne se contenta d'hausser un sourcil en le regardant. Kent s'expliqua :

_Mes parents biologiques sont morts quand j'étais enfant et tout a disparu avec eux. J'ai vu mon père adoptif mourir devant moi. Et puis… le 11 Septembre…

Ça restait encore très vif dans la mémoire de tous les américains, même 7 ans après. Kent et Wayne ne dirent alors plus un mot. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à dire. D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent et chacun retourna à son baraquement.


	6. Semaine 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Voici la 5e semaine, plutôt chargée. Ce que vous pourrez constater dans ma fic c'est que je ne peins pas joliment la guerre, parce qu'encore une fois, la guerre, c'est ultra moche. J'ai toutefois un profond respect pour les militaires. Bref, ce chapitre ne sera pas tout rose non plus =/
> 
> Quelques indications :  
> L'unité K-9 ce sont les chiens renifleurs.  
> A cette époque de la fic, le TATP est un explosif qui était très peu courant (il est la marque de fabrique de Daech et non pas des djihadistes, contrairement à ce que j'ai écrit dans cette fic.)
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

# Semaine 5

* * *

_**Jour 31 (06/11)** _

Kent essaya de rester le plus impassible possible. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de flancher. Si jamais il perdait son sang-froid, il allait perdre gros. Merde. Il n'était pas sûr de réussir ce coup-là. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que Stewart avait dans sa main. Ce gars était indescriptible.

_Je suis.

Kent serra la mâchoire. La dernière carte se retourna. Il ferma les yeux alors que Stewart annonçait :

_Une paire de dames.

Son sourire se forma sur son visage avant même qu'il n'ouvre à nouveau les yeux :

_Un brelan de 6 ! A moi les barres de chocolat !

Kent récupéra les mises alors que Queen et Jordan étaient choqués.

_T'avais qu'une paire John ? Une paire ?! Et toi Clark juste un brelan ?! Merde je me suis couché avec un brelan de 10 !s'écria Barry.

Stewart afficha un sourire mesquin :

_T'es sûr que tu sais jouer au poker, Barry ?

Ce dernier marmonna plus bas, vexé, alors que Clark récupérait les rares friandises du campement : une denrée rare ici. Queen croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_N'empêche que vous n'êtes pas cool. De base, on devait faire ça pour m'accueillir dans votre équipe, les gars !

Tous regardèrent Queen avec un sourire moqueur.

_Mais c'est ce qu'on fait Ollie ! On t'accueille !dit Jordan en riant.

Kent repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé. Après enquête sur les évènements de la bombe, le comportement de Palmer a été jugé fautif : s'il n'avait pas laissé les véhicules sans surveillance, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. C'était vrai, mais de là à le sanctionner… Dans sa situation, Kent aurait probablement fait pareil. C'était peut-être pour ça aussi qu'il n'avait pas d'hommes sous son commandement. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que des véhicules étaient laissés là sans surveillance. Le CID* voulait simplement un bouc-émissaire.

A l'issue de cette enquête, Palmer avait été rétrogradé et était maintenant un Sergent-Major. C'était toujours un supérieur pour eux, mais Palmer était tombé de haut. Il avait alors été assigné sous le commandement du Major Stone et Queen sous le commandement du Major Wayne, faisant désormais de lui son camarade d'unité. Kent lui lança une de ses barres :

_Tiens, pour ta bienvenue chez nous ! T'en auras besoin.

Oliver récupéra la barre comme si elle valait de l'or.

_Soit béni, Clark !

Ce dernier se mit à rire puis il se leva de la table de la zone de réfectoire.

_Bon, la pause est finie pour moi !

Il allait vers la tente qui lui était réservée pour travailler quand Wayne passa et les siffla tous :

_Devant le Humvee dans 5 minutes ! Besoin de renfort alors bougez-vous !

Stone passa et regarda ses hommes :

_On est appelé aussi ! En route !

L'instant d'après, tout le monde était en mouvement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent avançait derrière Stone, suivi de Jordan, Curry et Queen. De l'autre côté de la rue, Wayne avançait en tête avec Allen, Palmer, Prince et Stewart. Les deux snipers en queue de file portaient leur fusil de longue visée et vérifiaient les toits plus loin qu'eux.

A chaque entrée d'immeuble, ils vérifiaient rapidement l'intérieur et continuaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de fouiller tous les bâtiments sur leur trajet. Kent s'arrêta quand Stone leva son poing et fit suivre le geste. Stone attrapa sa radio à l'épaule.

_Je n'ai personne en visuel, et vous ?

«  _Personne non plus._  »

Stone pesta.

_Fait chier, nous sommes pourtant aux bonnes coordonnées.

Il relâcha sa radio et à côté, Kent put entendre Wayne crier :

_Ashworth ! Sergent Ashworth ! Ici le Major Wayne !

Ils attendirent un instant, scrutant leur environnement pour ne pas être pris par surprise maintenant qu'ils avaient fait plus de bruit. Il n'y eut rien pendant une longue minute. Pas de mouvements, pas de bruits. Kent avait un mauvais pressentiment.

_Sergent Ashworth !retenta Wayne.

Ils attendirent une autre minute, puis Stone donna le signal d'avancer.

Cette fois, ils fouillèrent les bâtiments. Kent suivait Stone sans réfléchir, couvrant ses arrières alors qu'ils vérifiaient les pièces, les étages, puis les bâtiments d'à côté. Ils fouillèrent tout dans la rue. Ils trouvèrent des impacts de balles fichées dans les mus et ils purent délimiter une zone de tirs. Stone retenta.

_Ashworth ! Zane !

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Alors ils continuèrent leur fouille.

«  _Stone, on a quelque chose. On est là._  »

Stone, Kent et Curry levèrent la tête et regardèrent vers la fenêtre pour voir Allen qui leur faisait signe en bas de l'immeuble d'en face. Ils bougèrent alors pour les rejoindre.

Du sang. Il y avait des trainées de sang et une trace plutôt grande sur le sol. Mais pas de corps, pas de soldat. Et le sang était tout frais. Cette fois, Wayne observa minutieusement le sol. Le groupe le regarda faire en le couvrant, sachant que le Major avait d'excellentes compétences en matière de pistage. Il s'arrêta au niveau de la route.

_Le sang s'arrête là. Je ne sais pas si c'était nos soldats, mais celui qui perdait son sang s'est fait emmener.

Stone le rejoignit.

_On ne peut pas se permettre de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Il faut continuer à chercher.

Wayne approuva d'un signe de tête.

Ils fouillèrent tous les bâtiments dans un périmètre de cent cinquante mètres avant d'abandonner toutes recherches et de retourner à leurs véhicules : la nuit commençait à tomber et sans nouvelles d'eux, ils n'arriveraient pas à les trouver sans luminosité. Kent vérifia les véhicules à nouveau pour la première fois depuis la bombe et fut soulagé qu'ils soient intacts. Mais lorsqu'ils repartirent, personne n'avait le cœur à rire ou parler : un groupe d'hommes avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

_**Jour 32 (07/11)** _

_On s'arrête ici, dit Wayne à la radio.

Soit à l'intérieur d'un petit immeuble en ruines. Ils s'assirent tous, épuisés par leur longue marche.

Ça faisait des heures qu'ils arpentaient les rues du quartier. Cette fois, ils étaient revenus dès l'aube pour fouiller les alentours du périmètre de déploiement avec plus de soldats. Et même en y passant toute la matinée et le début de l'après-midi, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Personne. Kent, Palmer et Stone avaient interrogé quelques personnes. Wayne s'y était mis aussi. Kent n'aurait pas soupçonné son supérieur de savoir parler arabe, mais ce dernier c'était aussi bien passé de l'en informer.

Mais personne n'avait vu quelque chose, ni entendu quoi que ce soit. Les soldats s'étaient tout simplement volatilisés. Nul doute qu'ils avaient été enlevés, mais quant à ce qu'il leur était arrivé…pas mal des soldats qui les cherchaient étaient convaincus qu'ils étaient déjà morts. Kent essayait de rester optimiste mais… comme pour ses camarades, son optimisme filait avec les heures.

Il avait appris par ses camarades qu'il manquait six soldats en tout : le Sergent Ashworth et les soldats Zane, Bans, Feltman, Wilding et Beers. Apparemment, Feltman était aussi un démineur comme lui. Les démineurs étaient de moins en moins nombreux en ce moment. En particulier parce que la période faisait qu'ils avaient tous… la poisse, comme on disait.

Kent soupira et vérifia par réflexe l'état de son arme. S'il était à la place des djihadistes, il garderait ces soldats américains en vie. Parce qu'ils avaient bien plus de valeur en vie que morts. Ils pourraient très bien faire une demande de rançon, les torturer pour obtenir des informations, les reconditionner…

Bon. Il fallait qu'ils les retrouvent au plus vite. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui, si ça n'était pas le cas, d'autres équipes plus spécialisées qu'eux prendraient le relais. Des équipes tactiques qui utiliseront d'autres ressources mais dont les méthodes de recherche seraient plus longues.

Il espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient retrouver leurs camarades. Blessés, cachés dans un coin ou trouver la cachette de leurs ravisseurs. Mais il serait stupide de leur part de rester dans les parages s'ils les avaient capturés.

_On y retourne, commanda Wayne.

Tous se relevèrent et ils reprirent leur itinéraire qu'ils s'étaient programmé pour mieux ratisser la zone. C'était long. Vraiment très long. Kent ne lâchait pas Wayne d'une semelle dans ses déplacements, couvrant ses arrières alors que cette fois, il s'était lui aussi équipé de son Barrett. Kent n'avait jamais saisi pourquoi Wayne, en tant que sniper, ne prenait pas tout le temps son arme sur lui et agissait plus sur le terrain qu'en hauteur. Même si leur unité était particulière, il ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi ça changeait son rôle. Peut-être que c'était plus simple pour couvrir le démineur de l'équipe.

Mais là, c'était lui qui couvrait ses arrières. A chaque entrée de bâtiment, les binômes formés fouillaient toutes les pièces, se séparant dès l'entrée dans un bâtiment pour fouiller au mieux la zone. Le quartier dans lequel ils entraient était un des bas quartiers de Bagdad, avec moins d'immeubles et les maisons n'avaient pas forcément beaucoup de pièces.

Ça gênait Kent, qu'ils fassent intrusion comme ça dans la vie des gens pour fouiller leur domicile. Menacés par plusieurs armes, les irakiens n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire et rien que pour ça, il se détestait d'être soldat.

Ils s'aventuraient au fur et à mesure plus loin du centre-ville et les maisons étaient plus espacées les unes des autres. Kent savait que s'il y avait un endroit où ils pouvaient trouver des soldats, c'était peut-être là. Retenus en captivité. Il l'espérait vraiment.

Alors, à chaque entrée dans une maison, il espérait tomber sur eux. Au début. Alors qu'ils entraient dans une maison comme une autre, Wayne trouva une trappe dans le sol. C'était plus qu'inhabituel de trouver une cave souterraine. Ils firent venir leurs camarades.

Kent souleva la trappe et Wayne y entra en premier, allumant sa lampe torche. Kent le suivit. Ils descendirent à l'échelle doucement, alors que derrière eux, Jordan les suivait avec Queen. Allen était resté en haut pour surveiller.

Puis c'est là qu'ils le virent. Un soldat américain. Attaché et bâillonné, il gisait sur le sol, visiblement blessé au-dessus de la hanche. L'homme avait dans la trentaine. Son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, il avait déjà dû le voir au camp. Puis la lumière de leurs lampes se posa sur son torse. A la place du gilet pare-balles, il y avait une ceinture d'explosifs. La réaction de Wayne fut immédiate :

_Repli !

Les soldats remontèrent l'échelle, le diable au corps, alors que Kent restait planté dans la cave. Il savait qu'il aurait dû réagir et fuir. Mais le dispositif n'avait pas explosé. Prudemment, il s'approcha du soldat. Il respirait encore.

Kent s'agenouilla à son niveau et observa d'abord le dispositif explosif : artisanal, sans surprise, avec un téléphone en guise de détonateur. S'il n'avait pas encore sauté, ça voulait dire que soit le signal passait mal sous terre, soit celui qui avait le détonateur ne les avait pas vus entrer.

Il jeta un œil au nom sur la veste et serra les dents avant de tapoter légèrement le visage du soldat.

_Feltman. C'est le Sergent Kent. Réveillez-vous.

Kent sursauta quand il entendit les grésillements de sa radio, qui semblèrent aussi ramener l'homme à lui. Il entendit la voix de Wayne.

«  _Ken…te où ?! »_

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ça devait sûrement être pour connaître sa position. Il répondit :

_Dans la cave, avec Feltman.

Les grésillements se firent encore entendre.

«  _…Oi ?!... … tez »_

Kent répéta :

_Dans la cave, avec Feltman !

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se redresser. Kent l'aida et l'appuya contre le mur.

_Partez… J'ai une bombe…

Kent ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus.

_J'ai vu, Feltman. Je suis le Sergent Kent. Démineur.

Kent orienta sa lampe torche vers son visage, puis la cala entre ses cuisses pour mieux voir la bombe. Il retira aussi son casque et remarqua que Feltman n'avait plus le sien. Il alluma les lumières dessus, s'essuya son crâne en sueur et remit son casque en orientant les lumières alors que sa radio grésillait :

«  _…su…couv…er… …transmis…_  »

Bon, il n'avait pas compris. Mais pas du tout. En face, Feltman lui parla, la gorge visiblement sèche.

_Kent… vous êtes… le Man of Steel ?

Kent fronça les sourcils et lui tendit d'une main sa gourde pour qu'il puisse boire et de l'autre il prit sa radio.

_Répétez, Wayne. (Il marqua une pause) Répétez.

Il fit boire doucement Feltman au goulot de sa gourde et lui donna pendant un moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dispositif, fit le tour de Feltman pour voir s'il pouvait lui détacher les mains et quand il fut certain que c'était sans danger, il coupa la corde avec son couteau.

« _… ou…vre… je rép…te…ou… couvre…_  »

Il ne comprenait toujours pas grand-chose. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la blessure de Feltman, qui semblait déjà coaguler, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il sortit d'une de ses poches un sachet de poudre coagulante quand Feltman posa sa main sur la sienne.

_Pas besoin… Vous devez partir…

Kent fronça les sourcils.

_Feltman, je désamorce ce foutu gilet et on vous sortira de là.

L'homme secoua négativement la tête, empêchant toujours Kent d'utiliser sa poudre.

_Je suis déjà foutu… j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer… Vous savez où sont les autres ?

Le démineur constata qu'en effet, son collègue s'essoufflait vite. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner comme ça. Il dégagea sa main et ouvrit le sachet pour l'appliquer sur la blessure.

_On ne sait pas où ils sont. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il replaça sa lampe torche pour avoir une meilleure visibilité et sortit sa petite pince coupante.

_Embuscade. Ils étaient nombreux... Zane s'est pris une balle dans l'épaule… Beers s'est fait tuer parce qu'il s'est débattu… Ils ont emmené Zane et Beers avec eux…Le Sergent, Wilding, Bans et moi on a été emmené ici…

Feltman marqua une pause. Il tapota l'épaule de Kent et lui montra sa chaussure.

_Ils nous ont mis ces gilets… Je me suis débattu et ils m'ont tiré dessus… Mes plaques…

Kent suivit du regard son doigt pour fouiller les lacets de sa botte. Il savait très bien où chercher. C'était très courant chez les soldats, surtout ceux qui risquaient d'être exposé aux explosifs, de mettre ses plaques d'identification dans les chaussures. Pour qu'elles restent dans un état correct, ou qu'on les retrouve plus facilement s'il n'y avait plus de corps.

_Vous savez où ils ont été emmenés ? Et il y a combien de temps ?demanda Kent en sortant les plaques.

Feltman secoua négativement la tête puis il se mit à tousser fortement, faisant louper un battement de cœur à Kent. Il se tendit tout le long de la toux de Feltman, de peur d'exploser. Mais il s'arrêta et Kent était encore là pour voir le sang qui sortait de sa bouche.

_Je sais pas… Kent… mes plaques… donnez-les à ma femme…

Kent secoua la tête.

_Je vais vous sortir de là, Feltman. Vous allez revenir avec moi.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Feltman.

_C'est Ben… Dites-lui que je l'aime… Keira… je veux qu'elle…puisse être heureuse…

Feltman pleurait et Kent n'arrivait pas à rester impassible.

_Je vais vous sortir de là, Ben. Restez avec moi…

Feltman sourit légèrement alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_J'suis démineur… ça devait se finir… comme ça… Kent… allez-y…

Il vit alors le soldat attraper le téléphone.

_Ben…

Kent sentit les larmes couler à son tour sur ses joues.

_Ça fait… terriblement…mal… de respirer…

Kent vit Feltman serrer le téléphone. Il vit son regard déterminé à travers ses larmes. Il allait se faire sauter. Kent savait que le temps qu'il désamorce la bombe, Feltman agoniserait et mourrait avant d'atteindre un hôpital.

_Sauvez… les autres…

Kent s'essuya le visage et hocha la tête.

_C'était un honneur de vous rencontrer, Ben Feltman.

Le soldat sourit.

_Un honneur… partagé… Man of … Steel…

Le blessé le salua respectueusement, et Kent fit de même. Puis il reprit ses affaires.

_S'ils déclenchent… pas… la bombe… quand vous… serez… dehors… j'vous laisse… 10 secondes…

Feltman était au bord de l'inconscience. Kent remonta l'échelle et sans crier gare, il courut sans réellement savoir où, mais il courut aussi loin qu'il put. L'instant d'après, il entendit l'explosion avant de tomber à cause des vibrations et du souffle. La maison d'où il venait avait disparue.

_Kent !

Couché sur le sol, sonné, il mit un peu de temps pour se relever. Il tenait toujours dans la main les plaques de Ben Feltman.

_Kent ! Nom de Dieu !s'écria Wayne.

Il se releva pour voir son équipe accourir vers lui.

_Où est Feltman ?demanda le Major.

Kent ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_Il est mort, dit-il finalement en montrant les plaques.

_Tu as abandonné Feltman ?! S'énerva Queen.

_Je ne pouvais rien faire.

En face de lui, Queen bouillonnait sur place. Il connaissait Feltman. Wayne fit reculer Queen et se tourna vers lui.

_A-t 'il dit des choses sur les autres ?

Kent élargit ses yeux.

_Les autres ! Il faut prévenir les équipes ! Ils ont des gilets explosifs sur eux. Sûrement pour nous piéger !

Wayne jeta un regard à Allen, qui avait la radio longue portée, pour transmettre les informations. Kent rajouta :

_Beers est mort. Zane est blessé mais…

Wayne hocha la tête.

_On est trop éloigné des autres équipes. On retourne au centre-ville. Je vais informer le PC.

Ils reprirent alors leur route. Kent serra les dents et rangea les plaques de Feltman dans sa poche. Est-ce que c'était le destin de tous les démineurs, de finir de cette façon ?

**_Jour 33 (08/11)_ **

Il soupira et relut une nouvelle fois la lettre. Ça lui semblait correct. Il manquait de tact, il le savait, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens de l'expliquer. Il ferma les yeux. Dans sa lettre, il expliquait en quelques lignes les derniers moments d'un soldat. Clark ne l'avait pas connu avant, mais il voulait que sa femme sache que ses dernières pensées étaient pour elle, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il avait été courageux jusqu'au bout. Il voulait qu'elle puisse être fière de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé.

Il plia la feuille et la glissa dans une enveloppe épaisse, accompagnée des plaques. Dans son rapport officiel, Clark avait dit que la bombe était trop instable pour qu'il la désamorce et que Feltman était mort de ses blessures. Oui, il avait menti. Mais il voulait préserver l'honneur de Feltman. Il ne voulait pas que les autres prennent son acte comme celui d'un lâche qui abandonne et qui se fait exploser. C'était loin d'être le cas.

Il sortit de son baraquement et se dirigea à l'endroit où l'on pouvait donner du courrier pour qu'il soit envoyé. Normalement, le temps que sa lettre arrive à destination, on aurait déjà annoncé à sa femme le décès de son mari. Et dire que même en faisant des OpEx, cet homme avait réussi à trouver l'amour et construire une vie. C'était injuste. Sa disparition à lui aurait fait probablement moins de mal que celle de cet homme.

Il donna la lettre et repartit vers son baraquement. La veille, quand ils étaient retournés en centre-ville, ils avaient appris qu'une des équipes avait sauté. Ils avaient retrouvé Wilding allongé au milieu de la rue et ils s'étaient précipités pour le secourir. Ils avaient tous sauté avec, sauf un soldat resté à l'arrière et actuellement à l'hôpital, victime des effets du blast.

Ashworth avait subi le même sort, coûtant la vie à un autre démineur. Quant à Bans… une fois que l'information avait été relayée… Ils l'avaient retrouvé. Tout le monde avait évacué les lieux. Bans avait compris son sort. L'équipe qui l'avait trouvé était restée plusieurs heures à le regarder attendre sa mort. Jusqu'à l'explosion.

Alors après ça… autant dire que personne au campement n'était de bonne humeur. Clark savait que certains soldats lui en voulaient de ne pas avoir aidé Feltman. De ne pas avoir désamorcé cette bombe et ramené le corps de leur frère d'armes. Un corps qu'ils auraient pu enterrer.

Barry lui avait dit que la tension allait passer. C'était peut-être le seul qui ne le fuyait pas. Même Hal prenait ses distances. Il soupira. Dire que pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, ils s'étaient tous amusés à le surnommer le Man of Steel, apparemment pour ses nerfs d'acier face à une bombe, pour finalement l'ignorer une fois au camp.

Kent frappa le mur devant lui et envoya valser ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau. Lui aussi il aurait voulu sauver Feltman ! Qu'est-ce que les autres pensaient ?! Qu'il était un trouillard ? Un lâche ? Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! Il s'était engagé pour limiter les morts. Il croyait vraiment que ça changerait quelque chose. Il en doutait désormais. Il doutait de tout.

_**Jour 36 (11/11)** _

Kent examinait vraiment minutieusement le dispositif de la bombe du Humvee qu'il avait sous les yeux. Depuis l'incident avec l'équipe de Feltman, il avait passé tout son temps libre dessus. Et du temps libre, il en avait eu peu. Les démineurs tombaient comme des mouches et ils n'étaient pas prioritaires sur les remplacements. Alors il était plus sollicité pour le moment, comme ses autres collègues démineurs.

Il avait été très minutieux dans son travail d'expertise. Il avait fait plusieurs croquis différents de l'assemblage, répertorié les éléments, détaillé leur composition, matériau, taille,… Il espérait que ça pourrait aider d'autres démineurs ou servir plus tard. Annotant d'abord toutes ses observations, il ajoutait de temps à autres des notes personnelles, donnant son avis ou des hypothèses. Tout était noté dans un grand bloc-notes qu'on lui avait laissé à disposition et inscrit au stylo, même ses schémas.

Concentré sur les fils, il avait eu besoin d'utiliser plus de lumière et les examinait de près avec sa lampe de poche. Il s'était demandé comment le plastiqueur avait fait pour ne pas confondre les fils dans son installation, quand il avait dû les connecter aux autres éléments. Puis il remarqua les marques de colle. De la colle comme de l'adhésif. C'est ce qu'il avait dû faire. Mettre de l'adhésif de couleur puis le retirer. C'était vraiment ingénieux.

Kent leva alors les yeux des câbles quand il sentit une odeur de café. Il éteignit sa lampe et se rendit compte que la nuit tombait. Il remarqua alors la présence de Wayne, qui lui posa une tasse sous le nez et s'assit en face de lui, ayant visiblement apporté une chaise.

_Merci.

Kent récupéra la tasse et huma l'odeur du café, poussant un soupir de plaisir. Il en avait tellement besoin. En face de lui, Wayne but une gorgée dans sa tasse puis sortit une cigarette.

_Vous devriez vous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

Wayne était physiquement indescriptible. Il lui était difficile de savoir l'état d'esprit de son major quand il n'était pas en colère.

_Il me reste encore quelques éléments à examiner et j'aurai fini.

Il prit alors une gorgée de son café et fit une grimace, se rappelant à quel point celui servi ici était immonde. Il vit alors Wayne afficher un semblant de sourire.

_La nuit va tomber, vous n'aurez plus de lumière. Et puis, vous allez vous fatiguer encore plus à travailler dans ces conditions. Même ce café imbuvable ne vous aidera pas.

Kent rit pour l'allusion au café.

_C'est clair qu'il est imbuvable.

Il hésita alors à remballer ses affaires. Comme il voyait que Wayne ne semblait pas déterminé à partir, et que la luminosité avait déjà grandement baissé, il allait peut-être laisser ça de côté. Il hocha la tête.

_Vous avez gagné. Je remballe.

Il commença à ranger les éléments par réflexe. Il savait qu'il pourrait laisser là tout en place, car personne ne risquait d'y toucher. Il avait beau dire à tout le monde que la bombe n'avait plus d'explosifs et qu'elle ne risquait pas de sauter, mais rien n'y faisait, tout le monde fuyait sa tente. Sauf Wayne, visiblement.

_Je peux ?demanda alors le Major en désignant de la tête le bloc-notes.

Kent approuva alors qu'il rangeait. Wayne consulta les pages.

Il termina rapidement de ranger ses affaires et se rassit quand il vit que Wayne semblait visiblement très intéressé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les schémas étaient techniques, son vocabulaire aussi, mais ça ne semblait pas déranger la lecture de son supérieur. Ça l'impressionna, car ce qu'il avait fait visait les professionnels comme lui.

Puis la luminosité baissa rapidement, tout comme le niveau du café de Kent. Et ça gêna Wayne dans sa lecture, qui ferma le bloc tout en gardant la page.

_J'aimerai continuer de le lire. Vous m'accompagnez ? Je voudrai en discuter avec vous.

Kent fronça les sourcils, surpris.

_Euh, je vous suis.

Wayne se tourna vers lui :

_Il nous faudra du café.

Kent avait compris le message. Il hocha la tête et ils se séparèrent.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent examinait l'intérieur de la chambre de Wayne. Tout comme la sienne, elle disposait d'une pièce avec un lit simple, un bureau et un meuble de rangement que tous utilisaient comme un placard et un petit compartiment salle de bains fermé. En fait, c'était exactement la même chose que pour lui. Apparemment, les locaux pour les sous-officiers et les officiers supérieurs étaient pareils. Il n'y avait de favoritisme qu'entre les soldats et les gradés.

Il remarqua toutefois que Wayne n'avait absolument pas personnalisé les lieux. Tout comme lui, en fait, mais seulement parce qu'il était là depuis un mois environ. A la réflexion, peut-être que c'était plus personnalisé de son côté. Wayne n'était visiblement pas très matérialiste. Un asocial de première, en fait. Pourtant, ça ne le dérangeait visiblement pas qu'il soit là.

Assis sur le lit, il attendait le prochain commentaire de Wayne sur ses notes. Ce dernier avait pris sa chaise et s'était tourné vers lui pour lire. Kent, quant à lui, buvait du café en silence et se félicita mentalement d'avoir amené un thermos avec lui pour s'éviter des allers-retours en trop.

_Vous dites que les fils sont classiques ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par-là ?

Kent sortit de ses pensées et répondit :

_On en trouve partout. Le diamètre pourrait faire penser à des câbles de casques audio, ou des câbles de chargeur de téléphone, des petits câbles. C'est assez commun en fait.

Wayne hocha la tête et reprit sa lecture. Kent retint un soupir, de peur d'être entendu. Il avait l'impression de retourner au collège, quand un professeur le prenait à part pour lire ses devoirs. C'était comme s'il était puni dans le bureau du proviseur. Il détestait autant la situation avant que maintenant.

Ça faisait quand même plus d'une heure qu'il était là. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas que son rapport soit si long, mais Wayne ne semblait rien mettre de côté. Si les questions de son Major étaient vraiment centrées sur la bombe, Kent ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait lui apporter. Mais bon, il semblait être proche de la fin du dossier. Il avait posé quelques questions sur la taille des éléments ou sur les matériaux utilisés.

Puis Wayne termina de lire ses notes, referma le bloc-notes puis le posa sur son bureau derrière lui.

_Vous avez fait un travail remarquable. Vous êtes vraiment très bon dans votre domaine.

Kent se passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, très gêné. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que Wayne soit bien placé pour juger ses compétences en déminage, mais le compliment le touchait tout de même.

_Merci.

Wayne eut un léger sourire en remarquant sa gêne.

_Sincèrement. Vos anciens supérieurs ont été stupides de se séparer d'un élément comme vous.

Ok. Cette fois Kent se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments. C'était si gênant. Il lâcha un petit rire pour essayer de se détendre, en vain.

_Je…je crois que je leur ai mené la vie dure aussi.

_Ils auraient dû essayer de s'adapter à vous, et non pas de faire l'inverse. Enfin. Leur erreur est bénéfique pour moi.

Le sourire de Wayne acheva intérieurement Kent, qui sentit vraiment de la chaleur de se dégager de ses oreilles et de tout son visage. Car en plus d'afficher un vrai sourire, il lui faisait peut-être le plus beau compliment qu'il n'ait jamais reçu de quelqu'un d'extérieur à sa famille. Puis Wayne se mit à rire. Kent ne pouvait pas se vexer pour ça, il n'osait pas imaginer la tête qu'il faisait actuellement.

_Vous n'avez pas l'air de recevoir beaucoup de compliments ! Je ne vous pensais pas si… humble. Vous possédez de rares qualités, Kent.

L'intéressé détourna la tête et but une gorgée de café alors que son supérieur ne pouvait visiblement pas s'empêcher de rire. C'était loin d'être un rire moqueur, il le savait. Cette pensée l'aida un peu à se détendre et il se fixa sur le son que ça donnait, d'entendre Wayne rire. Et sur l'image qu'il avait, de sourire. C'était si rare qu'il se devait de graver ça dans sa mémoire. Pour les prochaines fois où ils s'engueuleraient.

_Hum…Non en effet. J'ai jamais vraiment réussi à me faire une place quelque part alors… je ne recevais pas beaucoup de compliments des autres.

Wayne hocha la tête et arrêta de rire, gardant toutefois un léger sourire.

_Bon. Je note pour les prochaines fois qu'il faudra y aller doucement, ou vous allez me faire une rupture d'anévrisme. (Il marqua une pause en soupirant) Vous savez, je suis le premier à dire aux personnes quand ils font un sale travail. C'est pour ça que lorsque j'en reconnais un bien, j'estime qu'il est tout aussi bon de le signaler. Vos croquis sont extrêmement précis et très nets, vos explications et annotations aussi. Bien sûr, je sais que ce n'est pas le rapport final que vous allez rendre, mais c'est très instructif. A la fois sur le créateur de l'engin, l'engin en lui-même mais aussi sur vous.

Kent haussa un sourcil de surprise.

_Sur moi ?

Wayne afficha un rictus.

_Il est très facile de cerner une personne par ses actes, son comportement et son discours.

Kent haussa son deuxième sourcil.

_En plus d'être sniper et soldat de terrain, vous êtes aussi profiler ?

Wayne secoua la tête.

_Non, je suis simplement un très bon observateur.

Le Major sortit alors une cigarette et l'alluma, reprenant un air neutre. Le changement ne surprit pas Kent, mais il l'impressionna. Ce gars pouvait passer un masque d'impassibilité avec une facilité déconcertante.

_Pour en revenir à la bombe, vous pouvez me dire la composition des explosifs ?

Kent réfléchit. Il n'avait pas eu l'explosif longtemps dans les mains, mais il se souvenait que l'expert qui les avait récupérées parlait d'odeur d'ammoniac. Ça et le fait que l'explosif auquel il pensait était dans le top 3 des explosifs les plus utilisés…

_C'était du TATP. C'est un composé chimique assez facile à faire, on trouve les éléments de sa composition très facilement. Il faudrait du peroxyde d'hydrogène, de la propanone, de l'acide chlorhyd-

Wayne l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

_Ok, ok. J'ai saisi. Ça se fait facilement. Et c'est indétectable ?

Kent hocha la tête.

_C'est juste de la poudre blanche un peu cristalline. Mais c'est assez instable et très dangereux. Pour la produire il vaudrait mieux avoir des compétences en chimie. De bonnes compétences.

Wayne tira sur sa cigarette en hochant la tête.

_Qu'est-ce qu'un mauvais manipulateur risque ?

Kent prit un temps pour réfléchir.

_De très graves brûlures chimiques aux mains et aux yeux.

Wayne se rapprocha.

_Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire de plus sur ce composé chimique ?

Kent réfléchit et dit tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

_Et bien, le peroxyde d'acétone, son autre nom, est de plus en plus instable après fabrication. Donc… à la place d'un terroriste, j'en produirai au dernier moment pour l'utiliser comme explosif pour ma bombe. Après… comme pas mal d'autres explosifs, il peut avoir une détonation différente. Elle sera plus violente en étant confinée, mais sinon, le TATP brûle. Enfin, avec un tel système ça explose violemment. Combiné avec des produits inflammables ça peut vraiment faire de gros dégâts, l'explosion boosterait les flammes. Par contre, l'explosif est moins fort que le TNT, ça fait 80% de sa puissance.

Wayne hocha la tête, semblant assimiler toutes les informations que Kent lui donnait sans même prendre de notes. Il resta pensif de longues secondes comme ça, alors que le démineur avait terminé son exposé.

_D'accord, conclut Wayne. Et avec tous les éléments divisés, n'importe quel type pourrait assembler la bombe ?

Kent prit un court temps de réflexion : ça il y avait déjà pensé.

_Ce n'est pas une chose impossible à faire. Avec de très bonnes explications et une minutie de la part du poseur de bombe, et bien je dirais que c'est faisable. Mais je ne me risquerai pas à confier le montage d'une de mes bombes à quelqu'un si je veux être sûr que la cible visée soit touchée. Les risques de laisser faire quelqu'un d'incompétent sont trop élevés.

Wayne hocha la tête. Kent comprit alors qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il posa encore une autre question :

_Vous dites dans votre rapport que la bombe était enfermée dans un boitier et que, lorsque vous l'aviez retiré, le laser s'était activé et avait servi de détonateur, c'est bien ça ?

Kent déglutit au souvenir et hocha la tête. Wayne reprit :

_Mais un gars aussi doué, aurait très bien put mettre le déclencheur au niveau du couvercle ? Pour que lorsque le boitier s'ouvre, la bombe explose ?

_Bien sûr, répondit Kent comme si c'était une évidence absolue.

Il vit alors Wayne perdre son masque d'impassibilité un court instant. Il avait pu lire de la stupeur sur son visage avant qu'elle ne soit chassée. Wayne écrasa sa cigarette, qui s'était en grande partie consumée seule. Il se leva. Kent comprit qu'il avait des idées.

_Vous avez raison, dit-il alors. Ce type est un sadique. Je crois que cette bombe était simplement un test.

Kent se leva par réflexe à son tour.

_Un test ?

Wayne hocha la tête.

_Une cible comme nous était ridicule. Ça n'avait rien de symbolique, rien de grave. Des soldats, on en perd tous les jours. Mais cette bombe… Trop sophistiquée pour attaquer une cible si peu importante. Je pense que c'était un test. Un test pour un poseur de bombe, un substitut. Ça ne devait pas être sa première, mais on a dû louper les autres. On ne fait attention que depuis que nous avons survécu.

Kent vit Wayne serrer les poings. Le démineur comprit alors ce que ça voulait dire. Il allait y avoir d'autres attentats comme celui-ci. Avec une cible beaucoup plus importante. Il réfléchit vite, collant les morceaux entre eux dans sa tête. Il se frappa le visage quand il remit un élément en évidence.

_Et devinez qui sont les hommes dont nous manquons actuellement ? Ce type veut faire savoir aux démineurs qu'ils ont perdus face à lui juste avant de mourir.

Wayne hocha la tête. Il en était venu aux mêmes conclusions. Il attrapa le bloc-notes de Kent et se dirigea vers la sortie. Kent le suivit. Il voyait que son chef avait dû mal à garder son calme. Son visage n'affichait peut-être pas d'expressions, mais il serrait les dents.

_Vos éléments, commença Wayne. Séparés, ils sont inoffensifs. Rien d'alarmant aux portiques à rayons-X ni au détecteurs de métaux et l'unité K-9 ne peut pas pister leur odeur.

Kent comprit à cet instant le pire scénario que s'était imaginé Wayne. Ce dernier reprit, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le bureau du Colonel Jones.

_Et vous savez ce qui n'est pas détectable non plus aux portiques ? Les dents.

En résumé, avec des complices, le poseur de bombe pouvait facilement s'introduire dans un bâtiment public contrôlé par les américains et y faire sauter une bombe sans se faire détecter. Il y avait effectivement urgence.


	7. Semaine 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Le chapitre 6 arrive avec un peu d'avance car je pourrai pas le poster ce week end. Je trouve personnellement ce chapitre pas terrible, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même. Il y aura cette fois-ci plus d'infos sur les personnages (et des allusions aux vrais).
> 
> WARNING : Je cite à un moment donné un passage du Coran avec la traduction que j'ai pu trouver. S'il y a des corrections à effectuer n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ! Merciii
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !
> 
> PS : "Une poêle à frire" est le nom que l'on donne aux détecteurs de métaux pour sa forme. On parlera donc plus souvent de poêle à frire que de détecteur.
> 
> PPS : Il faut savoir que dans les comics, Bruce Wayne et Clark Kent sont polyglottes. Bruce, parce que c'était dans son éducation et que plus tard, il a pas mal voyagé et Clark, parce que ses origines kryptoniennes lui permettaient d'avoir une facilité dans l'apprentissage (dont celui des langues). J'ai donc voulu conservé ce trait caractéristique qui leur fait... une dizaine de points communs :P (ça paraîtra peut être beaucoup mais c'est possible dans la vraie vie, certaines explications viendront plus tard pour eux)

# Semaine 6

* * *

**_Jour 39 (14/11)_ **

_Kent ! Kent debout illico !

Le concerné se réveilla en sursaut et se mit sur ses jambes par automatisme.

_J'arrive, chef !

Il enfila en vitesse ses bottes. Foutus lacets. Ça prenait toujours dix plombes de se chausser avec ces trucs !

_Je vous veux dans le Humvee dans deux minutes Kent !cria alors Wayne derrière sa porte.

La voix de son Major était étouffée. Heureusement que les baraquements étaient un minimum insonorisés. Enfin. De toute façon, entre les bombardements, les alarmes et les cris de son Major, même du double vitrage ne serait pas suffisant.

Deux minutes plus tard, ou presque, il était dans le Humvee où tout le monde l'attendait. Il faisait déjà quasiment nuit. Wayne le briefa alors que Jordan démarrait le véhicule.

_On va à l'hôpital de la Green Zone. Colis suspect. Le Colonel Don Hall est sur place.

Kent se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller au plus vite.

_La Green Zone ? Pourquoi nous ?

_Plus de démineurs de disponible.

Kent roula des yeux et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Leur base à eux était à l'opposé, et en plus en périphérie extérieure de la ville. Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas les plus proches.

_Ça va aller, Clark ?demanda Allen à côté de lui.

Il hocha la tête.

_Une part de moi regrette d'avoir dit qu'il fallait augmenter le niveau de sécurité des bâtiments à risques.

Par bâtiments à risques, il entendait ceux qui étaient stratégiques pour l'ennemi et ceux dont la sécurité était minime. Seulement, depuis que l'ordre avait été transmis de haut, les démineurs étaient très sollicités. Kent ne pouvait pas le nier, c'était à raison. Mais en trois jours, ils étaient tombés sur cinq fausses alertes. Allen rit alors à côté de lui.

_C'est vrai que tout le monde est sur le pied de guerre, mais ça a évité à Carson et son équipe de revenir entre quatre planches !

Kent grogna alors qu'à l'avant, Jordan rajouta :

_Et ça a sûrement servi à d'autres soldats. Il faut t'accrocher, Kent !

Il préféra ne pas répondre. Contrairement au reste de son équipe, lui n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer. Et puis, quand il avait conseillé ça, il ne pensait pas vraiment être pris au pied de la lettre. Il savait que si le plastiqueur devait agir à nouveau, il mettrait probablement des semaines pour planifier une autre attaque, peut-être même des mois. Il soupira à nouveau. Il s'était pénalisé tout seul. Le système pouvait vraiment être mal foutu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils arrivèrent vite sur place. Parce que le véhicule bougeait beaucoup et était secoué dans tous les sens, Kent n'avait pas été tenté de dormir. Mais il sentait la fatigue comme un poids physique sur ses épaules. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Un démineur déconcentré augmentait grandement les chances de faire exploser une bombe.

Il sortit du véhicule alors qu'ils étaient au niveau du dispensaire de l'hôpital. Un soldat les guida jusqu'au Général, stationné juste au bureau d'accueil. Kent n'aima pas voir autant de personnes, ni autant de bruit. Les urgences, situées à côté n'avaient même pas été évacuées. Ils saluèrent dès qu'ils virent leur supérieur.

_Je suis le Colonel Hall. Repos soldats.

_Major Wayne. Notre démineur, le Sergent Kent, et voici les soldats Jordan et Allen.

Hall, un grand type baraqué à l'air peu commode, sembla juger Kent du regard.

_J'ai entendu parler de vous. C'est notre veine. Il y a un peu plus d'une demi-heure, un type est arrivé avec un gros sac aux urgences. On ne sait pas par où il est arrivé, mais c'est certain qu'il n'a pas été fouillé.

Hall se pencha vers le bureau des infirmiers et fit apparaître sur les écrans d'ordinateurs des images des caméras. Elles étaient vraiment de mauvaise qualité.

_Il n'est pas revenu depuis et c'est une infirmière qui a jugé bon de nous prévenir. Elle surveille le sac pour que personne ne le touche.

Kent jugea la taille du sac. Gros sac de sport. Il allait vraiment avoir du boulot si c'était bien une bombe. Il allait lui falloir son scanner portatif.

_Pourquoi ne pas avoir évacué ?demanda Kent.

Hall le regarda comme s'il venait de poser la question la plus stupide du monde.

_Parce que là, nous pouvons contrôler le nombre de victimes. Si nous faisons évacuer l'hôpital, ça créera un mouvement de panique et nous ne sommes pas assez pour contrôler la foule. Ça pourrait faire encore plus de dégâts.

Kent le regarda avec une certaine amertume. Il ne cesserait visiblement jamais de voir jusqu'où pouvait aller la cruauté humaine.

_Vous avez retrouvé l'homme ?demanda Wayne.

Hall haussa les épaules.

_Des hommes sont en train de le chercher dans les étages. Faites ça discrètement.

Kent se frotta les yeux.

_A vos ordres.

Il alla chercher le matériel dont il avait besoin dans le Humvee et attendit avant de franchir les portes des urgences. Il n'avait pas de café. Il devait se créer un peu d'adrénaline. Alors il fit comme on leur avait appris à l'école militaire, dans ce genre de situation. Il fit quelques squats, sous les regards médusés des soldats autours de lui.

_Vous pensez que c'est le moment de faire de la gymnastique ?!s'énerva Hall.

Kent resta calme lorsqu'il lui répondit :

_Je ne suis pas reposé, Mon Colonel.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que Wayne s'était avancé pour anticiper une mauvaise réaction. Hall s'avança vers lui, menaçant.

_A 4 heures de l'après-midi ? Vous vous fichez de moi !

Kent s'arrêta. Il avait pleinement récupéré ses capacités de réflexion.

_J'ai cinq heures de sommeil cumulées sur ces dernières 48 heures, Mon Colonel.

Et sans attendre son reste, il franchit la porte des urgences.

Il fut agressé par les bruits en tout genre et les plaintes. Faisant comme s'il allait faire une visite, car bon nombre de soldats passaient dans cet hôpital, il alla saluer l'infirmière qui avait repéré le sac et lui fit discrètement comprendre qu'il était là pour ça. Elle le guida alors au box et tira les rideaux autour du sac et lui.

Il l'observa avec prudence, avant d'utiliser son appareil d'imagerie. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir une bombe, il fut surpris d'y trouver un contenu tout à fait banal. Une fausse alerte, encore. Il soupira de déception et ouvrit le sac. Des vêtements, des affaires, de toilettes et quelques objets personnels. Sûrement quelqu'un qui venait apporter des affaires à un patient et qui, pour une quelconque raison, avait oublié ses affaires.

Il ferma le sac et le porta sur son épaule, signalant à l'infirmière que c'était une fausse alerte. Il refit le chemin en sens inverse et retourna vers ses supérieurs. Il laissa tomber le sac aux pieds du Colonel.

_Fausse alerte. Le type a dû oublier son sac. On peut y aller, indiqua-t-il à Wayne.

Il allait repartir quand le Colonel l'attrapa par le bras.

_Ce type a l'air paniqué et pressé. Vous n'allez nulle part. C'était peut-être une diversion. Langdon, Young ! Vous me vérifiez ce sac !

Kent se retint de lever les yeux au ciel ou de faire un commentaire. Il se déplaça à côté de ses camarades. Jordan souffla à Allen :

_N'empêche, si quelqu'un que je connaissais était à l'hosto, moi aussi j'aurais l'air paniqué et pressé de le voir.

Allen approuva Jordan d'un léger signe de tête en souriant. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors sur un irakien paniqué, cerné par deux soldats.

_On l'a retrouvé Mon Colonel !

L'homme suppliait de le laisser partir en arabe alors que les soldats le mettaient à genoux.

_Est-ce que tu caches une bombe ?demanda Hall sur un ton agressif.

Il fut traduit par un autre soldat. Kent savait que dans cette situation, il ne devait pas réagir. Ce n'était pas son équipe en charge de la menace. Ils étaient seulement là pour l'escorter lui, et lui, son travail, c'était de désamorcer des bombes. Pas d'interroger de potentiels terroristes. Pourtant, quand l'homme parla, il savait qu'il disait la vérité.

_Raconte tes mensonges à d'autres ! Ce sac ! C'est quoi ?!

L'homme raconta son histoire. Il revenait de voyage quand on lui avait appris que sa sœur avait été emmenée aux urgences et il s'était directement rendu à l'hôpital pour la voir. Il était arrivé juste au moment où elle était emmenée d'urgence au bloc. Il a lâché son sac dans la panique et il est allé la voir. Un scénario que tout le monde aurait pu faire.

_Alors tu viens d'où ? Quand t'es arrivé ici ? Où sont tes billets d'avion ?

Hall le harcelait de questions alors que l'homme était en pleurs. Le supérieur militaire ne le croyait pas une seconde.

Kent profita de l'attention que tout le monde leur portait pour passer derrière le bureau et aller sur l'ordinateur. L'écran affichait déjà la liste des patients récemment enregistrés. Il y avait effectivement le nom que l'homme avait indiqué pour sa sœur. Il fronça les sourcils et leva la tête pour voir Wayne juste à côté. Il avait déjà vérifié avant lui. Il savait qu'il disait vrai.

_Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

Hall montrait un petit livre avec une couverture décorée. Kent répondit en même temps que l'homme.

_C'est un Coran.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui. Hall n'aima pas son intervention.

_C'est peut-être un Coran, ou une foutue liste de terroristes ou de cibles potentielles ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ?!

Il ouvrit le livre pour faire tourner rapidement les pages. L'homme fixait Kent comme s'il avait espoir qu'il le sorte de là. Kent osa :

_Je peux voir ?

Le Colonel lui balança le livre.

_Si ça peut vous faire fermer votre clapet !

Il reprit son interrogatoire en criant sur l'homme. Kent feuilleta le livre. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'anormal dedans. Les pages étaient usées, il n'y avait pas de double couverture, pas de marquages visibles.

_Mon Colonel, c'est un Coran. Rien de plus. Je crois que cet homme dit la vérité.

Hall se tourna vers lui.

_Je vous ai dit de la fermer, Sergent !

Kent s'approcha de l'homme et passa devant Hall, lui rendant son texte sacré avec délicatesse. L'homme le remercia avant que Kent ne se fasse tirer en arrière par Hall.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend d'interférer dans mon interrogatoire ?! Foutez-moi le camp !

_Mais cet homme dit la vérité !protesta farouchement Kent. C'est un véritable Coran !

Kent vit alors Wayne s'imposer entre eux, sans toutefois les séparer.

_Il dit aussi la vérité sur sa sœur. Ses papiers attestent bien son identité à lui, et le registre de l'hôpital a une patiente du même nom qu'il a donné.

Hall les fusilla du regard.

_Et depuis quand vous êtes expert en religion musulmane et vous en informations ?

Wayne se dégagea un peu.

_Depuis que je sais utiliser un ordinateur et fouiller dans un portefeuille.

Kent lui, sortit d'une de ses poches de pantalon le petit Coran qu'il avait acheté quelques semaines avant sur le marché, après qu'on lui ait ruiné son premier exemplaire.

_Et moi depuis que j'ai la même version.

Il foudroya Hall du regard avant d'ouvrir son propre Coran et de lire à voix haute, en arabe :

_ _« C'est égal, pour eux, que tu implores le pardon pour eux ou que tu ne le fasses pas : Allah ne leur pardonnera jamais, car Allah ne guide pas les gens pervers. »_

Le silence se fit durant quelques secondes. Kent pouvait voir la fureur sur le visage de Hall.

_Putain mais dans quel camp vous êtes ?!fulmina-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Wayne passa carrément devant Kent pour faire face à Hall.

_Dans le nôtre, si vous êtes du côté de la justice, Colonel. Cet homme est visiblement victime d'un malentendu.

Hall entendit les paroles de Wayne, mais il ne quittait pas du regard Kent, qu'il voyait derrière le Major.

_Vous protégez un putain de traître ! (Il se tourna vers ses hommes) Laissez-le partir. Quant à vous… on en a pas fini, Kent. Et vous non plus, Wayne.

Kent se mordit la lèvre. Il avait calculé les risques pour lui, mais il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences sur Wayne. Ce dernier répondit :

_Alors faisons comme ça, Mon Colonel. Ce fût très instructif de travailler avec vous.

Sans que Wayne ne fasse le moindre geste, ils comprirent tous qu'ils devaient partir. Ils montèrent dans le Humvee et partirent le plus rapidement possible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le retour fut très silencieux. Il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps et Kent se concentrait sur le ciel pour ne pas culpabiliser. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Quand ils descendirent du véhicule, Jordan et Allen comprirent qu'il fallait les laisser discuter seuls. Kent se lança.

_Major… Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon comportement, je ne voulais pas-

Wayne le coupa d'un geste.

_Hall est un connard de réputation. Je déteste les types comme lui. Vous n'avez à vous excuser de rien, Kent. Je vais en avertir le Colonel Jones. Allez dormir.

Kent hocha la tête.

_Merci, Major.

Il fila vers son baraquement quand il entendit derrière lui :

_Au fait, je ne savais pas que vous saviez lire l'arabe.

Kent se retourna et afficha un sourire de fierté.

_J'ai toujours été très doué pour l'apprentissage des langues.

_Alors il y en a d'autres que vous avez apprises ?

Kent étira son sourire.

_Et vous Major ? Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas que bilingue.

Son supérieur était beaucoup trop intelligent pour ne parler qu'une langue en plus, c'était certain. Wayne afficha un rictus, vite camouflé par la cigarette qu'il alluma.

_Je serais ravi d'en discuter avec vous, Kent.

Ce dernier se retourna et continua son chemin, un sourire satisfait. Les paroles de Wayne n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

_**Jour 41 (16/11)** _

Kent était concentré sur Wayne. Il n'arrivait pas à lire sur son visage, ni sa gestuelle, alors il essayait de repérer le moindre détail qui pourrait le trahir.

_Quatre.

Il n'y eut pas un seul micromouvement de Wayne. Bon. Il était visiblement loin du compte. Ça faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que tous les deux, assis l'un en face de l'autre pour déjeuner, se regardaient en chien de faïence.

_Six.

Toujours aucune réaction. Kent commençait à s'impatienter. Il voyait dans le regard de Wayne que ça l'amusait.

_Euh… vous faites quoi là ?demanda Allen.

Ils étaient entourés par Barry, Arthur, Oliver et Hal.

_Je crois que Kent essaie de deviner un chiffre qu'à en tête Wayne...répondit Oliver, peu sûr de lui.

Kent ne se laissa pas déconcentrer. C'était comme s'il faisait un duel avec Wayne. Sa présence avec lui avait attiré des regards, alors qu'ils avaient commencé leur repas en tête à tête.

_Neuf.

Il vit alors l'index droit de Wayne réagir. Ah ! Il y était presque ! Wayne connaissait donc autant de langues ?! Il allait se faire battre.

_Onze ?

Wayne se recula sur sa chaise en hochant la tête. Clark lâcha un cri de victoire, fier d'avoir trouvé. Et quelque part, un peu déçu de trouver quelqu'un meilleur que lui dans l'apprentissage des langues.

_Onze quoi ?demanda Barry.

Kent croisa les bras sur son torse.

_Bruce Wayne parle en tout onze langues différentes !

_Sans déconner, lâcha Hal. Vous êtes un agent secret Major ?

Wayne se tourna vers Jordan en haussant les épaules.

_Mon majordome tenait à ce que je parle plusieurs langues.

Ils furent tous surpris par sa réponse. Ça donnait encore plus envie à Kent de mieux le connaître. Puis Wayne se pencha à nouveau sur la table, pour sonder Kent. C'était son tour de deviner.

_Dix.

Kent fut totalement surpris. C'était exactement ça.

_Comment vous avez fait pour trouver du premier coup ?!

Wayne lui répondit comme si c'était une évidence.

_Vous étiez confiant en proposant neuf, puis déçu en proposant onze. J'en ai conclu que j'avais battu votre compte.

Kent sentit une main lui taper l'épaule et se tourna vers Barry.

_Tu parles dix langues ?!

Kent hocha la tête.

_Assez pour pouvoir me débrouiller sans problème dans le pays et comprendre les personnes. C'est plus de la langue courante. Et vous, Wayne ?

_Mon apprentissage fut plus…scolaire.

Kent reporta pleinement son attention sur son supérieur hiérarchique et posa ses deux coudes sur la table pour l'examiner de près.

_Ok, donc à part l'anglais et l'arabe… je dirais…l'espagnol ?

_Exact. Il vous en reste huit à trouver.

Kent réfléchit. Donc Wayne avait un majordome quand il était jeune. Probablement celui qui l'a élevé après la mort de ses parents. Donc il venait d'une famille plutôt aisée, voire riche. Sûrement riche. Le seul intérêt pour un riche de parler plusieurs langues, c'est de mieux comprendre les rouages de la finance et du commerce. Wayne devait sûrement être l'héritier d'un empire industriel. Donc il parlait des langues de grosses puissances.

_Le chinois. (Il marqua une pause) Les deux principaux dialectes ?

Wayne hocha la tête.

_Je connais le mandarin et le cantonnais. Plus que six.

_Le japonais, le russe et l'allemand ?

_Correct pour le japonais et le russe. Malheureusement, je suis mauvais en allemand.

Kent élargit son sourire. Lui, il était bon en allemand.

_Du coup… je dirais le portugais.

Wayne hocha la tête. C'était donc plutôt des langues européennes.

_L'autrichien ?

Réponse négative.

_Le français ?

_Correct. J'ai passé quelques mois là-bas. Il vous en reste deux.

Kent étira un sourire. Lui, il avait passé une année à vivre et étudier à Paris.

_Le flamand ?

Il vit l'homme froncer les sourcils.

_Heureusement que les belges parlent aussi français !

D'accord, donc ça ne devait pas être un pays avec une langue francophone pour les autres. Donc pas les pays frontaliers à l'Est de la France. En partant de ce principe-là, le pays ne devait pas vraiment être bilingue, alors… il lui restait soit les pays nordiques, soit ceux du Proche-Orient.

_Le letton ?

Il regretta d'avoir dit ça à l'instant où ça sortit. Wayne secoua négativement la tête. Kent reprit :

_Nan. Plutôt… du suédois ou du norvégien.

Wayne haussa un sourcil. Kent jura en réfléchissant à nouveau. Les pays du bassin méditerranéen sinon.

_Le croate, ou le grec ? Mmh. Plutôt l'italien.

Wayne afficha un rictus.

_L'italien, bien pensé. Et la dernière ?

Clark était lui-même surpris. Il prit un temps pour réfléchir.

_Toujours une langue européenne ?

_Exact.

_Le hollandais ?

_Raté.

Kent fronça les sourcils. Il chercha plus au Nord à nouveau.

_Le polonais ?

_Non plus.

Il ne le voyait pas parler ni le hongrois ou le finnois…

_Je sèche.

Wayne étira un sourire.

_Irlandais.

Kent leva un sourcil. Arthur exprima le fond de sa pensée.

_Je pensais que les irlandais parlaient anglais ?

Ah. Kent se souvenait de la langue locale. Sa déduction par rapport au flamand n'était pas tout à fait correcte.

_Vous parlez vraiment le gaélique irlandais ? Je suis impressionné. Mais je n'en vois pas trop l'utilité.

Wayne afficha un rictus.

_Je dois avouer avoir appris cette langue pour les légendes celtiques.

Le rictus de Wayne ne resta pas longtemps, mais Kent était charmé par ce détail. Wayne était un passionné, visiblement. Le Major posa alors une question qui étonna Kent.

_Et vous, pourquoi avoir appris autant de langues ?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Kent haussa les épaules.

_Et bien, je suis très intéressé par les différentes cultures et j'ai pas mal voyagé. Connaître la langue d'un pays, c'est vraiment un coup de pouce pour en apprendre plus.

Il entendit un petit rire de la part de Barry.

_Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies voyagé. Tu as une âme de littéraire !

Kent lui adressa un sourire. Le Flash ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison. Il allait répondre au blond quand ils entendirent la voix du Colonel Jones les appeler. Le boulot reprenait.

_**Jour 43 (18/11)** _

Kent n'aimait vraiment pas les missions d'escorte. Parce que marcher en pleins milieu des rues avec son détecteur ne le rassurait pas tellement. Il savait que la sécurité avait été augmentée et que, perché quelque part, Wayne et Queen veillaient sur lui, mais le souvenir de sa dernière escorte ne lui plaisait pas tellement.

«  _Alors Kent, tu ne nous as pas dit pourquoi tu avais appris le coréen !_  » dit Allen sur un ton amusé.

Kent leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un coup d'œil à son collègue, qui marchait plusieurs mètres sur sa droite.

«  _Merci de relancer le sujet Barry ! On sait pour le russe, l'allemand, le français, le japonais, le coréen, le grec, le cantonnais mais pas le coréen ! »_  répondit Jordan, à l'opposé d'Allen par rapport à Kent.

Ce dernier soupira et prit sa radio.

_Vous ne voulez pas me lâcher un peu avec ça ?

La réponse de Barry fut immédiate.

«  _Certainement pas !_  »

Kent aurait presqu'aimé que sa poêle à frire s'alarme. Il avait beaucoup trop honte au sujet de cette histoire.

_Je ne dirais rien.

«  _Oh, allez mec ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as dit au Bat !_  »

Il essaya de retenir son sourire. C'était beaucoup trop difficile de cacher quelque chose à Wayne. Il avait tenu moins d'une heure. Il comprenait maintenant un peu mieux pourquoi on disait que Wayne obtenait toujours les informations qu'il voulait. Ce type aurait été tellement plus efficace en tant qu'espion, avec toutes les compétences qu'il avait ! Il s'étonnait que personne ne l'ait repéré.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je lui ai dit quelque chose ?

«  _Et bien, déjà parce que le Bat ne répond pas, et aussi parce que personne ne lui résiste._ »

Kent poursuivit sa route et bifurqua selon l'itinéraire prévu.

_Arrow aussi ne répond pas.

Il faillit buter sur une pierre. Cette rue était en moins bon état que la précédente. Il était plus facile de cacher des mines ou des bombes dans une rue qui était déjà en mauvais état.

«  _Contrairement à d'autres j'essaie de rester concentré._  »

Kent sourit à la réponse de Queen. Il allait répondre quand sa poêle à frire sonna.

_J'ai un truc !

Il s'accroupit quand il entendit l'impact juste derrière lui, en même temps que le bruit du tir. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il courrait à l'abri, sous les cris de Jordan et Allen :

_Contact ! Contact !

_Sniper !

Kent avait couru jusqu'à Jordan et tous les deux, ils se cachèrent entre deux immeubles. De leur position ils pouvaient seulement voir Barry qui s'était caché dans l'ouverture d'entrée d'un immeuble. Il avait moins de mobilité mais l'espace était assez profond pour complètement le couvrir.

D'autres tirs se firent entendre. Ils n'avaient pas de visibilité et les tirs étaient ceux d'un sniper.

«  _Rejoignez le convoi ! On se replie !_  »

C'était la voix de Stone, sur le canal du convoi. Jordan et lui observèrent leur cachette puis la rue. Ils étaient dans un cul de sac, et Allen ne pouvait clairement pas sortir sans le feu vert des snipers.

_Impossible, Major. On ne peut pas quitter notre position.

«  _Bien reçu Sergent. Rendez-vous au point d'extraction delta._  »

_Reçu.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tirs, mais ils pouvaient les entendre. Tant que Wayne ne donnerait pas son feu vert, ils ne pourraient pas partir. Et s'il y avait plusieurs snipers, ils pouvaient très bien décider de ne pas se révéler. Et ça pouvait durer longtemps.

_Fait chier, lui dit Jordan. On va en avoir pour longtemps.

Kent hocha la tête.

_C'est certain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

«  _Je bouge._  »

Kent et Jordan se redressèrent. Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils attendaient en silence radio pour ne pas perturber leurs snipers.

_Vous allez où ?demanda Kent à Wayne, qui avait parlé.

«  _Traquer l'ennemi._  »

Kent reprit sa radio.

_C'est de la folie !

Il entendit alors la voix de Stewart à la radio.

«  _Kent a raison. Restez en position, ce sera mieux._  »

«  _Je sais qu'il en reste un et je sais qu'il ne bougera pas. Couvrez-moi, c'est un ordre._  »

Kent serra les dents. Ça l'énervait au plus haut point de ne rien pouvoir faire !

Jordan et lui tendirent l'oreille. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, ils n'entendirent que deux coups de feu d'affilée. Vingt minutes plus tard, Wayne leur annonçait que tout était fini et revenait vers eux couvert de sang.


	8. Semaine 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Désolée pour mon retard du week end, j'ai pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre avant X) Celui-ci est un peu plus long et, navrée, j'vous laisserai encore dans le suspense de fin ! La relation entre les deux évolue, mais encore doucement j'vous rassure ! (ou pas)  
> Bref, j'vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !
> 
> WARNING : Je cite le Coran (version traduite que j'ai pue trouver) donc si c'est incorrect, n'hésitez pas à me corriger, ce serait même cool !
> 
> PS : La conversation du jour 49 fait allusion à des éléments concernant les vrais personnages de DC ;)

# Semaine 7

* * *

**Jour 44 (19/11)**

Clark était en colère. Ou frustré. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'hier, ça l'avait stressé d'attendre de pouvoir sortir de sa planque. Et ça l'avait énervé de voir Wayne revenir plein de sang. Sur le moment, il avait cru que c'était le sien, et il avait vraiment très mal réagi. Pas devant tout le monde, il avait un minimum de retenue, mais il avait fait savoir à Wayne le fond de sa pensée, sur son inconscience et son attitude de tête brûlée.

Et même le lendemain, il n'avait pas réussi à se calmer. Il était tendu. Ça n'était pas dans son habitude de réagir de cette façon. Lui qui était plutôt calme, il avait sacrément pété les plombs et il se calmait en utilisant son temps libre pour lire. Autant dire qu'il ne lisait pas beaucoup. Il avait déjà vécu des moments difficiles. Mais à chaque fois, il avait l'impression que celui qu'il vivait était plus difficile que les autres. Peut-être que c'était vrai, ce qu'on disait des soldats. Peut-être qu'ils finissaient par s'user tous pendant l'effort de guerre. Peut-être que lui, il s'usait.

Clark ne pensait jamais à comptabiliser les jours qu'il lui restait ici, comme pas mal de soldats. Il préférait compter ceux qu'il avait déjà passés. Et pour que le chiffre paraisse moins gros, il remettait son compte à zéro à chaque fois qu'il changeait d'équipe. Comme il avait tendance à se faire virer assez souvent, c'était plus simple de cette façon. Le compte était rarement gros.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira. Il détestait la guerre. Il était soldat et il détestait la guerre. Il essayait de ne pas perdre de vue son objectif, la raison pour laquelle il s'était engagé. Pour protéger ses camarades. Pour éviter que d'autres ne rentrent avec des amputations, ou entre quatre planches. Pour éviter que les innocents en pâtissent, car il était certain que les irakiens ne voulaient pas de cette guerre chez eux.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de se lancer dans une guerre contre le terrorisme ? Ou est-ce que les choses ne leur avaient pas échappées ? Il jura, se levant de son lit. Il était frustré. Il se faisait des nœuds à la tête. Ça n'était pas le moment qu'il pète les plombs. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait évacuer. Se sortir Feltman de la tête, les fois où il avait failli mourir, cette foutue bombe. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un TSPT, un trouble du stress post-traumatique.

Clark eut un petit rire nerveux. Il n'était pas du genre pessimiste, normalement. Il devait vraiment se ressaisir. Il devait rester fidèle à lui-même et ne pas se perdre. Il devait être plus fort que ce qu'il vivait ici. Il devait tenir.

**Jour 47 (22/11)**

Clark préférait passer son temps tranquille dans ses quartiers maintenant. Ça lui faisait du bien, d'être à l'écart pour se remettre un peu en question, pour méditer. Il utilisait des méthodes de méditation qu'on lui avait apprises en Asie. Sa séance de relaxation fut interrompue par un tambourinement à sa porte :

_Kent ! On a du boulot !cria Wayne, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Il soupira et s'équipa en vitesse, avant de rejoindre son équipe au Humvee. Dès qu'ils furent tous à bord, Wayne fit son topo :

_Un type a déboulé à un carrefour très fréquenté avec un gilet d'explosifs. Il y a déjà trois équipes sur place pour maintenir un périmètre de sécurité. Ils n'attendent plus que nous.

_On a pas plus d'infos sur le gilet ?demanda-t-il.

_Non, mais il faudra agir vite.

Kent retint un soupir. C'était vraiment très mal placé de demander la rapidité à un démineur. Comme si rester à proximité d'une bombe les enchantait.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du véhicule, ils purent tous constater que le périmètre était parfaitement sécurisé. Ils se dirigèrent vers le responsable en question, le Colonel Campbell. Ils se connaissaient déjà.

_Ok, donc pour résumer, on a un type avec des explosifs placé en pleins milieu d'un carrefour, complètement à découvert. Vous, vous allez m'évaluer le danger que représentent ces explosifs.

Kent jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme devant eux. Ils avaient établi un périmètre de sécurité de 25 mètres. Ça lui semblait correct. Il ne voyait pas exactement quel genre d'explosif c'était, ni le nombre de charges. Il se tourna vers le Colonel.

_Vous lui avez donné une radio ?

Les hommes autour d'eux le regardèrent comme s'il avait deux têtes.

_Bah non, pour quoi faire ?

Kent se pinça l'arête du nez.

_Bon. J'ai besoin de lui parler pour qu'il me montre toute la bombe. Quelqu'un peut me prêter sa radio ?

Il y eut un long silence avant que Jordan ne lui cède sa radio.

_Rends-là moi, hein.

Kent afficha un léger sourire puis s'avança de quelques pas hors du périmètre de sécurité. Son avancée fit réagir l'homme en face de lui.

Kent le détailla du regard avant de lui parler. L'homme était un irakien d'une quarantaine d'années, peut-être plus. Barbu avec des vêtements classiques au pays, il était beaucoup trop terrorisé pour être un kamikaze. C'était probablement un otage. Kent régla la radio, la montra à l'homme puis la lança. Il choisit de parler arabe sans tenter l'américain : il y avait peu de chances pour que cet homme comprenne sa langue.

_ _Monsieur, j'ai besoin que vous fassiez lentement un tour sur vous-même._

Il accompagna ses paroles en faisant des gestes. L'homme supplia en pleurant.

_ _Aidez-moi, je n'ai rien fait._

Kent hocha la tête. Il n'entendait pas trop ce qu'il disait d'où il était, mais il pouvait facilement deviner.

_ _Je vais vous aider, mais pour ça il faut faire ce que je vous dis._

L'homme hésita avant de s'exécuter. Kent regarda attentivement le gilet et repéra trois cadenas. C'était clair, cet homme ne portait pas volontairement ce gilet. Il se retourna vers ses supérieurs :

_Le périmètre est correct, mais ce gars est piégé par le gilet. Il ne peut pas l'enlever de lui-même. Niveau explosifs… ça ressemble à du C4. Il faudrait reculer de 50 mètres encore.

Le Colonel pesta.

_Fait chier ! Bon, bah vous allez devoir y aller quand même.

Kent fit semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qui était sous-entendu.

_C'est ce qui était prévu depuis le début, non ?

Le Colonel semblait contrarié.

_Si ça avait été du C4 oui, mais si c'était un explosif plus instable, non.

Kent fit un effort incommensurable pour retenir toutes les insultes qu'il avait sur le bout de sa langue. Le Colonel aurait été près à tirer dans les explosifs pour « désamorcer » la bombe et tuer l'homme pris en otage et peut-être blesser des personnes. Sa colère devait être visible car Wayne vint poser une main ferme sur son épaule.

_Allez-y. On vous couvre. Restez en contact radio constant.

Kent hocha la tête. Il se dirigea vers le Humvee pour récupérer sa tenue de protection et son équipement. Il récupéra aussi une grande pince pour les cadenas. Il régla son casque radio et s'avança dans la zone de déflagration.

Il marchait très lentement. Il détestait cette foutue tenue. Il avança doucement vers l'homme, qui le regardait les yeux remplis d'espoir. Il voulait vraiment pouvoir l'aider. Kent scruta les environs. Il était déjà stressé. Si juste un mort convenait aux terroristes, ils pourraient le faire sauter maintenant.

_Je suis à cinq mètres. Le détonateur s'active avec un téléphone.

« Reçu. »répondit Wayne.

Quand il fut en face de l'homme, il posa son matériel. Il voyait bien qu'il était paniqué.

_ _Je m'appelle Clark. Je suis là pour vous enlever ce gilet. Vous vous appelez comment ?_

_ _Je m'appelle Milad. J'ai une femme et deux petites filles, s'il vous plait, aidez-moi…_

Il recommença à pleurer encore plus. Kent ne pouvait pas se concentrer si l'homme avait des hoquets de pleurs. Il prit sa pince.

_ _J'ai besoin que vous soyez courageux, Milad. Il faut rester calme._

Il vit Milad essayer de se calmer et il s'attaqua au premier cadenas. Il força une fois, deux fois, puis trois fois. Impossible de les ouvrir. C'était des cadenas en acier et pas en fer. La pince lui était inutile. Il la lança à côté de lui.

_Je ne peux pas lui retirer les cadenas.

Il vit Milad fermer les yeux.

«  _Ce n'est pas une priorité de lui retirer le gilet, Sergent !_  »

Kent tiqua en entendant la voix du Colonel Campbell. Ça l'agaçait.

_Ce n'est pas une priorité parce qu'il n'est pas américain ?

Kent esquissa un sourire à Milad pour le rassurer. Bon il n'était pas sûr qu'il le voit bien à travers son casque, mais si ça pouvait l'aider à se détendre... Il examina les branchements des premières charges.

«  _Vous avez saisi Kent, alors maintenant faites votre boulot !_  »

Il préférait largement entendre la voix froide de Wayne qu'un connard qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il l'ignora et s'adressa à l'irakien.

_ _Racontez-moi, comment ça s'est passé ?_

Il fit le tour de Milad, venant de se souvenir qu'il était observé par tout le monde, que n'importe qui pouvait sortir un téléphone et appeler et que ceux qui pourraient lui sauver la vie, il était doucement en train de se les mettre à dos. Milad prit une grande inspiration alors que Kent dégageait mieux les fils, puis il lui dit :

_ _Des hommes. Ils m'ont tendu un piège dans une rue…_

Milad se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Kent fit une pression réconfortante sur son bras. Milad reprit.

_ _Ils ont dit... qu'ils tueraient ma famille si je ne me laissais pas faire…Je ne veux pas mourir…_

Kent revint devant lui alors que Milad commençait à trembler.

_ _Je suis votre meilleure chance de vous en sortir, Milad. Ça va aller. Je vais rester avec vous._

Milad tremblait. Kent se pencha pour récupérer sa pince. Il allait couper les premiers fils et désamorcer les charges de C4. Il savait que sans détonateur, le C4 ne pouvait pas exploser. En temps normal, il aurait juste eu à déconnecter le téléphone du condensateur mais aujourd'hui, on avait décidé de lui compliquer la tâche. Il coupa le premier fil. Au clip de la pince, Milad sursauta, surprenant Kent. Tout le monde arma son arme par réflexe autour d'eux. Comme si ça allait les aider d'abattre Milad. Kent éloigna sa pince pour le rassurer.

_ _Il faut vous calmer. Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous paniquez. Aidez-moi, restez calme._

Les yeux de Milad semblaient fatigués de pleurer. Kent avait vu des hommes beaucoup plus pleurnichards et paniqués que lui.

_ _Parlez-moi de votre famille. Comment s'appelle votre femme et vos filles ?_

Kent espérait que ça allait le calmer. En général, évoquer des bons souvenirs ou des personnes chères calmait. Entre deux hoquets, Milad lui répondit :

_ _Ma femme s'appelle Sabiha et mes filles Farah et Amina… Elles ont 10 et 12 ans…_

Il éclata à nouveau en pleurs. Raté. Kent ne pouvait pas se concentrer avec un gars pareil. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

«  _Kent ! Arrêtez de lui faire la causette et activez-vous ! »_  hurla presque Campbell.

Le bruit soudain de la radio fit peur à l'otage et Kent faillit se prendre un coup. Il allait les faire tuer, ce putain de Colonel ! Il prit une grande inspiration et reprit sur un ton calme :

_ _Vous priez, Milad ?_

L'intéressé hocha la tête. Il leva les mains mais il s'interrompit, pleurant à nouveau. Il bloquait.

_ _Je vais vous aider. Faites-le avec moi. Allah est grand. Allah est grand. Au nom d'Allah, le Tout Miséricordieux, Le Très Miséricordieux_.

«  _Putain Kent mais vous êtes de quel côté ?! Vous allez me- »_

Kent changea de canal radio, passant sur le secondaire que son unité avait pour habitude d'utiliser.

_ _Ne vous arrêtez pas Milad._

Quand le canal fut ouvert, Kent se douta que s'il parlait, tout le monde allait entendre. Il afficha un rictus. Il utilisa le russe, l'une des langues avec laquelle il avait le plus de facilités.

_ _ **J'ai besoin de calme et il crie trop. Ça fait paniquer l'otage.**_

Il retourna à ses fils, alors qu'il entendait Campbell crier comme un putois.

«  _ **Reçu.**_  »

Il sourit en entendant la voix de Wayne, lui répondant dans la même langue. Il ne sut pas ce que le Major fit, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il n'entendait déjà plus la voix de Campbell.

Kent pouvait facilement ignorer Milad prier. Ce dernier avait baissé d'un ton et rendait sont travail beaucoup plus simple.

«  _Kent, on a de plus en plus d'observateurs._  »

Wayne n'avait visiblement pas besoin de lui parler autrement, il avait dû être clair avec le Colonel.

_Reçu.

Il s'activa, remarquant au passage que le travail était médiocre par endroits. Un amateur qui avait voulu s'appliquer. Il ne lui restait que quelques fils.

«  _Les équipes ont plusieurs hommes en visuel avec des téléphones._  »

Bon. Là, la goutte de sueur dans son dos il la sentait couler. Il entendit des soldats crier. Ça faisait monter son stress et Milad s'interrompit. Kent avait presque fini.

_ _Quand j'aurai terminé, il faudra me suivre pour qu'on vous aide à retirer votre gilet. Vous restez près de moi._

Milad lui afficha un sourire reconnaissant :

_ _Que Allah vous protège._

Kent lui adressa un sourire en retour en coupant le dernier fil.

«  _KENT ! »_

Il entendit Wayne à la fois dans la radio et en criant.

_C'est fait !

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment-là dans le vide. Milad et lui s'adressèrent un regard soulagé. Juste avant que son casque ne soit éclaboussé de sang, et qu'il ne sente l'impact des balles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Kent ! Kent !

Il entendait la voix de Wayne l'appeler alors qu'on lui retirait son casque. Il avait mal. Mal en respirant. Mais c'était une douleur tolérable, une douleur qu'il connaissait. Sa tenue de protection avait été efficace contre les balles.

_J'ai rien, dit-il alors qu'on le remettait debout.

Il n'entendait plus de coups de feu mais il était toujours au même endroit. Il eut à peine le temps de maintenir son équilibre sur ses pieds qu'un poing traversa l'air pour atteindre son visage.

_Foutu traître ! A cause de vous, Walder, Kawalsky et Sanchez ont été gravement blessés !

Kent essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre ouverte. Wayne se plaça devant lui, alors que tout le monde se regroupait autour d'eux.

_Vous n'avez pas à frapper un soldat, Colonel Campbell.

_Frapper un  _soldat_  ? Quelqu'un m'a  _vu_  frapper un soldat ?

Le Colonel regarda ses hommes. L'un parla pour tout le monde :

_On a rien vu, Monsieur. Le Sergent a dû se cogner en tombant.

Kent réalisa qu'il s'était mis à dos tout le monde. Campbell se pencha sur Wayne.

_Vous êtes un bon élément, Wayne. Ne gâchez pas vos talents à protéger des types comme lui. On sécurise le périmètre et on se replie.

Le groupe se retira et Kent resta seul avec son unité. Il regarda le corps de Milad à leurs pieds et il se pencha pour récupérer les charges de C4. Il aurait pu le sauver. Kent prit sur lui pour faire abstraction de ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Il savait que le cadavre allait être emporté par une autre équipe. Quand il eut terminé, il réalisa qu'il ne restait plus que Wayne et lui.

_Venez. On rentre.

Kent se leva et suivit son chef. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent s'était allongé sur son lit dès qu'il en avait eut l'occasion. Il restait là, pensif, les yeux rivés sur son plafond. Il avait vraiment le don de tomber sur des connards. Et le défaut de ne pas savoir quand il faut se taire, ou rester dans le rang. Il n'avait jamais réussi à rentrer dans le moule aussi bien que les autres. Il avait seulement de la chance de ne pas déjà être viré de l'armée parce que son job, il le faisait très bien. Il le savait. Il ne devait pas laisser les autres le faire douter de ses compétences. Le faire douter de lui. Il savait qui il était.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit toquer à sa porte. Mais il n'y avait pas l'habituel cri pour lui dire de se bouger. Il se leva et alla ouvrir à Wayne, en simple tenue de soldat.

_Il paraît que vous avez refusé une inspection médicale ?

Kent ne lui donna même pas l'autorisation d'entrer. Wayne s'autorisa lui-même en entrant et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

_Oui, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Wayne le fit reculer dans la pièce en avançant vers lui. L'atmosphère entre eux était bizarre. Kent ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Wayne pensait de lui, maintenant.

_Vous vous êtes pris des balles. Les médecins doivent s'assurer que vous ne faites pas d'hémorragie et que vos côtes ne sont pas cassées ou fêlées.

_Mes côtes n'ont rien.

Kent l'avait dit sur un ton si ferme que Wayne haussa un sourcil.

_Je préfèrerai en avoir la certitude.

Kent leva les yeux au ciel.

_Je ne suis pas stupide au point de mentir sur ce genre de choses. J'ai déjà eu ce type de blessures, tout comme vous. Je n'essaie pas de jouer au héro invincible, je sais juste que je n'ai rien.

Alors qu'il avait un air légèrement vexé, Wayne avait un léger rictus. Ça l'irritait encore plus.

_Je ne pense absolument pas ça de vous. Je pense surtout que vous fuyez tous les soldats actuellement à l'infirmerie. Ceux de l'équipe de Campbell et leurs copains.

Kent détourna la tête. Il ne pensait pas être si transparent. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser tous les types qui lui en voulaient. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Wayne, qui le scrutait de ces yeux bleus clairs.

_Enlevez votre T-shirt. Je vais examiner vos blessures. Je vous ficherai la paix sur ça ensuite.

Le démineur hésita.

_Vous avez une formation médicale, peut-être ?

Wayne afficha ce même rictus. Peut-être que s'il remontait un peu plus le coin de ses lèvres, ça ressemblerait à un demi-sourire.

_Elle doit valoir la vôtre.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Major lui renvoie ça dans la tête. Il soupira puit fit ce qu'il dit. Il retira son T-shirt. Wayne orienta la lumière sur le torse de Kent et il se pencha dessus.

Il avait des gros hématomes sur son flanc droit et sur le torse. Kent s'était pris au moins trois balles. Wayne passa ses doigts le long des côtes, très minutieusement, guettant la réaction de Kent. Ce dernier s'était totalement figé. Pas à cause de la douleur, non. Mais parce qu'il sentait les doigts passer doucement sur sa peau, le souffle chaud de Wayne contre lui et… c'était bizarre. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer normalement, ça le gênait vraiment que son supérieur le touche de cette façon et pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de lui dire d'arrêter.

Ça suscita des sensations étranges en lui. Ça l'inquiétait pas mal. Il entendit alors un pouffement moqueur de la part de Wayne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de sa vie. Ça le fit redescendre sur Terre.

_Vous n'avez rien, mais elle vous aura finalement servi à quelque chose, cette tenue.

Kent avait dit un jour à Wayne ce qu'il en pensait, des protections pour le déminage. Et sur le moment, la remarque de Wayne le fit rire. Ça lui fit mal, mais ça le fit rire. Wayne se redressa en souriant, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Kent. Et ça le stoppa. Simplement pour pouvoir regarder le visage détendu de son Major qu'il ne voyait que rarement. Ils étaient si près qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur de tabac mêlée à celle d'un chewing-gum mentholé et sous ses odeurs plus fortes une note d'amande douce. Ils restèrent quelques secondes, comme ça, avant que Wayne ne détourne la tête pour attraper son T-shirt.

_Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

Kent réceptionna son vêtement.

_Euh…merci, bafouilla-t-il, un peu perdu.

Wayne hocha la tête, ayant déjà remis son masque neutre sur son visage.

_Je vais y aller, j'ai des rapports à écrire.

Kent le regarda se diriger vers la porte et hésita un peu avant de l'interpeller :

_Major ! Est-ce que… est-ce que vous allez parler de l'incident avec Campbell ?

Dans sa tête, il se fit en une seconde tous les scénarios où Wayne lui répondrait par une vacherie, ou contournait sa question, ou répondrait à la négative. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_Evidemment. Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, maintenant. Mon job, c'est de vous protéger, Kent. Et pas uniquement des terroristes. Vous êtes dans mon équipe.

Le ton de Wayne était si assuré que quelque part, ça lui mit du baume au cœur. Kent avait vraiment besoin de savoir qu'il avait le soutien d'au moins quelqu'un. Il hocha la tête alors que Wayne passait la porte.

_Joyeux Thanksgiving, Wayne.

Wayne lui adressa un dernier regard.

_Joyeux Thanksgiving, Kent.

Et il resta là un instant à regarder la porte alors que Wayne était parti depuis longtemps. En quelques minutes, Wayne avait réussi à complètement le chambouler.

**Jour 49 (24/11)**

Kent espérait que la tension soit un peu redescendue dans le camp. Il commençait à en avoir marre de rester enfermé et il avait bien envie de profiter qu'ils ne soient pas en mission pour passer un peu de temps au soleil. Lui, aimait bien le soleil. Il faisait souvent gris en cette période de l'année, alors il préférait profiter des rayons lumineux quand ils étaient là.

Il s'installa à une table, ayant pris un café. Il se contenta de regarder les autres soldats faire des exercices, jouer au basket, aux cartes, ou simplement discuter. Il savait que pas mal de paires d'yeux le scrutaient et que beaucoup parlaient de lui. Tant pis. Il allait juste rester là et boire son café infecte.

Il repensait à cette situation, avec Wayne dans ses quartiers. Trois jours plus tard, il avait encore du mal à oublier cette odeur et son contact. Ça devait faire vraiment très longtemps qu'il n'avait vu personne. Il se souvenait qu'à sa dernière permission, il avait passé la nuit avec plusieurs filles, mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas été très gentleman sur le moment. Mais ces demoiselles savaient très bien à quoi s'attendre en fréquentant les bars aux alentours des bases militaires. Rares étaient celles qui cherchaient une relation durable.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Diana vint s'asseoir en face de lui avec John. Il se redressa, s'attendant déjà à se faire insulter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça se passait dans le camp, quand il se déplaçait pour aller manger ou s'entraîner le matin. Mais en tout cas, ils étaient les seuls à s'installer pour lui parler. Même Barry et Hal le fuyaient et restaient distants en mission.

_Tu t'es vraiment mis à dos du monde, Clark.

Il était étonné de l'intonation douce de Diana.

_Ouai, je sais. Je fais cet effet tout le temps.

John enchaina.

_Ils t'en veulent pour un tas de choses, mais le fait que tu aies prié en arabe et que des gars se soient fait tirer dessus pour te défendre… Tu t'es donné le coup de grâce.

Clark haussa les épaules.

_Et j'aurais dû faire quoi ? Laisser cet homme paniquer alors qu'il avait un gilet explosif ? De tous les moyens que j'ai tenté, c'est celui qui marchait. Et j'avais besoin qu'il soit plus calme pour bosser. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais !

Il but sa tasse d'une traite et la posa fermement sur la table. Diana posa sa main sur son bras.

_Du calme. On ne t'a fait aucun reproche. Ollie, Hal et Barry nous ont tout raconté.

Kent se passa une main sur les cheveux.

_Waow, super. Trois versions de gars qui m'en veulent à mort. Ils me fuient comme la peste.

John et Diana s'échangèrent un regard avant que l'afro-américain ne lui dise :

_Ils ne t'en veulent pas du tout. Ils te fuient parce que…

Le sniper sembla chercher ses mots. Diana compléta pour lui :

_Parce qu'ils s'en veulent.

Kent haussa un sourcil :

_Ils me fuient parce qu'ils s'en veulent à mon sujet ? Pourquoi ?

Cette fois, John et Diana se mirent à rire alors que le démineur était totalement confus. Diana répondit :

_Parce qu'ils ne t'ont pas soutenu face à Campbell. Ils nous ont raconté ça aussi. Ce sont les seuls qui en parlent, d'ailleurs. Les autres jouent les sourds et aveugles.

John ajouta :

_Y'a un code, quand on est frères d'armes, c'est qu'on se serre les coudes quoi qu'il arrive. Et ils ne l'ont pas fait.

Clark les regarda tour à tour. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'inclue comme ça. Sur le moment, il sentit son cœur gonfler. Ses camarades ne lui en voulaient pas. Ils ne savaient juste pas comment s'excuser. Plus l'idée se faisait dans sa tête, plus il se sentait léger. Diana et John sourirent. Son soulagement devait se voir sur son visage.

_On voulait te dire qu'on était de ton côté aussi.

Clark leur rendit leur sourire. Il était tellement soulagé, tout d'un coup. Et il était si touché d'être inclus. John demanda alors, le ramenant sur terre :

_Tiens d'ailleurs, je pensais que tu étais chrétien.

Clark retint un rire.

_J'ai grandi au Kansas dans une famille catholique, difficile de ne pas l'être avec ça ! Je suis effectivement chrétien.

Il sortit ses plaques d'identification où il était marqué, sous son groupe sanguin, sa religion : pour qu'il puisse recevoir les derniers sacrements s'il mourrait ici. Ils hochèrent la tête et Clark les remit sous son T-shirt.

_Et tu connais aussi les prières musulmanes ?demanda Diana.

Clark ne pouvait retenir un rire.

_Pas du tout ! Je connais seulement les premières phrases, pas plus. Je lis simplement le Coran.

John aussi se mit à rire.

_Tu lis le texte religieux d'une autre religion ?

Clark ne voyait pas de mal à ça. Il haussa les épaules.

_Oui, pour en apprendre plus sur la culture, et aussi pour maintenir mon apprentissage sur la langue.

_En apprendre plus sur la culture ?reprit Diana.

Clark hocha la tête.

_On arrive mieux à cerner ce qu'une personne pense quand on sait dans quel milieu culturel elle a grandi et les impacts que ça peut avoir sur elle quand on peut être capable de la comprendre. Ce n'est pas aux irakiens, d'apprendre l'anglais pour nous comprendre. C'est à nous de faire l'apprentissage. C'est nous les étrangers, les occupants du pays, les intrus. Nous ne sommes pas chez nous et nous devrions arrêter d'agir comme tel.

Il se recula, se rendant compte qu'il s'était un peu emporté dans son discours, un sujet un peu sensible pour lui. Diana hocha la tête.

_Je suis d'accord avec ton point de vue. En partie parce que mes origines ne sont pas américaines.

John se permit un commentaire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_En tout cas la raison ne pouvait pas être pour l'invasion de ton pays ! Pour trouver ta ville, il faut complètement se perdre tellement c'est introuvable.

Diana lui donna un coup de coude.

_C'est parce qu'il faut savoir ce que l'on cherche ! Et toi, tu me cherches des poux, John.

Le sniper leva les mains.

_Je n'oserai jamais.

Clark se mit à rire, repensant à ses propres coéquipiers quand ils se chamaillaient.

_Je devrais peut-être aller voir les gars, pour leur dire que je ne leur en veux pas, non ?

John et Diana recentrèrent leur attention sur lui et furent unanimes :

_Non.

Diana expliqua alors, sous le regard surpris de Clark.

_Si tu vas vers eux le premier ils seront encore plus mal. Laisse-les venir vers toi.

Clark hocha la tête.

_Ok, je vais faire ça.

Diana lui fit un clin d'œil. Ils changèrent alors complètement de sujet, partant sur la bière, qui leur manquait cruellement. Clark profita du moment. Ça lui fit le plus grand bien.

**Jour 50 (25/11)**

Clark avait passé une excellente journée. C'était une journée de repos qui lui avait fait du bien. Ollie, Hal et Barry étaient venus lui parler dans la matinée. Il les avait laissé s'expliquer et s'excuser avant de leur dire ce qu'il en avait pensé. Et une heure plus tard, autour d'un café, ils crachaient encore sur le dos de Campbell, ou sur celui de Hall.

Et puis, pour animer le camp, comme pas mal de dimanches, il y avait un petit tournoi de basket, pile lors de leur jour de congés. Et honnêtement, il n'aurait jamais cru que leurs supérieurs viendraient en profiter. Stone avait lancé un défi à Wayne avec son équipe et, comme ils étaient le bon nombre pour une équipe, ils se sont affrontés.

Clark afficha un grand sourire en y repensant alors qu'il allait vers ses quartiers. Ils avaient joué toute la journée, et jouer avec Wayne, c'était vraiment quelque chose qui lui avait plu. Il ne le voyait pas beaucoup se mêler avec les autres mais c'était comme s'il était toujours avec eux. Wayne réussissait à s'intégrer avec une facilité déconcertante.

Ce type était incroyable. Sa présence avait renforcé leur cohésion de groupe, et celle de Stone aussi. Depuis que Palmer avait été remis sous les ordres de Stone, la tension dans son équipe avait été palpable. Mais après une telle journée, Palmer s'était fondu dans le groupe. Et ça leur avait fait du bien à tous.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et prit une douche rapide, avant d'aller se coucher. Il repensait encore à sa soirée. Wayne. Il repensait à Wayne. C'était avec lui qu'il avait passé sa soirée. A parler. De tout et rien, sous les étoiles. Lui, regardant le ciel et Wayne fumant à côté. Ils avaient parlé de leur enfance, de baseball, de football américain, des langues qu'ils avaient apprises, de leurs voyages dans le monde. Leur vie était si différente et avec tant de points communs à la fois.

Il entendit toquer à la porte. Clark se leva, se demandant si c'était Wayne, et alla ouvrir. Tout se passa vite. Le premier coup le frappa de pleins fouet et il tomba à la renverse alors des soldats entraient dans ses quartiers. Sonné, il en entendit un mettre le verrou de la porte et deux autres l'attraper pour le trainer dans la pièce principale.

Clark était étourdi. Mais il était aussi soldat. Il savait réagir vite. Il attrapa le bras d'un soldat et s'en servit d'appui pour mettre un coup précis dans sa gorge, le neutralisant. Le second homme répliqua en lui donnant un coup.

_Putain retiens-le !

Clark, alerte grâce à l'adrénaline, empêcha un troisième soldat de l'attaquer alors qu'un quatrième aidait son premier camarade, mis hors-jeu. Celui qui le tenait lui attrapa le bras gauche pour lui faire une clé de bras. Clark se remit sur ses pieds et fonça en arrière, les faisant heurter le lit et tomber sur le dos. Clark sentit sa tête heurter le nez de l'autre soldat, qui le relâcha en retenant un gémissement de douleur.

Il se libéra à temps pour esquiver le coup du troisième type et ils se bâtirent au corps à corps. Clark encaissait comme il donnait, sans broncher. Jusqu'à ce que le gars au nez cassé ne l'attrape par le cou et ne commence à l'étrangler. Il vit alors le gars en face de lui sortir son arme. Le cœur de Clark loupa un battement. Ils allaient le tuer.

Il se débattit comme il pouvait pour qu'on le lâche, essayant désespérément d'atteindre les yeux du gars ou ses oreilles, griffant sa nuque qu'il essayait d'attraper. S'il ne se dégageait pas maintenant il était foutu. Il se prit alors un violent coup de crosse et l'homme le lâcha tandis qu'il toussait pour reprendre sa respiration, à moitié assommé. Il rampa au sol alors qu'il entendait les hommes se rassembler autour de lui. Quatre soldats.

_On va te faire la peau.

Il arriva à la hauteur de son meuble de rangement. Il attendit que l'un d'eux se baisse sur lui pour attraper la poignée et frapper l'homme avec le tiroir.

_Connard !

Clark se prit une semelle dans le visage. Le sang coulait trop devant ses yeux et sa tête tournait. Il sentit qu'on l'attrapait et cette fois, ils immobilisaient sa tête et ses bras. L'instant d'après, il recevait les premiers coups, sous la jubilation de ses tortionnaires. Il ne leur donna pas le plaisir de crier de douleur. C'est ce qu'ils attendaient.

Clark fut roué de coups. Longtemps. Par chance, il tomba dans l'inconscience bien avant la fin.


	9. Semaine 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucouuu ! Cette fois-ci le chapitre 8 arrive à l'heure ! Bon, dans ce chapitre, ne soyez pas trop déçus, le meilleur va arriver, dans le chapitre 9. Enfin je crois, je sais plus trop. On est dans le genre de situation 1 pas en avant, 2 en arrière. J'avoue que ça me fait un peu marrer de faire durer le truc. Mais bon y'a que comme ça qu'ils se comprendront mieux tous les deux, après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps que ça ;) ! J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont !

# Semaine 8

* * *

_**Jour 51 (26/11)** _

_Kent ! Sortez de là !

Clark entendit vaguement les cris de Wayne. Ça ressemblait plus à un brouhaha lointain, mais il savait que son chef tambourinait à sa porte en criant.

_On a du boulot !

Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Le sang séché collait ses paupières et il avait mal à l'un de ses yeux. En fait, il avait mal partout. Il toussa légèrement, contractant ses muscles alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

_Kent ! Ouvrez cette putain de porte !

Il entendait Wayne s'acharner sur la poignée. Clark se souvint de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il s'était vraiment fait défoncer. Il était presque étonné de pouvoir être conscient. Il réussit à ouvrir un œil et il essaya de voir vers la porte. Il était face contre sol et incapable de se retourner. Il avait trop mal pour bouger.

_Kent !

Il reconnut la voix de Barry. Il entendait qu'on tentait d'enfoncer la porte. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il essaya de parler. Il sentit ses lèvres se décoller avec difficulté mais seul un gémissement sortait de sa gorge sèche. Puis la porte partit à la volée. Wayne entra d'un pas furieux dans la pièce.

_Nom de Dieu.

Clark sentit qu'on le retournait. Il vit le visage de Wayne. Ce dernier prit sa tête dans ses mains et sembla regarder ses blessures alors que Clark avait l'impression de pouvoir mieux respirer maintenant qu'il était libéré de son poids. Il toussa alors que Wayne hurlait déjà :

_Allen ! Vas me chercher un médecin !

Barry ne put retenir un juron en voyant Clark. Il sortit en courant du baraquement. Wayne se pencha à nouveau vers Clark. Il essaya de lui parler.

_Dé…solé…

Wayne secoua la tête. Clark pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur le visage du Major.

_Ça va aller, Clark. Je m'occupe de vous.

Oliver déboula avec Hal.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Wayne se tourna vers eux :

_Allez dire à Jones d'envoyer une autre équipe. Parlez-lui de l'incident, à lui et personne d'autre, c'est clair ? N'adressez la parole à personne en chemin.

_A vos ordres.

Ils partirent immédiatement. Wayne reporta son attention sur Clark. Il n'avait qu'un œil pour admirer le regard gris qu'avait Wayne actuellement. Un regard si argenté, sans plus un seul reflet de bleu, qui le scrutait. Un regard si profond.

_Dîtes-moi qui vous a fait ça.

Clark revit les visages. Quatre visages. Il essaya de parler à nouveau, mais sa gorge trop sèche l'en empêcha et il toussa.

_Je les ferai payer Clark. Je vous le promets.

Après ça, Clark n'était plus conscient.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il émergea assez difficilement. Il pouvait reconnaître les effets des calmants qu'on lui avait donnés. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie du camp.

_Il est réveillé !dit Hal.

Il vit alors que Wayne était là, ainsi que Barry et Oliver. Toute son équipe, qui s'approcha sur lui d'un seul coup.

_Laissez-lui de l'air.

Le ton de Wayne était sans appel. Ils reculèrent tous pour lui laisser de l'espace. Clark essaya de se redresser et vit que son bras droit était dans une attelle.

_Merde…

Sa langue était un peu pâteuse, aussi.

_L'épaule a été démise. Quelques jours d'immobilisation et ça ira, lui exposa Wayne en s'avançant.

Sa tête lui faisait mal, aussi. Et son champ de vision était restreint. Il allait toucher son visage quand Wayne posa la main sur son bras.

_Il vaut mieux ne pas toucher. Vous êtes salement amoché.

Clark commençait déjà à en avoir marre d'avoir des informations au compte-goutte.

_Je peux avoir un topo total à défaut d'avoir un médecin ?demanda-t-il difficilement.

Il essaya de sourire en étant sarcastique. Hal fut le seul à légèrement sourire. La situation devait être assez grave pour qu'ils soient si sérieux.

_Un médecin vous a déjà examiné ce matin. Vous avez de sévères contusions au visage et aux côtes. Une commotion, l'œil gauche enflé. Nez cassé et arcade gauche ouverte sur six points.

Clark se dit qu'il devait vraiment avoir une sale tête. Il sourit néanmoins.

_Au moins j'ai rien de grave.

Il fut le seul à sourire. Le regard de Wayne lui fit perdre sa positivité.

_Ce n'est pas amusant, Kent. Vous avez eu de la chance d'être assez résistant.

Clark vit la fureur dans les yeux argentés de Wayne. Un regard dont le bleu était encore absent. Un regard qui dévoilait une incroyable colère. Et sur le moment, Kent eut peur. Pendant un instant, il réalisa à quel point l'homme en face de lui pouvait être dangereux, réellement dangereux. Wayne détourna la tête pour se tourner vers les autres.

_Laissez-nous.

Personne n'osa protester. Clark n'était pas dans une chambre individuelle, il n'y en avait pas, ici. Il savait seulement que les autres étaient partis quelques mètres plus loin, là où ils pourraient entendre sans être vus derrière les paravents.

_Qui vous a fait ça ?

Il s'attendait à la question. Il avait eu près d'une nuit entière pour réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'on l'aurait découvert. Enfin, pas une nuit complète. Quelques heures, peut-être. Il avait dû rester inconscient longtemps. Il s'égarait. Il avait du mal à se concentrer.

_Je ne me souviens pas.

C'est ce qu'il avait décidé de répondre. C'était le mieux à faire. Il vit Wayne se rapprocher de lui.

_Vous mentez.

Clark haussa les épaules. Wayne reprit :

_Vous pouvez me le dire. Vous serez protégé. On ne peut pas vous transférer parce que le Général veut que cette histoire reste en interne. Mais je peux vous protéger ici. Vous ne craignez rien à les dénoncer.

Clark retint son sourire. En interne. Si l'histoire restait en interne, les choses allaient se régler en interne. Il s'était douté que rien n'allait figurer sur papier. Un incident pareil, ça faisait tâche dans l'armée. Des soldats qui s'en prennent à d'autres soldats du même camp. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir la police militaire sur le dos.

_Je ne me souviens pas de qui c'était.

Il vit le regard assassin que lui lançait Wayne actuellement, qui serra les poings.

_Arrêtez de me mentir, Clark.

Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, dû à sa surprise. Le ton de Wayne était vibrant. Il était vraiment furax. Il devait sacrément se retenir pour ne pas exprimer une telle rage. Et même si tout ça l'impressionnait, il ne changea pas de position. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Clark ne devait pas dénoncer les autres soldats. Il savait que ça ferait empirer les choses, même s'il voulait qu'ils paient.

_Je ne sais rien.

Un autre mensonge. Il vit que Wayne savait qu'il mentait. Il le vit serrer les dents, puis se mettre en retrait. Clark était certain qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement.

_Je les trouverai, avec ou sans votre aide.

Et Wayne partit. Clark se demanda s'il avait fait une erreur, ou non. Mais son instinct lui disait que dans tous les cas, son sort serait probablement plus agréable que celui de ses bourreaux.

_**Jour 52 (27/11)** _

Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, le lendemain, Barry et Oliver étaient là. Clark n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de leur parler, car après avoir reçu la visite du médecin, le Colonel Jones était venu. Uniquement pour l'informer que l'affaire était interne, que Clark ne devait pas faire de rapport ni porter plainte mais son supérieur lui promettait que les hommes qui lui avaient fait ça allaient payer.

Sur le moment, ça avait vraiment dégoûté Clark, que les choses se passent comme ça, que les incidents graves soient enterrés. Comment faire régner la discipline dans les rangs s'il n'y avait pas de sentences après ? Il ne connaissait pas Jones. Mais il connaissait Wayne. Il savait que même si le Major était en colère contre lui, il tiendrait parole. Il était comme ça.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Hal relaya Barry et Oliver. Ces deux-là avaient veillé toute l'après-midi et la nuit sur lui. Et pas une seule fois ils n'avaient quitté le bâtiment médical. Tout comme lui, ils avaient été coupés de ce qu'il se passait dans le camp. Personne à part le Colonel n'était passé, pas même Wayne.

Hal était donc le seul à avoir des informations récentes. Lorsqu'il arriva en équipement complet comme ses collègues, Clark sut que Wayne le pensait toujours en danger. Mais il serait peut-être plus en sécurité de jour, alors Wayne devait juger bon de mettre un seul homme.

_Ah mec merci, on en pouvait plus !lâcha Barry.

Oliver et lui n'avaient pas dormi depuis un long moment. Ils saluèrent Clark et Hal et ils partirent. Ce dernier récupéra l'une des chaises mises là pour les deux autres soldats et soupira.

_T'as l'air épuisé, fit remarquer Clark.

Hal afficha un léger rictus.

_J'ai passé ma journée collé aux basques de Wayne.

Clark fit une légère grimace.

_Je comprends mieux ta tête alors.

Hal se permit de rire.

_Elle doit être bien plus jolie que la tienne !

Clark grommela. Il savait qu'une partie de son visage était toujours très enflée et douloureuse et qu'il avait failli perdre un œil. Et même plus. Ces types ne l'avaient vraiment pas raté.

_Comment ça se passe, dehors ?

Hal haussa les épaules, reprenant un air sérieux.

_C'est la merde. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu le Major aussi en colère. C'est tendu, dehors. Les bruits courent vite. On a essayé de faire taire l'incident, mais… Les soldats se doutent qu'on leur cache quelque chose. Ça peut être dangereux. Ils sont tous sur les nerfs depuis un moment mais là…

Hal soupira. Clark se sentit vraiment mal. Il culpabilisait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Hal reprit :

_Je ne pense pas qu'on arrivera à faire taire l'histoire longtemps. Mais Wayne tient surtout à faire justice. Il a passé tout son temps à éplucher les rapports de mission pour savoir qui était là et qui ne l'était pas. Il élimine les soldats absents et là… on sait à peu près qui avait la possibilité de t'attaquer. Il trouvera qui t'a fait ça, même si tu ne dis rien.

Clark détourna la tête. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de parler, s'il n'était pas trop tard.

_Tu crois que je devrais les dénoncer ?demanda-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

Hal jeta un coup d'œil au canon de son arme, puis soupira.

_Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Parler ferait de toi une balance et tu risquerais encore plus de te faire détester. Ne rien dire, ça te protège un minimum, même si personne ne sait que tu couvres ces types. Par contre, ça t'attire les foudres de Wayne.

Quelque part, cette pensée le fit sourire.

_Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait de cette façon, avoua Clark.

Hal afficha un sourire.

_Wayne est peut-être un peu sociopathe, mais il est étrangement protecteur envers ses hommes. Et puis, c'est quelqu'un qui aime que justice soit faite. Lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ne donnera qu'un léger sursis à tes agresseurs. Wayne a vu tes blessures défensives. Il va examiner tout le monde sous toutes les coutures.

Clark resta silencieux, essayant de se remémorer qui il avait vraiment frappé au point de laisser des traces. En effet, certains seraient blessés. Hal continua :

_Et puis, il cherche aussi tes clés. Ces abrutis ont fermé la porte en partant. On ne les a pas trouvées autour des baraquements, alors ils les ont peut-être gardées.

Clark haussa un sourcil en regardant Hal. Il n'y avait pas du tout pensé.

_Ils voulaient peut-être m'enfermer pour m'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide.

Hal secoua la tête.

_Pas très malin de s'attaquer à l'un des seuls démineurs du camp.

Clark esquissa un autre sourire.

_Pas très malin de passer quelqu'un à tabac.

Hal se mit à rire.

_C'est certain ! Malheureusement pour nous, les cons sont une majorité dans ce monde.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Clark se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance, d'avoir des camarades comme eux pour être présents. Dans le passé, son sort aurait été bien pire.

Il se recala dans le lit, sentant soudain un autre étourdissement. Il était vraiment fatigué. Hal remarqua son épuisement et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Clark était surveillé. Rien ne risquait de lui arriver. Il remercia Hal d'un signe de tête et succomba à la fatigue.

_**Jour 54 (29/11)** _

_Ok. Trois, deux, un, go !

Clark plaqua la carte contre son front. Ce jeu était totalement stupide, il le savait bien. Mais ça lui faisait passer le temps, et c'était assez drôle.

_C'est toi qui parle en premier, Ollie !dit alors Hal.

Lantern les examina tour à tour en réfléchissant. Clark étira un sourire. Il venait de découvrir ce qu'était le poker indien, ou du moins, une de ses variantes. Parce que là, Clark était persuadé qu'ils ne jouaient pas vraiment dans les règles. Ils avaient tous les trois une carte sur le front, et s'amusaient à miser. La carte la plus grosse remportait le tout, mais il fallait choisir à l'aveugle, car on ne pouvait voir la carte que des autres joueurs.

_Mise de départ, trois balles de .22 Long Rifle.

Clark réfléchit. Hal avait un 10, et Oliver une dame.

_Je suis.

Oliver plissa des yeux.

_Moi aussi.

Hal fit une grimace en le scrutant.

_Même si ta tête est en meilleur état, je n'arrive pas à savoir à quoi tu penses !

Clark lui fit un clin d'œil de son côté valide.

_Je ne pense pas que ça t'aidera.

Hal grogna.

_Bon, bah je relance de deux balles de 9mm en plus !

Clark sourit.

_J'me couche !

Oliver pesta.

_Rah merde !

Hal et lui s'affrontèrent du regard. Oliver se décida une minute plus tard.

_Vas-y je suis !

Ils jetèrent tous leur carte et Clark fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait lui aussi un 10. Hal jura.

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Deux fois que tu me fais le coup Ollie !

Le blond lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

_J'y peux rien si je suis meilleur que toi !

Il récupéra ses balles et Hal distribua les cartes. Ils léchèrent le dos de la carte et la collèrent sur leur front. Pas très hygiénique, mais c'était drôle. Clark regarda le 8 d'Arrow et le 9 du Lantern. Le milieu. Ce qu'il détestait voir dans ce jeu.

_C'est à toi de commencer, Clark !

Il ne devait pas montrer trop d'hésitation face à eux. Il se laissa tout de même quelques secondes de réflexion avant de miser.

_Ok, deux balles de 9 mm !

Oliver et Hal le regardèrent en souriant :

_Waow, tu commences fort ! Le Man of Steel n'a visiblement pas froid aux yeux ! Je double !

Ok, donc si Ollie était si confiant, Clark devait vraiment avoir une carte basse. Il fallait qu'il se couche à nouveau au prochain tour. Bon, il n'avait pas de chance là !

_J'vais vous suivre !

Hal déposa les munitions quand ils entendirent Barry arriver. Ce dernier fut surpris de les trouver comme ça, puis éclata de rire.

_Vous êtes ridicules les gars !dit-il en riant.

Ollie croisa les bras.

_Hey, c'est sérieux ce qu'il se passe ici !

Clark et Hal affichèrent un large sourire devant l'air sérieux d'Arrow. Barry s'essuya les yeux et se reprit. Il les regarda un instant avant de pointer les balles sur le lit.

_Vous savez que vous n'avez normalement pas le droit de prendre des munitions de l'armurerie ?

Ils regardèrent tous les balles. Clark haussa les épaules, Ollie leva les yeux et Hal répondit :

_Pas vu, pas pris ! Tu vas nous balancer ?

Barry lâcha un soupir d'exaspération et poussa Hal du bras pour s'assoir à côté de lui.

_Nan, j'ai eu ma dose de conflits. J'étais venu vous dire que l'histoire était réglée.

Clark se redressa. Hal et Oliver se tendirent. Barry reprit :

_Wayne a trouvé ceux qui t'avaient fait ça. Il les a fait céder et ils ont fini par avouer. Ils ont tous fait une demande de mutation avec effet immédiat dans des camps différents, les plus pourris du pays. Le Général s'est empressé d'approuver leur demande. Tu ne les recroiseras probablement plus, Clark.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il était déçu que les autres s'en sortent aussi bien. Hal secoua la tête.

_Et c'est tout ? C'est la seule sanction qu'ils ont eue ?

Barry fit une grimace.

_Et bien… ouai. Mais avant, ils ont eu un long interrogatoire individuel avec Wayne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur a dit mais… ils avaient l'air d'être flippés. Je le serais aussi, à leur place. Enfin bon, c'est fini. Quand est-ce que tu seras de nouveau opérationnel ?

_D'ici deux jours, normalement, répondit Clark.

_C'est ce qu'il a réussi à négocier, ajouta Ollie.

Barry hocha la tête.

_Et bien, j'espère que tu seras au taquet, parce que Wayne a l'air d'être toujours de mauvais poil. N'en rajoute pas une couche.

Barry se leva du lit alors que Clark hochait la tête.

_Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois vous laisser. Débriefing dans une heure les gars, vous n'oubliez pas !

Le Flash les salua et partit. Clark regarda alors les balles et les cartes devant lui, puis il laissa tomber celle sur son front. Il n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à jouer.

_**Jour 56 (01/12)** _

Clark mit sa main en visière quand il sortit de l'infirmerie. Le soleil frappait déjà pas mal dans la matinée et il ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter de la chaleur sur sa peau. Il aimait le soleil. Il rouvrit les yeux après plusieurs secondes puis se décida à rentrer dans ses quartiers.

Quand il se retrouva devant la porte de son baraquement, il sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il trouvait ça vraiment injuste, que ses agresseurs s'en sortent si bien. Il n'était pas rancunier, loin de là, mais il aurait souhaité une justice plus équitable. Et il n'avait pas l'impression que ce fut le cas, malgré le fait que Wayne semblait accorder la même importance que lui à la justice.

Il soupira et ouvrit la porte. Rien n'avait été nettoyé, ni rangé. Tout était resté tel quel après son agression. Ses affaires étaient éparpillées un peu partout, ses objets étaient cassés et il y avait un peu de sang partout. Le plancher en était encore imprégné.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Clark lâcha un cri de surprise et se tourna vers Wayne en se tenant la poitrine.

_Bordel ! Vous pourriez être moins discret !lâcha-t-il sur le coup.

Le regard gris de Wayne le rappela à l'appel et il se rappela qu'il avait posé une question.

_On m'a déclaré apte, Major.

Wayne pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites  _ici_  ?

Clark fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la question.

_Euh… ce sont mes quartiers.

_Plus maintenant. Le Colonel Jones vous a assigné à un autre baraquement. Nous partagerons mes quartiers.

Clark fut totalement offensé.

_Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

Wayne haussa un sourcil.

_Vos quartiers doivent rester dans cet état jusqu'à ce que l'enquêteur finisse son travail. Si l'affaire ne remontera pas en haut lieu, il doit tout de même y avoir une traçabilité, par prudence. Le Colonel Jones et moi avons convenu qu'il était imprudent de vous laisser seul.

Clark croisa les bras.

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, siffla-t-il, le regard mauvais.

Wayne fit un pas vers lui. Son regard était déjà menaçant, mais sa posture l'était encore plus.

_Vous discutez les ordres, Sergent ?

Clark eut un frisson dans le dos. Dans quel camp il était, ce gars-là ? Son instinct lui disait qu'il ne devait pas pousser les limites de Wayne.

_Non, Major.

Wayne se recula et quitta les quartiers. Clark se sentit en cet instant dépouillé de son libre-arbitre et de sa liberté : il était plus que jamais victime d'injustice.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il déposa ses affaires sur son lit avec une certaine colère. Balancer serait un mot plus exact. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et regarda la pièce. Wayne lui avait fait de la place pour qu'il puisse ranger ses effets personnels et comme le Major n'avait rien à lui en surplus, ça n'avait pas dû lui demander un grand effort de rangement.

Il soupira puis se mit à ranger ses affaires. Ils allaient finir par se marcher dessus, à partager cette chambre à deux. Non pas que ce soit la perte de la pudeur qui l'inquiète, car dans l'armée, ça n'existait plus, mais être avec son supérieur hiérarchique… ça formait un énorme malaise. Surtout quand ce supérieur était Bruce Wayne.

Clark sentit sa poitrine se serrer d'appréhension. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se détendre en sa présence. S'il passait de bons moments avec le Major avant, là, il ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Wayne, lui qui était doux en sa présence, gentil, souriant et qui d'un coup était en colère contre lui.

Est-ce qu'il devait tenter de désamorcer le conflit avant qu'il n'éclate ? Il avait des doutes. Il savait très bien le faire sur des bombes physiques mais celles métaphoriques… Il se passa une main sur son crâne. Ses cheveux avaient pris plusieurs millimètres de longueur et il allait bientôt devoir les raccourcir à nouveau avant que ça ne soit plus réglementaire.

Ses pensées s'orientèrent de nouveau sur Wayne. Il n'avait jamais partagé autant de complicité avec un autre soldat, du moins pas de cette façon. Avec Wayne, c'était plus… particulier. C'était privilégié, aussi. Il savait que Wayne ne se comportait pas de cette façon avec tout le monde. Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer de voir tout ça de manière positive, que Wayne cherchait à le protéger mais… Bon sang ! Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ça !

Clark se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas déterminé, décidé à protester à nouveau cet état de fait. Quitte à ce qu'il dorme ailleurs, il préférait le faire avec les autres soldats plutôt que Wayne ! Il avait l'impression que cette décision ruinerait encore plus l'image que les soldats avaient de lui et il n'avait pas besoin de ça en prime.

Il ouvrit la porte et toutes ses pensées de révolte face à Wayne s'envolèrent quand il vit toute l'agitation dehors. Les soldats courraient un peu partout et Kent repéra très vite Diana au loin. Il se dirigea en courant vers elle.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et le décala à l'écart pour laisser passer un véhicule.

_Le camp de base de Westford a été attaqué. On est sur le pied de guerre. Il faut que tu t'équipes vite !

Clark hocha la tête et repartit vers les baraquements avec elle. Leur base était celle la plus proche de Westford. Les renforts directs c'était eux. Ils seraient sûrement déployés.

Il passa son gilet pare-balle en priorité et s'équipa rapidement du reste, terminant par son casque après s'être assuré que son M4 était opérationnel et bien attaché. Quand ils furent à nouveau dehors, Jones leur ordonna de se poster en deuxième ligne face à la porte principale. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il regarda alors les véhicules se placer autour d'eux, en défense préventive alors que des Humvee faisaient monter des renforts.

Clark repéra alors Wayne monter dans l'un d'eux, en tenue complète de sniper, camouflage inclus. Il vit aussi Stewart et Queen monter dans d'autres Humvee et passer la porte, dans la même tenue. Les autres avaient besoin de snipers. Clark ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi, mais il savait qu'avec ces hommes, ils seraient servis.

Stressé, tendu mais alerte, il tint sa position face à la porte. Tous ses camarades étaient aussi tendus que lui, craignant une nouvelle attaque. Il savait que désormais, si les portes s'ouvraient à nouveau, ce serait soit pour laisser leurs véhicules revenir, soient parce qu'elles auraient été forcées. Quelle que soit la probabilité pour que le pire arrive, il devait se tenir prêt. Sa conversation avec Wayne devrait attendre un moment.


	10. Semaine 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous ! Je poste ce chapitre plus tôt parce que je pourrais pas le faire ce week-end, j'suis bookée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu plus calme niveau interventions que les précédents. (Rah, et là je vois pointer le chapitre 10 et... on en reparlera la semaine prochaine.) Pour les personnes qui lisent aussi ma fic "La somme de toutes nos peurs", ils reconnaîtront peut-être une anecdote que j'avais déjà mise dedans ;) (j'adore cette anecdote). Enfin voilà. Certains détails sont donc tirés des comics (pour une scène qui les concerne tous les deux) et je me suis plutôt fait plaisir en y rajoutant des clins d'oeil sur leur histoire canon ! J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à la semaine pro !
> 
> PS : Pour ceux qui lisent "La somme de toutes nos peurs", ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pas zapé cette fic c'est juste que je galère à la terminer, ça me blaze trop T.T

# Semaine 9

* * *

**_Jour 59 (04/12)_ **

Clark tira une grimace en buvant son café et termina son assiette de flocons d'avoine. Il avait hâte d'avoir à nouveau la possibilité de reprendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

_Et du coup, ta nouvelle colocation se passe comment ?demanda Hal en face de lui.

Il haussa les épaules.

_Aucune idée. Ce n'est pas comme si on s'était parlé depuis qu'ils sont tous revenus de Westford. Il s'est écroulé de fatigue.

Hal hocha la tête et continua de manger. Barry reprit :

_Ollie aussi dort. Ils n'ont dû avoir que quelques heures de sommeil, s'ils ont pu en avoir. Leur mission doit être secrète, parce que personne ne sait de quoi il était question.

Arthur, assis à côté de Clark, posa sa tasse.

_Qui dit sniper dit opération offensive. Westford a dû répliquer de façon plus ciblée et discrète.

Diana recula son assiette d'elle.

_Oui, mais ils sont quand même restés trois jours. Les opérations sont rarement aussi longues.

Clark secoua négativement la tête.

_Arthur a probablement raison. Leur intervention n'était peut-être pas dans les environs.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux un instant, pensifs. Eux non plus n'avaient pas beaucoup fermé l'œil ces derniers jours, mais certainement plus que les snipers partis en mission.

Il termina son assiette et se leva. En l'absence de Wayne pour mener son équipe, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés sous les ordres de Stone. Les ordres de ce dernier n'étaient pas spécifiques mais désormais, quand il y avait une intervention extérieure particulière, ils avaient une escorte en plus. Et dans une demi-heure, ils étaient chargés d'escorter un convoi vers Westford.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et il fit attention à ne pas réveiller Wayne. Enfin, vu son état de fatigue, il y avait peu de chances que ça arrive. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le sniper. Wayne dormait sur le lit côté extérieur, techniquement celui attribué à Clark. Il s'était dit que c'était plus judicieux de lui laisser le lit le plus accessible, au cas où Wayne rentrerait en pleine nuit. Il se félicita d'avoir bien fait. Et puis, c'était plus pratique.

Clark prit un temps pour observer le visage de Wayne, tourné vers lui alors qu'il dormait profondément. Il pouvait voir les traits de fatigue sur son visage endormi et la repousse de sa barbe. Si Wayne avait pris une douche rapide en rentrant, il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'occuper du reste. Clark pouvait largement le comprendre.

Il rabattit un peu le drap sur le Major et s'équipa. En le voyant comme ça, ça lui semblait désormais difficile d'être en colère contre lui. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'y faire, à vivre avec Wayne si ce dernier y mettait du sien. De toute façon, ça n'était que temporaire. Une fois l'enquête bouclée officieusement, il serait tranquille.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent avait gardé son doigt sur le côté de la gâchette de son M4 tout le long du trajet. Il n'était pas le seul à être tendu et heureusement, leur voyage se passa sans encombre. Il y avait toujours un risque d'embuscade sur les déplacements, ou de mines sur les routes. Dans le Humvee, il était avec Allen, Curry et Prince. Allen conduisait le véhicule, Curry était au canon lourd, Prince à l'arrière et lui à l'avant.

Les murs avants de Westford avaient été complètement détruits. Kent les examina de loin en descendant du véhicule, reconnaissant facilement les dégâts d'une explosion. Une très grosse explosion. Il décrocha alors son regard du mur pour voir le reste de la base. En trois jours, elle s'était déjà rapidement remise sur pieds, mais on pouvait facilement voir les dégâts de l'attaque.

Ils se rassemblèrent tous autour de Stone alors que leur mission principale d'escorte était achevée. Ce dernier leur donna de nouvelles directives :

_Il y a encore pas mal de débris à retirer et des tentes à remettre sur pieds. Allez aider. Kent.

Les autres partirent et Kent resta en attente de la suite de ses ordres.

_On m'a dit que les murs avaient sauté avec une bombe. Leurs démineurs sont en train de rassembler les débris et de les étudier. Allez les aider.

_A vos ordres.

Kent se dirigea vers la tente attribuée à cet effet. Quand il la passa, il se retrouva au milieu de nombreuses caisses de débris et de deux soldats seulement. L'un d'eux, un grand afro-américain bien plus costaud que lui, le congédia immédiatement :

_Nous n'avons pas besoin de distraction, dehors !

Kent ne prit pas sa colère pour lui, il savait qu'il n'en était pas la cause.

_Je suis démineur, je peux peut-être vous aider.

Les deux démineurs s'arrêtèrent. Le deuxième, un blond plus svelte et un peu plus petit qu'eux, s'avança vers lui.

_Démineur, hein ? Alors ouai, on aura besoin d'un coup de mains. Les experts dans le domaine se font rares en ce moment.

Kent hocha la tête et détacha son M4 pour le poser à côté. Il voyait que les autres démineurs étaient carrément à cran. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux tables devant lui. Sur les deux grandes tables alignées se trouvaient de nombreux débris brûlés et sur une autre table, en arrière, quelques petits bouts de plastique. Inutile de dire que c'était le peu de pièces qu'ils suspectaient faire partie de la bombe.

_Bon, c'est pas compliqué, on inspecte ce qu'il y a sur la table, on sort une autre caisse et ce qui peut être à la bombe va sur cette table.

Kent hocha la tête.

_A quoi ressemblait l'explosion ?demanda-t-il pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il devait chercher.

La réaction à sa question fut synchrone : les deux hommes poussèrent un très long soupir. Le blond répondit :

_Aucune idée. Clyde et moi n'étions pas là et personne n'est foutu de s'accorder sur la description de l'explosion. Que ça soit sur le bruit, l'odeur, les flammes,…

Kent poussa à son tour un long soupir.

_On part avec rien, là.

Il reçut alors une grande tape dans le dos de Clyde qu'il eut du mal à encaisser.

_Tu as bien pigé. J'vais nous faire du café. On en aura besoin.

Kent hocha la tête et se tourna vers le blond. Ce dernier lui tendit la main :

_Au fait, j'm'appelle Stephen.

Il lui serra la main en retour :

_Clark. Trouvons les pièces de cette saloperie !

Les deux hommes s'adressèrent un sourire puis ils se mirent au travail.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un casse-tête. Un véritable casse-tête. Ils avaient passé la journée dessus et une bonne partie de leur soirée. Et ils n'avaient pas trié la moitié de ce qu'ils avaient. Et plus le temps passait, moins ils voyaient la fin de leur tri.

_Les gars, y'a plus de café.

Stephen agitait le thermos vide devant lui, un air blasé sur le visage. Clark laissa tomber sa tête contre la table de dépit et Clyde se recula en arrière sur sa chaise en lâchant un long soupir. Clark, la tête gardée contre la table, posa alors la fatidique question du jour :

_On tire à la courte paille ?

_Ouai.

_Vas-y.

Clark prit les trois tiges de fer de taille différente récupérées dans les débris, puis il tendit sa main vers Clyde, le plus proche de lui.

_Oh yes ! C'est pas moi.

Il tendit alors la main vers Stephen.

_Et merde.

Clark et Clyde affichèrent un énorme sourire.

_Vois le bon côté des choses Steve, tu as déjà le thermos dans les mains.

Stephen gratifia son collègue noir d'un doigt d'honneur.

_J't'emmerde !ajouta-t-il en sortant de la tente, sous le regard amusé des deux autres.

Clark et Clyde se jetèrent alors un autre coup d'œil puis, en soupirant, ils reprirent leur travail.

_**Jour 60 (05/12)** _

Les trois démineurs s'étaient relayés durant la nuit. Leur mission faisait partie des priorités de la base et leur tente avait eu l'autorisation de pouvoir continuer à travailler avec de la lumière. Très peu de lumière. Et avec une aussi grande différence de luminosité, leurs yeux fatiguaient encore plus vite. Alors ils faisaient des rondes pour se reposer. Clyde avait dormi en premier, se faisant un coin pour dormir dans la tente. Clark avait été le second et Stephen avait suivi.

Ils avaient peu dormi, mais ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se permettre de faire une nuit complète. Le Major Stone était reparti depuis un moment avec le convoi qu'ils escortaient et ils avaient pris un autre soldat pour le remplacer. Ils avaient convenu qu'il repartirait avec le prochain convoi escorté.

_Tu peux me passer du café ?demanda Stephen.

Clark lui lança le thermos.

_Il nous reste encore une dizaine de caisses. Comment c'est possible qu'il y en ait encore autant ?!s'exclama-t-il devant toutes les pièces devant lui.

Clyde se frotta les yeux en répondant :

_Et bien, la bombe était dans l'un de nos véhicules. Le convoi a littéralement sauté en franchissant les murs, les autres véhicules avec.

Et là-dedans, ça indiquait aussi les hommes à leur bord.

_Je suis désolé pour vos camarades.

Clark sentit de la tension dans l'atmosphère. Stephen haussa les épaules.

_On a perdu dix hommes et on a une quinzaine de blessés. On a de la chance que ça ne soit pas plus grave.

Clark osa alors poser une autre question :

_Vous avez essuyé un assaut après ça ?

Clyde posa son regard brun sur lui :

_Nos gars ne leur ont laissé aucune chance.

Et après ça, ils avaient sûrement monté une expédition pour mener des représailles. Clark commençait un peu à assembler les morceaux de l'histoire dans sa tête. L'attaque avait vraiment bien été menée. Préparée minutieusement en amont. Puis d'un coup, Clark sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos alors que des souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

_Est-ce qu'il y avait des dents dans les débris ?

Stephen et Clyde se jetèrent un regard.

_Non, pas qu'on sache, répondit Stephen. C'est une question… assez singulière.

Clark soupira, se sentant soudainement paranoïaque.

_Désolé. C'est juste que… il y a un peu plus d'un mois, mon unité s'est retrouvée avec un véhicule piégé aussi. Je me demandais si c'était le même type.

Les deux autres démineurs échangèrent de nouveau un regard. Clyde s'approcha de lui et se baissa sur son uniforme.

_Kent. Clark Kent, dit-il en réfléchissant.

_C'est toi, le Man of Steel ?demanda Stephen en s'approchant à son tour.

Clark se gratta l'arrière du crâne, soudainement gêné.

_J'suis pas certain que ce surnom m'aille très bien, dit-il dans un semblant de sourire pour cacher sa gêne.

Son visage se figea quand il vit l'expression sérieuse sur le visage de Stephen. Clark se tendit immédiatement.

_J'étais dans la Green Zone, quand ils t'ont ramené. Tout l'hôpital ne parlait que de toi ! Du démineur qui a sauvé son unité en désamorçant une bombe alors qu'il s'était pris une balle ! Ton histoire a circulé plus vite que l'herpès dans un club universitaire !

Clark et Clyde rirent à la comparaison. Il était soulagé que l'autre démineur le prenne de cette façon. Il ne s'était pas vraiment fait beaucoup d'amis dernièrement.

_Je tiens à rajouter que Steve n'a pas cru à ton histoire ! Ni même moi, d'ailleurs, ajouta Clyde en souriant, les yeux pétillants de malice.

_Je dois avouer que la version qu'on raconte a l'air vraiment chouette mais de mon point de vue pas vraiment ! Vous n'y croyez toujours pas ?

Clyde changea d'expression. Il redevint sérieux.

_Tous les démineurs ont reçu un rapport sur la bombe que tu as désamorcé. Ton rapport, non ? Flippant. C'est ça, qui nous a fait croire à ton histoire. Trop dégueulasse pour être inventé. Après, que tu te sois fait tirer dessus pendant ou pas on s'en fiche, mais juste le truc avec les dents… Bwah !

Clyde afficha une mine dégoûté et balaya la conversation d'un geste de la main :

_Bon, changeons de sujet avant que je vomisse !

Stephen et Clark échangèrent un regard amusé avant de reprendre leur travail. Ces types étaient plutôt cool.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une dilatation du temps. Clark avait l'impression d'en être la victime. Voire un problème de distorsion du temps, où le temps s'accélèrerait d'un coup ou ralentirait. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un épisode de Doctor Who. Le temps passait trop vite pour leurs rations de café, et le monde extérieur. A l'intérieur de la tente, tout était lent, leur tri, leur avancée. Plusieurs fois, le supérieur direct de Clyde et Stephen était venu leur souffler dans les bronches. Il fallait qu'ils travaillent plus vite.

Stephen en vint visiblement aux mêmes conclusions que lui au même moment quand celui-ci revint en leur servant un énième café :

_Je pense qu'on a assez d'éléments pour identifier un peu la bombe. Je propose que l'un de nous se concentre sur les débris mis de côté et les deux autres continuent le tri.

Clark approuva d'un signe de tête et Clyde leva le pouce.

_On tire à la courte paille ?demanda-t-il.

_Ouai.

_Vas-y.

Stephen et Clyde tirèrent une tige métallique. Ce dernier exprima sa joie :

_Yes ! A moi le changement !

_T'es qu'un foutu chanceux, Clyde, répliqua Clark d'un air dépité.

L'afro-américain se dirigea vers la table qui lui était réservée en faisant un pas de danse.

_Ouai, et bon courage pour votre tri les bouseux !

Clark grogna en se penchant sur les débris et Stephen lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Au moins ils avanceraient peut-être plus vite.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clark examinait minutieusement un bout de plastique brûlé quand il entendit Clyde lâcher un juron. Stephen et lui tournèrent la tête vers le grand noir, qui semblait contrarié.

_Un problème ?demanda Clark.

Clyde hocha la tête en fixant toujours les éléments de la bombe qu'il avait rassemblés.

_Venez voir.

Les deux autres démineurs s'approchèrent. Sur la table, Clyde avait rassemblé les éléments d'un détonateur et d'une boîte plus grande qui avait explosé. Elle contenait probablement l'explosif. Mais elle était plutôt petite.

_Ce n'est pas la bonne boîte, dit Stephen.

Clyde secoua négativement la tête.

_C'est la bonne boîte. Y'en a que une.

Stephen croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Alors ce n'est pas du TATP. Trop petite quantité pour l'explosion.

_Pareil pour le TNT.

Il y eut alors un long moment de silence. C'était les explosifs les plus probables qu'ils puissent trouver ici. Clark et Stephen prirent alors une pièce chacun. Ils savaient comment ils pouvaient trouver l'explosif. Ils le sentirent. Au-delà de l'odeur de plastique brûlé, ils pouvaient sentir une faible odeur de…

_C4.

Stephen et lui avaient parlé d'une même voix. Clark lâcha le morceau de plastique comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Le C4. Encore. L'armée américaine en avait le monopole dans ce pays et cet explosif était facilement détectable aux douanes et bâtiments surveillés. C'était très difficile d'en faire circuler dans le pays sans que les américains soient au courant. C'était quoi encore cette merde ?! Une petite quantité, d'accord, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tombait sur ça. Comment ça pouvait arriver qu'ils se fassent avoir par leur propre matériel ?!

_J'ai pensé la même chose… Et vu la taille de la boîte…

Clyde ne termina pas sa phrase. Il lâcha un long soupir avant de reprendre :

_Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit une fois que vous étiez peut-être dans le camp des méchants ?

Sa question resta en suspens dans le vide. Il n'y avait pas besoin de répondre. Clark se sentait mal. Il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il ressentait précisément, mais il était mal. Et les autres aussi. Il sortit alors de ses pensées quand le pan de la tente s'ouvrit brusquement :

_Kent ! Prenez vos affaires, on part dans 5 minutes !

L'intervention fut si rapide qu'il identifia plus Wayne à sa voix qu'à son visage. Il soupira. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de protester. Il récupéra ses affaires, rattacha son M4 et se tourna vers les deux autres, qui restaient avec ce même air de dépit qu'il avait.

_Faites attention à vous les gars.

_A toi aussi, Clark.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clark était resté silencieux tout le long du trajet du retour, pensif. Beaucoup trop pensif pour être sur ses gardes et assurer en cas de problèmes, il le savait. Quand il descendit de son véhicule, il agit plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, puis il se rendit dans ses quartiers. Clark se débarrassa de tout son matériel puis il alla prendre une douche : il en avait grand besoin, autant pour se vider la tête que pour un besoin d'hygiène. Ça lui donna le temps de remettre ses idées en place, et de garder en tête ses objectifs : faire son travail de démineur, éviter que d'autres personnes ne meurent à cause des explosions.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bains, il fut presque surpris de trouver Wayne. C'est vrai que ces derniers jours, ils s'étaient à peine croisés ici. Il se félicita intérieurement de s'être habillé avant de sortir dans la chambre. Son regard croisa celui de Wayne. La teinte de bleu dans ses iris était revenue et Clark comprit que Wayne était de meilleure humeur que la fois où ils s'étaient parlé. Lui aussi.

_Vous avez l'air troublé.

Son intonation était si neutre que Clark était un peu perdu, mais légèrement sur la défensive.

_C'est une question ou une affirmation ?

Wayne le scruta un instant avant de répondre :

_Une affirmation.

Clark fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_Alors ça ne demande pas vraiment de réponse.

Contre toute attente, Wayne afficha un rictus amusé, qui eut pour effet de le détendre.

_Du calme, Clark. Cette pièce est désormais un espace privé que nous partageons. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Ni ici, ni dehors.

Il hocha la tête.

_Désolé. Je suis un peu à cran et j'avoue ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser avec les autres.

Les mots étaient sortis si naturellement de sa bouche que ça l'étonna. Elle sortait d'où, cette confidence ? Il devait être trop fatigué ou à cran. Wayne sortit une cigarette et avant de l'allumer, il demanda son autorisation à Clark, qui lui accorda d'un signe de tête. Wayne alluma sa cigarette avant de répondre.

_Tout le monde a le droit d'être tendu. N'hésitez pas à en parler.

Clark hocha la tête et s'assit sur la chaise du bureau. C'était soit ça, soit le lit où était déjà assis Wayne. Il préférait garder un peu de distance. Il changea alors de sujet.

_Comment s'est passé votre mission ?

Wayne tira longuement sur sa cigarette avant de répondre, dans un nuage de fumée.

_Confidentiel.

Le démineur le regarda un instant, avant de finalement se plonger dans sa lecture. Wayne et lui ne discutèrent plus de la soirée. Non pas parce qu'ils étaient tendus, ou en colère, mais plutôt parce qu'aucun des deux n'était d'humeur à discuter.

_**Jour 62 (07/12)** _

Il y avait du vent. Pas mal de vent, et plutôt froid. Kent baissa la visière de son casque pour mieux voir l'écran qui lui servait à guider l'EOD, alias Jerry, alors qu'il arrivait vers la zone ciblée.

_J'aime pas ça, commenta Jordan à côté de lui.

Kent ne leva pas la tête, concentré sur sa tâche. Queen répondit :

_Ah, moi je trouve que ça va. J'ai pas l'impression qu'on soit observés.

Le bras mécanique arriva au niveau du trou. Jordan soupira.

_Sur cible, indiqua Kent.

_Je ne te parle pas des gens, je te parle de ce vent !répliqua Jordan.

Le démineur manipula le bras mécanique de l'EOD pour légèrement dégager le fil électrique ainsi que le bout métallique qui dépassait du sol.

_Ils annoncent de fortes rafales de vent. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'une tempête nous tombe dessus, ajouta Allen.

Le bras de Jerry dégagea le morceau de métal et Kent comprit que ça n'était qu'un vieux débris de taule. Il suivit alors le fil.

_Fait chier. C'est pourtant pas la saison des tempêtes !râla Jordan.

_Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait réellement de saisons des tempêtes dans cette région, ajouta Wayne, les yeux pourtant rivés sur l'écran vidéo.

Kent confirma alors l'observation à l'écran.

_Fausse alerte. Juste de vieux débris. Je ramène Jerry.

Allen tapa alors amicalement sur l'épaule de Jordan :

_Tu vois finalement, c'est plutôt tranquille !

Jordan lui lança un regard noir devant le grand sourire de l'autre.

_Arrêtes de me charrier Flash !

Kent réceptionna l'EOD et avec les autres, ils remballèrent tout le matériel de déminage. Ils devaient bien se l'avouer, ce genre de fausse alerte parfois ça détendait vraiment. Pour Kent, ça lui donnait l'impression que le monde n'était pas si noir que ça. Wayne utilisa alors la radio.

_Fausse alerte, vous pouvez bouger.

L'unité qui les avait appelés pour intervenir s'était réfugiée à 50 mètres d'eux, en contrebas de la rue.

«  _Bien reçu. On vient d'être appelés pour un renfort de sécurité à Mansour, vous venez avec nous. »_

Les membres de l'équipe se jetèrent un regard interrogatif alors que plus loin, les autres sortaient de leur couvert. Wayne se tourna vers eux pour les avoir en visuel.

_Sauf votre respect, Lieutenant-Colonel Arnold, je dois d'abord en informer mon supérieur.

«  _C'est déjà convenu avec le Colonel Jones. Tout le monde là-bas »._

_On vous suit.

Ils étaient dans le district d'à côté. La route ne serait pas longue. Ils montèrent tous dans le Humvee et suivirent les véhicules de l'autre unité.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Finalement, ça n'était pas le signe d'une tempête de sable.

Ils jetèrent tous un regard noir vers Lantern, sauf Wayne. Il pleuvait. Il faisait froid. Il faisait nuit aussi. C'était la première fois que Kent sentait vraiment l'hiver, jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait déjà plu, déjà fait froid et bien sûr, ils n'échappaient pas à la nuit. Mais ces conditions avaient été rarement réunies. Il faisait vraiment froid et ils étaient trempés.

_C'était plutôt le signe d'un orage, oui !s'écria Queen.

Ils levèrent tous la tête lorsqu'ils entendirent un véhicule arriver vers eux sans phares. Ils pointèrent tous leur M4 dans cette direction. Wayne alla à la rencontre du véhicule.

Après leur intervention pour sur la fausse alerte, ils avaient été réquisitionnés pour la mise en place d'un barrage de contrôle dans le district de Mansour. Kent avait supposé que c'était pour protéger les environs de la Green Zone, qui se situait quelques kilomètres derrière eux. Et c'était probablement le cas.

_Ouvrez le barrage, il a l'autorisation.

Allen et Kent retirèrent la clôture de barbelés pour laisser passer le véhicule civil. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils préparaient, ni ce qu'il se passait réellement, mais ils se contentaient d'obéir aux ordres. C'était comme ça que ça marchait.

_On sera relevé dans combien de temps déjà ?demanda Allen.

_Dans moins d'une heure, répondit Wayne en revenant vers eux.

Wayne était probablement le seul d'entre eux à ne pas se plaindre ni de la pluie, ni du froid. Kent, pour avoir beaucoup voyagé sans grands moyens, était plus résistant face aux changements de température et de climat. Il était peut-être physiquement renforcé mais il trouvait toujours ça désagréable, la pluie. Il savait que ça se lisait sur son visage. Mais Wayne lui… il semblait si… tranquille.

Comme s'il captait ses pensées, Wayne tourna la tête et vint vers lui. Kent aurait voulu discuter un peu avec lui, mais ce n'était pas le cadre qu'il souhaitait. Il préférait un cadre plus détendu, plus chaleureux. Peut-être aussi que pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie que d'autres se mêlent à la conversation. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement envie que personne ne soit là.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clark étira un sourire en regardant Bruce tirer sur sa cigarette. Ce dernier avait les yeux pétillants à cause de l'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre.

_A toi d'en raconter une autre !termina Clark.

Il vit Bruce se mettre à réfléchir. Ça faisait près de deux heures qu'ils discutaient tous les deux, avec une facilité déconcertante, sur leur enfance. Chacun leur tour, ils échangeaient des anecdotes assez amusantes. Clark avait du mal à se dire que le petit garçon intrépide, curieux et avec visiblement une certaine joie de vivre qu'il entendait dans les histoires était la même personne qui les racontait. Bruce était plein de secrets qui plaisaient vraiment à Clark.

_Et bien… Je me souviens d'une fois, pour mon 8e anniversaire, je voulais avoir un véritable katana japonais. Pas ceux que l'ont fait avec les méthodes actuelles, un qui était forgé avec les méthodes traditionnelles et complexes. A la place, mon majordome a jugé bon de m'offrir un wakizashi, un modèle bien plus petit et plus adapté à mon âge, mais forgé selon mes demandes. (Bruce marqua une pause, un léger sourire s'affichant sur son visage) Je lui ai fait la tête pendant des semaines !

Clark éclata de rire, imaginant bien le petit Bruce.

_Alfred avait quand même l'air d'être vraiment attentionné envers toi.

L'autre hocha la tête.

_Il m'a élevé et a veillé sur moi jusqu'au bout. Je lui dois beaucoup. Mais… pas autant que toi avec Betty !

Bruce rit. C'était vraiment agréable aux oreilles de Clark.

_Je me sens bête avec mon histoire de vache maintenant !

_C'est certain que nous n'avons pas grandi dans le même monde !

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice quand un autre souvenir refit surface dans la tête de Clark.

_Oh, j'en ai une bonne comme ça ! Quand je devais avoir… cinq ou six ans, je m'imaginais que j'étais un super héros et que j'avais des supers pouvoirs qui me permettaient de voler, d'être super fort et rapide, et je pouvais même lancer des lasers avec mes yeux ! (Bruce éclata alors de rire, provoquant une mine contrariée chez Clark) Hey ! J'avais cinq ou six ans ! Et je disais à tout le monde que je venais d'ailleurs ! Qu'en vérité, je venais d'une autre planète où il neigeait souvent.

Bruce était totalement absorbé par son récit. Il attendit la suite, un large sourire sur les lèvres. C'était perturbant à quel point ça lui allait bien. Clark reprit :

_Alors, au bout d'un moment, c'est arrivé aux oreilles de mes parents. Tu imagines le malaise… Ils m'ont annoncé mon adoption bien plus tard, mais quand on a reparlé de cet épisode « super-héros », ils m'ont raconté qu'ils avaient été totalement paniqués. J'aurais dû me douter que je n'avais pas eu mon chien juste comme ça !

Bruce secoua la tête, reprenant son air sérieux.

_Ils ont dû avoir peur que tu te souviennes de quelque chose aussi. Je t'imagine vraiment à agir innocemment en racontant tout ça, sans avoir conscience de ce que ça a dû être pour tes parents !

Clark frappa par réflexe sur ses cuisses :

_Exactement ! J'étais vraiment dans mon monde imaginaire, je sauvais le monde ! Et eux derrière ne savaient pas comment gérer la chose.

Ils restèrent silencieux, Clark se souvenant de cette période avec nostalgie et Bruce s'imaginant la situation sous tous les angles. Puis il posa une question :

_Au fait, comment ça s'est passé, quand ils te l'ont dit ?

Clark prit un temps pour réfléchir, puis haussa négligemment les épaules.

_J'avais douze ans je crois, quand ils me l'ont annoncé. Qu'ils m'avaient adopté à l'âge d'un an et demi. Tout ce qu'ils ont su de mes parents, c'est qu'ils étaient originaires d'Europe de l'Est. Je n'ai pas mal réagi parce que… quelque part, je m'en doutais à ce moment-là. J'ai les cheveux presque noirs, des yeux bleus assez prononcés. Mes parents sont châtains de cheveux et les yeux marron pour mon père et noisette pour ma mère. Personne dans leur famille n'avait des traits physiques similaires aux miens. A douze ans, on comprend très facilement comment fonctionne l'hérédité.

Bruce hocha la tête, légèrement pensif.

_Tu n'as jamais cherché à retrouver tes origines ?

Clark savait que Bruce connaissait déjà la moitié de la réponse. L'autre voulait juste en savoir plus sans vouloir se montrer trop invasif dans ses questions. Il lui répondit en souriant.

_J'ai mené une sacrée investigation auprès de l'agence d'adoption, des orphelinats, des anciens responsables des dossiers... J'ai appris le russe en premier, puis le français et l'allemand avant de partir en Europe. Mon enquête m'a mené en Lituanie. Dans les pays de l'Europe de l'Est. L'avantage, c'est que le russe est une langue assez parlée et comprise dans ces pays. Ça m'a permis de retrouver le quartier où habitaient mes parents. En discutant avec d'anciens voisins ou amis que j'ai pu retrouver, j'ai appris qu'ils étaient des immigrants russes.

Bruce hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

_Je sais donc que je suis probablement né en Russie et que je m'appelais Kal. Après ça… j'ai fait du tourisme.

Clark afficha un grand sourire, fier de sa petite chute. Bruce étira à son tour un sourire pensif.

_C'est un joli nom, Kal.

Clark vira immédiatement rouge tomate, soudainement gêné. Il avait les oreilles en feu. Bruce lâcha un autre petit rire devant sa réaction.

_On ne t'a jamais appelé comme ça ?

L'intéressé cacha son visage dans ses mains, encore surpris qu'il ne soit pas réellement mort de honte.

_Si, ma mère a essayé mais… c'est tellement…bizarre.

Bruce afficha un petit sourire que Clark n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir en relevant la tête.

_Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te gêner autant.

Il était sincère. Ça toucha profondément Clark.

_J'ai été surpris. En fait, je n'ai pas révélé mon prénom d'origine à grand monde, parce que bon, je reste Clark Kent. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un prénom que je ne voudrais pas perdre pour autant. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mes origines.

Bruce hocha la tête. Clark savait que l'homme comprenait l'importance que ça avait pour lui. Bruce n'était peut-être pas démonstratif dans ses émotions, mais il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à être empathique et compréhensif. Plus maintenant.

_Merci, Bruce. Pour ce moment.

Bruce lui adressa un sourire sincère. Clark voyait chacun de ses sourires, de ses rires comme un précieux privilège.

_Merci à toi, Clark. De rendre ces moments meilleurs.

Ils s'adressèrent un regard lourd de sens, partageant désormais une complicité nouvelle.


	11. Semaine 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /!\ WARNING /!\ RATED M pour "HORREUR" dans ce chapitre (Jour 69) ! /!\
> 
> Hey ! Voici le chapitre 10 avec de l'avance car encore une fois, j'suis pas dispo vendredi et ce week end donc je le poste maintenant. Histoire de vous laisser plus de temps pour digérer ce chapitre. Notez bien : ce chapitre aura la description la plus dure à lire je pense, c'est mon max niveau violence. Si vous pouvez lire le dernier jour de ce chapitre, le jour 69 (il aura un warning), alors vous pourrez lire le reste de la fiction sans problèmes.
> 
> Pour ceux qui voudraient échapper à la violence de ce chapitre, je ferais un résumé des événements au début du prochain chapitre.
> 
> Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, pour ceux qui laisseront tomber la fic (no soucis) je vous remercie de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ! Bisous à vous et je vous souhaite de bonnes lectures !
> 
> /!\ WARNING /!\ RATED M pour "HORREUR" dans ce chapitre (Jour 69) ! /!\

# Semaine 10

* * *

_**Jour 66 (11/12)** _

Kent avait le sourire aux lèvres. Avant de partir pour leur mission d'escorte, ils avaient reçu un appel de Shayera. Avoir une conversation vidéo avec elle avait remonté le moral de tout le monde et ça les avait en partie soulagés.

_Je l'ai trouvée bien. Elle avait l'air bien, commenta Allen, parlant du même sujet.

Kent repensa aux rires et aux pleurs qui avaient été échangés durant l'appel. Shay faisait de la rééducation désormais. Elle était suivie en hôpital, et déclarée inapte au terrain. Mais la femme avait remonté la pente assez vite : son caractère bien trempé y était pour beaucoup.

_Et puis, son nouveau projet de vie à l'air pas mal, ajouta Allen de nouveau.

Jordan se mit à rire derrière son volant.

_Tu parles du fait qu'elle veuille travailler dans un musée ? Arrêtes, ça craint.

Kent haussa les épaules.

_Elle a vraiment de bonnes connaissances en Histoire et elle en est passionnée. Pourquoi pas ?

Allen approuva d'un signe de tête.

_C'est bien de changer aussi. Moi je pense qu'à la fin de mon service, je me reconvertirais probablement dans la police.

Kent lui, s'était posé la question à de multiples reprises. Il savait qu'il avait des issues, une fois qu'il aurait mis sa carrière militaire derrière lui, mais il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il voulait. Jordan haussa les épaules.

_Ouai, ça c'est déjà plus proche de ce qu'on fait. M'enfin, si ça plait à Shay, pourquoi pas… Je ne lui souhaite que du bonheur.

Kent hocha la tête en orientant son regard vers les parois rocheuses. Allen se mit à rire soudainement.

_Elle va me manquer, mine de rien. Tu te souviens de la première fois où on lui a parlé ?demanda-t-il à Jordan.

Ce dernier lâcha un grognement avant de répondre :

_Elle m'a foutu un pain dans la gueule.

Allen explosa de rire et Kent se permit de sourire.

_C'était un superbe moment !s'exclama Flash.

Jordan n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il hurla :

_ROQUETTE !

Jordan braqua le volant au moment même de l'impact. Kent n'eut aucun réflexe. Le Humvee fit plusieurs tonneaux, sortant de la route alors que le convoi se faisait attaquer. Quand le véhicule s'immobilisa, Kent eut du mal à réagir. Wayne était plus vif que lui.

_Tout le monde va bien ?demanda-t-il.

Leur Humvee était retourné à l'envers. Kent s'extirpa de son côté, rampant au sol alors qu'à côté, Wayne faisait la même chose. Les tirs de fusils mitrailleurs pleuvaient sur eux.

_Allen, Jordan ?relança Wayne.

Kent jeta un coup d'œil vers Allen. Ce dernier était inconscient et saignait à l'arcade.

_Flash est inconscient. Je crois qu'il s'est pris la tourelle.

Wayne se posta juste à côté et commença à faire des tirs de couverture. Kent plongea à nouveau dans le véhicule pour trainer Allen. Il passa ensuite à Jordan.

_Hal ?

Ce dernier reprenait doucement connaissance. Le choc contre le flanc du Humvee avait été violent.

_J'suis coincé…

Kent le vit bien. Hal était le seul à visiblement lutter contre les lois de la gravité. Le volant le bloquait.

_Tiens-toi prêt à la réception.

Il retourna son M4, et frappa le côté du volant avec la crosse à plusieurs reprises. Après quelques coups, Jordan s'écrasa au sol.

_Putain !jura-t-il alors que Kent l'aidait à sortir de là.

Ils prirent ensuite automatiquement leur poste de couverture, protégeant Allen encore inconscient entre eux.

_C'est quoi la situation, Bat ?demanda Jordan.

_Deux Humvee et un camion hors course. Les deux véhicules de tête et les deux autres camions sont passés.

Kent essaya de contourner le Humvee pour avoir de la visibilité sur les autres. Il se retira rapidement quand les tirs fusèrent sur lui.

_Je vois le deuxième Humvee à dix mètres de nous, à 10h mais vide. Et la cabine du camion a sauté.

Wayne utilisa sa radio.

_Unité 4, vous nous recevez ?

Il y eut quelques grésillements avant d'avoir une réelle réponse.

«  _Heureux de savoir que vous allez bien, Wayne. Quelle est votre situation ? »_

Kent vit Wayne analyser leur environnement d'un regard.

_Mauvaise visibilité sur les tireurs. Le seul moyen de repli qu'on a est à nos 8h, sur 200 mètres. On a un homme inconscient.

Il y eut un temps de pause de plusieurs secondes. Kent et Jordan faisaient des tirs de couverture pour essayer d'avoir plus d'informations. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de personnes.

«  _Ok, on tente cette sortie. Les rochers nous offriront un meilleur couvert._  »

Kent vit un homme armer à nouveau un lance-roquette.

_Si on doit agir c'est maintenant !indiqua Lantern, qui avait vu la même chose.

Wayne vit l'homme aussi. Il reprit sa radio.

_A mon signal, vous courez vers les rochers. On vous couvre.

Kent et Jordan se tinrent près à faire feu. Wayne se recula légèrement, s'allongea sur le dos en gardant son arme bien positionnée et se tint prêt.

_Maintenant !

Kent et Jordan tirèrent sans retenue alors que le groupe courrait à couvert. L'unité 4 lança des fumigènes pour se couvrir. Wayne pivota sur le ventre, déjà en position pour tirer alors qu'il sortait du couvert du Humvee. Il tira plus précisément que Kent et Jordan. Il fit mouche. La roquette s'explosa à deux mètres environ du deuxième véhicule. Il fit un carton sur un deuxième homme et un troisième. Kent et Jordan abattirent probablement deux autres hommes.

« _On est à l'abri, Wayne ! »_

Ce dernier roula à nouveau à couvert et Kent et Jordan se rabaissèrent pour recharger.

_Reçu, Payne. On va bouger avant qu'un autre ne récupère le lance-roquette.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux hommes. Kent était assurément le plus fort de tous. Sans hésitation, le démineur souleva Allen, comme on lui avait appris à l'entraînement et le porta sur ses épaules. Allen était vraiment plus léger qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

_Très bien, on y va.

Ils lancèrent tous les trois leurs fumigènes et coururent. 200 mètres. Ça pouvait paraître long, comme court. Dans la tête de Kent, ce fut assez long.

Il dérapa en se couchant derrière un rocher alors que les tirs étaient proches d'eux. Un soldat lui retira Allen des épaules et le cala derrière la pierre. Ils virent alors Payne s'approcher.

_Les renforts ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. On les attend ou on essaie de se farcir ses connards ?

Wayne désigna son M4.

_On va se les faire.

Payne lui adressa un clin d'œil en souriant. Assurément, les deux hommes se connaissaient. Ils avaient même l'air un peu complices.

_En position, ordonna Payne.

Kent suivit le mouvement de ses hommes, tout comme Jordan. Wayne et Payne s'allongèrent au sol.

_Le duo Payne/Wayne de retour !lâcha alors ce dernier.

Wayne grogna.

_Arrête de nous appeler comme ça.

_Tout le monde nous appelait comme ça !

_Personne ne le faisait.

Le ton méprisant qu'avait Wayne fit sourire Kent. Payne soupira alors qu'il tira le premier.

_T'es vraiment le sniper le plus grognon avec qui j'ai bossé.

Wayne tira à son tour avant de répondre.

_Et toi l'observateur le plus causant avec qui j'ai bossé.

Le ton froid de Wayne pouvait paraître offensant, mais l'autre sniper se contenta de rire.

_T'as vraiment pas changé.

Deux hommes de Payne firent un carton. Kent en avait un dans son viseur et il attendait que ce dernier ne sorte. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à couvert, ça allait être du tir au pigeon pour les deux camps. Son homme ne tarda pas à se pointer. Kent lui colla trois balles dans la poitrine.

Les échanges de coups de feu ne durèrent pas longtemps. Peut-être moins d'une heure. Jordan et un des gars de Payne se prirent une balle dans leur gilet, mais rien de grave. Kent s'inquiétait plutôt pour Allen, qui n'avait toujours pas repris conscience depuis. Wayne avait prévenu l'équipe qu'ils avaient un blessé. Il serait pris en charge dès l'arrivée des renforts. Il espérait que tout aille bien.

_**Jour 67 (12/12)** _

Clark regarda le Flash avec une expression peinée. Diana aussi. Arthur arrivait à rester neutre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était trop dur. Trop difficile de garder ses émotions pour lui, de rester le plus impassible possible. Barry était devenu son ami. Ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça et de ne pas pouvoir réagir. Diana posa une main sur son épaule en guise de soutien. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Hal n'avait pas pu tenir et il avait dû quitter la pièce.

_Vous en faites des têtes. Vous êtes constipés ou quoi ?lança Barry, légèrement inquiet.

Diana craqua et explosa de rire, s'appuyant sur le matelas du lit de Barry. Arthur fit diversion alors que Clark luttait encore plus fort pour ne pas rire.

_C'est qu'on a eu très peur pour toi. C'est un rire nerveux.

A côté, Diana pleurait de rire. Clark afficha un demi-sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à tenir. Barry n'était pas très convaincu.

_Ouai… On m'a dit que j'avais une commotion… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous avez fait une connerie ?

Diana finit par sortir de la pièce, saluant Barry au loin :

_Contente que t'ailles bien Flash !

Ce dernier la salua, une expression soucieuse sur le visage. Clark craqua. Il afficha un large sourire.

_Tu sais, c'est l'euphorie.

Ou plutôt les dessins au stylo qu'Ollie lui avait fait sur le visage. Barry avait les sourcils froncés de Spock, la moustache à la Freddie Mercury et des fausses lunettes rondes à moitié dessinées sur son pansement à l'arcade.

_On trouve que tu vas bien, rajouta Arthur. Tu es… resplendissant.

Cette fois Clark éclata de rire. Barry se redressa dans son lit.

_Putain mais je sens vraiment la connerie venir, là ! Ils sont où Ollie et Hal ?!

_Dehors, réussit à répondre Clark.

Barry afficha une expression vraiment en colère. En plus des dessins sur son visage, c'était encore plus hilarant.

_Je pourrais sortir dans une heure, j'vous jure qu'après je vais les étriper !

Arthur essaya de garder une expression sérieuse lorsqu'il lui dit :

_Avant de sortir, tu devrais passer devant un miroir !

_Quoi ?!

Barry commença à se lever. Arthur et Clark firent ce qui était le plus sensé dans cette situation : ils sortirent de l'infirmerie en courant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Si je les trouve, je les choppe et je les fume.

Barry avait encore gardé un peu de sa rancune. Ollie et Hal avaient bien prévu leur coup : ils s'étaient rendus temporairement introuvables. Barry s'agrippait alors nerveusement à sa tasse de café alors qu'il était assis à la table du réfectoire avec Diana, Arthur, John et Clark.

_Ils ressortiront d'eux-mêmes, commenta John, les yeux à moitié rivés sur un livre.

Barry hocha la tête.

_Ouai. Encore heureux que personne d'autre ne m'aie vu de cette façon.

Les quatre autres soldats s'adressèrent un regard complice, repensant aux photos qui avaient été prises.

_Ouai, encore heureux, renchérit Clark en buvant son café.

Il vit alors au loin Palmer, Stone et Wayne s'approcher d'eux. Il fut étonné de voir qu'ils s'installèrent avec eux pour prendre leur café aussi. Stone engagea la conversation :

_Ravi de voir que vous allez mieux, Allen. Wayne m'a raconté.

Barry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

_Merci Major.

Palmer regarda Barry à son tour.

_Moi je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes de nouveau présentable, dit-il en montrant son visage, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Barry devint rouge pivoine et Clark retint un sourire : ça avait plutôt bien circulé. Wayne renchérit :

_Il vous reste du stylo au-dessus de la lèvre.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Barry pour chercher la tâche presque imperceptible d'encre qu'il restait encore. Wayne avait un œil expert. Barry se mit à rougir de gêne. Il se leva.

_Bon, ils sont morts.

Il quitta la table d'un pas déterminé, sous les regards amusés des autres. Diana se leva à la suite.

_Je ne veux louper ça pour rien au monde !

_Moi non plus !ajouta John en la suivant.

_On vous suit, ça nous change, ajouta Stone.

Ils entraînèrent avec eux Palmer et Arthur. Clark se retrouva alors seul avec Bruce. Le démineur ne laissa pas la conversation retomber pour autant.

_Vous avez vu les photos ?demanda-t-il en vouvoyant volontairement Wayne tant qu'ils étaient en service ou en dehors de leurs quartiers.

Wayne n'afficha aucune expression mais l'éclat dans ses yeux clairs révéla son amusement.

_Je n'aurais loupé ça pour rien au monde. Hal et Ollie font le tour en les montrant dans toute la base.

Clark n'était absolument pas étonné. Il imaginait les deux hommes faire.

_Ils sont géniaux n'empêche.

Wayne approuva d'un signe de tête.

_C'est sûr qu'ils savent mettre de l'ambiance. Ça fait du bien aux gars, approuva Wayne.

Clark appréciait vraiment les soldats avec qui il bossait. Pour la première fois de son service probablement. Et puis, maintenant, il appréciait vraiment Bruce. Même s'il avait encore du mal à le cerner, plus il en découvrait sur lui, plus il aimait ce qu'il apprenait. Il tourna la tête vers Wayne et ils s'échangèrent un regard complice. Il avait vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur eux. La vie était constamment faite de rencontres et parfois, certains liens s'établissaient et duraient.

_**Jour 69 (14/12) WARNING (Ndla : Arrêtez-vous là pour éviter la violence, résumé de la journée au prochain chapitre)** _

Clark sortait à peine de sa douche lorsque Wayne revint dans leurs quartiers, s'équipant de leurs affaires.

_On a un tuyau sur un potentiel site de terroristes. On y va.

Clark jura alors que de l'eau dégoulinait encore sur sa peau.

_J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Wayne le regarda un instant avant d'hocher la tête puis de sortir. Clark s'activa le plus vite possible. Une info pareille, c'était une véritable aubaine.

Dans le Humvee, Wayne fit rapidement sont topo. Ils étaient appelés en renforts comme de nombreuses autres équipes. C'était une grosse intervention dont les compétences de Wayne et de Queen pouvaient s'avérer utiles, et dans ce type d'assaut, Jordan et Allen n'étaient certainement pas de trop. Mais ce que les marines voulaient vraiment, c'était les compétences de Kent, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Ils arrivèrent dans la partie bidonville de Bagdad. C'était étroit, pleins de monde et vraiment très pauvre. Les gens avaient peur d'eux, les regardaient d'un mauvais œil ou les fuyaient. Kent était tendu. Presque autant que les irakiens qui voyaient leur lieu de vie envahit par des dizaines de soldats américains.

Son équipe était en retrait. Les marines avaient pris la tête de l'intervention et son unité ne leur servirait que lors de la fouille des lieux. Alors, en queue de convoi, ils se déplaçaient en se contentant de suivre les soldats devant eux et les ordres transmis.

Ils encerclèrent très vite la zone ciblée. C'était une petite cabane en apparence, facilement cernable. Kent se disait qu'ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour vérifier l'endroit, puis il pensa au sous-sol où ils avaient trouvé Feltman. Peut-être qu'il y avait des caves.

Les marines entrèrent. Leur inspection fut rapide. Il y eut quelques coups de feu d'échangés, puis rien d'autre. Juste le cri d'entrée du premier marine. Les autres hurlements vinrent des irakiens morts de peur qui étaient autour d'eux. Kent serra la crosse de son M4. Ça allait être à son tour. Le premier marine sortit alors de la petite maisonnée.

_On a des trucs pour vous, les démineurs.

Wayne lui accorda d'un signe de tête d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Dans la pièce principale, plusieurs armes, surtout des fusils mitrailleurs, étaient disposés là. Des marines étaient déjà en train de les inspecter et les répertorier. D'autres fouillaient les affiches sur les murs et la table et un autre fouillait les cadavres de deux hommes. Ça ressemblait vraiment à une cachette de terroristes.

_Ce qui vous intéresse est en bas.

Kent descendit par la trappe qu'on lui indiquait, à l'origine cachée sous un tapis.

_Arden ! C'est ici que ça se passe !

Kent ne fit pas vraiment attention au second arrivant et regarda plutôt la pièce devant lui. Un laboratoire, qui devait faire la taille de la pièce du dessus.

_Clark ? Ah c'est cool de te revoir !

L'interpelé se retourna pour voir un visage familier.

_Stephen ! J'suis content de te voir !

Ils se firent une rapide accolade.

_J'te ferais bien la discussion mais on a du boulot j'ai l'impression !

Kent approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils se séparèrent tous les deux pour contourner la table principale et observer les installations et les meubles. Ils avaient affaire à un petit laboratoire de chimiste. Mais le laboratoire avait été rapidement vidé.

Il repéra des traces au sol, sur la table, des éléments manquants ou présents dans les placards. Les lieux étaient à la fois vides mais avec de nombreux indices conséquents.

_Bon… y'avait du TATP produit ici. Aucun doute, annonça Stephen alors qu'un marine arrivait.

Kent approuva d'un signe de tête. Les composants étaient facilement repérables à leur odeur ou à leur aspect.

_En grande quantité, indiqua à son tour Kent. Le laboratoire a été vidé il y a un moment.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?demanda le marine, une expression énervée sur le visage.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait lire sur son étiquette d'uniforme, le soldat s'appelait Cohan. Stephen lui répondit :

_Y'a aucun doute sur le fait que plusieurs kilos de TATP ont été produits ici. Je dirais… une vingtaine de kilos ?

Kent hocha la tête.

_Je dirais au moins ça aussi, confirma-t-il.

Stephen poursuivit son explication.

_Et vingt kilos d'explosif instable, ça ne s'évacue pas aussi facilement. Et même si le mélange n'a pas été fait, ça fait une sacrée quantité de composants.

Le marine pesta.

_En gros, ce laboratoire était vide depuis longtemps.

Les deux démineurs hochèrent la tête. Cohan remonta alors, laissant les deux autres continuer d'examiner le laboratoire. Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs d'avoir fait tout le tour, ils firent eux aussi demi-tour.

Les marines discutaient entre eux. Dès qu'ils se rendirent compte de leur présence, ils se tournèrent vers eux et Cohan parla :

_Il y a plusieurs sites que l'on soupçonne d'être d'autres planques dans ce genre. On va se séparer en plusieurs groupes. On va appeler du renfort, mais on peut déjà en fouiller deux rapidement. Arden, vous viendrez avec votre équipe et moi sur le site A. C'est à quelques minutes d'ici. Kent, vous irez sous le commandement de Dinelli, sur le site B. Il est au nord-est d'ici.

Kent suivit des yeux le geste de Cohan pour voir qui était Dinelli. L'instant d'après, ils se rassemblaient tous dehors.

Kent remarqua pendant leur trajet à travers le bidonville que ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Wayne, la manière dont ils agissaient. Il pouvait le voir dans son regard métallique. Il savait qu'il détestait être mis à l'écart de cette façon. Que la seule raison pour laquelle ils venaient dans l'équipe, c'était par défaut.

Ils arrivèrent devant un petit immeuble à trois étages à moitié détruit à cause des bombardements. D'apparence, il aurait pu sembler désaffecté, mais Kent remarqua les traces récentes de pneus aux alentours. Il ne fut pas le seul à les remarquer. Wayne tint son Barrett fermement, prêt à faire feu. Ils entendaient un bourdonnement à l'intérieur.

Ils se positionnèrent au niveau de l'unique entrée. Kent sentait une odeur infecte émaner du bâtiment. Dès qu'ils furent prêts, les marines, en tête de l'équipe, enfoncèrent la porte. Kent, rien qu'à l'odeur, crut qu'il allait vomir pendant l'assaut. Ils firent abstraction des horreurs qu'ils voyaient sur les tables et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier pour fouiller les étages, totalement vierges. Ils redescendirent alors et regardèrent ce qu'ils avaient sous le nez, parmi des centaines de mouches et qui virevoltaient de partout.

_Putain.

_Des barbares.

Kent ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les images horribles qu'il avait sous le nez. Des cadavres. Il y avait au moins une dizaines de corps sur des tables, dont certains devaient être là depuis plus longtemps que d'autres. Des hommes, des femmes et… il y avait même deux gosses. Kent ne leur donnait pas plus de 14 ans.

_Kent…l'appela alors Allen.

Il s'approcha du corps d'un homme. Il avait légèrement commencé à se décomposer et l'odeur était vraiment insupportable. Queen, à côté, ne résista pas. Il fut le premier à vomir, suivi de deux marines et d'Allen.

Sous les asticots qui grouillaient, il remarqua en premier les fils. Ils n'avaient pas fini d'être dissimulés dans les organes et en poussant légèrement les intestins avec le bout de son canon, il vit les charges. Du TATP. Probablement connecté et toujours instable. Et avec la décomposition du corps, les enzymes digestives et les asticots qui produisaient de la chaleur et attaquaient le contenant du produit, le risque d'explosion était largement décuplé. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, envahi par la panique.

_Evacuez ce bâtiment ! Eloignez-vous de… (Il se retourna pour voir tous les cadavres et perdit son sang-froid) putain passez-moi votre eau !

Si tous les cadavres contenaient du TATP, il devait soit le neutraliser, soit tout emporter avec lui et ça n'était pas possible. Nom de Dieu ! Ils auraient carrément pu se faire sauter tous seuls en les transportant après ! Putain et avec toutes ces personnes autour, elles finiraient blessées par l'explosion et ce qui leur servait de maison serait détruit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de l'eau ?demanda Dinelli.

_Mais mettez-là dans un bidon, ou ce que vous trouverez !répondit alors Kent assez agressivement.

Il sentit alors une main se poser fermement sur son épaule et il croisa le regard de Wayne. Ça le calma. Etonnamment, ça le calma. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre le contrôle sur sa panique, puis reprit :

_Le TATP peut être neutralisé dans l'eau. C'est un composé très instable et il l'est encore plus dans cette pièce. Alors, rassemblez-moi le plus d'eau possible dans un gros contenant, puis quittez le périmètre pendant que j'extrais ça de…

Son regard balayant la pièce parla pour lui.

_Très bien. On va faire ça.

Kent détacha sa gourde et la lança à Dinelli. Il retira son M4 et le posa contre la table. Il aurait bien pris une grande inspiration, mais l'air était saturé par la décomposition. Il retroussa ses manches au maximum, se préparant psychologiquement à ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

_On y va les gars.

_Je reste ici, indiqua alors Wayne.

Kent jeta un œil vers le Major. Ce dernier dégagea une fenêtre et se positionna pour le couvrir en cas de besoin. Il savait que le sniper faisait ça pour lui. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de commencer son travail.

Il plongea ses mains nues dans les entrailles. Il sentit un frisson de dégoût le parcourir le long de sa colonne au contact de la matière visqueuse des organes en décomposition et des larves grouillant contre sa peau. Il ne sut dire ce qui était le pire entre cette sensation au toucher, ou l'odeur putride qui s'en dégageait. Ça sentait littéralement la mort. Cette odeur infecte que l'on pouvait parfois sentir dans les chambres d'hôpital n'avait rien de comparable actuellement. Et avec toutes ces mouches…

Il ferma un instant les yeux pour retenir le haut-le-cœur qu'il avait. Son estomac manifestait son dégoût vivement et Kent fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder encore un peu le contenu de son estomac à l'intérieur. C'était immonde. Dégueulasse. Le bruit visqueux que ça faisait le rendait malade. Il fouillait dans les entrailles d'un mort. En faisant ça, il déshonorait encore plus la dépouille.

Il sortit le dispositif. Le TATP était connecté à un système de détonation à distance. Quoiqu'aient eu en tête les monstres qui avaient fait ça, il était certain qu'ils étaient assez organisés et qu'ils préparaient un gros coup. Il sortit son couteau de poche et coupa les fils avec. Quand il eut terminé, il sortit le dispositif déconnecté puis les explosifs, qu'il posa délicatement sur le bord de la table.

Il leva la tête vers le reste de la pièce. Seul Wayne était là et il lui restait pas mal de cadavres. Kent devait tous les vérifier. Il passa au cadavre suivant. Un autre homme, plus grand, déjà recousu. Son ventre semblait gonflé. Il avait l'air d'être là depuis plus longtemps. Il défit chaque couture avec son couteau et il écarta la peau.

Il retint une remontée acide dans sa gorge juste à temps. Il n'avait pas besoin de rajouter de la matière en plus de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration et il passa son bras droit à l'intérieur. C'était… immonde. Mou et en train de se liquéfier. L'odeur acide lui piquait presque le nez. Kent craqua. Il sortit sa main en vitesse et se tourna juste à temps pour vomir au sol. Il vomit absolument tout le contenu de son estomac, les fortes contractions de son diaphragme lui faisant mal au ventre.

Il se rendit compte sous l'effort qu'il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il s'étouffait, cherchait à vomir encore sous des contractions involontaires alors que son estomac était désormais vide. Il ne pouvait même pas s'essuyer le visage ou la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas non plus retirer ce goût amer-acide qu'il avait dans la bouche, ni l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'endroit.

_Ça va aller, Clark ?demanda Wayne, toujours à son poste.

Kent ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de faire un signe de la main alors qu'il attendait de voir si son corps voulait de nouveau coopérer avec son esprit. Quand ce fut le cas, il retourna au second cadavre. Il fouillait à l'aveugle, sans grande difficulté alors qu'il avait l'impression que ses mains se noyaient dans une matière visqueuse et corrosive. Il sortit le TATP délicatement, non connecté cette fois et il dû fouiller jusque sous la cage thoracique.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que le premier n'avait peut-être pas bien été fouillé. Il y retourna et par chance, récupéra deux paquets de TATP en plus bloqués par les poumons. Il changea ensuite de cadavre, au moment où les soldats revenaient.

_On vous a rapporté deux barils. Ça ira ?

Kent ne connaissait pas vraiment le volume d'eau qu'il lui fallait, mais au vu de l'urgence, ça suffirait probablement. Ils devaient avoir récupéré des barils de 50 litres aux habitants du coin. Il hocha la tête et récupéra le TATP.

_Ça ira, je pense. Mettez-les au centre de la pièce.

Il prit ensuite le TATP et commença à le déverser dans l'eau. Lentement, prudemment, il faisait en sorte que la poudre blanche se décante dans ce liquide qui le neutraliserait. Il déversa tout ce qu'il avait déjà trouvé et lorsqu'il releva la tête, la pièce était vidée des autres soldats. Seul Wayne restait à son poste alors que les marines restaient devant la porte. Il ne leur en voulait pas. C'était irrespirable et dégoûtant.

_L'autre unité a trouvé un stock d'armes. Il semblerait qu'on ait été moins chanceux, lui indiqua Dinelli.

Kent se contenta d'hocher la tête. Moins chanceux. Est-ce qu'une horreur pareille pouvait être associée à de la chance ? Il en doutait fortement. Il retourna à son travail.

Kent enchaina tous les cadavres uns à uns, dans le silence le plus complet, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui était autour de lui. C'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait faite de sa vie. Il espérait que plus il travaillerait, plus il se dégagerait psychologiquement de ce qu'il faisait, qu'il arriverait à encaisser encore mieux. Il priait pour ça. Et à chaque personne, il retenait un peu plus ses larmes. Il évitait à tout prix de regarder leurs visages, pour les déshumaniser le plus possible. Pour tenir le coup.

Il passa du temps. Beaucoup de temps, trop longtemps, à fouiller ces cadavres, à neutraliser l'explosif. Il aurait aimé faire mieux, faire plus pour eux. Pouvoir honorer leurs corps, pouvoir leurs donner les derniers sacrements, ou une dernière prière quelle que soit leurs croyances. Il n'aurait juste jamais voulu vivre ça de sa vie.

Puis il arriva aux enfants. Les derniers. Leurs corps, en préadolescence, n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre de la masse musculaire en plus. Ils étaient si frêles. Si jeunes. Il sentit les larmes monter alors qu'il coupait les sutures du premier enfant. Il fit tout pour se contenir. Il levait la tête, la secouait, battait plus rapidement des paupières. Mais quand il dû plonger sa main dans son abdomen pour le fouiller, il crut qu'il déchirait son âme. Quelque chose se brisa en lui.

Il fondit silencieusement en larmes. Il sentit que quelque part, dans son esprit, il lâcha prise. Il se détachait de tout ce qu'il y avait devant lui. C'était comme tomber dans le vide, tout en étant conscient. Il agit mécaniquement, lorsqu'il s'occupa du deuxième enfant. C'était la dernière personne dont il devait s'occuper et ensuite, comme pour les autres, il neutralisa de TATP.

Kent sortit de l'immeuble. Il fallait qu'il change d'air. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il se sentait encore mal et il avait encore des contractions violentes de son estomac. Il se baissa pour vomir de la bile juste à côté des autres soldats. Ils faisaient vraiment beaucoup de bruit et ça lui faisait tourner la tête.

_Clark.

Il releva la tête lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il pouvait à nouveau respirer sans vomir. Il croisa le regard de Wayne. Un océan de mercure.

_Vous avez terminé ?demanda Dinelli à côté.

Kent ne l'avait pas vu. Il hocha affirmativement la tête, alors qu'il avait encore des difficultés pour respirer. Wayne l'attrapa par les épaules.

_Tu as fait un superbe travail, Clark. On va rentrer. Jordan !

Il leva la tête pour voir que leurs véhicules avaient été ramenés ici. Il se laissa faire alors qu'on le guidait jusqu'au véhicule. Lorsqu'il s'installa à l'intérieur, il eut l'impression de peser lourd. Vraiment lourd.

_Il est vraiment pâle, Major, indiqua Allen alors qu'ils étaient déjà sur la route.

_Alors accélères, Jordan. Il est en état de choc.

Kent ne réalisa pas le temps de trajet qu'ils mirent. Il eut juste l'impression qu'on le mettait dans le Humvee, puis qu'on le ressortait.

_Ollie, vas chercher un médecin. Clark, respires calmement.

Il ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait. Wayne l'examinait sous toutes les coutures. Il s'arrêta sur ses mains.

_Barry, de l'eau, vite.

_Je peux faire quelque chose ?demanda Jordan.

Wayne hocha la tête et lui montra son gilet pare-balles. Kent se laissa faire : il avait les bras trop lourds pour l'aider.

_Clark, respires. On est à la base.

Kent regardait Wayne. Il n'arrivait pas à l'écouter. Il avait trop mal à la gorge pour ça. Le Major lui prit alors les mains lorsqu'Allen revint avec de l'eau. Wayne rinça ses mains pleines de sang et de fluides. Kent grogna de douleur au contact de l'eau.

_Et merde, Clark !râla Wayne en voyant l'état de ses mains.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?demanda Ollie en arrivant, devançant les médecins.

Kent reconnut le médecin qui l'aida à s'allonger sur une civière. Il ne protesta pas, il avait du mal à se déplacer. Il se sentit transporté et l'instant d'après, il était recouvert d'un drap de survie et avec un masque à oxygène.


	12. Semaine 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saluuut ! Bon, je pense que pendant ce mois-ci je posterai les vendredis plutôt que les week-ends vu que j'ai jamais mon ordi sous la main ! Ce chapitre est plus court et il sera probablement trèèèès loin de vos attentes (mea culpa, les choses ne se déroulent jamais comme on le voudrait !) J'espère toutefois que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Je souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !
> 
> Recap du Jour 69 (14/12)  
> Clark et son équipe ont aidé une équipe de marines sur une intervention, dont le démineur Stephen Arden (rencontré au chapitre 9) fait une brève apparition. Cette mission les a conduit sur un autre site de terroristes, où se trouvaient plusieurs cadavres (hommes, femmes et enfants) qui servaient à cacher des bombes à l'intérieur de leurs dépouilles. Dans l'urgence de la situation, Clark s'est retrouvé à devoir vider chaque corps pour éviter une explosion, sous le couvert de Bruce, causant chez lui un assez lourd traumatisme. Le chapitre 10 se termine donc sur un Clark en état de choc, blessé et embarqué par les médecins de sa base et sur un Bruce pas très très serein.

# Semaine 11

* * *

_**Jour 72 (17/12)** _

Clark émergea d'un sommeil profond sans rêve. Il pouvait facilement reconnaître les effets des calmants qu'on avait dû lui administrer. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il voyait le bout de son masque à oxygène placé sur son visage. Il savait que ça l'aidait à respirer un peu mieux. Il entendit alors du bruit autour de lui et il aperçut le médecin qui s'occupait de lui. Hamilton. Le Docteur Hamilton.

_Restez calme, Sergent.

Clark était tellement drogué qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus calme. Le médecin reprit alors qu'il l'auscultait.

_Vous avez des difficultés à respirer ? Des douleurs ?

Il secoua négativement la tête : il jugeait qu'il ne respirait pas trop mal et que les douleurs étaient classiques. Notamment celles à ses mains. Il les leva alors devant ses yeux et vit qu'elles étaient bandées.

_Pansements à la paraffine, pour vos brûlures, expliqua Hamilton. Je pense que vous en connaissez la cause…

Clark hocha la tête. Il retira le masque assez difficilement pour parler.

_Entre le peroxyde d'acétone... et les sucs gastriques…

Il avait mal à la gorge. Parler le fit tousser et Hamilton l'aida à se redresser.

_C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Brûlures chimiques. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les images lui revinrent en mémoire. Ça suffit à lui remettre l'estomac en vrac.

_Je préfère pas.

Le médecin fit une grimace.

_On m'a expliqué. Quand on vous a ramené ici, vous étiez en état de choc. Vous aviez la gorge et les mains brûlées et des difficultés pour respirer. Il a fallu vous intuber en vitesse et, même s'il y avait des risques d'œdèmes, on ne pouvait pas vous transférer dans la Green Zone. Vous avez vraiment de la chance de vous en sortir si bien.

Clark n'aurait pas parlé de chance cette fois non plus. Il chercha à s'éclaircir la gorge avant de demander, retirant son masque :

_Mes mains ?

Hamilton lui adressa un sourire.

_Rien de grave, c'est assez superficiel et ça n'a pas trop endommagé le derme. Vous n'aurez pas de cicatrices. D'ici un mois plus rien ne sera visible !

Clark ferma les yeux de soulagement. Il n'avait pas de pertes fonctionnelles. C'était le plus important pour lui. Il rouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour poser une autre question :

_Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

Le médecin afficha un sourire et lui remit son masque.

_Nous verrons déjà votre évolution d'ici quelques jours. Je vais baisser le dosage de vos médicaments. Vous êtes resté inconscient plus de deux jours et ça ne compte pas comme du repos.

Clark hocha la tête. Il était effectivement fatigué. Hamilton fut alors appelé ailleurs. Clark le salua d'un signe de tête et il se retrouva à nouveau seul. Il ferma les yeux. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il s'endorme à nouveau.

_**Jour 75 (20/12)** _

Clark avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir, le temps où il avait été cloué dans ce foutu lit. Il avait eu le temps de revoir les images des corps des dizaines de fois. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un passer. Il pouvait sentir la sensation que ça faisait de fouiller encore et encore à l'intérieur de leur abdomen, il pouvait encore sentir cette odeur nauséabonde.

Et chaque fois que ça se produisait, il s'efforçait de penser à pourquoi il l'avait fait. Pourquoi il s'était forcé à faire ça. Pour sauver des vies. Pour protéger ses frères d'armes. Pour faire son travail. C'était ça, qu'il se répétait en boucle et en boucle.

Ollie, Hal et Barry étaient venus lui rendre visite dès qu'ils en avaient eu l'autorisation. Personne n'évoqua ce qu'il s'était passé, ce que Clark avait dû faire dans ce bâtiment. Ollie raconta ce qu'ils savaient du reste de la fouille et les deux autres de ce qu'ils avaient fait entre temps comme missions que Clark avaient loupées. En somme, pas grand-chose.

Le Colonel Jones était aussi venu lui rendre visite. Pour l'informer de la suite. Que la décision avait été prise de lui laisser un temps de rémission et qu'il devrait passer une évaluation psychologique afin de déterminer s'il était apte à reprendre son travail. Clark savait que le premier entretien avec le psychothérapeute aboutirait à des dizaines de séances avec lui. Probablement pour prévenir le trouble du stress post-traumatique ou vérifier qu'il n'en faisait pas déjà un.

Clark détestait les psychothérapeutes. Mais il savait que le trouble était assez grave, il avait vu les dégâts que ça avait fait sur d'autres soldats. Il ne voulait pas vivre ça. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas non plus parler à ce genre de thérapeute. Il préférait parler de tout ça à quelqu'un qui lui était proche, plutôt qu'à un inconnu. Mais il n'était pas vraiment prêt à reprendre ce sujet. Il avait envisagé pendant un instant d'en parler à Bruce mais…

Bruce n'était pas venu. Pas une seule fois il lui avait rendu visite en trois jours, depuis qu'il était réveillé. Clark s'était dit que c'était parce que le Major avait du travail, des rapports à rédiger ou des exercices à superviser dans la base ou d'autres missions qui nécessiteraient ses talents de sniper. Mais Ollie était là, et les autres avaient été étonnés que le Major ne soit pas déjà passé.

Quelque part, ça blessa Clark. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il s'était attendu à ce que Bruce vienne lui rendre visite le premier. Ou au moins une fois. Il s'était dit que maintenant qu'ils étaient amis, et même colocataires, un lien s'était créé. Peut-être que ça n'avait été que dans son sens. Peut-être que Bruce était trop asocial pour ça.

Clark se dit qu'il avait accordé trop d'importance, à Bruce. Il n'aurait jamais dû le voir comme un pilier stable sur lequel il pourrait s'appuyer. Il n'aurait jamais dû se fier autant à lui, l'écouter autant lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il était là pour le protéger. Effectivement, c'était son job de supérieur, rien de plus. Il avait été si stupide. Comment son instinct avait pu autant le tromper sur cette personne ? Il était plutôt bon en général.

Il leva la tête quand Hamilton apparut, un grand sourire sur le visage.

_Bon, vos derniers résultats sont bons donc vous pouvez partir ! N'oubliez pas les consignes que je vous ai données : allez-y mollo sur les efforts d'endurance pour le moment, changez de pansements deux fois par jour et on se revoit dans une semaine et demie !

Clark lui rendit un mince sourire.

_Le temps va être long.

Hamilton lui fit un clin d'œil alors que Clark commençait à se préparer pour partir.

_Je suis sûr que vous vous ennuierez moins qu'ici !

_C'est certain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il buvait son café seul à l'une des tables du réfectoire. Même s'il n'était pas en service, le monde continuait de tourner. Toute son équipe était sur une intervention et il restait là, sur le banc de touche. Il se disait que ça n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Dans son lit, il rêvait de retourner sur le terrain et maintenant qu'il s'imaginait y retourner…

Il ferma les yeux. Il était démineur. Il avait vu et vécu des horreurs. Il l'acceptait. Il devait continuer de l'accepter. Il avait fait son job. C'était son job. Il avait fait ça pour protéger des personnes. Il prit une grande inspiration pour chasser les images. Il devait vite se remettre sur les rails. Il devait se ressaisir avant de basculer.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait s'occuper. Il ne pouvait pas se défouler en courant, ni s'entrainer et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entretenir son arabe en le lisant. Peut-être que ça serait bien pour lui de faire autre chose. De bosser d'une autre façon. Il se leva, décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre : il allait avoir une petite discussion avec Jones.

_**Jour 76 (21/12)** _

Clark avait réussi à convaincre le Colonel de lui donner quelque chose à faire. Ça faisait à peine 24 heures qu'il faisait ce que Jones avait demandé que ça l'énervait déjà. Quelle idée.

_On dirait que tu es puni, lâcha Ollie sur un ton amusé.

Il tourna la tête vers le blond, qui s'amusait à jouer avec les balles de gros calibre.

_Reposes ça où tu l'as trouvé Arrow, ou mes chiffres ne seront pas corrects.

Clark vit alors le flash de l'appareil photo s'activer et il fusilla du regard Barry.

_Tu veux vraiment que je te fume avant que tu rentres ?demanda très sérieusement Clark, le regard dur.

Barry lui décocha un grand sourire :

_Allons, il faut bien que je montre un peu à ma famille avec qui je bosse ! Pour une fois que ma perm' me permet d'être là pour les fêtes !

Hal afficha un sourire carnassier et lança à Barry :

_Et tu leurs montreras les photos de ta superbe moustache ?

Ollie éclata de rire et Clark essaya de rester concentré, mais la situation l'amusait vraiment. Leur joie de vivre lui faisait oublier pendant un temps sa dernière mission. C'était comme ça qu'ils le soutenaient. En lui faisant se changer les idées. Clark devait le reconnaître, c'était mieux que de se renfermer dans sa solitude. Ce qu'il avait été tenté de faire, au début.

_Tu veux vraiment remettre ça sur le tapis, Hal ?lui lança Barry d'un regard menaçant.

Clark secoua la tête, un sourire en coin. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là.

_Tu t'avances sur une pente savonneuse, Lantern.

Hal lui fit un clin d'œil.

_J'aime le danger.

Barry déposa l'appareil qu'il avait dans les mains et regarda ce qu'il avait devant lui. Les étagères avec les grenades, les charges de C4 et tous les explosifs. Cette fois, Clark intervint :

_Barry, si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ces objets alors que j'en fais l'inventaire depuis des heures, je te plaque sans ménagement.

Sous-entendu qu'il se prendrait une charge d'environ quatre-vingt-dix kilos pour le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq que faisait Clark. Le Flash lui, devait faire un mètre quatre-vingt pour une quinzaine de kilos de moins. Autant dire que l'armoire à glace entre eux tous c'était Clark.

_Tu ne veux pas le charger lui, à la place ?répondit Barry, agacé.

Clark leva les bras.

_Je ne veux en aucun cas me mêler de ça !dit-il en souriant.

_Je te revaudrais ça, Man of Steel !répondit Hal.

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel comme à chaque fois qu'on l'appelait comme ça. En plus du fait qu'il trouvait qu'il ne méritait pas ce nom, il le trouvait beaucoup trop prétentieux et…

_Vous ne pouviez pas trouver plus court, comme surnom ?demanda-t-il tout haut.

Ils haussèrent les épaules et Ollie répondit :

_Et bien, tu diras ça à Stone. Je crois que c'est lui qui t'a surnommé comme ça, répondit Ollie en souriant.

Clark déglutit.

_Je vais peut-être éviter de me plaindre alors.

Barry agita alors les bras pour attirer l'attention sur lui :

_Hey, on ne change pas de sujet-là ! Comme je tiens à ce que mon magnifique visage soit impeccable, je te règlerai ton compte l'année prochaine !

Ollie lui lança une munition dessus :

_Arrêtes de te la péter ! Moi aussi j'aimerai passer l'intégralité des fêtes avec ma famille !

Ollie devint pâle lorsqu'il aperçut le regard de Clark. Sans rien dire, il alla récupérer la balle, fautif.

_T'as de la famille, toi ?demanda alors Hal.

Arrow lui fit un clin d'œil.

_Je suis sûr que je peux en trouver une dans un bar !

Clark ne put s'empêcher de rire avec Hal. Barry répliqua alors, mesquin :

_Parce que tu penses qu'avec ton petit bouc blond tu fais chavirer des cœurs ?

Le sniper prit un air offensé à l'instant même où Bruce Wayne fit son entrée, brisant l'instant de rires.

_Stone a besoin de nous pour une surveillance. Soyez prêts dans cinq minutes.

Et il sortit. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard. Bruce l'ignorait, il en était désormais certain. Même dans leur propre baraquement, ils arrivaient à s'éviter.

_Bon, l'appel du devoir ! On te racontera Clark !lui lança Ollie.

Clark les salua d'un geste de la main. Sa bonne humeur venait de s'envoler d'un seul coup.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il regardait de nouveau les étoiles. Il supportait facilement le froid de la nuit, et avec du café, ça passait encore mieux. Il préférait regarder les étoiles, plutôt que de retourner dans ses quartiers. Là où il risquait de croiser Bruce. Il ne voulait pas le forcer à être en sa présence. Il avait clairement saisi le message, quand Bruce avait évité de le regarder au déjeuner, que le soir il avait préféré prendre le repas seul malgré l'invitation des autres et que durant la journée, il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot. Et même dans leurs quartiers, ils ne se parlaient pas.

Il préférait que le silence vienne du fait qu'il soit seul. Si Bruce avait envie de le voir, de lui parler, Clark savait qu'il le trouverait. Quelque part, c'est ce qu'il espérait un peu. Qu'il vienne le rejoindre et lui demander comment il allait. Pfff. Il était ridicule. Même pitoyable.

Ça lui faisait vraiment mal. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ça l'affectait autant. Pourquoi ça le rendait comme ça. Est-ce que c'était à cause de son traumatisme, qu'il était devenu si sensible ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il était moralement et psychologiquement fatigué ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça que Bruce l'évitait ? Parce qu'il était devenu faible ?

Il sentit ses larmes couler. Clark se détestait. Tout ce qu'il ressentait actuellement, c'était du dégoût et de la colère envers lui-même. Il regarda ses mains. Pansées mais fonctionnelles. Ses mains qui avaient fouillé les entrailles de ces personnes.

Il ferma les yeux et s'essuya les joues, ravalant toute son amertume. Demain, il verrait le psychothérapeute. S'il voulait rester à la surface et ne pas couler, il devait se montrer fort. Il devait être sûr de lui. Il devait garder son but en vue et s'y tenir. Encore un peu. Juste le temps de terminer son service. Après ça, il ne s'engagerait plus. C'était sa dernière fois.

Il se leva et retourna à ses quartiers. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de dormir. Dormir, avec l'aide des somnifères qu'Hamilton lui avait prescrit. Dormir sans rêver. C'était ce dont il avait besoin. Ça il en était certain.

Il s'arrêta quand il vit que Bruce était debout à côté de la porte. Il fumait, enchaînant visiblement cigarettes sur cigarettes. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde, avant que le sniper ne détourne la tête. Clark avait compris le message, plus aucun doute n'était possible désormais. Il entra dans ses quartiers, le cœur encore plus lourd.

_**Jour 77 (22/12)** _

Clark s'était préparé psychologiquement à cette entrevue. Il savait qu'il y en aurait d'autres, il ne pourrait pas se défiler comme les autres fois. Ce n'était pas le premier à qui il avait à faire. Alors, lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, il était vraiment déterminé. Et légèrement en colère. Contre Bruce. Contre qui d'autre ça pouvait être ? Il en avait marre qu'il l'ignore. C'était pire que tout. Ça l'insupportait plus que tout. Bon, il était sur les nerfs.

C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait le psychothérapeute du camp en vrai.

_Sergent de Première Classe Kent ! Installez-vous je vous en prie. Je m'appelle Will Magnus.

Clark prit place sur la chaise à côté de Magnus. Clark connaissait les techniques de communication qu'ils utilisaient pour les avoir vues maintes et maintes fois. S'installer proche du patient tout en lui laissant de l'espace. Pour instaurer une relation de confiance plus facilement.

_Et bien, que diriez-vous par commencer à faire connaissance ? Est-ce que je vous prépare un café ?

Clark lui décocha un sourire. Le plus antipathique au possible.

_Non merci pour le café. Je préfère qu'on aille droit au but. On ne se connait pas, c'est vrai et d'emblée je ne vous aime pas. Je n'aime pas les gens qui font votre profession.

Magnus afficha un sourire.

_Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me dire ça.

_Super. Donc je vais être clair. J'ai vécu un évènement traumatisant. Je vous mentirai en disant le contraire, comme je mentirai en disant que je n'ai pas des images qui me hantent. Ce que j'ai vécu là-bas, vous pouvez être sûr que je ne vous en parlerai pas. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous parler. Ma requête est donc celle-ci : je m'en vais, je ne viens pas à vos séances stupides qui nous feront perdre du temps à tous les deux et on se reverra pour une évaluation pour retourner sur le terrain. Ça vous va ?

Cette fois, Magnus éclata de rire. Clark prit un air légèrement vexé.

_Pardon, excusez-moi Sergent. C'est juste que pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas me parler, vous me tenez un sacré discours !

Clark afficha un sourire.

_Avons-nous un accord ?

Will Magnus le sonda de ses yeux verts.

_J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Sergent. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous forcer à me parler. Même si, vous savez, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aborder l'incident. Nous pouvons discuter tout aussi bien d'autre chose.

Clark le coupa d'un signe de la main :

_Je ne veux pas parler tricot avec vous, ni de quoique ce soit d'autre. Si j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un j'ai des amis pour ça. Vous n'êtes pas un ami.

Magnus se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

_Et bien, dans ces moments-là je proposerai bien un rapprochement mais... vous n'avez pas l'air vraiment très enclin à créer un lien amical et je n'ai nulle envie de vous y contraindre. Mais je dois quand même faire mon travail : on se reverra pour une autre évaluation avant votre reprise, d'accord ?

Clark fut intérieurement étonné de s'en sortir si bien. Il s'était construit des tonnes d'arguments pour rien.

_C'est parfait.

Il serra la main de Magnus et se leva. Ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte :

_Parlez-en, Sergent. Avec qui vous voudrez. Mais ça vous fera du bien.

Clark hocha la tête et sortit. Malheureusement, la seule et unique personne à qui il aurait pu parler faisait comme s'il n'existait plus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le Colonel Jones fronça légèrement les sourcils en observant sa demande. Clark avait pris soin d'être le plus strict possible dans la rédaction de son papier.

_Je suis désolé, Sergent. Je ne peux malheureusement pas accéder à votre demande, faute de moyens. Vos quartiers ne sont pas encore remis en état et je vais avoir un arrivage de nouveaux soldats qu'il faudra loger. Je vais déjà devoir trouver un moyen de caser tout ce beau monde alors…

Clark hocha la tête. Il avait au moins tenté le coup.

_Je comprends. Merci mon Colonel pour votre temps.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et Jones reprit :

_Sans indiscrétion, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous voulez réintégrer vos quartiers ? Il y a un problème entre le Major Wayne et vous ?

Clark secoua la tête.

_Non, c'est juste que c'était une solution temporaire.

Il espérait être convainquant. Jones hocha la tête.

_Je suis navré Kent. Mais je pense que de toute manière, un peu de compagnie ne vous fera pas de mal, même s'il s'agit de Wayne.

Clark afficha un maigre sourire et sortit. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai.

Les soldats qui partaient en permission se rassemblaient pour aller vers l'avion. Ils allaient être en effectif réduit pendant la période des fêtes. C'était normal. Tout le monde faisait en sorte de rentrer pour voir sa famille. Arthur, Barry et Diana rentraient. Arthur retournait auprès de sa femme enceinte, Barry auprès de ses pères et de sa sœur d'adoption et Diana sur son île, qu'elle considérait comme être toute sa famille.

Ils étaient en train de se saluer pour le départ. Clark se joignit à eux. Il serra les trois soldats dans ses bras, leur souhaitant à tous de passer de bonnes fêtes. Quelque part, il était jaloux d'eux, qu'ils s'en aillent tous de cet enfer. A cet instant, il se dit que s'il devait rentrer chez lui, il n'aurait probablement pas envie de revenir.

Son regard tomba alors sur Bruce. Parmi toute cette foule, toute cette agitation, il fallait qu'il reste fixé sur lui. Et il fallait qu'il tourne son regard dans sa direction. Ils se fixèrent pendant un instant. Clark choisit de détourner la tête et partir, au même moment où Bruce fit la même chose de son côté.


	13. Semaine 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! En ce nuageux 2 août, voici le jour de Noël dans Blast ! (Ouai j'suis pas très synchro niveau timing) Après ce chapitre 11 décevant sur les réactions de Bruce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira plus ! ;) Ce Bruce commence à s'ouvrir un peu plus héhé
> 
> D'ailleurs petit PS pour ceux en cours de lecture : "Blast" sera la première partie de l'histoire "Dog Tags", c'est officiel ! La seconde partie, centrée sur Bruce, se nommera très certainement (à 90%) "Bullets" ! Elle commencera plusieurs années plus tard après Blast. Je n'ai pas encore commencé son écriture, mais j'ai de nombreuses notes :D
> 
> J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine !

# Semaine 12

* * *

_**Jour 79 (24/12)** _

C'était l'une des rares fois où Clark passait un appel extérieur. Lors du réveillon de Noël, et à la nouvelle année. Quand il était déployé le jour des fêtes, il avait appris qu'il valait mieux passer ses appels très tôt le matin, malgré le décalage horaire. Le centre qui gérait les lignes sécurisées était toujours disponible à ces moments-là. Ils faisaient des efforts pour maintenir le moral des troupes. Clark, quant à lui, savait qu'on lui pardonnerait d'appeler un jour plus tôt, avec le différentiel d'heures, et qu'on lui pardonnait d'appeler si tard au Kansas.

Il avait appelé sa mère, Martha. Elle vivait seule dans leur petite ferme depuis plusieurs années et même s'il lui envoyait quelques lettres, Clark passait rarement des appels. Il ne jugeait pas cela nécessaire, il préférait laisser plus de temps à ceux qui avaient des enfants ou un conjoint. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait en direct à Martha, il faisait de son mieux pour lui mentir. Sa mère avait toujours eu la politesse de ne jamais le lui faire remarquer, il le savait bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas raconter son quotidien. Surtout pas maintenant.

Et puis entendre sa voix… ça lui fit vraiment du bien. S'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de sa mère parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'ordinateur, il imaginait sans peine les traits de son visage au son de sa voix. C'était toujours émouvant, ces moments où ils se parlaient. Quand il raccrocha, il avait les larmes aux yeux et le cœur gros. C'était pesant.

Sa vie à la ferme lui manquait. La tranquillité et la simplicité de cette vie lui manquait. La brise douce du vent, la familiarité entre voisins de cette petite ville où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, cette entraide qui existait entre eux, cette joie de vivre qui en ressortait. Clark s'était toujours dit que son village était une de ces rares petites bulles que la noirceur du monde ne pouvait pas pénétrer.

Clark se laissa tomber sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Non, il n'arriverait pas à tenir plus de trois semaines à la ferme. Déjà que lorsqu'il y restait pour aider sa mère, il n'avait qu'une envie durant son séjour, c'était de rentrer chez lui. Chez lui. Une base militaire. Clark n'avait finalement d'attache avec personne. Sa mère devait bien être la seule civile avec qui il avait encore un contact régulier.

Finalement, il n'y avait pas grand monde avec qui il avait des attaches. Il s'était fait plus d'amis en Irak qu'en Amérique. C'était assez ridicule. Il aurait encore moins de vie sociale à son retour au pays, c'était certain. Il était déjà content que ses amis soient présents aujourd'hui. Déjà, pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait vécu, et aussi pour rendre ça moins pénible à vivre.

Il les revoyait, tout à l'heure, l'encourager à chanter avec eux les traditionnels chants de Noël, à se raconter des anecdotes marrantes autour d'un repas toujours aussi mauvais et pour le coup, ça créait une véritable ambiance chaleureuse. C'était l'un des rares Noël vécus au front où Clark avait participé. Et puis… il avait suffi d'un instant pour qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il avait fait.

Alors, il était parti. Il n'avait pas le cœur à continuer de s'amuser alors qu'il avait fouillé les entrailles de dix personnes. Il avait honte de lui. Il était immonde. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur Bruce. Clark détourna la tête.

Le silence entre eux était vraiment pesant pour Clark. Trop pesant. Il se leva et avait dans l'idée de trouver un autre endroit pour se retrouver un peu seul. Mais Bruce resta dans le passage.

_Restes.

Bruce lui parlait pour la première fois depuis des jours. Clark serra la mâchoire pour se contenir.

_J'existe à nouveau pour toi ? Cool. Mais non merci, je n'ai pas ton talent pour ignorer les personnes.

Il n'arrivait pas à contenir son amertume alors qu'elle transparaissait dans sa voix. Bruce restait, quant à lui, toujours indéchiffrable. Mais quand il fit mine de partir, le sniper le retint par le bras.

_Clark, attends… Je… Je suis désolé.

C'était si inattendu que ça brisa le contrôle que Clark avait sur lui. Il sentit les larmes monter lorsque sa vision se troubla. Il se dégagea violemment de la prise de Bruce.

_T'es désolé Bruce ?! Désolé ?! Putain, après ce que j'ai vécu j'aurais cru que tu serais là ! J'ai cru que tu étais mon ami ! J'ai cru que… je pensais qu'on avait… qu'on était… J'avais besoin de toi, Bruce !

Sa poitrine serrait son cœur comme un étau et en face, Bruce ne réagissait même pas. Clark avait une soudaine envie de le frapper juste pour que son visage change d'expression.

_Je sais que j'ai merdé. Mais je ne pouvais pas te regarder en face en sachant que…J'aurais dû voir que ces produits te blessaient. J'aurais dû y penser et je n'ai pas vérifié et…

Cette fois, le visage de Bruce révéla sa honte et sa culpabilité. Clark eut un mouvement de recul.

_Tu m'ignorais pour  _ça_  ?! T'es sérieux ?!

Bruce se rapprocha de lui, ses pupilles grises se fixant sur lui :

_Tu aurais pu mourir, Clark !

_Justement ! J'aurais pu y rester ! Y rester parce que je me suis retrouvé à plonger mes mains dans des corps en décomposition, les uns après les autres, pour récupérer des putains d'explosifs ! Est-ce que tu sais la sensation que ça fait ? De toucher ces organes morts, de rouvrir leur peau pour fouiller dans les viscères, parmi les asticots, de devoir faire ça dans le corps de gamins ! Des enfants ! Des enfants qu'on a bourrés d'explosifs ! Avec à chaque fois la peur au ventre que ça explose !

Clark éclata en pleurs. Sans crier gare. Il fondit en larmes, laissant ses émotions ressortir pour la première fois depuis l'incident. Il sentit alors Bruce l'entourer de ses bras. Clark pleurait trop pour le repousser. En vérité, c'était ce dont il avait besoin. De ce contact, de cette étreinte réconfortante, de la présence de Bruce.

Tout doucement, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol sans rompre leur étreinte. Bruce tenait fermement Clark alors que ce dernier inondait de larmes son cou et son épaule.

_Je suis là, Clark. Avec du retard, mais je suis là.

Bruce glissa sa main le long de la nuque de Clark. Ils restèrent silencieux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, sans faire attention au temps qui défilait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clark fut réveillé par les débuts de courbatures qu'il avait. Il était toujours contre Bruce, qui le serrait encore dans ses bras alors que ce dernier passait sa main le long de sa nuque. C'était agréable. Vraiment très agréable. Il se sentait plus léger et ça allait mieux. La présence du sniper avait fini par le calmer, même si c'était mal parti pour que ça soit le cas. Mais il était toujours là.

_Merci, dit-il alors tout bas, sa tête toujours dans le cou de Bruce.

Ce dernier ne cessa pas ses mouvements, probablement parce que Clark n'avait rien fait pour bouger. Il put alors entendre l'amusement de Bruce dans sa voix :

_Alors tu es réveillé ?

Clark décida qu'il était temps de bouger avant qu'il ne soit trop ridicule.

_Je me suis endormi longtemps ?

Bruce haussa les épaules.

_Quelques minutes.

Et pourtant, les muscles de Clark semblaient crier que ça faisait plus longtemps que ça. Mais, maintenant qu'il était calme et réveillé, plus rien ne justifiait sa position, ni son rapprochement avec Bruce. Et pourtant, il aurait réellement aimé rester là où il était. Mais il se leva, se passant une main sur le visage pour essuyer les dernières traces de ses larmes.

_Je vais me débarbouiller.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bains et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il avait chaud. Il avait envie de rester près de Bruce. Il aurait voulu rester dans ses bras, sentir encore ses doigts sur sa nuque… Inconsciemment, il retoucha la zone, comme s'il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts le toucher de Bruce. Il ferma alors les yeux, se disant qu'il était en train de déconner sévère. Bruce était son supérieur. Il devait garder des distances correctes avec lui.

Il ressortit de la salle de bains. Bruce était en train de se changer pour aller se coucher. Ça n'était pas la première fois que Clark voyait le dos nu de Bruce, ni ses cicatrices. Ça n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il envisageait de les toucher. Mais il s'était imaginé ça avec le bout de ses doigts. Pas avec la peau de son torse.

Cette pensée entraina une cascade d'autres pensées qu'il n'avait jamais eues auparavant et qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à avoir. Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'y assit en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Merde.

_Est-ce que ça va ?

Clark se figea un instant avant de relever la tête.

_Oui, merci.

Bruce le fixait de son regard d'acier. Totalement gris. Son regard pouvait être si changeant, en termes de couleur. C'était un regard unique et magnifique. Il sourit alors en comprenant quelles émotions changeaient cette couleur.

_Tu es inquiet ?

Le sniper grogna avant de répondre :

_Oui.

Le ton ferme qu'il avait pris amusa Clark et ça suffit à le détendre.

_En fait, je pensais que c'était ta colère, qui changeait la couleur de tes yeux, mais l'inquiétude le fait aussi.

Il afficha un large sourire, fier de sa trouvaille. En face, Bruce se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

_Peut-être. Finalement c'était mieux quand tu dormais.

Clark avait deviné depuis longtemps que Bruce n'aimait pas s'exposer sur ses sentiments. Il changea de sujet.

_Oui, je vais d'ailleurs aller me coucher.

Il se prépara pour et, lorsqu'il se glissa dans le lit contre le mur, il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place attitrée. Que les deux lits étaient leurs lits. Ils changeaient tout le temps, en fonction de celui qui allait se coucher le premier. Il dormait dans les mêmes draps que Bruce. Ils avaient son odeur.

Clark se figea à nouveau à cette pensée, et encore plus quand il vit la lumière s'éteindre et Bruce prendre place dans le lit d'à côté. Ça fit bizarre à Clark. Pour la première fois, sa perception de Bruce changeait, et elle changeait beaucoup trop. C'était probablement sous le coup de l'émotion. C'était sûrement ça. Ça lui passerait. Quand il ferma les yeux, il s'imagina pourtant Bruce le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

_**Jour 80 (25/12)** _

Il avait eu une nuit agitée. C'était la première fois qu'il s'endormait sans avoir pris les somnifères. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, il avait oublié d'en prendre. Jusque-là, ils lui avaient vraiment été bénéfiques.

_Tiens. Joyeux Noël.

Bruce posa une tasse de café devant lui, un air amusé sur le visage.

_Merci. Désolé je n'ai pas de cadeau en échange. Mais Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Clark prit son café alors qu'ils étaient assis à l'une des tables du mess. Il faisait assez frais et de nombreux soldats n'étaient pas encore levés, préférant se passer du petit déjeuner pour gagner quelques minutes de sommeil en plus. Clark retint un bâillement.

_Profites de tes journées de congé pour te reposer.

Il hocha la tête, se frottant les yeux.

_T'as raison. J'avoue que je suis claqué.

Et à la tête que faisait Bruce, il se douta que le sniper le savait bien. Ça devait se voir, comme sur son visage. Bruce n'avait pas dû très bien dormir cette nuit non plus, probablement à cause de lui.

Clark repensa alors à la veille. Depuis qu'il avait craqué dans les bras de Bruce, ce dernier agissait comme si les jours où il l'avait ignoré n'étaient pas arrivés. Si ça avait irrité Clark au début, il avait fini par comprendre que Bruce avait agi de cette façon parce qu'il s'en voulait pour son manque de vigilance et que sa réaction spontanée face à ça était l'isolement. Clark se trouvait alors mal placé pour juger Bruce sur ça, puisqu'il avait tendance à faire la même chose.

_Elles te font mal ?

Clark revint sur terre et ne comprit pas la question. Il fronça les sourcils et Bruce répondit à sa question silencieuse.

_Tes mains. Elles te font mal ?

Le démineur regarda ses mains qui n'étaient plus pansées et repensa à ce que Bruce lui avait dit la veille. Il secoua négativement la tête.

_Non, ça va. Ça tire un peu parfois quand je manipule et c'est très sensible malgré les pansements, mais c'est gérable.

Il regarda les marques de brûlures encore présentes, rendant sa peau complètement à vif et décolorée. Par réflexe, il croisa les bras pour les cacher. Il avait lui-même du mal à accepter leur état, même s'il était temporaire. Ça n'échappa pas au regard de Bruce. Il allait faire un commentaire quand Jones arriva :

_Désolé Wayne, j'ai besoin de vous. Rassemblez votre équipe, je vous débriefe en chemin.

Bruce hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Clark le regarda alors partir, un poids en moins sur le cœur : ça lui faisait vraiment du bien de pouvoir s'entendre à nouveau avec Bruce. Il ne put alors retenir un sourire en se disant que la magie de Noël avait peut-être marché ici.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il avait continué l'inventaire que Jones lui avait donné à faire. Ce fut long, mais Clark le boucla dans la journée. Il s'était senti fatigué après en avoir fini et il s'était dit qu'une sieste ne lui ferait pas de mal. C'était bien à ça que lui servait sa mise à pied. Ce fut un sommeil vraiment réparateur. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'entendit pas Wayne revenir.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Bruce était là. Il était visiblement en train de rédiger son rapport, mais Clark attira son attention en bougeant. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, sentant le regard scrutateur de Bruce.

_Tu as meilleure mine que ce matin. Ça t'a fait du bien.

Il hocha la tête. Il vit alors que Bruce avait le regard porté à nouveau sur ses mains. Ça faisait une décoloration aléatoire de sa peau, par endroit rose vif voire rouge. Il serra les mains.

_C'est clair qu'elles ne sont pas belles à voir.

Bruce se leva et s'agenouilla devant lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il les caressa du bout des doigts, avec une douceur qui surprit Clark. Le geste en lui-même le surprit encore plus.

_Elles guériront. Mais si tu retournes sur le terrain, il faudra les protéger. Ta peau est fine et fragile. Tu devras aussi mettre beaucoup de crème pour les hydrater.

Clark sourit. C'était les conseils de son médecin aussi.

_Je ferais ça, Docteur Wayne. Mais pour les gants, ça risque d'être compliqué. On ne travaille jamais avec, ils sont trop épais, ça peut être handicapant. On ne peut pas se permettre de se compliquer les choses dans ce genre de situation.

Le Major hocha la tête.

_Je comprends.

Bruce se redressa et lâcha les mains de Clark. Il retourna au bureau pour la rédaction de son rapport. Le démineur le regarda bosser à nouveau, concentré sur son travail. Il se prit alors la tête dans les mains, se disant qu'il avait vraiment hâte de retourner au boulot.

_**Jour 82 (27/12)** _

Clark devait se l'avouer, il ne savait pas ne rien faire. Il avait toujours eu un truc à faire et là, il tournait et tournait en rond dans le camp. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait craquer. Alors, comme il ne savait pas quoi faire, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait peut-être faire en sorte de retourner sur le terrain plus tôt. Mais avant ça, il allait devoir convaincre Hamilton, puis après il allait devoir repasser une visite avec Magnus, le psychothérapeute. La poisse.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix s'il ne voulait pas mourir d'ennui. Il avait déjà révisé les deux EOD qu'ils avaient à disposition, fait le tour d'absolument tout son matériel et équipement, et il avait même fini par jeter un coup d'œil au rapport qu'avaient fait les experts en destruction d'explosifs quand ils étaient passés après eux lors de sa dernière mission. Il avait appris plus de choses sur les réactions chimiques entre les composants du TATP et désormais, il serait plus prudent à l'avenir.

Après ça, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait aidé des soldats pour l'inventaire, il avait repris un entrainement sans trop pousser niveau effort et ça avait l'air de plutôt bien se passer. Alors, il avait peut-être toutes ses chances à la visite médicale. Il devait tenter. Et ensuite s'occuper de Magnus.

Il s'étala sur la table devant lui et poussa un soupir de désespoir.

_T'es toujours bloqué sur ton histoire de médecin ?demanda Ollie alors qu'il regardait les images d'un magazine d'automobile arabe.

La tête contre la table, la réponse de Clark fut légèrement déformée :

_Ouai, ils sont chiants à convaincre en général.

Hal, qui nettoyait toutes les pièces de son arme de poing, commenta :

_Tu m'as l'air plutôt en forme, malgré ton air de chien battu. Tentes ta chance.

Clark grogna.

_C'est ce psy à la con… J'le sens pas lui.

Hal haussa les épaules. Ollie répondit :

_Je le connais pas, j'avoue. Mais je sais qu'il avait bien aidé John. Quand il a dû tirer sur un enfant… Enfin, on a tous cette crainte. Si John est le meilleur sniper, le poids du titre pèse lourd sur ses épaules.

Clark se redressa. Il ne pensait pas que John Stewart avait eu ce genre de problèmes. Ollie quitta son magazine des yeux pour planter ses yeux verts dans les siens :

_Fais ta visite médicale et vas voir ce gars. Tu verras bien ce que ça donne.

Clark hocha la tête et se leva : plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hamilton retira son stéthoscope de la peau de Clark, qui rabaissa son t-shirt.

_Et bien, tout m'a l'air correct. Votre gorge semble guérie, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir de complications respiratoires et vos mains sont en bonne voie de guérison.

Clark afficha un grand sourire.

_Donc, vous me déclarez apte à retourner sur le terrain ?

Hamilton afficha un air contrit.

_Normalement, je n'aurais pas dû vous voir avant quelques jours. Mais comme il semblerait que vous guérissez visiblement très vite… Il ne vous manquera plus que l'approbation du Docteur Magnus. Soyez toutefois prudent avec vos mains, votre peau reste fragile par endroits et vous risquez de vous blesser facilement.

Clark hocha la tête et le médecin en face de lui signa la feuille d'autorisation et la donna à Clark, qui la récupéra soigneusement.

_Merci Docteur !

Clark se dépêcha de sortir de peur que le médecin ne se ravise.

Il fonça vers le bureau de Magnus et attendit que son entrevue avec un autre soldat ne se termine. Il attendit longtemps. Il patientait en dehors du baraquement, regardant de loin Wayne fumer alors qu'il discutait avec Palmer. Clark se fit alors la réflexion que Bruce ne fumait plus en sa présence. Il s'éloignait toujours de lui pour fumer et sortait même du baraquement pour ne pas laisser la fumée à l'intérieur. Il se demanda s'il était la raison d'un tel geste.

La porte s'ouvrit et le soldat sortit, suivi de Magnus.

_Oh, Sergent Kent. Vous vouliez me voir ?

Clark le salua et hocha la tête.

_J'aimerai que vous m'autorisiez à retourner sur le terrain. Je suis physiquement apte et j'ai besoin de votre approbation pour être apte psychologiquement.

Magnus se mit à rire et Clark se dit qu'il venait d'entamer une longue conversation.

_Vous voulez que je vous déclare apte alors que je n'ai même pas discuté avec vous plus de cinq minutes ? Je reste un professionnel, Sergent. Je serais à la porte depuis longtemps si je me contentais de signer des papiers à la demande des soldats. Je vais prendre un café, vous m'accompagnez ?

Clark serra la mâchoire.

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Il suivit Magnus et se prit lui aussi un café. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans un coin à l'écart, au milieu de toute l'activité du camp. Ça n'était pas vraiment calme, mais Clark savait que le cadre était censé le mettre plus à l'aise. Mais ça ne le détendait pas plus pour autant.

_Alors dites-moi, Sergent, est-ce que vous avez pu parler à quelqu'un ?

Clark retint un soupir.

_Un minimum. Ce fût assez pour me faire du bien. Je suis soutenu et ça m'aide.

Magnus avait un regard perçant. Mais Clark était déterminé à avoir son papier.

_Et vous dormez comment la nuit ? Vous prenez des somnifères ?

Il serra la mâchoire avant de répondre :

_Je ne suis plus sous somnifères depuis quelques jours.

_Et donc, vous dormez comment la nuit ?

Clark savait qu'il était inutile de mentir. Ses cernes parlaient pour lui, de toute manière.

_C'est agité. Mais mon sommeil ne m'empêchera pas de faire correctement mon travail. J'ai déjà connu pire.

Magnus fit la moue alors qu'il buvait son café.

_Et justement, face à des conditions de travail difficiles, comment vous vous sentez ? Toute cette pression que vous ressentez au quotidien, ça doit être pesant pour vous.

Clark but aussi quelques gorgées de son café.

_C'est mon travail. Je risque ma vie à chaque fois que je m'approche d'explosifs. Si c'était trop pesant pour moi, vous pensez sincèrement que je ferais tout pour y retourner ? Je ne suis certainement pas suicidaire. Si mon mental ne suit pas, je ne pas être bon dans ce que je fais.

Le psychothérapeute hocha la tête.

_Vous dites ça maintenant. Mais qui me dit qu'une fois sur le terrain, vous ne perdrez pas vos moyens ? Vous pouvez me garantir qu'en étant en train de désamorcer une bombe, vous ne risquez pas de fléchir ?

Clark ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Il se redressa, cette fois réfléchissant sérieusement. Merde. Si l'ennui l'avait remotivé pour retourner sur le terrain, ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il serait assez fort pour l'affronter en face. Mais après… c'était un mauvais enchaînement de circonstances, non ? Il l'espérait. Il soupira, soudainement défaitiste.

_Non, je ne peux pas vous le garantir. Je ne dirais pas que tout cet épisode est derrière moi.

Il termina son café d'une traite. Est-ce qu'il en serait à nouveau capable, finalement ? Oui. Oui il en serait capable. Alors il fixa Magnus d'un regard déterminé :

_Mais je sais que si je me retrouve face à une bombe, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que ça n'explose pas. Ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je reprendrais la même décision.

Magnus hocha la tête.

_Et si demain, vous retombiez sur cette même scène ? Que feriez-vous ?

Clark continuait de le fixer. Il répondit sans hésitation :

_Le nécessaire pour mettre tout le monde à l'abri. Mais je ne referai pas ça.

Ses derniers mots étaient ressortis sur un ton dur. Il était certain qu'il ne ferait plus jamais ça de sa vie, c'était un fait. Il se leva, décidant qu'il en avait fini de cet entretien qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Il ajouta :

_Et si pour retourner sur le terrain il faut que je vous dise que j'en serais capable, alors nous sommes dans une impasse.

Et il tourna le dos à Magnus. Non, il ne changerait pas sa position sur le sujet.

_Sergent Kent !l'appela Magnus.

Il fit l'effort de se retourner pour l'écouter.

_Je vais vous faire cette autorisation, Sergent. Mais à la condition que je puisse vous suivre, vous et votre équipe, sur le terrain pendant quelques temps.

Clark hocha la tête.

_Très bien, mais il faudra voir ça avec le Colonel et le Major.

Magnus hocha la tête.

_Je leur en ai déjà parlé. Ça n'enchante pas Wayne, mais si ça lui permet de vous récupérer…

Clark afficha un léger sourire devant la prévoyance du psychothérapeute. Et ça annonçait aussi une chose : il reprenait enfin du service.

_**Jour 83 (28/12)** _

Il était à nouveau en selle. Clark essayait de contenir sa joie. Ils venaient d'être appelés pour une intervention qui réclamait ses compétences. Il se prépara en vitesse avec Wayne, récupérant tous les deux leur équipement. Ils furent prêts en moins de cinq minutes.

_Tiens, je voulais te donner ça pour ton retour sur le terrain.

Clark se retourna avant de franchir la porte. Bruce lui tendait un objet en tissu qu'il récupéra.

_Des sous-gants ?

Bruce hocha la tête.

_Ils sont assez fins pour ne pas te gêner et protéger tes mains. Et tu ne perdras pas les sensations au niveau du bout de tes doigts. Je les utilisais parfois sur certaines missions. Je n'en ai plus besoin.

Clark déplia les gants et les enfila. Bruce avait découpé le bout de chaque doigt pour en faire des mitaines. En effet, le tissu élastique était fin et agréable. Il était aussi de très bonne qualité. Il fut touché par l'attention.

_Merci beaucoup, Bruce. Sincèrement.

Le sniper hocha la tête puis sortit. Clark le suivit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils étaient en pleins milieu de la route, parmi les dunes du désert. Kent n'aimait pas trop l'endroit, c'était vraiment favorable à une embuscade. Et ça avait déjà été le cas, sinon il ne serait pas là. Ils avaient pu voir le nombre incroyable de soldats encore présents, qui évacuaient visiblement le terrain. Seules deux unités étaient restées avec eux pour les protéger au cas où l'ennemi reviendrait.

_Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a qu'un seul mortier qui n'a pas explosé ? Aucun autre n'est défectueux ?

L'homme à qui il s'adressait fit une légère grimace.

_Et bien, Sergent, je crois que oui. Autrement ça reviendrait presque à du miracle qu'ils n'aient pas explosés au milieu des tirs et des grenades.

Kent secoua la tête, préparant l'EOD Jerry.

_Vous avez surtout eu de la chance, mon Colonel, qu'aucun de vos hommes ne soit mort en s'en approchant.

Le Colonel hocha la tête : il en avait bien conscience.

Kent commença à guider l'engin robotisé vers le mortier en question. Tout le monde fixait l'écran avec lequel il s'aidait pour guider l'EOD et avec quoi il pourrait observer le mortier.

_Et sinon, vous êtes là pour quoi ?demanda le Colonel à Magnus.

Si Magnus était équipé pour le terrain, il avait eu la mauvaise idée de se présenter au titre de « Docteur » au Colonel.

_Je suis là pour observer le Sergent Kent sur le terrain.

Si Kent avait pu, il se serait probablement frappé le visage du plat de la main.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'il faut dire quand il intervient, vous savez ?lui indiqua le Colonel.

Kent retint un sourire. Enfin un autre supérieur qu'il rencontrait qu'il aimait bien.

_A cinq mètres de la cible, indiqua-t-il à tous.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran. Kent manipulait très précautionneusement le robot. Il pouvait voir le mortier sur l'écran. Il était proche.

L'explosion les surprit tellement qu'ils se baissèrent tous par réflexe. Kent sentit la main de Wayne sur son épaule pour le baisser. Ils relevèrent tous la tête en même temps.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!demanda Jordan alors que tous les soldats autour d'eux étaient déjà sur leurs gardes.

Kent regardait avec dépit tous les débris de son EOD qui avaient été éparpillés un peu partout.

_Jerry… dit-il avec une voix de dépit.

Wayne utilisait sa lunette de visée pour vérifier les environs et l'endroit de l'explosion.

_Le mortier a l'air d'avoir sauté. L'explosion a soufflé Jerry aussi.

Le Colonel fronça les sourcils.

_Jerry, c'est votre robot ?

Le Major baissa sa lunette de visée et hocha la tête avant de répondre :

_Un de nos collègues l'a nommé comme ça.

Kent regardait les débris éparpillés. Il était irrécupérable. Ce bijou de technologie coutait cher à l'armée…

_Et dire que je venais de réparer sa direction, commenta-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Personne ne fit attention à sa remarque.

_Du coup, on peut y aller, la route est à nouveau praticable ?demanda le Colonel.

Kent secoua négativement la tête en se retournant et en allant vers leur véhicule.

_Non pas encore, dans ce genre de situation je dois aller m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de charges en plus. Et je dois récupérer les morceaux de l'EOD. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'un quelconque convoi se fasse avoir par un manque de vigilance de ma part.

Queen l'aida à s'équiper de sa tenue de protection.

_On va vous couvrir, la zone n'est pas sûre. C'est toujours bon pour vous les gars ?demanda le Colonel à la radio.

«  _Rien à signaler. On reste en position._  »

Le Colonel hocha la tête. Kent s'avança vers la zone.

_Vous avez du temps devant vous.

Kent s'élança. Il savait qu'il se déplaçait lentement. Il récupéra les morceaux les plus importants de l'EOD, ceux qui avaient un dispositif électronique et le reste de la caméra. Les morceaux de plastique, il les laissa. Il laissa aussi la carcasse principale vidée de ce qui pouvait intéresser. Il vagabonda ensuite un peu sur la route, fouillant du regard parmi les débris de la dernière attaque. Il revint après plusieurs minutes sans avoir rien trouvé.

_R.A.S. La route est à vous Messieurs !

Queen aida Kent à retirer sa tenue après avoir balancé les restes de son EOD dans le Humvee.

_Super ! Merci les gars !

Et quelques minutes plus tard, les deux groupes se séparèrent. Magnus resta silencieux tout le long du voyage de retour. Quoiqu'il fût en train de penser, il se contenta bien de le garder. Il n'y eut pas d'autres sorties pour leur groupe ce jour-là. Mais quand Kent vit Magnus repartir avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il eut le sentiment que Magnus reviendrait de nouveau en sortie avec eux.


	14. Semaine 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo ! Voici la semaine 13, l'entrée dans la nouvelle année pour nos chers militaires ! Les pensées de Clark au sujet de Bruce se concrétisent plus mais tout ça avec un peu de déni :P mais ça indique un peu ce qu'il se passera peut-être prochainement !  
> J'dois avouer que personnellement, c'est une des semaines qui m'a le plus amusée à écrire, donc j'espère que ce sera un plaisir pour vous de le lire !
> 
> J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

# Semaine 13

* * *

_**Jour 86 (31/12)** _

Clark se disait que son instinct ne le trompait pas si souvent que ça. Magnus était revenu avec eux pendant deux de leurs missions en extérieur, encore une fois. La deuxième fois, il n'avait rien dit. Mais la fois suivante, il n'avait pas pu retenir sa langue. Clark avait fini par prendre Magnus à part et lui demander pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Si depuis tout ce temps, il l'étudiait sur le terrain. Sa présence finissait par lui taper sur les nerfs.

Et Magnus avait finalement dit que c'était agréable, d'aller sur le terrain avec eux. Si Bruce avait pu entendre ça, Clark était persuadé qu'il l'aurait probablement étripé sur place. Ça leur donnait du boulot en plus à Hal, Ollie et lui. Si Magnus était néanmoins un soldat et un psychothérapeute, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience de terrain. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas se fier à lui pour les couvrir.

Cette fois, le psy n'était pas venu. Leur mission avait consisté à faire une ronde classique et effectivement, Magnus aurait plus été un poids qu'autre chose. Quand il descendit du Humvee, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de poser ses fesses. Un avis général de leur groupe. Ils passaient des heures à piétiner dans ce genre de mission.

_Moi qui voulait faire la fête ce soir… y'a des gars qui sortent de la base ce soir, ils vont s'amuser dans le coin. J'étais motivé pour y aller mais là…

Ollie soupira sans terminer sa phrase.

_Vas faire une sieste ?proposa Clark. Ça me réussit pas mal.

Hal les attrapa alors par les épaules et les amena plus loin, vérifiant que personne ne les suivaient ni ne pouvaient les écouter.

_Ecoutez, je me suis arrangé avec Keaton et O'hara. Ils vont revenir avec de la gnôle, mais gardez ça pour vous, ok ? Ce soir, si on est assez discret on peut se faire une petite fête !

Clark et Ollie se jetèrent un regard hésitant.

_Tu sais que si on se fait chopper, on est morts ?demanda Clark.

_On peut risquer la Cour pénale même !renchérit Ollie.

Hal balaya leurs inquiétudes d'un geste de la main.

_Vous exagérez trop là ! C'est la Saint Sylvestre les gars ! Vous pensez vraiment que même eux ne vont pas en profiter un peu ?

Clark fit la moue.

_Et bien, j'espère que non, parce qui si tous ceux de garde sont bourrés, j'espère qu'on se fera pas attaquer.

Il reçut une violente tape dans le dos de la part d'Hal :

_Heureusement pour nous, ce n'est pas le cas ! Dans exactement… une heure, on ne sera techniquement plus de service !

Le sourire d'Hal les fit céder.

_Bon ok, dit Ollie.

_Deal, répondit Clark.

Ils allaient se séparer quand Wayne revint vers eux en courant :

_Dans le Humvee, maintenant !

Devant l'urgence de la situation, ils s'activèrent. Clark vit alors Magnus, équipé, aller dans la même direction qu'eux.

_Vous venez ?!s'exclama-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans le Humvee.

_J'étais là quand le Major a reçu ses instructions.

Clark ne savait pas rester aussi inexpressif que Bruce. Son énervement se vit sur son visage. Ollie décida de se mettre au milieu.

_Euh et sinon, c'est quoi l'urgence ?

_Un de nos gars a le pied sur une mine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la vue de l'urgence, dès que le Humvee s'arrêta, ils enchaînèrent tous les instructions de Wayne. Queen aida Kent à s'habiller alors qu'il sécurisait Magnus et l'endroit, prenant contact avec l'autre équipe.

_Le gamin a mis le pied sur une mine, là-bas. Faites-vite, ça fait déjà vingt minutes qu'il a le pied dessus. C'est un bleu, il a pas fait gaffe.

Son supérieur, un Sergent, fit la moue alors qu'il disait ça à Bruce. La mine se trouvait sur la route, le soldat dessus. Il devait à peine être majeur.

_Vingt minutes ?reprit Kent. Et il est toujours là ?!

_Vous n'allez pas envoyer votre robot ?demanda alors le Sergent en le voyant en tenue.

Kent souffla.

_Certainement pas ! C'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit encore en un seul morceau, il est bien trop tard pour envoyer notre nouvel EOD.

Le Sergent fut surpris par le ton irrité de Kent. Jordan arriva pour calmer le jeu :

_Ne lui en voulez pas, notre dernier robot, Jerry, s'est fait sauter. Du coup, notre petit Joe…

_Ça n'a rien à voir !le contra Kent.

Il était enfin prêt.

_C'est de l'anti-personnel, Kent. Faites attention, lui lança alors Wayne alors qu'il partait. Contact constant.

Il leva le pouce et partit le plus vite possible.

Quand il fut en face de lui, Kent le salua. Le jeune soldat était complètement paniqué, mais il arrivait encore à ne pas bouger.

_Je suis le Sergent de Première Classe Clark Kent, je viens vous aider. Si vous pouviez tenir encore un peu le coup, ça m'arrangerait. Je ne voudrais pas finir l'année en feu d'artifice.

Le petit jeune eut un pouffement amusé.

_Soldat Henry Bell, Monsieur. Je ne voudrais pas finir en morceaux non plus.

La voix du soldat était peu assurée. Kent pouvait facilement le comprendre. Il se baissa sur la mine, la dégageant délicatement du bout des doigts.

_Appelez-moi Clark. Surtout continuez à rester calme, ça va m'aider à nous sortir de là.

C'est ce qu'il se disait alors qu'il étendait le dégagement de la mine. Beaucoup trop grande pour être juste pour un seul homme.

_Je ne voyais pas ça aussi grand, dit alors Henry en regardant lui aussi ce qu'il avait sous le pied.

_Euh, ça va juste prendre plus longtemps que prévu. Surtout, restez calme.

Kent creusa délicatement d'un côté.

_Bon. Fait chier. J'ai vraiment la poisse.

« _Un problème, Kent ? »_

Il soupira.

_Un gros problème. C'est une antipersonnel à fragmentation bondissante. Elle aurait dû sauter au premier contact. Périmètre de sécurité à 100 mètres.

Kent entendit alors les éclats de voix. A quinze mètres, il pouvait encore entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il entendait vaguement Magnus et le Sergent poser des questions et Wayne répondre à la radio :

«  _La mine est défectueuse. Ça la rend hautement instable._  »

_Je comprends pas, qu'est-ce que c'est ?demanda Henry.

Kent fixait le dispositif, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'il devait faire.

_Si ce truc explose, on finira en véritable feu d'artifice.

Henry retint ses larmes :

_Merde…

Kent sentait aussi son stress monter. Il devait rester concentré. Ce n'était pas un IED. Pas de TATP. Pas de cadavre. Juste une mine anti-personnel devenue véritablement obsolète. Il essaya de visualiser l'engin dans son ensemble. Ça devait bien être un modèle pesant 4kg. La charge devait faire dans les 350g, avec les shrapnels… 2kg de plus…

«  _Kent, comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ? »_

Entendre Magnus l'énerva.

_Reculez de 100 mètres et ça ira déjà mieux, merci !

La pression aurait dû faire sauter la mine. Mais visiblement, soit le détecteur de pression était défaillant, soit… l'autodestruction aurait dû durer quelques secondes de plus. Le système avait peut-être un autre allumeur, à traction. Ça lui faisait deux détonateurs à neutraliser. Le premier était le plus simple. Il dégagea la mine en creusant délicatement. Il avait juste à insérer une petite tige de métal dans le premier mécanisme.

«  _Vous pouvez encore renoncer si vous avez du mal, Kent. Personne ne vous en voudra. »_

Kent ferma les yeux. Il allait se le faire. D'un seul coup, le silence se fit derrière lui. Il était persuadé que c'était dû à Wayne.

_ _Merci,_ dit-il alors en russe.

Il coinça la tige. Théoriquement, elle était désarmée.

_Henry, vous allez lever le pied quand je vous le dirais, d'accord ?

Le soulagement qu'il entendit lui fit se mordre la lèvre. Il avait intérêt à ne pas se foirer. Il avait sa pince prête pour le désarmement.

_Allez-y.

Henry retira son pied. Ce dernier resta juste à côté, poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement :

_Merci mon Dieu !

Kent secoua la tête.

_Clark suffira ! Maintenant foutez-moi le camp !

Henry détala plus vite qu'un lapin.

_Je reste pour retirer les charges. Ce truc était déjà obsolète avant que je naisse ! Années 50 je dirais.

«  _Déjà là avant ?_  »

Kent observa la tête de la mine. La terre autour avait été légèrement remuée, mais sans plus. La mine elle, avait vraiment vieilli.

_Probablement. Les bombardements ont dû la faire remonter, sans que ça n'explose jamais. Incroyable.

Il coupa les piquets, détacha les fils connectés et dévissa l'allumeur. Il récupéra les charges qui semblaient pourtant intactes. Le mécanisme avait dû être endommagé au fil des années.

_J'ai terminé.

Il se leva, récupéra ses affaires et revint vers eux.

Jordan l'aida à retirer sa combinaison de protection. Maintenant qu'il avait Magnus dans son champs visuel, il n'avait qu'une envie, l'étriper. Wayne se plaça sur sa trajectoire.

_Je pensais que ce genre de dispositif n'avait pas atterri en Irak.

Le changement de sujet marcha pour distraire Kent.

_Je crois qu'il y en avait au Maroc et en Algérie. Mais il suffit que quelques caisses soient détournées puis stockées quelque part et oubliées… En soit, ça peut se remettre en marche sans problème.

Hal s'avança pour récupérer les charges et les examiner.

_J'avoue que t'es tombé sur une relique là !

_Dommage, on n'a pas pris de photos !lâcha Ollie.

Le regard de Kent pétilla d'un seul coup, faisant frissonner ses deux collègues. Il pourrait déterrer le reste assez vite et l'emmener. Ça lui ferait un souvenir.

_Vous êtes perchés, lâcha alors le Sergent, les ramenant sur Terre. Mais merci.

_Merci Clark, rajouta Henry en souriant.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de répondre :

_La prochaine fois, regardez où vous mettez les pieds !

Henry se mit à rire et son équipe repartit dans leur direction initiale. L'unité de Wayne retourna dans le véhicule. Magnus se tourna alors vers Kent.

_Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure.

Kent lui lança un regard froid, mais il resta courtois lorsqu'il lui répondit :

_Je pense que vous avez la preuve depuis un moment que je suis bon sur le terrain, maintenant. Aujourd'hui, le gars qui avait le pied sur une mine me stressait moins que le psy qui me parlait de conneries à la radio, vous comprenez ? Je ne peux pas gérer plusieurs distractions à la fois. Aujourd'hui, le soldat Bell a été vraiment courageux et j'ai eu de la chance pour ça.

Magnus hocha la tête.

_Je… je vous assure que je ne pensais pas à mal.

Kent en était certain. Wayne intervint :

_C'était la dernière mission du Docteur. Il n'y aura plus de prochaine intervention.

Il vit alors la stupeur sur le visage de Magnus. Quoi qu'ait dit Wayne, ça faisait de l'effet. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Mais ça n'était pas à lui de régler le problème.

_ _Je pouvais gérer ça seul._

Il avait pris le risque de parler à nouveau russe. Rien ne lui interdisait de le faire, mais ça excluait Jordan et Queen de la conversation. Conversation qui n'eut pas lieu : Wayne ne lui répondit jamais.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils trinquèrent tous ensemble alors qu'ils étaient réunis sous la tente. Assis sur les lits d'Hal et de John, ils restaient tous les quatre alors que bon nombre de soldats étaient sortis. Ils avaient attendu la fin du repas pour aller sous leur tente et sortir les bouteilles d'alcool qui avaient été introduites illégalement dans le camp. Un véritable tord-boyaux.

La première bouteille circulait entre eux au fur et à mesure qu'ils discutaient et autour du jeu qu'ils avaient fini par commencer. C'était une terrible idée, de faire un jeu à boire. Mais ça leur faisait du bien à tous. L'alcool désinhibait et déliait un peu les langues.

C'est de cette façon qu'ils purent en apprendre plus sur John, qui en vérité avait plus de points communs avec Hal qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Oliver parla un peu de l'histoire compliquée avec sa famille, et Clark découvrit qu'il avait de nombreux points communs avec Bruce : tous deux partageaient une incroyable fortune issue de leur famille. Mais Oliver avait complètement coupé les ponts avec sa famille, qui lui en voulait de s'être engagé sans avoir repris l'empire familial.

Une histoire triste pour lui, mais il avait fini par s'y faire. Il était comme mort aux yeux de sa famille, sauf avec sa sœur avec qui il avait gardé le contact. C'était déjà ça. Clark se dit qu'il avait vraiment été chanceux d'atterrir chez les Kent.

Il reporta son attention sur le jeu : il fallait qu'il se concentre un maximum s'il ne voulait pas être ivre avant minuit. C'était le tour d'Hal et juste après ce serait à lui de jouer :

_Dans mon 4x4, j'ai mis : un M4, une paire de chaussettes, un foulard… euh… une hache, une trottinette, un magazine porno, un char d'assaut, du C4,… une cravate, une photo de Pamela Anderson et je rajoute… un poster de Cindy Crawford !

John et Clark huèrent Hal :

_Mais nooon ! On essayait d'être sérieux cette fois !lâcha John.

Hal croisa les bras :

_Parce que c'est sérieux un char d'assaut dans un 4x4 ?! Plus qu'un poster ?!

Clark et John s'échangèrent un regard. Le démineur balaya l'explication d'un geste de la main :

_Ah bah si tout le monde s'en fout… Bon. Dans mon 4x4, j'ai mis : un M4, une paire de chaussettes, un foulard, une hache, une trottinette, un magazine porno, un char d'assaut,… du C4, une cravate, une photo de Pamela Anderson, un poster de Cindy Crawford et… une sextape d'Angelina Jolie !

Il fut applaudi par Ollie et Hal alors que John affichait un air outré :

_Tu m'as trahi !

Clark fit une grimace :

_Baaaah, puisqu'on est lancé hein…

_Vous êtes dégueulasses. Et le respect de la femme !

Ollie tapota l'épaule de John.

_Pour nous rattraper, je dirais l'affiche de « Rosie la Riveteuse » !

Ils se mirent à rire en visualisant l'image de la célèbre affiche de la pin-up au bandana qui disait « we can do it », une propagande datant de la seconde guerre mondiale.

_Je t'emmerde, Ollie.

Arrow lui tira la langue :

_Allez vas-y, joue !

John soupira :

_ Dans mon 4x4, j'ai mis : un M4, une paire de chaussettes,… un foulard, une hache, une trottinette, un magazine porno, un char d'assaut, du C4, une cravate, une photo de Pamela Anderson, une affiche de Cindy Crawford, une sext-

_Aaaaah ! T'as perduuuu !dirent-ils en chœur.

John fronça les sourcils.

_C'était un  _poster_  de Cindy Crawford et non pas une affiche !

Le noir jura dans sa barbe.

_Vous m'avez embrouillé là avec cette histoire de Rosie !

Hal tendit la bouteille et John dû boire le nombre de gorgées correspondant au nombre d'éléments de la liste, soit 12 gorgées. Ils l'encouragèrent à boire alors qu'il grimaçait. Lorsque John s'arrêta de boire, il secoua légèrement la tête :

_J'suis mort.

Clark lui tapota la cuisse.

_Allez, t'en fais pas, tu vas tenir !

Ollie lui décocha un sourire sadique :

_Dommage, c'est moi qui commence ! Tu seras le dernier du tour !

John lâcha un long soupir dégoûté.

_Ah meeeerde.

Ollie continua le jeu :

_Dans mon 4x4, j'ai mis : une poêle à frire.

Et à ce moment-là, tout partit en cacahuètes.

_**Jour 87 (01/01)** _

Clark tituba jusqu'à son baraquement. Il avait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup trop bu. Ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas… professionnel… du tout. Demain, leur garde commençait à midi. Il aurait quelques heures pour décuver un petit peu…

Il essaya d'entrer le plus silencieusement possible. Malgré la lumière allumée, Clark marchait à pas de loup, son état le rendant encore plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

_Je suis réveillé, tu sais.

Clark se figea totalement, faisant face à Bruce.

_Euh… Bonne année Bruce ! J'te souhaite… pleins de bonnes choses, la joie, l'amour, les trucs…

Bruce secoua la tête, laissant un rictus apparaître sur son visage.

_Bonne année, Clark. A toi aussi, je te souhaite pleins de bonnes choses.

Clark lui rendit un sourire et s'avança jusqu'à son lit. Bruce était visiblement en train de lire. Il défit avec difficulté ses lacets et retira difficilement ses bottes. C'était assez triste à voir. Il s'attaqua alors à ses vêtements.

_Je vais t'aider.

La tête coincée dans son t-shirt, Clark protesta :

_J'peux me débrouiller seul !

Il tira tellement qu'il bascula sur le côté. Il entendit Bruce soupirer et d'un mouvement, il fut libéré de son vêtement. Bruce était juste au-dessus de lui.

_J'pouvais y'arriver !protesta-t-il.

Bruce secoua à nouveau la tête. Clark se leva, révolté :

_Arrêtes de croire que j'peux pas m'débrouiller seul !

_Désolé, mais là tu n'en avais pas l'air capable.

Clark secoua négativement la tête.

_J'te parle pas d'là ! J'te parle de sur l'terrain ! J'pouvais gérer l'toubib !

Bruce s'approcha, son regard devenant argenté.

_C'est mon job, de faire ça.

_Arrêtes, Bruce ! Tu fais ça puis après tu m'ignores ! Pas la peine de m'protéger si c'pour faire com'si j'existais pas après !

Il vit le Major serrer des dents. La tête de Clark lui tourna, tout d'un coup.

_Je sais.

Clark fronça les sourcils, vexé. Il s'approcha aussi.

_Tu l'sais et tu l'fais ?! Merde Bruce, j'déteste quand tu fais ça ! Ça m'blesse !

Bruce ne répondit pas. Ils étaient proches. Peut-être trop proches. Clark puait l'alcool à des kilomètres, mais il était certain de pouvoir sentir l'odeur de Bruce. Seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient. De tous. Petits. Centimètres.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Bruce. Il n'aurait qu'à tendre légèrement la main pour le toucher. Qu'à baisser la tête pour heurter son épaule. Qu'à fermer les yeux pour sentir sa main caresser sa nuque. Qu'à incliner la tête pour effleurer ses lèvres.

Clark se recula brusquement, choqué par ses propres pensées. Sainte Marie Mère de Dieu ! Il avait vraiment trop bu. Il sentait son visage s'enflammer tant il avait honte de lui.

_J'suis… J'suis désolé.

Il se recula et n'osa plus le regarder en face, mettant une main sur sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de parler. Ou de tenter une chose qui pourrait même ruiner sa carrière. Derrière lui, Bruce répondit :

_Moi aussi. On devrait aller se coucher.

Clark hocha la tête. C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour retirer la tension qui venait de s'installer entre eux. Il termina de se préparer et rejoignit Bruce, déjà couché. Horrifié par des pensées qu'il n'avait jamais eues, Clark resta tendu un long moment dans le lit. Jusqu'à ce que l'alcool termine son effet et le plonge dans un sommeil profond.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clark se réveilla avec un immense mal de crâne et la nausée. Ça faisait vraiment un moment qu'il n'avait pas pris une cuite et visiblement, il avait beaucoup plus de mal à s'en remettre qu'avant. Il se laissa quelques secondes avant de se lever. Le temps d'évaluer s'il pourrait se diriger dans la salle de bains sans vider le contenu de son estomac.

Il s'hydrata au maximum et prit une douche froide. Une bonne douche pour le réveiller et le faire décuver un minimum. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans la tête et l'estomac en vrac. Boire de l'eau l'avait presque barbouillé encore plus, mais tout ça avait réveillé les connexions entre ses neurones.

Et il repensa à la veille. A ces sensations qu'il avait ressenties, ces pensées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Embrasser Bruce. C'était clairement ça qu'il avait eu en tête. Bordel ! Il aimait les femmes ! Il n'était certainement pas homo ! Et en plus de ça, Bruce était son supérieur, une relation avec lui serait impossible. Non, il ne devait même pas envisager une chose pareille !

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Heureusement que Bruce s'était levé plus tôt et était parti. Il déconnait sec. Il devait vraiment se ressaisir. Agir normalement avec Bruce. Être normal. Il pouvait faire ça. C'était juste parce qu'il était bourré la veille, qu'il avait pensé ça, juste parce qu'il avait un gros manque affectif et que ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il n'avait pas eu de contacts intimes avec quelqu'un. C'était ça.

Il se prépara et sortit. Un café. Il avait bien besoin de ce café infect pour se remettre les idées en place. Et aussi se remettre physiquement aussi. Il alla au réfectoire et préféra récupérer un grand café plutôt que tout le contenu d'un plateau pour son petit dej'. Il rejoignit alors John, qui avait l'air d'être dans le même état que lui.

_J'suis mort, lâcha John quand Clark s'installa en face de lui.

Le sniper noir avait quasiment la tête dans son plateau.

_Moi aussi. Comment vont les autres ?

Clark posa sa tête sur sa main, écoutant John :

_Ollie dort comme un loir et Hal continue de vider le contenu de son estomac.

Il avait tellement le bide retourné que le simple fait d'imaginer Hal vomir lui souleva le cœur.

_J'crois que je vais faire comme Hal…

John eut un petit rire.

_On a vraiment abusé…

Clark jeta un coup d'œil sur la montre de John.

_Et dire qu'on reprend le boulot dans quatre heures… J'suis psychologiquement pas prêt.

John hocha la tête et afficha un rictus.

_La nouvelle année commence bien !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Kent ! Comment ça se passe ?

Wayne n'avait vraiment aucune pitié pour eux. Il leur faisait payer à sa manière leur débordement de la veille. Kent ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça, pas quand il devait se concentrer et qu'il avait encore pas mal d'alcool dans le sang.

_Encore quelques écrous et c'est bon.

Ça lui prenait un temps plus long pour changer un pneu. Jordan l'assistait alors que Queen et Wayne les couvrait. Ils avaient crevé en pleins milieu de la route. Ils entendirent alors des véhicules arriver et ils se mirent sur leurs gardes.

_Ce sont les nôtres, c'est bon, annonça Wayne.

C'était un convoi de trois véhicules. Le premier véhicule se mit à ralentir et le passager avant fit signe aux autres de continuer. Ils virent alors les deux autres véhicules les dépasser, les ensablant au passage. Le troisième s'arrêta à la hauteur de Wayne.

_Besoin d'un coup de main les gars ?

Wayne secoua négativement la tête.

_Merci, ça ira. On a terminé, on vous rejoindra sur la route !

Le soldat se mit à rire.

_Très bien, bonne nouvelle année !

Le véhicule redémarra. Ils auraient pu rire à la blague, enfin, sauf Wayne, mais ils étaient trop mal pour ça. Kent termina en vitesse.

_On peut repartir, indiqua Hal en se levant.

Ils rangèrent tous les deux le matériel. Dès qu'ils furent prêts, ils retournèrent tous dans le Humvee, direction le camp. Kent était sûr d'une chose, ils n'avaient qu'une hâte, terminer sa journée.

_**Jour 90 (04/01)** _

La nouvelle année démarrait décidément assez fort. Bien plus que les autres fois. Mais là… quoiqu'il se passe du côté des terroristes, les choses sur lesquelles ils étaient tombés dernièrement indiquaient qu'ils préparaient des gros coups. Si les marines étaient chargés de les traquer, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le réseau qui gérait tout ça.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient appelés pour une toute autre raison. Un véhicule suspect laissé devant le bâtiment d'une ONG. Son unité avait été dépêchée sur place. Kent avait eu un mauvais pressentiment quand on lui avait annoncé la cible. Parce que c'était une cible sérieuse. Parce que l'ennemi serait plus prudent et qu'il ne voudrait pas que le plan foire.

Quand Jordan gara leur Humvee, à une centaine de mètres du bâtiment déjà, c'était un bordel monstre. Trop de monde, trop de civils qu'il fallait faire reculer. Il avait fallu que ce soit une ONG médicale. Toutes les personnes du coin venaient les voir pour des soins médicaux gratuits. Ça faisait beaucoup de monde dans un périmètre restreint. Les rangers avaient été déployés pour contenir la foule et tenir le périmètre.

_C'est vous les démineurs ?lança visiblement le gars responsable.

_C'est ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Wayne était visiblement dans l'urgence. Il faisait bien. Le lieutenant en face de lui ne dit rien à cela. Il répondit à sa question.

_Une voiture, devant le bâtiment. Chargement très lourd et stationné là depuis un long moment. Les pneus ont éclaté.

Kent hocha la tête. Il commençait déjà à être en tenue.

_Des fils visibles ?demanda Wayne.

Le lieutenant secoua négativement la tête.

_Nous n'en avons pas vus.

Kent commençait déjà à réfléchir au type de dispositif. Wayne se tourna vers lui :

_Laisses ton casque-radio allumé. Queen, tu me le couvres du haut de ce bâtiment. Jordan, tu vas avec lui.

_Je vais déployer des hommes en plus pour qu'ils le couvrent.

Wayne fut imperturbable lorsqu'il répondit :

_Vous avez intérêt. Quand tout le monde sera en position on enverra le démineur.

Kent était prêt. On lui avait déjà frayé un passage pour qu'il traverse la foule et le périmètre de sécurité. Quand il aperçut le véhicule, complètement dégagé, juste devant l'immeuble, il savait qu'il aurait tout de suite un problème. Mais il le règlerait plus tard. Dans l'urgence, il devait faire le tour du véhicule.

_Le bâtiment a été vidé ?demanda-t-il.

La réponse vint quelques secondes plus tard :

«  _Il est en cours d'évacuation par les rangers aux sorties arrières. »_

_Je suis à dix mètres du véhicule.

«  _Dix mètres, reçu. »_

Il arriva enfin à la hauteur de la voiture. Un seul pneu sur quatre n'était pas éclaté. La différence de poids était dangereuse et le quatrième pneu n'allait pas tarder à céder. Il fallait qu'il sécurise ça le plus vite possible.

_Il me faudra deux criques. La voiture est instable.

La voiture était vieille et sale. Il n'arrivait pas à bien voir l'intérieur. Mais effectivement, il ne voyait pas de fils.

«  _Entendu. Je te les apporte._  »

_Non. Je viendrais les chercher.

Il vérifia toutes les portières et les parebrises. Pas de fils en vue. Il testa la portière passager. Ouverte. Il fit nettement attention quand il agrandit l'ouverture en ouvrant la portière. Il soupira en voyant l'intérieur, bardé de fils allant de l'avant vers l'arrière. Il n'avait jamais de chance.

_Ok, j'ai un visuel sur l'intérieur, je reviens vers vous.

«  _Reçu_. »

Il revint vers Wayne. Il l'attendait avec les criques. C'était parfait.

_Tu as eu un visuel sur les explosifs ?demanda-t-il d'emblée.

Kent commença à retirer les velcros de sa tenue.

_Négatif, ils doivent être dans le coffre. Mais à l'intérieur… Y'a assez de fils pour recabler ma maison. Un vrai merdier.

Wayne fronça les sourcils en le voyant défaire sa tenue.

_Garde-là. C'est trop dangereux.

_Je ne peux pas bosser avec, j'aurais trop peu de mobilité dans la voiture et je risquerai de faire une connerie.

Il y eut un temps de réflexion avant que Wayne ne l'aide. Quand il la retira, il était déjà en sueur.

_Et puis je crève de chaud dedans !

Il prit un peu d'eau, remit son casque de communication et Wayne lui tendit son gilet pare-balles.

_Je ne voudrais pas vous presser, surtout, mais la situation est putain d'urgente !les pressa le lieutenant des rangers.

Kent avait laissé ses outils sur place. Il replaça son arme de poing à sa cuisse et vérifia que tout était en place. Il récupéra les criques et repartit en courant, alourdi par sa charge.

_Ok, donc je sécurise déjà le véhicule.

Et cette partie-là allait lui demander une extrême minutie : stabiliser la voiture de façon à ce qu'il puisse bouger à l'intérieur sans prendre le risque de remuer le véhicule. Pour ça, il ne fallait pas qu'il la surélève. Il allait juste devoir utiliser les criques comme une cale. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait faire ce travail dans un délai si rapide.

Il cherchait à être minutieux. Ça n'était pas facile. Ce n'était pas comme s'il manipulait des criques dernier cri ou ceux qu'utilisaient les pompiers, beaucoup plus adaptés à la situation. Ça le stressait plutôt pas mal. Mais il y arriva, il s'en sortit.

_Les criques sont placés.

«  _Reçu. Et de votre côté, les gars ?_  »

Queen répondit à la radio :

«  _R.A.S. Si y'a des types dans le coin ils sont bien cachés._  »

Kent rentra à l'intérieur du véhicule par la portière qu'il avait ouverte. Tous les fils partaient de sous le volant vers l'arrière de la voiture, vers le coffre. Une nuée de fils qui se dédoublaient plus vers l'arrière. Il réfléchit. Est-ce qu'il allait se risquer à ouvrir le coffre, ou est-ce qu'il allait plutôt passer par les sièges arrière ?

Il sortit son couteau et s'attaqua aux sièges. Le véhicule était tellement vieux que ça lui rendait la tâche difficile. Il n'arrivait pas à correctement dégager les sièges ni arracher la mousse comme il le fallait. Mais il devait la dégager pour se faire de la place.

Il fit demi-tour et vérifia les portières avant de les ouvrir. Il ouvrit les quatre portières et balança la mousse dehors.

«  _Hey Steel, on ne te demande pas de faire le ménage non plus !_  »

Kent sourit en entendant le commentaire de Jordan.

_Je n'aime pas être bordélique au boulot !

Il entendit dans son casque les rires de Queen et Jordan. Ça le détendait un peu, de déconner comme ça. Mais tant qu'il ne savait pas à quel genre de bombe il avait à faire, il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Il expédia autant de mousse et de morceaux de sièges qu'il pouvait. Jusqu'à avoir un accès correct au coffre.

_J'y suis.

Il récupéra sa petite lampe de poche et s'éclaira. Bon. Ça lui donnait déjà une idée précise de ce qu'il se passait.

_Ok. Reculez le périmètre de sécurité de 200 mètres de plus.

Il avait sous les yeux une dizaine d'obus de types différents sous les yeux. Ça représentait plus d'une dizaine de kilos d'explosifs, sans compter le poids des shrapnels.

«  _Bien reçu. Queen, Jordan, bougez._  »

Kent se pencha en avant pour mieux observer l'intérieur du coffre et soupira de soulagement. L'ouverture du coffre était piégée. S'il avait tenté de forcer la serrure, il se serait fait sauter. Le mécanisme du piège s'activait si l'on insérait une clé ou un kit de crochetage dans la serrure du coffre.

Il devait déjà se repérer dans ce foutoir de fils colorés. Si c'était relié aux câbles du volant, ça pouvait tout aussi être relié à la batterie. Il fallait bien un déclencheur. Il devait suivre les câbles colorés. Fourrant sa lampe de poche entre ses dents, il visualisa la couleur du câble et remonta jusqu'au volant. Il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Les câbles colorés étaient les mêmes pour des branchements différents et dans ce fouillis général, il n'arrivait pas à se repérer.

«  _En position. J'ai aussi les rangers en visuel. On est tous OK._  » dit alors Jordan à la radio.

«  _Reçu. On fait reculer les civils._  »

Kent réussit à suivre le bon fil jusque sous le volant et là, il ne vit aucun raccord. Ça le faisait chier. Il s'extirpa des fils et réussit à repasser à l'avant du véhicule. Il fut légèrement distrait lorsqu'il entendit les éclats de voix de la foule, repoussée par les rangers.

«  _Major, faut les calmer ça bouge beaucoup trop._  »

Il vérifia la commande pour ouvrir le capot avant de l'activer. Gros coup de chance, il n'y eut pas d'explosion. Kent s'extirpa de la voiture et ouvrit le capot. La nuée de fils qu'il voyait le démoralisa.

_Mais comment ils ont pu faire un câblage pareil ?!

C'était tellement bordélique qu'il s'étonnait qu'ils aient réussi à faire un IED géant fonctionnel. Il jura alors qu'il commençait à repérer les fils inutiles. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les arracher à la légère, il devait faire attention.

_Sérieusement, comment ils ont fait pour ne pas voir ça ?! Je croyais que les bâtiments étaient surveillés bordel ! Impossible que le véhicule soit arrivé en roulant avec tout ce bordel dedans. Ça a été monté cette nuit !

Il jura encore alors qu'il venait de se pincer entre deux pièces.

«  _Il y a eu un incendie hier soir, à deux pâtés de maison. Les gars ont dû s'en occuper. C'était visiblement une diversion._  »

C'était le lieutenant des rangers, qui avait répondu. Kent hocha la tête même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

_Je comprends.

Il avait répondu ça parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que ça pouvait être vu comme une critique. Ce qui était loin d'être le fond de sa pensée, ses émotions avaient juste pris le pas sur lui le temps d'un instant. Maintenant, il était plus calme. Contrairement à la foule.

Il pouvait entendre de loin les cris de protestation des civils. L'agitation était toujours mauvaise, quand il y avait une bombe en plus dans l'équation. Ça stressait encore plus les soldats, dont lui. Car l'agitation était toujours source d'imprévu, et l'imprévu, Kent n'aimait pas ça dans ce genre de situation. Vraiment pas. Il n'aimait pas non plus le genre d'imprévu du nom de Bruce Wayne.

Il jura et se frappa la tête du plat de la main. C'était plus que frustrant. Penser à Wayne dans ce genre de situation, c'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Surtout que depuis trois jours, il était totalement obsédé par lui. Les pensées qui s'étaient introduites dans sa tête semblaient vouloir y rester définitivement.

«  _Un problème ?_  »

Il se figea en entendant la voix de Wayne. C'est clair, il devait se concentrer. C'était assez le bordel comme ça.

_J'ai peur d'en avoir pour un moment.

Et c'était vrai. Il devait désarmer ce bordel et désamorcer tous ces obus. Et ça faisait vraiment par mal de boulot. Le plus long serait la manipulation des obus.

«  _Fais de ton mieux._  »

Wayne n'avait pas besoin de se répéter. Kent s'exécutait déjà.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était sa veine. Ça faisait plusieurs heures que Kent était en intervention. Il commençait à fatiguer. Les obus lui prenaient vraiment du temps et en plus de ça, il était trempé et il sentait vraiment le froid. Il s'était pris la pluie, une forte pluie, alors qu'il travaillait au niveau du moteur. Et il n'arrivait pas du tout à sécher.

La luminosité avait grandement baissé et il était obligé de constamment bosser avec sa petite lampe. Ce qui faisait qu'il bossait dans des conditions plus désagréables qu'à l'habitude, finissant par s'attirer des crampes à tenir sa lampe dans sa bouche ou coincée dans son cou.

«  _On a du mouvement à l'Est. Confirmation._  »

Kent ne fit pas réellement attention. C'était la quatrième alerte depuis qu'ils étaient là et jusqu'ici, ça n'avait rien donné de spécial. C'était des personnes voulant se faire soigner, ou bien des types qui voulaient absolument prendre ce chemin mais qui se retrouvaient bloqués par les rangers.

«  _Confirmé. Deux hommes dans la quarantaine._  »

Il en était à son neuvième obus et il lui en restait encore quatre. Pas étonnant avec tout ce chargement que les pneus aient éclaté. Il extrayait les charges explosives le plus délicatement possible et les posait au sol.

«  _On les a déjà vus. Ils sont venus tout à l'heure._  »indiqua Queen.

Kent écouta plus attentivement les transmissions.

«  _Le Lieutenant Cosby a prévenu ses hommes._  » répondit Wayne.

«  _Mouvement au Sud._  » indiqua Queen.

Ça sentait vraiment mauvais, cette fois. Kent s'occupa de l'obus qu'il avait devant lui et il retira la charge.

«  _Merde il a un couteau ! Contact !_  »

Le premier coup de feu fut celui d'un Barrett. Alors que les cris lui indiquaient que c'était le chaos dehors, Kent attrapa son arme de poing et chargea la balle. Il se déplaça vers l'avant du véhicule, vérifiant à la fenêtre avant, juste assez pour voir deux militaires à terre. Puis il vit des gars se démarquer des gens qui courraient et pointer leurs fusils mitrailleurs sur lui.

Il eut le réflexe de se baisser à cet instant. Les échanges de tirs furent nombreux et il était pris pour cible. Pendant quelques secondes, il se croyait en enfer. Le verre explosait de partout, les balles pleuvaient sur la carrosserie et détruisaient tout l'intérieur de la voiture. Kent, se protégeant le visage avec ses bras, fermait les yeux en priant pour que ça s'arrête. En priant pour qu'aucune balle ne touche les obus. En priant pour que les charges sur lesquelles il était couché n'explosent pas.

Il fut exaucé. Il n'y eut plus de tirs. Il n'y avait plus de cris. Le silence. Seulement le silence.

«  _Kent ! Kent est-ce que ça va ?!_  »

Il retira ses bras de sa tête. Visiblement, il n'était pas touché. Un peu coupé par les éclats de verre, mais pas touché.

«  _Kent réponds !_  »

Il perçut nettement l'inquiétude dans la voix de Wayne. Il s'empressa de répondre :

_J'ai rien, j'vais bien.

Il poussa lui-même un soupir de soulagement. Il se releva et reprit son travail.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il fut prudent dans ses déplacements. La voiture était devenue instable avec le quatrième pneu crevé et les charges éparpillées ailleurs. Et aussi au fait que la voiture ressemblait encore plus à une passoire qu'à autre chose. Il termina environ une heure après la fusillade.

_J'ai terminé. Si l'autre équipe de récupération est là, faites-la venir.

Kent s'extirpa de la voiture et constata le nombre d'impacts de balles sur la carrosserie. Même l'avant avait pris. Il aurait carrément pu s'en prendre une.

_Waow. J'ai une sacrée bonne étoile.

Il fit sa remarque plus pour lui-même.

«  _Revenez tous. On en a terminé._  »

Wayne était sans appel. Dès que toutes leurs affaires furent récupérées, le véhicule démarra.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il s'étala sur le lit dès qu'il sortit de la salle de bains.

_J'suis mort.

Clark avait pris une douche dès qu'il était rentré. Histoire de se décrasser et de s'enlever les morceaux de verre incrustés dans ses cheveux et un peu dans sa peau. Il avait les muscles douloureux pour les postures qu'il avait dues prendre et les interventions longues comme ça le mettait à plat. Et là, il pourrait tout aussi bien s'endormir comme ça. A moitié habillé, vautré sur son lit. Il entendit Bruce lâcher un rire bref derrière lui.

_Il me semble t'avoir entendu dire la même chose à Hal il y a deux jours.

Bruce prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui quand il avait été bourré. Et Clark lui, avait du mal à vraiment en rire, parce que ça lui rappelait ce qu'il pensait de Bruce.

_Cette fois j'suis sobre. Mais je suis crevé et j'ai mal partout. C'est à se briser le cou ces conneries.

Il entendit Bruce bouger. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, mais il préféra ne pas y prêter attention.

_Essaie de te détendre.

Il fronça les sourcils et l'instant d'après, les mains de Bruce étaient sur ses épaules. Et il se tendit sous la surprise.

_Si ça te dérange, je m'arrête immédiatement.

Bruce commença à bouger ses mains et à le masser. Clark aurait aimé dire que ça le gênait. Mais en quelques secondes, il était totalement détendu. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que les mains de Bruce étaient sur sa peau et que ça lui faisait vraiment du bien.

Il poussa un soupir d'appréciation. C'était si bon. Les mains chaudes de Bruce détendaient ses muscles. Clark ferma les yeux, préférant se concentrer sur les sensations que ça lui procurait. Sur les paumes de Bruce qui le massaient, sur ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient puis caressaient sa peau. Cette sensation chaude sur son corps qui avait subi les effets du froid sous la pluie battante.

Ça lui faisait un bien fou. Au-delà des bienfaits physiques, ça affectait aussi son mental. Ça le détendait. Ça le rassurait. Ça lui faisait du bien, qu'on s'occupe de lui. Ça lui faisait du bien, qu'on le touche de cette façon.

Clark ne sut pas quand Bruce s'arrêta. Il ne sut pas non plus quand les mains cessèrent de le masser pour caresser sa peau. Il sut simplement qu'il s'endormit très vite, le visage détendu pour la première fois depuis longtemps.


	15. Semaine 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saluuut ! J'espère que vous passez un bel été (qui chez moi devient assez moche x)) Voici le chap 14, perso je le kiff moins comparé au chapitre précédent et à celui qui va suivre X) Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :P Avec de la chance, je posterai le chapitre 15 vendredi, sinon ce sera dimanche soir à la même heure !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous ;)

# Semaine 14

* * *

**Jour 95 (09/01)**

Clark écoutait d'une oreille une autre des anecdotes de Barry sur ses vacances. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il était perdu. Cinq jours auparavant, Clark s'était endormi sous le contact de Bruce. Ça lui avait tellement fait du bien. Beaucoup trop de bien et au fond de lui, c'était une chose qu'il avait du mal à accepter. Il avait du mal à accepter ce changement qui s'effectuait dans sa tête, cette perception différente qu'il avait de Bruce.

C'était une chose qui le gênait de plus en plus. Parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, ça impactait sur lui au boulot. Et ça, tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Il devait régler rapidement ce problème. Il devait se retirer toutes ces pensées parasites de la tête.

_Clark ? T'en penses quoi ?

Il reporta son attention sur Barry, Oliver et Hal.

_Désolé, j'écoutais pas.

Hal lui tapota l'épaule.

_Tu m'as vraiment l'air ailleurs.

Clark hocha la tête alors que Barry se retournait pour voir dans quelle direction le Man of Steel regardait.

_Y'a un problème entre le Bat et toi ?demanda Barry.

_Quoi ?! Non pas du tout !

Il était tellement gêné que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Il chercha une excuse le plus rapidement possible.

_C'est juste que je pensais qu'il avait arrêté de fumer.

Oliver se retourna pour voir que leur Major était effectivement assis dans un coin en train de fumer tranquillement. Quant aux deux autres, ils eurent la même réaction : ils haussèrent un sourcil.

_Mais on l'a vu fumer hier.

_Je n'avais pas fait attention.

Oliver se mit à rire.

_T'es tellement sur la lune, remarque !

Barry croisa les bras, suspicieux.

_Ouai enfin, c'est ton coloc quoi. Tu devrais le savoir !

Clark secoua négativement la tête.

_Bruce ne fume plus dans nos quartiers. Plus depuis cette histoire de brûlure chimique.

Il y eut un silence. Clark n'était pas le seul à ne pas vouloir évoquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils ne restèrent pas silencieux longtemps. Barry revint à la charge :

_C'est qu'il est drôlement prévenant envers toi, dis donc !

Barry ne perdait jamais le Nord, décidément. Clark devait faire plus attention. Il cherchait quoi répondre quand Ollie répondit :

_C'est comme ça qu'il est. Arrêtes d'emmerder Clark !

Le démineur fut touché par sa prise de défense de la part d'Oliver. Barry allait répliquer quand Bruce les siffla au loin : c'était l'ordre de se préparer. Barry ne lâcha pas le morceau lorsqu'ils se levèrent :

_Il n'empêche que ça soulève des questions !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent se dit que tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment, ça devait être le karma. Que quoiqu'il ait fait, il l'avait sûrement mérité. Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait pour retomber sur un connard pareil. Il allait finir par se le faire.

Ils avaient été envoyés pour sécuriser un convoi et il avait fallu qu'ils se retrouvent sous les ordres du Colonel Don Hall. De tous les groupes de la Green Zone qu'ils auraient pu aider, il fallait qu'il tombe sur le groupe de ce gars. Et il était sous ses ordres. Heureusement pour lui, cette fois il n'y avait pas de bombe, ou de fausses bombes. Il était juste à la tête du convoi, avec son détecteur à métaux.

«  _Vous feriez mieux de vous grouiller pour avancer ou on va finir par vous rouler dessus, Sergent !_  »

Kent leva les yeux et continua à sonder le sol à la même vitesse. Hall faisait exprès de le chercher. Il le savait. Ça n'était pas la première fois depuis le début de leur trajet qu'il faisait ça et ça ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Hall s'amusait à se foutre de lui avec ses camarades, laissant la radio allumée pour qu'il l'entende.

Personne ne lui répondait. Ni Kent, ni Wayne, ni les autres. Il prenait sur lui pour ne pas répondre, écoutant les conseils de Wayne alors qu'il était des centaines de mètres plus loin, embusqué en tant que sniper. Jordan et Allen avaient hésité, mais Kent leur avait fait comprendre d'un geste qu'il ne fallait pas réagir. Alors, pour une fois, l'escorte de ce convoi était silencieuse entre eux.

«  _Bon sinon à part l'escargot devant, rien à signaler ?_  »

Kent soupira. Vivement qu'ils atteignent la Green Zone. Leur patrouille était longue et il devait juste faire attention à ce que les véhicules n'aient rien. Le détecteur faisait tout à sa place.

«  _Rien à signaler. »_

«  _Idem._  »

«  _R.A.S._  »

«  _OK._  »

Leurs snipers étaient postés un peu partout sur les hauteurs de la ville. Ils étaient bien couverts.

Les commentaires stupides de la part du Colonel Hall ne cessèrent pas durant le reste du trajet. Ça finissait par attaquer sévèrement la patience de Kent. Ce dernier jura. Dans toutes les langues qu'il parlait. Ça faisait vraiment beaucoup de langues. Il entendit alors Jordan rire plus loin, l'ayant visiblement entendu au loin. La dernière fois que Kent avait juré de cette façon, il avait perdu pour une énième fois lors d'un jeu d'alcool.

Mais Jordan s'abstint de tout commentaire. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être sur leur propre canal trop longtemps. Alors pour faire passer le temps… Il soupira. Vivement qu'ils rentrent tous au camp. Au moins, ils n'auraient plus à supporter cet abruti de Colonel…

_Grenade !

Kent lâcha son détecteur et se retourna vers la voix, à l'instant même où il y eut plusieurs détonations. S'emparant de son M4, il courut se mettre à couvert.

«  _Putain ça vient d'où ?!_  »cria le Colonel Hall à travers la radio.

Ils cherchaient tous des yeux. Personne n'avait rien vu.

«  _A l'arrière ! A l'arrière !_  »

Il chercha des yeux Jordan et Allen. Ils étaient ceux les plus éloignés des échanges de tirs qui avaient lieu à l'arrière du convoi.

«  _Je n'ai pas de visuel._  »

«  _Moi non plus, je bouge !_  »

Kent ferma un instant les yeux. Leurs snipers étaient aveugles. Il fit signa à Allen et Jordan d'y aller. Ils se regroupèrent et avancèrent en ligne, Kent en avant. C'était lui le plus gradé des trois. Ils filèrent par la droite et vit un homme sortir en courant d'un immeuble tirer sur un soldat. Il fit feu en continuant d'avancer. Un deuxième déboula pour l'attaquer et il fut descendu par Allen. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin.

Leurs assaillants arrivaient des bâtiments et de deux véhicules à l'arrière. Les leurs étaient détruits et alors qu'ils étaient encerclés, les soldats peinaient à les repousser. Kent et Allen tirèrent un soldat blessé pour le mettre à couvert et ils continuèrent.

_Derrière !

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à trois autres soldats. Jordan tira et se fit toucher, blessant un homme en face. Allen tua le deuxième alors que le troisième eut la tête explosée. Un tir de sniper. Kent se baissa vers Jordan.

_Lantern ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Jordan toussa et secoua la tête.

_Le gilet !

Allen et lui le soulevèrent pour le remettre sur pieds.

Quand Kent se retourna à nouveau, un soldat déboula d'entre deux voitures. Par réflexe, Kent faillit lui tirer dessus avant de voir qu'il était blessé et qu'à côté, un type surgissait avec un couteau.

_Attention !

Il poussa le soldat et para l'attaque au couteau. Kent fut rapide. Il attrapa son poignard de combat à la cuisse et planta l'homme de plusieurs coups de couteaux. C'était tellement automatique qu'il ne fit pas attention sur le moment. Ni aux gargouillis que faisait l'homme, ni à la sensation de son couteau dans la chair. Il le retira rapidement et le remis dans son étui avant de reprendre son M4 en bandoulière et tirer le gars à terre vers un couvert.

_Restez-là !

Il releva son M4 devant lui quand il entendit le soldat répondre :

_Putain, le démineur.

Kent se retourna pour voir que c'était le Colonel Hall, qu'il venait de sauver. Foutu karma. Il fit signe à Allen et Jordan de continuer. Ils furent prudents. Ils descendirent quatre hommes de plus, les snipers faisaient leur incroyable travail. Il n'y avait plus personne. Il prit sa radio :

_Rien en visuel. Confirmation ?

«  _R.A.S._  »

Il se tourna vers les autres soldats encore debout :

_Rassemblez les blessés.

«  _Les renforts sont déjà en route._  »

Kent se chargea du reste. Ils avaient vraiment eu de la chance, sur ce coup-là. Ils rassemblèrent tous les soldats dans l'entrée d'un immeuble. Il y avait eu des morts. Un triste bilan. Deux morts et huit blessés. Dont le Colonel Hall, blessé à la jambe par l'explosion d'une grenade.

Les renforts arrivèrent presque en même temps que les snipers. Kent était en train d'aider un soldat à monter à bord quand Queen et Wayne revinrent.

_Est-ce que ça va pour vous ?demanda d'emblée Queen en les regardant.

Allen ferma la portière sur un soldat et hocha la tête.

_On s'en remettra. Jordan s'est pris une balle à bout portant.

L'intéressé leva la main juste à côté.

_J'suis toujours en vie, mais ça fait un mal de chien !

Jordan afficha un sourire alors que tout le monde autour de lui resta sérieux.

_Ils avaient des fusils mitrailleurs pour la plupart. Tu as eu de la chance que celui-là ait eu une arme de poing, Hal !

Sinon la balle aurait traversé le gilet. Jordan serait probablement mort.

_Oui, et bien je suis content d'avoir eu de la chance !

_Tu n'es pas le seul, répondit Wayne sur un ton dur. En route maintenant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clark avait attendu qu'Hal se fasse examiner, avant de repartir vers ses quartiers. Maintenant que la tension du moment était redescendue, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de retirer son uniforme et son gilet tâchés de sang. Il retira tout son équipement, le haut de son uniforme et fila se laver les mains. Le sang séché mettait vraiment du temps à partir et la dernière fois qu'il en avait eu sur les mains…

_C'était nécessaire.

Il ne se retourna pas quand Bruce lui dit ça. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Il l'avait fait pour sauver un soldat, et protéger ses hommes. Il frotta frénétiquement ses mains, souhaitant même que les marques de ses brûlures disparaissent.

_Et dire que j'ai sauvé Hall en faisant ça…

Il frottait, frottait mais ses mains resteraient éternellement sales.

_Tu l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui. Tu es comme ça.

Bruce coupa l'eau et força Clark à le regarder. Il avait des yeux magnifiques. Son regard était si perçant que ça le perturbait.

_Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Clark. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Son ton était solennel. Il se retourna pour laisser Clark quand ce dernier le retint.

_Toi aussi, Bruce. Tu fais des efforts pour ne pas le montrer, mais toi aussi, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Il l'admirait pour ça. En vivant avec Bruce, il avait appris à le décoder un peu, et avec ça, à un peu mieux le cerner, même si ses changements de comportement le mettaient en déroute. Bruce tenait absolument à protéger ses hommes et, lorsqu'il se sentait coupable d'un incident ou qu'il était impuissant face à une situation, il se renfermait automatiquement sur lui-même. Bruce était comme ça. A se renfermer dans sa culpabilité.

_Tu ne pouvais rien faire, Bruce. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute, ni de celle d'Ollie, ni des snipers. Leur coup était bien placé, même si eux étaient moins bien entrainés. Ça n'est pas de ta faute.

Bruce étira un léger sourire et se rapprocha. Il était beau à tomber quand il souriait.

_Je suis trop transparent avec toi. Tu m'as bien cerné.

Clark sourit à son tour, un peu gêné.

_Je crois que c'est toi, qui me cernes trop bien !

Bruce élargit son sourire. Son regard semblait si bienveillant. Et cette couleur… C'était probablement le plus beau regard qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Un regard sur un visage si bien dessiné, avec une symétrie particulière entre ses yeux, ses pommettes, ce visage ovale, sa repousse toujours présente et ses lèvres… Il repensait encore à ses lèvres. A la sensation que ça ferait de les toucher, à leur fermeté sous ses dents, au goût que la chair de Bruce aurait. Nom de Dieu, il n'était pas gay !

Et pourtant rien à faire, il fantasmait sur Bruce. Sur son supérieur. A ce stade, il ne pouvait pas renier l'attirance qu'il avait pour lui. Il devait la faire taire le plus profondément possible, repenser à d'autres femmes au pays et tout irait bien.

Sentant la panique monter, Clark se dégagea de la proximité de Bruce. Mais alors qu'il passait à son niveau, Bruce réagit. Il le stoppa dans sa lancée et, attrapant son visage entre ses mains, il l'embrassa.

Clark crut qu'il allait mourir sur place. Le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres le surprit le premier et, en proie à tous ses désirs, il agrippa Bruce à la taille et participa activement au baiser. A ce baiser fort, désireux, brûlant d'envie. Ce simple contact suffit à réveiller totalement la libido enfouie de Clark et son besoin de contact se fit pressant. Il tira sur les hanches de Bruce et colla son torse nu contre son uniforme.

C'est à ce moment-là que tout s'interrompit. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Bruce lâcha Clark et se retira.

_Merde !

Ce fût la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche du Major avant qu'il ne sorte de leurs quartiers. Clark resta seul un instant, totalement déboussolé : il était devenu gay ?!

**Jour 96 (10/01)**

Il avait mal dormi. Il n'avait pas arrêté de repenser à leur discussion de la veille. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé, quand Bruce et lui s'étaient embrassés. Bruce était parti sur-le-champ, le laissant en proie à ses doutes. Mais quand le Major était revenu, il avait mis les choses au clair : leur baiser était une erreur, un dérapage de sa part et qu'en tant que militaires et lui son supérieur hiérarchique, une telle relation entre eux était impossible.

Clark n'avait pu qu'être d'accord avec lui, s'étant défendu en disant qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes. Maintenant qu'il réfléchissait à froid, c'était peut-être le plus gros mensonge qu'il n'ait jamais dit. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, d'embrasser un homme, et encore moins d'éprouver du désir. Mais… avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille… Il ne pouvait vraiment pas nier ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Il ne saurait jamais ce qu'il serait arrivé, si Bruce n'avait pas rompu le contact, mais à coup sûr ils auraient commis une énorme erreur.

Deux militaires travaillant et couchant ensemble était mal vu, dans l'armée. Mais là, deux hommes en plus de ça… En plus d'être interdit, c'était très mal vu. C'était un coup à se mettre à dos tout le monde et se faire à nouveau tabasser dans ses propres quartiers, voire pire. Et puis… Bruce était son supérieur. Ça ne pouvait pas correctement fonctionner. Il serait trop impartial au niveau des prises de décision.

Cette situation annonçait l'arrivée d'un bourbier sans nom. Bruce avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre que tout ça prenne de l'ampleur au risque de voir leur vie militaire bousillée et d'avoir encore plus d'ennuis. C'était une attirance passagère, un écart de comportement qu'ils avaient fait et qui ne se reproduirait plus. Ils étaient clairs là-dessus.

Et pourtant, il y avait depuis cette tension dans l'air. Ce silence pesant, cette distance qu'ils mettaient entre eux. Peut-être qu'elle s'en irait au bout de quelques jours. C'est ce qu'il se disait, et c'est aussi ce qu'il espérait. Que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre, comme avant.

**Jour 98 (12/01)**

Il faisait plutôt froid, ce jour-là. Le vent levait le sable et ils étaient nombreux à avoir mis leurs masques de protection. Avec ça, Kent voyait moins bien, mais c'était toujours mieux qu'être aveugle à cause du sable.

«  _J'dis que ça sent la tempête de sable, moi. Ce vent ne peut qu'indiquer ça !_  »

Kent secoua la tête.

_Tais-toi, Lantern. La dernière fois que tu as dit ça on s'est fait rincer par la pluie !

Sondant le sol avec son détecteur, il marchait encore une fois à la tête d'un convoi, plusieurs mètres devant un blindé.

«  _Ouai, Steel a raison. Tais-toi ou tu vas nous porter la poisse !_  »

Kent élargit son sourire en voyant Allen faire signe à Jordan de se taire. Il le perdit vite lorsqu'une voix qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entendre se manifesta : celle du Colonel Jones.

«  _Restez attentifs._  »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Jordan ne réponde, au désarroi de ses deux autres camarades.

«  _On est attentifs mon Colonel ! C'est que discuter aide à détendre notre démineur !_  »

Le concerné jeta un regard énervé vers l'autre soldat, qui se contenta de rire dans son coin. Kent essaya de rectifier le tir avant que Jordan ne soit véritablement pris au sérieux, mais c'était trop tard.

«  _Vous êtes tendu, Sergent Kent ?_  »

Le regard noir que Kent lança à Jordan était significatif. Il répondit :

_Jordan se fait des idées, mon Colonel. C'est qu'il se cherche des excuses pour discuter.

Jordan fit une mimique faussement offensée alors que le Colonel répondit :

«  _Vous auriez dû le surnommer Pipelette, et non pas Lantern._  »

Kent et Allen explosèrent de rire alors que Jordan leur faisait un doigt d'honneur. Le Flash répondit alors :

«  _Vous avez totalement raison, mon Colonel ! On est vraiment content que vous soyez en mission avec nous aujourd'hui ! »_

Ils entendirent alors Jones répondre :

«  _Cette fois j'ai gagné à la courte paille : c'est le Colonel Hendricksen qui s'occupe de recevoir les nouveaux._  »

Ils en avaient entendu parler : comme pas mal de soldats avaient terminé leur service, les nouveaux arrivaient par vagues. La première arrivait toujours juste après les fêtes de fin d'année, et après il y en avait en moyenne trois ou quatre fois dans l'année. C'était le plus gros déploiement/retrait de troupes dans une année, le reste des mouvements comportait moins de soldats.

«  _Vous êtes si démotivés que ça ?_  »commenta Allen.

Alors que Kent s'imaginait que Jones allait répondre sèchement, ce dernier choisit plutôt d'être sincère :

«  _Vous n'avez pas idée !_  »

Il se permit de rire avec ses camarades. Mais il s'arrêta nettement lorsque son détecteur sonna et il s'arrêta immédiatement, faisant signe au convoi de s'arrêter.

_J'ai quelque chose.

Kent se baissa et dégagement tout doucement le sable. Il déterra les fils et les différentes charges reliées entre elles.

_IED. J'ai plusieurs charges réparties sur la route.

Il examina chaque connexion avant d'en évaluer la zone à risque.

_Périmètre de sécurité à 75 mètres à partir de ma position.

«  _Reçu. Tout le monde recule._  »répondit le Colonel.

Kent se pencha sur le premier IED, fait cette fois-ci de TATP. Ça allait lui faciliter la tâche que le dispositif n'ait qu'un détonateur pour le reste, ça serait plus rapide à désamorcer.

_Prévenez l'équipe chargée de détruire les explosifs que c'est du TATP.

«  _Reçu Kent._  »

Il fut presque soulagé de voir que cette fois-ci, le dispositif était classique. Il n'y avait pas de désordre, pas de fils inutiles, pas de vieille bombe datant de plusieurs dizaines d'années. Ça lui plaisait bien, les bombes classiques. Ça lui changeait de ses dernières aventures.

«  _On a du mouvement dans l'immeuble Nord-Est._  »

Kent releva deux secondes la tête, mais il ne vit rien. Alors il reporta son attention sur son IED. Il ne lui restait qu'à couper quelques fils et ensuite couper la connexion avec les autres tas d'explosifs.

«  _On a un civil qui sort de l'immeuble. Une femme qui porte un niqab. Ses mains sont cachées._  »

La tenue intégrale que portait la femme empêchait de savoir si elle avait des armes ou non. Kent savait que tout le monde allait la considérer comme dangereuse. Il releva la tête pour voir que cette fois, il ne pouvait pas nier son comportement suspect. Et qu'avec tout ce vent... le tissu ne semblait pas beaucoup flotter.

Il se redressa à genoux et prit son M4 dans les mains et cria en arabe :

_ _Arrêtez-vous !_

Mais la femme continuait de marcher vers lui. Kent était couvert, il le savait. Il avait voulu être disuasif mais ça ne marchait pas. Il lâcha sciemment son M4 et coupa rapidement les derniers fils. Il entendit alors de derrière lui la voix du Colonel parler dans un mégaphone, en arabe :

_ _Arrêtez-vous ou nous devrons faire feu !_

Kent termina de désamorcer le déclencheur et leva la tête vers la femme, qui marchait vers lui. Il vit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son instinct lui hurlait de fuir. Il entendit alors le coup de feu du fusil du sniper et il vit la femme tomber. En moins d'une seconde, ses jambes furent plus réactives que son cerveau. Il courut.

Le souffle de l'explosion le propulsa sur plusieurs mètres et il roula durement sur le sol. Sur le moment, il fut désorienté pendant quelques secondes, sa vision troublée par le choc et ses oreilles sifflantes à cause du souffle. Il se redressa, juste à temps pour voir un autre homme sortir d'un immeuble, un fusil mitrailleur à la main et se faire abattre par un autre tir de sniper.

A travers le nuage de poussière de l'explosion, Kent ne voyait pas grand-chose malgré son masque, qui lui avait bien protégé les yeux.

_J'ai rien, merci les gars !

Kent s'avança vers l'IED et vit les restes de ce qui semblait être une explosion au gilet. La femme était une kamikaze. Kent s'était dit de courir avant que le dispositif, probablement déclenché par un bouton à pression, ne se déclenche.

_Quelques mètres de plus et je sautais avec tout le reste de l'IED.

Il détourna le regard des restes du corps de la femme et retourna s'occuper des autres charges. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire. La suite ce serait le boulot d'une autre équipe.

«  _R.A.S. pour le moment._  »

«  _Confirmé._  »

Kent retourna au convoi et fut relayé par l'autre équipe. Dès qu'ils eurent terminé, ils reprirent leur route.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clark était ressorti serein de l'infirmerie. Quand les acouphènes qu'il avait eus n'étaient pas rapidement passés, ça avait un peu inquiété leur Colonel, qui avait fini par lui ordonner d'aller à l'infirmerie. Et par chance, il n'y avait rien de grave. C'était passé au bout de quelques heures et il était tranquille, son ouïe n'avait pas été affectée. Mais toutefois, Hamilton lui avait conseillé de consulter un spécialiste une fois rentré.

Son ouïe était l'un de ses sens les plus aiguisés et même s'il n'avait jamais fait le test, il était probable qu'il ait une oreille absolue passive : il était capable de reconnaître les notes de musique mais incapable de les chanter dans les bons tons. Et ça, sans jamais avoir suivi de cours de solfège ou de musique.

C'était un de sens talents cachés dont il ne parlait jamais, parce qu'il avait pensé qu'un jour, il perdrait probablement ce talent, et il le pensait encore : il était courant que les tympans des démineurs finissent par subir le contrecoup de leur profession. C'était alors un choix qu'il avait fait et qu'il ne regrettait pas.

Le démineur alla rejoindre ses camarades, postés à l'une des tables du réfectoire pendant leur pause. Il les rejoignit alors qu'ils semblaient tous plongés dans une certaine contemplation sur les nouveaux arrivants.

_J'ai loupé quelque chose ?demanda-t-il.

Diana fut la seule à daigner lui répondre parmi Arthur, Hal, Ollie et Barry.

_Rien pour le moment. On fait des paris sur les nouveaux, tu te joins à nous ?

Clark fronça les sourcils.

_Quel genre de paris ?

Ollie répondit :

_Combien parmi les gars de ce petit groupe-là, vont se perdre et nous demander le chemin dans les trois jours qui suivent ?

Clark les observa. C'était un groupe de jeunes recrues. Beaucoup d'entre eux devaient avoir autour des vingt-cinq ans. Ils avaient donc peu d'expérience pour la plupart. Ça lui rappelait ses débuts.

_Vous êtes vaches, quand même.

Hal haussa les épaules.

_J'ai parié 50 dollars que plus de la moitié se perdrait, Barry 75 dollars sur la même chose, Arthur s'abstient et Diana a parié 40 dollars pour exactement 12 d'entre eux !

Clark se tourna vers la femme :

_Tu es drôlement joueuse !

Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire en coin.

_J'aime le goût du risque !

Clark regarda alors les soldats, les observa un temps puis répondit, avant de se lever :

_Bon aller, 20 dollars qu'ils seront moins de la moitié à se perdre !

_Tu te dégonfles, Clark !commenta Diana alors qu'il s'éloignait d'eux.

Ça fit rire ce dernier, qui proposa des cafés, mais tout le monde était servi. Il fit demi-tour, légèrement souriant. Les nouveaux allaient vraiment apporter un nouvel air frais dans le camp.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le reste de leur journée se déroula tranquillement. Mis à part la forte agitation dans le camp à cause des nouveaux arrivants, il n'y avait pas eu grand-chose à faire pour eux : personne n'avait besoin d'escorte, leur garde avait déjà été faite toute la première partie de la journée et il n'y avait pas eu d'alerte à la bombe pour eux.

Alors, ils en avaient profité pour faire un peu d'exercice en jouant au basket et il avait fini par décrocher de la partie en cours pour se poser et nettoyer ses armes. L'entretien des armes était quelque chose de très important et maintenant qu'il avait plus de temps libre que d'autres jours, il pouvait s'appliquer.

Clark avait déjà démonté et nettoyé son arme de poing et il terminait le nettoyage sur son M4. Vérifiant que toutes les pièces n'avaient pas de défaut et que c'était toujours correctement fonctionnel, il ne fit pas attention à l'arrivée de Bruce alors qu'il remettait le percuteur en place.

_Café ?demanda alors le Major en déposant une tasse à côté de lui.

Clark hocha la tête.

_Volontiers, merci.

Il termina de remonter son arme puis la posa contre la table, acceptant la tasse qu'on lui tendait. Toujours aussi infect, mais ça lui faisait néanmoins du bien. Ça, et le fait que Bruce vienne lui parler en dehors du travail, et en dehors de leurs quartiers. Peut-être que cette tension allait disparaître. En tout cas, Bruce devait faire des efforts pour ça.

_Tes anciens quartiers ont été réattribués à un autre Sergent. Pas de surprise si nous n'y avons plus accès.

Clark hocha la tête. Il s'en était douté, Jones l'avait prévenu. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée lui traverse l'esprit. Il regarda autour d'eux et, hésitant à évoquer le sujet alors qu'il pourrait être à portée d'oreille, il changea de langue au dernier moment, parlant doucement :

_ _On devrait peut-être envisager de changer de quartiers._

Il avait choisi de parler russe. C'était une langue très différente de la leur et il serait certain qu'aucun mot transparent ne risquait de les trahir. Bruce pianota nerveusement sur la table. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait faire ça. Bruce choisit de répondre en français.

_ _J'y ai pensé, mais Jones refuse d'opérer des changements pour le moment._

Clark se rendit compte que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler cette langue. L'accent de Bruce le fit sourire malgré lui. Il hocha la tête alors que Bruce reprenait :

_ _C'est de cette façon que j'ai appris que tu avais aussi fait la demande, il y a trois semaines._

Il se raidit. Là, Bruce l'avait pris la main dans le sac. Tendu, il croisa les bras alors que Bruce demandait :

_ _Puis-je en connaître la raison ?_

Clark déglutit. Il était carrément pris au dépourvu.

_ _Tu reconnaîtras qu'il est délicat pour moi de te répondre, non ?_

Bruce ne broncha pas plus que ça.

_ _Sans aucun doute. Ça ne répond pas à ma question_.

Le démineur réfléchit. Il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de jouer une partie d'échecs avec Bruce et que le mouvement qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre serait décisif. Quel dommage qu'il ne soit pas très doué aux échecs.

_ _J'ai fait cette demande pour des raisons personnelles. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse tant que ça ?_

Le sniper sortit son paquet de cigarettes, en sortit une par réflexe mais il se garda de l'allumer.

_ _Afin de savoir si nous avons d'autres problèmes à régler pour faire en sorte que notre travail d'équipe ne soit pas impacté._

Clark plissa des yeux, comme pour chercher à sonder Bruce au plus profond de son être. Comme si ça pouvait l'aider de faire une grimace. Il arrêta de parler bas quand il répondit :

_ _Je sais rester professionnel. Je crois que si je peux supporter les sarcasmes et les plaisanteries d'Hall, je peux très bien supporter une mésentente avec toi._

Ils se disaient quoi, là ? Ils étaient finalement fâchés l'un envers l'autre ? Bruce lui répondit sur le même ton, toujours impassible.

_ _Vraiment ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas il y a trois semaines de ça._

La conversation prenait une tournure qui lui échappait. Clark se sentit agressé par les remarques de Bruce et se mit automatiquement sur la défensive. Ce dernier jouait avec sa cigarette avec une tranquillité déconcertante.

_ _A quoi tu joues, Bruce ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver en me disant tout ça ? Que tu es le meilleur de nous deux en devinettes ?! Que ton œil expert sait tout voir et interpréter ?!_

Le ton du démineur était menaçant.

_ _Tu es trop souvent sur la défensive. Si tu avais parlé plus tôt du problème, nous aurions pu le régler._

Clark sentit sa colère monter et se leva :

_ _Je suis trop souvent sur la défensive ?! Ok, Bruce. De quel problème tu me parles, là ? Parce que dans les deux cas, je crois que tu as ta part de responsabilités dedans ! Et allumes cette putain de cigarette ou je jure devant Dieu que je te la fais bouffer !_

Clark avait crié. Bruce sortit alors son briquet et alluma sa cigarette avant de répondre, laissant le temps au démineur de s'imaginer l'étrangler une dizaine de fois.

_ _Clark._

Bruce restait toujours sur le même ton. Mais quand il vit le Major diriger son regard autour d'eux, Clark se rendit compte qu'il avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde sur eux, y compris de ses frères d'armes et des nouveaux. Ça lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il se rassit alors, histoire de calmer le jeu et regarda Bruce droit dans ses yeux bleu de glace. Bleus, et non gris. Bruce avait su garder son calme, mais pas lui, l'abruti qu'il était. Il prit une grande inspiration, inhalant passivement la fumée de cigarette.

_ _Je voulais changer de quartiers parce que je ne supportais plus que tu m'ignores, que tu fasses comme si j'étais inexistant._

Il fit une pause volontaire, pour chercher une quelconque réaction chez Bruce. Evidemment, elle ne vint pas. Il reprit, souriant pour sauver les apparences alors que les soldats autour d'eux ne pouvaient se fier qu'à l'intonation de leur voix à défaut de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

_ _Mais avec le recul, je commence à comprendre que c'était la meilleure des solutions._

Il rangea son arme de poing à sa ceinture, jeta son café froid au sol et se leva en récupérant son M4, affichant un sourire.

_ _Nous ne sommes vraiment pas faits pour être amis et encore moins des collègues de terrain. Tu as raison, je ne pourrais pas rester calme et professionnel avec un type comme toi._  Sur ce, Major.

Il le salua solennellement, terminant en anglais puis il se retira. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Bruce était venu lui chercher des poux, mais quelle que soit sa raison, Clark le maudissait.


	16. Semaine 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Je le poste plus tôt parce que je pourrais probablement pas le faire avant lundi X). Surtout, ne me tuez pas et ne me jugez pas après avoir lu ce chapitre, j'ai carrément perdu le contrôle et mes personnages ont fait ce qu'ils ont voulu ! (Sorry but not sorry !)
> 
> Sinon histoire de vous tenir un peu au jus sur l'avancée de l'histoire, j'en suis à la rédaction du chapitre 24 (je trainasse). Je crois que les choses vont continuer à pas mal s'enchaîner après le chapitre 15. Enfin, vous m'en direz des nouvelles, sur ça et le nouvel arrivant (si vous n'avez pas lu les comics mais que vous avez vu Smallville, ce personnage vous parlera ;) )
> 
> J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça soit à la hauteur de vos attentes (ou presque) ^^

# Semaine 15

* * *

_**Jour 100 (14/01)** _

Clark était en colère. Au fond de lui, il pouvait sentir cette émotion qu'il étouffait avec brio. Depuis sa conversation avec Wayne, il avait décidé qu'à défaut de pouvoir s'éloigner de lui, c'était à lui d'agir au mieux pour couper les liens. Il s'était muré dans un silence les heures qui avaient suivi, exerçant des techniques de méditation qu'il avait apprises à l'étranger. Ça n'avait pas fait partir sa colère, mais ça lui avait donné une impression de lucidité sur ce qu'il ressentait et ses objectifs. Ça lui avait permis de savoir quoi faire.

A défaut de pouvoir se protéger physiquement, il l'avait fait mentalement. Quelque part, ça l'énervait de faire ça car il donnait raison à Wayne. Mais il savait qu'il ne travaillerait bientôt plus avec lui et peut-être même qu'il serait muté ailleurs. Sa perte de contrôle sur ses émotions avait attiré le regard de bien des personnes et Jones les avais vus. Ça, plus les demandes qu'ils avaient chacun faites pour ne plus côtoyer les mêmes quartiers, le Colonel avait compris qu'il y avait un problème.

Les gars avaient essayé de savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit pendant qu'ils jouaient au basket et jusque-là, Clark ne leur avait toujours pas répondu. Il ne comptait pas le faire et l'avait sèchement montré. Barry avait compris qu'insister ne mènerait à rien et il avait convaincu Hal et Ollie de lâcher l'affaire. Ça lui ferait des vacances pendant un moment.

Clark se rendit à son point d'observation habituel pour regarder les étoiles. La nuit était vraiment très froide mais le ciel d'hiver était magnifique. Il s'allongea un moment sur le sol froid, oubliant pendant un instant la rancune qu'il avait au fond de lui.

_Magnifique ciel, n'est-ce pas ?

Le démineur haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers un afro-américain un peu trapu qui s'assit à côté de lui.

_Toujours, quand les lumières de la ville ne gênent pas, répondit Clark, surpris qu'on vienne lui parler malgré sa mauvaise humeur qui émanait de lui.

L'homme tendit alors la main devant lui :

_Sergent de Première Classe Pete Ross.

Clark lui serra la main :

_Sergent de Première Classe Clark Kent.

Ross afficha un grand sourire.

_Kent ? Vous êtes le Man of Steel ?!

Il grimaça en hochant la tête.

_Ouai, il parait.

Ross se mit à rire. Un rire franc :

_Waow ça alors ! J'ai lu votre rapport sur Le Dentiste, incroyable ! J'vous tire mon chapeau ! Il était passionnant.

Clark fronça les sourcils.

_ « Le Dentiste » ?

L'afro-américain hocha la tête.

_C'est le nom qu'on a donné à l'artificier qui utilisait des dents humaines comme des shrapnels.

Clark fronça les sourcils. Seuls les concernés avaient lus son rapport.

_Vous êtes démineur ?

Ross lui adressa un sourire fier.

_Depuis quelques mois. Eh bien, si j'avais su !

Clark s'attendait à encore recevoir des fleurs. Il prépara déjà une réponse assez sèche quand Ross ajouta :

_Il n'empêche qu'un aveugle pourrait faire de meilleurs dessins ! Pas super propre votre mise en page en plus de ça !

Clark fut tellement surpris que quand il vit que Ross se foutait de lui, il eut du mal à rire à son tour.

_Vous êtes un marrant, vous.

Ross lui fit un clin d'œil.

_Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu !

Il afficha un sourire. Ce petit nouveau lui plaisait bien.

_**Jour 102 (16/01)** _

Clark déjeunait avec Diana. Il s'était pas mal renfermé sur lui-même et ça avait créé de la tension entre Hal, Barry, Ollie et lui. Alors visiblement, la jeune femme avait été missionnée pour lui parler. Il aurait dû venir voir cette situation à des kilomètres mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Clark ? Tu agis bizarrement ces derniers temps.

Clark secoua la tête.

_Rien de grave, Di. Je t'assure.

Diana le scrutait avec son regard bleu.

_C'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter depuis dimanche. Et pourtant, tu t'isoles comme un ours des cavernes. Tu es tellement cinglant que personne ne voulait venir te parler à nouveau.

Clark fit une grimace.

_C'était un peu le but.

Diana soupira.

_Donc il y a bien quelque chose !

Ce fut au tour de Clark de soupirer.

_Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à parler.

_Tu n'es d'humeur à rien ! C'est Wayne qui t'énerve autant ?

Le regard noir qu'il lui lança ne l'intimida pas le moins du monde. Elle afficha plutôt un sourire satisfait.

_Cette conversation de la dernière fois avait l'air très sérieuse, à ce que je vois.

_Et personnelle.

Diana se pencha en avant :

_Et bien, si c'était si personnel que ça, il fallait avoir cette conversation dans vos quartiers ! Parler chacun une langue étrangère ne suffit pas !

C'était clair qu'elle avait raison. Il pesta intérieurement. Il avait retourné la conversation sous tous les angles dans sa tête et savait que ce dernier avait choisi d'avoir cette conversation en public pour une certaine raison. Il ne savait simplement pas laquelle. Il soupira encore.

_Wayne et moi on ne s'entend pas bien et je ne me vois pas bosser correctement avec lui. On a échangé nos points de vue et c'est la conclusion qu'on a eue.

Diana se mit à rire, vexant le démineur.

_Je n'ai jamais vu Wayne être aussi complice avec quelqu'un ! Ce que tu me dis là, j'ai vraiment du mal à le croire ! Même en vous disputant vous partagez une complicité que personne n'a ici.

Clark serra les dents.

_Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Diana posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu'il se taise.

_Certainement pas ! Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez une dynamique de travail que peu de personnes ont, ce serait dommage de gâcher vos compétences parce que vous vous faites la gueule !

Il se dégagea pour reprendre la parole :

_On ne se fait pas la gueule, Diana. Notre mésentente va au-delà de ça.

La brune se mit à rire.

_Arrêtes, on dirait un couple sur le point de se séparer là ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit mais l'issue est assurément stupide !

Diana perdit son sourire quand elle vit la colère sur le visage de Clark. Il n'avait pas aimé la comparaison. Il se leva alors sans un mot, débarrassant son plateau : il en avait définitivement terminé avec ce sujet.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il se dirigea dans le camp, là où il ne risquait pas de tomber sur ses collègues, ou sur Bruce. L'endroit était heureusement assez grand pour ça. Il se calma pendant un instant, regardant les soldats s'entrainer au tir. Ça le calmait un peu. Il évaluait les tireurs en fonction des touches sur la cible, leur technique, leur position,…

Peut-être que lui aussi, il devrait aller tirer un peu. Ça pourrait le détendre. Ça l'occuperait, ça lui demanderait de la concentration. Sauf que ce qu'il faisait le mieux, ça n'était pas le tir, mais le désamorçage de bombe. La belle affaire. Leurs entrainements en base militaire se faisaient toujours à des kilomètres pour les explosions. Comme pour les entraînements à la maitrise des bombardements et des tirs d'armes lourdes.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit une présence près de lui. Pete Ross se déplaçait de manière vraiment silencieuse ou alors il ne faisait plus attention.

_Tu ne vas pas tirer ?

Clark secoua négativement la tête.

_Non, ça ira.

Il sentit le regard de Ross peser sur lui alors qu'il reportait son attention sur les cibles.

_Tu m'as l'air tendu.

Clark se braqua automatiquement.

_Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Pete se mit à rire et leva les mains :

_Du calme ! C'était une simple remarque, c'est tout. J'suis pas psy, hein, t'es pas obligé de m'en parler.

Sa remarque détendit un peu Clark. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, laissant Clark plongé dans ses réflexions. Ross et lui ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Il hésita pendant un temps à se confier à lui, sachant que Ross serait un meilleur observateur puisqu'il n'était pas impliqué personnellement dans tout ça.

_En fait, je m'entends mal avec mon supérieur. J'hésite à demander un changement d'affectation.

Ross hocha la tête.

_Cette mésentente, tu penses qu'elle te gêne pour faire ton travail ?

Il prit sérieusement le temps d'y réfléchir. Clark savait qu'il aurait plus de mal à suivre ses ordres, surtout connaissant la personnalité de Bruce.

_Actuellement, probablement pas. Mais sur le long terme… je ne suis pas certain que ça fonctionnerait.

L'autre démineur hocha lentement la tête.

_Alors, peut-être que changer te ferait du bien. On sait tous comment notre vie risque de finir, en faisait ce job. Ce serait con de te précipiter dedans parce que tu n'avais pas la tête à ça.

Ross avait raison. Leur destin était trop incertain à chaque intervention. S'il commettait une erreur parce qu'il n'était pas assez concentré, ça pourrait lui être fatal.

_Merci Ross.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Clark partit alors, plongé à nouveau dans ses réflexions.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était tard. Ils avaient été appelés sur une intervention dans l'après-midi. La tension entre Bruce et lui avait été palpable et Clark savait que ça impactait sur le reste de l'équipe. Ça l'avait conforté dans son idée de changer d'affectation. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu d'accroc entre Bruce et lui, vivre avec cette tension au quotidien allait finir par le ronger.

Il entendit Bruce rentrer dans leur chambre, l'odeur de tabac le suivant de près. Il fumait à nouveau dans leur chambre, depuis leur dispute. En fait, il avait l'impression de le voir constamment fumer.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?demanda-t-il alors qu'il le voyait rédiger.

Clark hésita une seconde avant de répondre, sans se retourner :

_Une demande de changement d'affectation. Je la termine et je la donnerai au Colonel demain.

_Ok.

L'absence de réaction de la part de Bruce le fit se retourner :

_C'est tout ce que tu vas dire ?

Bruce tira sur sa cigarette, son regard gris d'acier pointé sur lui :

_Tu fais tout pour ne pas avoir à nouveau une conversation avec moi et visiblement, tu as déjà pris ta décision.

Il vit alors Bruce se diriger à nouveau vers la porte, lui lançant avant de sortir :

_Tu n'as qu'à nous recommander un autre démineur tant qu'à faire !

Et il claqua la porte. Clark ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réaction. C'était de la colère qu'il venait de voir chez Bruce. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, à la fin ?! Il posa son stylo, hésitant à terminer sa rédaction quand il entendit l'alarme du camp se déclencher.

Clark attrapa son gilet pare-balles et lança celui de Bruce lorsque celui-ci entra à nouveau en catastrophe. Ils s'équipèrent en vitesse, mettant tous les deux les lunettes de vision nocturne, après avoir éteint la lumière.

Il passa devant Bruce et se dirigea vers la porte. Les tirs des tourelles faisaient rage sur un ennemi visiblement devant les murs. Puis il y eut une explosion. La première à l'extérieur du mur. La deuxième explosa la porte et plusieurs véhicules entrèrent en force.

Tout se déroula vite. Sans réfléchir, Kent fit feu sur les intrus à bord des véhicules, comme tous les soldats postés là. Une voiture explosa sous les tirs et les grenades fusaient dans tous les sens. Une autre voiture roula sur une quinzaine de mètres dans le camp avant de s'arrêter dans un baraquement, le détruisant au passage.

Kent repéra alors plusieurs ennemis à pieds s'introduire dans le camp. Il entendait derrière lui les tirs des différents snipers les viser et il fit feu sur eux pour stopper leur avancée. C'était le chaos. Un véritable chaos.

_Tenez vos positions !ordonna le Colonel Hendricksen.

Kent et Wayne rejoignirent d'autres soldats, couverts par les baraquements. Ils suivirent l'ordre en gardant leur poste, faisant feu sur les ennemis pour les empêcher de passer.

_Grenade !cria l'un des soldats.

Ils reculèrent tous. Kent fut légèrement désorienté par l'explosion, mais il fut réactif quand l'ennemi avança sur eux et qu'il fit feu.

Toute cette attaque ne dura pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Mais ce fut largement assez pour tous les secouer.

_**Jour 103 (17/01)** _

Le bilan n'avait pas été très élevé. L'alarme avait été sonnée à temps par l'un des guetteurs de la porte. Ils avaient stoppé au loin un véhicule-bélier rempli d'explosifs qui avait sûrement eu pour but d'enfoncer la porte ou les murs. A la place, il avait explosé une trentaine de mètres avant impact.

Ils avaient passé le reste de la nuit à récupérer les cadavres ennemis, compter leurs morts et blessés et tenir la garde. Kent avait fait partie de ces derniers. Positionné en extérieur près du véhicule-bélier, il tenait la garde avec d'autres soldats pour que les experts puissent examiner les explosifs. C'est aussi ce qu'il aurait dû faire, mais quand il avait vu que l'ancien pick-up contenait plusieurs cadavres, des souvenirs trop difficiles à oublier étaient remontés.

Alors il s'était arrangé avec les autres démineurs pour rester à l'écart, sans vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Il avait juste besoin de voir autre chose que des cadavres à moitié explosés. Le regard porté sur la route, il avait pu voir les premières lueurs de l'aube, puis le soleil se lever. Ils n'avaient pas eu de relève. Les autres étaient trop occupés à l'intérieur du camp.

Avec tout ça, Kent ne savait même pas comment allaient les autres. Il savait que Wayne était posté quelque part, à l'affut avec d'autres snipers sur les remparts, il savait que Queen allait bien parce qu'il l'avait vu avec lui, mais il ne savait pas pour les autres. Ross était là lui aussi, à examiner le véhicule explosé et les cadavres pour identifier les explosifs utilisés.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui donna les conclusions finales en arrivant à côté de lui, le visage déformé par une grimace de dégoût.

_On pense qu'il devait y en avoir pour une dizaine de kilos de TATP. Avec l'impact l'explosion aurait pu être plus violente mais puisque le véhicule a sauté au loin, une bonne partie s'est enflammée.

Kent hocha la tête.

_Si vous avez terminé là, on remballe. D'autres gars viendront remorquer la carcasse si besoin.

Ross hocha la tête, soulagé. Tout le monde était fatigué. Kent ferma la marche, tendu. Il savait que dans peu de temps, ils recevraient de l'aide extérieure. Ils en avaient besoin pour souffler.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à leur camp et se rappela l'état de la base d'à côté quand elle avait été attaquée. Ils s'en étaient mieux sortis qu'eux, les dégâts à l'intérieur de la base étaient minimes comparé aux autres. Il aperçut alors Jordan au loin, amassant les corps des ennemis. Jordan serait sûrement au courant de la situation. Ce dernier lui décrocha un sourire soulagé quand il le vit arriver.

_Je suis content que tu ailles bien.

Ils se firent une accolade.

_Moi aussi, Lantern. Tu as des nouvelles des autres ? J'ai pas eu le temps de les voir.

Et c'est en lisant l'expression sur le visage de Jordan qu'il sut que ça n'allait pas.

_Barry a été touché par une grenade. Il a été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital avec Stewart et Stone.

Kent sentit son cœur se serrer. Il accusa le choc, essayant de positiver pour affronter sa peur, se disant qu'ils avaient des chances de survivre.

_Est-ce que tu connais le bilan définitif ?

Jordan haussa les épaules.

_On a quatre morts et douze blessés graves. Le reste… l'infirmerie déborde. Certains vont être envoyés dans la base de Westford, ils viennent les chercher.

Kent hocha la tête, serrant les dents. Jordan posa alors une main sur son épaule.

_Vas dormir, Clark. Y'a déjà deux roulements qui ont été faits.

Clark hocha la tête. Il avait raison. Il retourna alors vers ses quartiers pour constater qu'ils n'avaient rien eus, ils se situaient trop loin de la zone attaquée.

Quand il passa la porte, il eut le cœur serré de voir que c'était vide. Bruce n'était pas là et rien n'avait changé depuis hier soir. Depuis qu'il avait dit qu'il voulait changer d'équipe. Clark attrapa rageusement la demande et la chiffonna. Il retira son arme et son gilet, balançant ses affaires. Quelle merde ! Il y avait tellement plus grave dans la vie que tout ça ! Merde ! Merde ! Et merde !

Il se prit la tête dans les mains alors que l'angoisse montait. Il s'était comporté comme le plus grand des connards envers ses amis et ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'il verrait Barry, ou John. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir, ils devaient tenir. Ils devaient s'accrocher !

Il releva la tête quand il entendit Bruce arriver. Même s'il l'avait vu à ses côtés, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait rien. A part une petite égratignure sur le menton, Bruce semblait ne rien avoir de plus.

_Est-ce que ça va ?demanda-t-il alors qu'il retirait ses affaires.

Clark se leva par réflexe et hocha la tête.

_J'ai rien mais… Barry et les autres…

_Je sais.

Bruce se rapprocha et le serra fermement dans ses bras. Il le serrait tellement fort contre lui que ça surprit Clark. Il le sentit poser sa tête contre son épaule. Le contact était intime. Trop intime. Mais il ne se dégagea pas. Il en fut incapable. Il s'agrippa à l'uniforme de Bruce alors que ce dernier se mit à caresser sa nuque du bout des doigts.

_Pardonnes-moi, Clark, pour la dernière fois. Je voulais… être sûr que ça soit réciproque. Mais tu t'es tellement braqué…

Clark était trop sensible aux caresses sur sa nuque pour réagir rapidement. Pour réfléchir assez vite. Peut-être que c'était aussi dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis 24 heures.

_De quoi tu parles ?

Il entendit le sourire de Bruce avant de le voir quand il se recula pour lui faire face :

_De ça.

Bruce l'embrassa. Clark ferma automatiquement les yeux, comme pour mieux sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme pour mieux sentir leur goût, comme pour mieux imprimer cette sensation dans sa mémoire.

Il avait l'impression de devenir beaucoup plus sensible au contact. Il pouvait sentir cette chaleur émaner du major sous ses mains, la paume pressante de Bruce sur sa nuque, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa hanche alors qu'une langue s'introduisait dans sa bouche.

L'esprit de Clark rendit les armes bien vite. Il cessa de réfléchir, il ne fit que s'agripper à Bruce, se coller le plus possible pour sentir son contact, pour l'embrasser encore plus profondément, pour le garder près de lui au maximum. Bruce rompit alors le contact pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur respiration, gardant son front collé à celui de Clark.

_Je pensais que prendre de la distance était la meilleure solution mais quand j'ai vu à quel point ça t'avait affecté…

Clark ne répondit pas. Pour une fois que Bruce se livrait à lui, il n'allait certainement pas l'interrompre. Bruce reprit en soupirant :

_Je n'y arrive pas, Clark. A être impassible tout en restant proche de toi. Quand l'attirance ne venait que de moi, je pouvais rester distant mais maintenant que je sais que ça n'est pas le cas-

Clark se recula par réflexe.

_Je ne suis pas gay ! Je suis 100% hétéro !

Sa réaction fut tellement spontanée que ça suscita la surprise chez Bruce, qui se figea un instant avant de rire légèrement.

_100% ? Vraiment ? Permets-moi d'en douter.

Clark se pinça les lèvres, se rendant compte de sa réaction plus qu'excessive et plus qu'hypocrite.

_C'est seulement une situation temporaire.

Il vit alors l'éclair de malice passer dans le regard de Bruce alors que son expression était plus que sérieuse. Clark se rendit compte de ce que ses paroles venaient d'impliquer.

Se mettre sur ses gardes ne suffit pas à prévenir l'action de Bruce. Il le poussa contre le mur et se colla à lui pour l'embrasser avec empressement, ses mains s'afférant à lui retirer sa veste d'uniforme. Clark avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles qu'on ne l'avait pas désiré de cette façon. Son corps réagit très vite et il fut vite partagé entre l'envie de céder aux avances de Bruce ou résister.

Il repoussa violemment Bruce, qui lâcha les pans de sa chemise d'uniforme dans un craquement de tissu. Ils se défièrent un instant du regard, le désir visible dans leurs yeux. Clark céda. Il repoussa Bruce jusqu'au lit et le chevaucha, reprenant sa bouche pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Nom de Dieu, Bruce avait des lèvres à se damner.

Clark s'attaqua à l'uniforme de Bruce avec empressement, attrapant le t-shirt pour retirer les deux hauts en même temps. Bruce tira sur les manches du démineur et l'instant d'après, ils furent tous les deux torses nus. Clark s'arrêta un instant pour contempler ce torse devant lui, caresser du bout des doigts les différentes cicatrices. Coups de couteaux, shrapnels, balles. La peau de Bruce en avait vu de toutes les couleurs et restait magnifique.

Le sniper fut moins patient que lui : il utilisa une technique de combat pour renverser la situation et se retrouver au-dessus de Clark. Il sentit un frisson d'excitation lui parcourir le dos le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Au-dessus de lui, Bruce l'observait avec un regard de prédateur. C'était carrément excitant.

Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Bruce colla son torse chaud contre le sien, agrippant fermement ses hanches. Clark était si raide dans son pantalon, si tendu que ça lui faisait presque mal. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ça. Sentir un corps chaud contre le sien, se sentir désiré, être aussi excité.

Il lâcha un gémissement quand il sentit l'érection de Bruce contre la sienne, lui envoyant une vague d'excitation et de plaisir dans tout son corps. Il sentit alors les baisers de Bruce descendre dans son cou. Son corps était si sensible que la barbe naissante de Bruce rappant sa peau l'excitait au maximum. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Clark promenait ses mains dans son dos, s'accrochait à sa peau alors que l'autre frottait sciemment leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre.

Clark ne pouvait retenir les gémissements de plaisir qui sortaient de sa gorge. Son désir se creusait de plus en plus au fond de lui, suscitant encore plus son besoin d'être touché, de toucher. Il descendit une main incertaine vers la braguette du pantalon de Bruce. Ce dernier se cambra pour laisser Clark faire alors qu'il goutait la peau de son torse.

Le brun pouvait sentir la chaleur générée par l'érection de Bruce. La position n'était pas pratique pour qu'il fasse quoique ce soit de plus et visiblement, son partenaire en arriva à la même conclusion. Il s'arrêta brusquement pour défaire lui-même son pantalon et s'en débarrasser comme le reste de ses affaires, gardant seulement son sous-vêtement. Clark fit la même chose, rapidement aidé par Bruce et il retira aussi ses mitaines de fortune.

Leurs caleçons étaient humides. L'excitation était montée si vite entre eux que l'espace d'un instant, Clark se dit qu'il ne résisterait pas à des préliminaires. Il était trop excité pour ça. Mais il voulait découvrir Bruce. Il voulait découvrir ce corps qu'il n'avait jamais touché. Il voulait tout voir de ce corps.

Clark retira le caleçon de Bruce et, avant d'hésiter trop longtemps, il attrapa son érection. Bruce grogna quand Clark serra sa main sur lui. La sensation était étrange, c'était la première fois qu'il touchait une autre érection que la sienne. Ça n'était pas déplaisant. Il savait quoi faire avec.

Il entama d'abord de lents va et viens, testant, découvrant les réactions de Bruce. Ce dernier, revenu au-dessus de lui, avait plongé sa tête dans son cou. Clark pouvait sentir sa gorge vibrer alors qu'il… grognait ? Bruce grognait de plaisir.

Il accéléra ses mouvements, pris dans l'excitation de Bruce. Trop pris. Involontairement, son bassin suivait le rythme, son érection rencontrant celle de Bruce dans ses mouvements, à travers sa prison de tissu. Très vite, la main de Clark était lubrifiée et le bruit de la masturbation commençait à s'entendre. Leur respiration devenait anarchique. Le souffle de Bruce sur sa peau le rendait dingue et tout ce corps au-dessus de lui…

Bruce se recula soudainement, le souffle le court, la peau de son torse rougie par le plaisir. Et d'un geste rapide et précis, il retira le caleçon de Clark et les prit en main. Ensemble, énergiquement. Clark lâcha un gémissement avant de basculer sa tête en arrière. Puis la main de Bruce se retira bien vite, trop vite à son goût.

La main de Bruce revint sur son érection et descendit le long de sa verge. Puis elle descendit plus bas. Clark se tendit quand il sentit les doigts humides et naturellement lubrifiés autour de son anus. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il avait su à l'instant même où il avait cédé qu'il ne serait pas celui au-dessus. Et sur le moment, même si c'était très gênant et difficile à accepter, il ne s'imaginait pas le contraire. C'était étrange comme situation mais sur l'instant, il n'avait pas envie de s'interroger plus dessus.

Il donna un léger coup de bassin pour autoriser Bruce à aller plus loin. Il voulait voir ce que ça faisait. Le message passa. Bruce attrapa son érection de l'autre main, rendant la pénétration de son doigt le plus agréable possible. Clark grimaça malgré le plaisir qu'il ressentait. La sensation était bizarre, inconnue et dérangeante. Bruce était délicat, il le savait, mais la préparation n'était pas agréable, c'était presque douloureux alors que le doigt bougeait en lui. Il attendit un peu, espérant que ses mauvais ressentis s'en iraient.

Il prit une grande inspiration quand il sentit une sensation nouvelle. Un plaisir inconnu, qui mit son temps à faire son chemin dans sa tête. Bruce venait littéralement de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Il réitéra. Clark sursauta légèrement, le plaisir l'envahissant par vague à chaque fois que Bruce faisait ça et rajoutait ses doigts.

Il se perdait dans les sensations. Sa tête tournait légèrement et il s'agrippait à Bruce comme s'il avait peur de se perdre dans ce qu'il ressentait. C'était vrai. Quand il sentit les doigts de Bruce se retirer, il redescendit, lâchant malgré lui un grognement de mécontentement. Pour toute réponse, Bruce l'embrassa. La distraction fonctionna sans problème et le sniper décida de passer à la dernière étape.

Clark se tendit d'excitation quand le sexe de Bruce le pénétra. Lentement, par étape pour que Clark s'habitue à lui, il essayait de se concentrer sur le baiser pour oublier la sensation gênante et assez douloureuse. Puis Bruce s'arrêta un instant, fermant les yeux. Ce gars était magnifique. Clark le trouvait magnifique.

Le sniper rouvrit alors les yeux et bougea. Le plaisir atteignit Clark au premier coup de rein, serrant ses mains contre la peau de Bruce. Le plaisir envahissait tout son corps au fur et à mesure qu'ils bougeaient. Clark synchronisait les mouvements de son bassin avec ceux de Bruce. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressenti avant. Vraiment rien. Tout était totalement différent.

Ils bougeaient en rythme, retenant leurs gémissements ensemble, leurs corps en sueur collés l'un à l'autre. Clark était littéralement emporté par le plaisir. Il ne tint pas longtemps le rythme. Il lâcha un long gémissement essoufflé alors qu'il jouissait sur lui à grands jets. Bruce grogna au-dessus de lui, accéléra la cadence, achevant Clark de plaisir. Bruce le suivit juste après, lâchant à son tour un long gémissement étouffé, se laissant un instant de répit avant de se retirer et de basculer sur le côté.

Clark était sur un nuage. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vécu un tel plaisir et l'expérience de coucher avec un homme n'était pas mauvaise du tout. Coucher avec Bruce n'était pas mauvais du tout. Ça avait ses désagréments, mais à côté de ça, le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti surpassait tout.

Bruce se leva pour aller chercher de quoi les nettoyer. Clark était encore trop engourdi pour bouger, la sensation nouvelle de la pénétration le dérangeant assez. Bruce se rallongea alors à côté de lui, l'embrassant furtivement au passage. Clark poussa un soupir satisfait, sentant une vague de fatigue l'envahir. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir aux conséquences. Il n'avait pas envie de commencer à ressentir du remords. Il se laissa juste basculer doucement dans le sommeil, le cœur léger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Clark ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans ses quartiers. Sa nudité et les engourdissements à des muscles différents qu'à l'habitude lui rappelèrent sa partie de jambes en l'air plus qu'inappropriée. Comme si c'était le moment. Comme si c'était le lieu.

Clark se sentit plus que con et égoïste. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla, prêt pour le service. Il ne fit pas plus de cinq mètres avant de voir Queen se diriger vers lui en courant.

_On a besoin de toi.

L'air grave sur le visage du sniper l'inquiéta.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Colis suspect. A l'hôpital. On a des alertes partout. On est obligé de cibler le prioritaire.

_Fait chier !

Il suivit Ollie et ils grimpèrent dans le Humvee. Clark eut la surprise de trouver Diana à l'arrière, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Jordan démarra dès qu'ils furent tous à bord.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent rejeta l'idée d'enfiler sa tenue de protection immédiatement. Quand on lui avait décrit le colis en question, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sac de vêtements de la dernière fois. Là, c'était un véhicule utilitaire. Une ambulance. Suspecte, parce que l'immatriculation n'était pas dans la base de données. Suspecte, parce qu'elle restait dans la zone d'arrivée des ambulances sans ambulanciers autour.

Les militaires avaient gardé le véhicule. Ils n'avaient pas pris le risque. Quand il vit l'ambulance, Kent eut le sentiment que cette fois, c'était sérieux.

_Vous savez depuis combien de temps il est là ?

«  _Moins d'une quinzaine de minutes._  »

Il hocha la tête même si personne ne pouvait le voir. Tous les militaires s'étaient reculés jusqu'aux autres bâtiments. Kent savait que le plus gros de l'attaque des terroristes se ferait ici et maintenant. Avec toutes les attaques récentes, l'hôpital était rempli de militaires. Dans les étages au-dessus de lui, il savait que ses amis se battaient pour survivre.

_Il y a moyen d'avoir du renfort ?demanda-t-il à la radio.

Wayne lui répondit.

«  _Je vais voir ça. Pour l'instant on passe le périmètre au peigne fin._  »

Kent se hissa délicatement sur la marche à l'arrière du véhicule. Il avait du mal à voir l'intérieur. Mais déjà, il pouvait voir que le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte n'était pas piégé. Il se recula et, prudent, il tira sur la poignée. Fermée. C'était bien sa veine.

Il sortit sa trousse et récupéra ses outils de crochetage. Un démineur se devait aussi de savoir crocheter les serrures, ça pouvait toujours s'avérer utile. Dans cette situation, c'était le cas. Le véhicule était vieux et il devait faire ça à l'ancienne. Ça lui prit moins de trente secondes, puis il ouvrit les portes.

Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Devant lui, des tas de barils entreposés, mais pas de fils visibles. Kent monta alors à bord. C'est là qu'il vit le dispositif d'amorçage à retardement. Il lui restait moins de quinze minutes.

_J'ai ouvert. J'ai environ huit barils d'explosifs et 13 minutes.

Il regarda pendant quelques secondes le minuteur décompter devant lui. Du bon boulot, pour le coup. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença déjà à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire.

«  _Treize minutes, c'est bon pour toi Kent ?_  »

Le compteur en indiquait désormais 12. Ça allait le faire, ça devait le faire. Il avait désamorcé des bombes plus rapidement que ça. Il avait juste à trouver les bons fils pour déconnecter la minuterie du détonateur.

_Sans problème.

Kent tria les fils et coupa le premier. Réaction normale, la minuterie se mit à décompter encore plus rapidement. Ça réduisait son temps de moitié. Mais il était large sur le temps. Il coupa encore deux autres fils quand la minuterie s'arrêta. Il s'attaqua ensuite à au désarmement de la bombe.

C'était une bonne organisation. Kent se faufila vers l'intérieur du véhicule et ouvrit la trappe donnant sur l'avant. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de second dispositif d'amorçage, mais il préférait vérifier. Ce qui lui prit le plus de temps, ce fut de faire toutes ses vérifications.

«  _Kent, tu en es où ?_  »demanda Wayne.

_J'ai terminé. Le véhicule peut être vidé et bougé.

Il fit demi-tour, croisant au passage d'autres militaires allant vers le véhicule. Puis il entendit des tirs dans la direction de son équipe. Ses camarades eurent le même réflexe que lui : arme en main, ils coururent en renfort.

Kent n'avait que son arme de poing sur lui, mais il était le plus gradé. Il donna l'ordre aux soldats de rester derrière lui et de le couvrir alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée des urgences. Au bout, il put voir Jordan et un autre soldat tirer vers leur droite. De sa position, il n'avait aucun visuel ni aucune possibilité de contourner l'ennemi.

Il avait le cœur qui battait à toute allure. Il avait une arme, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec son habituel M4. Il se sentait moins protégé. C'était irrationnel, il le savait, mais c'était son ressenti et dans le feu de l'action, il était peu assuré. Il longea le mur et arriva à la hauteur de Jordan, qui était à couvert derrière un véhicule, quelques mètres devant lui.

_Ils sont combien ?demanda Kent assez fort pour qu'on l'entende malgré les tirs.

_J'en ai vu quatre de ce côté !

Kent hocha la tête et tendit l'oreille. Du gros calibre. Ça allait être tendu. Il regarda l'autre soldat à côté de Jordan et ce dernier.

_Vous me couvrez. A trois, deux, un.

Ils tirèrent et Clark se baissa pour tirer sur l'ennemi et avoir un premier visuel. Les deux soldats en descendirent un et Clark aussi. Ils retournèrent sous le couvert. Kent regarda les deux soldats derrière lui. Il valait mieux qu'ils restèrent à couvert. Mais d'un autre côté…

_Ok, on va vous couvrir et vous allez les rejoindre. Trois, deux, un.

Ils tirèrent à nouveau. Clark fut le premier à se remettre à couvert, à court de balles. Il rechargea.

_Cessez le feu !cria alors Wayne.

Tous suivirent l'ordre. Kent pouvait sentir la sueur couler le long de son visage alors qu'il était tendu. Le silence les mettait tous sous tension. Il entendit alors des hommes se déplacer et Wayne déclara :

_La voie est libre.

Ils sortirent tous de leur couvert, le doigt toujours près de la gâchette de leur arme. Kent libéra les deux soldats qui étaient partis vers la bombe. Il se dirigea vers Wayne, qui lui tendit son M4.

_Restez tous sur vos gardes. Mon instinct me dit qu'on en a pas terminé.

Kent approuva d'un signe de tête. L'instant d'après, ils entendirent une explosion à l'autre bout de l'hôpital et un nuage épais de fumée s'élever dans l'air. Les paroles de Wayne étaient visiblement entendues : leur intervention était loin d'être terminée.

_**Jour 105 (19/01)** _

Clark déposa son arme et il défit ses affaires. Il était crevé. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été très éprouvants et ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas arrêtés. C'était la première fois qu'il remettait les pieds dans sa base après la bombe de l'hôpital. Ce jour-là, plusieurs bombes avaient explosé à divers endroits de la ville et ils avaient été convaincus que c'était des tests. Alors depuis, ils étaient encore plus sur le pied de guerre.

Ils avaient perdu beaucoup d'hommes. Le lien entre les cibles des bombes n'avait pas été clairement établi, mais ça avait fait beaucoup de victimes, des militaires comme des civils. Autant de morts en si peu de temps et avec autant d'attaques… Clark n'avait pas connu ça depuis des années. Ça avait de quoi les ébranler et les attaquer au moral. C'est ce que l'ennemi voulait. L'ennemi avait réussi. Clark soupira alors qu'il commençait à se changer pour aller dormir.

_Je déteste ton instinct, dit-il en retirant sa chemise d'uniforme. J'ai l'impression que tu ne te trompes jamais.

Bruce apparut dans la pièce et rangea son Barrett. Il commença lui aussi à retirer son gilet pare-balles et son uniforme.

_Moi aussi.

Clark prit la salle de bains en premier. Il nettoya ses mains, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se brossa les dents après un tour aux toilettes. Il aurait bien pris une douche, ça n'aurait pas été du luxe vu l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Mais il était vraiment trop crevé pour ça.

Il sortit en se décalant pour laisser passer Bruce et il se laissa tomber sur les lits. Même crevé, son cerveau tournait encore et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il se repassait en boucle ces deux derniers jours, leurs interventions, leur traque,…

Il ferma les yeux alors que Bruce arrivait à côté de lui et éteignit la lumière. Une main se glissa alors jusqu'à sa nuque et caressa sa peau du bout des doigts. Clark sourit, ne bougeant pas pour profiter de ce contact affectif que Bruce aimait faire. Il savait que ça signifiait quelque chose. Que leur partie de jambes en l'air n'était pas qu'une question d'attirance physique et de désir. Ce soir, ils auraient probablement dû discuter de ce que leurs actes allaient impliquer mais visiblement, aucun d'eux n'en avait l'envie.


	17. Semaine 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Bon, j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous aura plu. Celui-ci va pas mal changer les choses et... please, ne me tuez pas ! Vous commencez à être plus nombreux à lire et je vous remercie pour ça ! J'en suis à la rédac du chapitre 24. J'ai pas écrit un seul mot dessus encore mais bon... y'a WoW Classic qui vient de (re)sortir, j'ai pas le temps X.X
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous et on se dit à la semaine prochaine ! (Probablement dimanche soir, si vous ne voyez rien paraître dans la journée de vendredi)

# Semaine 16

* * *

_**Jour 108 (22/01)** _

Kent relâcha un soupir de soulagement. Une fausse alerte. Son EOD n'allait pas à nouveau sauter.

_Rien à signaler, je ramène Joe.

Il se frotta les yeux alors qu'il regardait l'écran. Il faisait plutôt frais, aujourd'hui. Il était tellement habitué à avoir chaud en journée que ça l'étonnait de ressentir le froid de jour. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était fatigué. Foutus cauchemars.

_Tu as vraiment une sale tête, fit remarquer Prince à ce moment-là.

Kent fit une grimace. C'était la troisième personne à lui faire la remarque dans la journée. Wayne avait été le premier, allant droit au but sur son ton froid. Ross au petit déjeuner lui avait fait la remarque de manière plus subtile, et voilà maintenant.

_Vous vous liguez contre moi aujourd'hui ?

Jordan explosa de rire alors que Kent récupérait Joe. Queen eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'il répondit :

_C'est que pour le coup, t'as vraiment une sale tête.

Kent fusilla le blond du regard et les trois autres éclatèrent de rire. Wayne les rappela à l'ordre.

_On rentre.

La Major se dirigea vers l'équipe qui les avait prévenus. Ces derniers étaient déjà sur le point de partir.

_Vous avez terminé ?demanda le Lieutenant-Colonel qui les avait appelés.

Wayne hocha la tête.

_Oui, on a terminé.

Le Lieutenant-Colonel Stellan se pinça les lèvres avant de dire :

_Alors je vous réquisitionne sous mes ordres. On va à l'Ambassade américaine. Il y a suspicion d'un attentat à la bombe. Ils ont besoin de renforts.

Wayne hocha la tête.

_A vos ordres.

Kent fit la moue en montant dans le véhicule. Encore une longue journée les attendait et la situation s'annonçait tendue.

Il garda son regard fixé sur le casque de Wayne, assis devant lui dans le Humvee. Ils avaient couché ensemble quelques jours avant et depuis, ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé et ils n'en avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion avec toutes leurs interventions. Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça. La tension entre eux avait disparue, l'équipe fonctionnait mieux et ils arrivaient à agir normalement.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand la radio s'alluma et qu'ils recevaient les indications du véhicule devant eux. Visiblement, la situation était plus grave que Kent ne l'avait imaginé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'Ambassade des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Ce bâtiment à l'allure triste était vraiment très grand. L'équipe de Wayne suivit le Lieutenant-Colonel Stellan. Ils rejoignirent le poste de crise qui avait été établi à 200 mètres de l'entrée de l'ambassade, qui était en cours d'évacuation et dont un barrage avec des barbelés et des sacs de sable était en train de s'établir. Sur place, ce fut le Général Martinez, un marine, qui commandait la cellule de crise.

_Général, on a amené un démineur en plus.

Martinez se tourna vers eux et fronça ses épais sourcils.

_C'est lequel ?

Toute l'équipe était venue. Kent fit un pas en avant et salua.

_Moi. Sergent de Première Classe Clark Kent, mon Général.

Le Général plissa des yeux un instant avant de lui faire signe de s'avancer vers les plans du bâtiment.

_Votre réputation vous précède, Kent. Il paraît que vous avez des nerfs d'acier qui ont réussi à tenir certains marines en respect. Passons. On a déjà envoyé deux démineurs inspecter le bâtiment. On a Arden dans l'aile inférieure Est et Johnson dans l'aile inférieure Ouest. Je vous envoie à l'étage supérieur.

Kent regarda les plans et hésita avant de répondre.

_Il y a un sous-sol. J'aimerai l'inspecter avant de monter aux étages.

Le Général hocha la tête.

_Allez-y. Informez-nous de votre avancée. Canal 2.

Kent hocha la tête et salua.

_A vos ordres mon Général.

Jordan aida Kent à enfiler sa tenue de démineur alors que Wayne se renseignait sur le bâtiment. Le démineur était stressé. L'Ambassade n'était pas une petite cible et il savait qu'en amont, des marines cherchaient à savoir pourquoi et qui les prenait pour cible. C'était une attaque directe contre le sol américain. Cet incident était vraiment très grave, s'il y avait bien une bombe à l'intérieur.

_Contact constant, ok ?

Kent hocha la tête vers Wayne.

_Comme d'habitude Major.

Le gradé hocha la tête et Kent se dirigea vers le barrage établi. On le laissa passer et seul, il s'avança vers le bâtiment. Il fit une grimace en se disant qu'avec les mesures d'évacuation, il allait surement devoir prendre les escaliers pour descendre avec sa grosse tenue de protection. Le pied que ça allait être quand il allait remonter.

Il monta les quelques marches et pénétra dans le hall principal. Kent devait bien le reconnaître, l'intérieur était bien plus accueillant que l'extérieur. C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans le bâtiment. Il prit le temps de regarder les indications sur les différents panneaux et trouva tout de suite l'escalier qui lui permettrait d'aller au sous-sol.

_Je descends, dit-il sur son canal avec Wayne.

Il savait que le Général avait prévenu les autres démineurs de son arrivée. Kent leur parlerait quand il aurait fini d'inspecter le sous-sol. Il se demandait si le démineur du nom d'Arden était bien Stephen Arden, le gars avec qui il avait déjà bossé. Il le saura bien quand ils sortiront de là.

Kent poussa prudemment les portes du sas du parking. L'électricité avait été coupée dans le bâtiment et donc les verrous électroniques étaient tous ouverts. Il n'aurait pas de problèmes pour remonter. Il savait que normalement, les véhicules étaient fouillés à chaque entrée dans l'ambassade. Ils avaient l'unité K-9 pour détecter les explosifs et des soldats qui fouillaient le dessous des véhicules.

Parmi tous les véhicules visibles, Kent se dit qu'il devait agir par ordre de priorités pour être plus efficace. S'il y avait bien une bombe, elle devait être dans un véhicule qui ne serait pas suspecté au premier abord et qu'il y ait peu de chances qu'il soit fouillé. Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il ferait.

Ça n'était pas vraiment le protocole, mais Kent préférait suivre son instinct. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où une dizaine de véhicules utilitaires étaient garés là : camionnettes d'entretien, postaux, de livraisons de fournitures ou de nourriture, linge, etc. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait trouver tout ça dans un parking d'Ambassade.

Il commença sa fouille. Il vida tous les contenants des véhicules, fouilla tous les coffres, ouvrit tous les colis qu'il avait sous la main et qui pouvaient sembler suspects avec leur poids et leur taille. Kent était autorisé, dans ce genre de situation, à aller au-delà de la protection diplomatique des objets et il pouvait fouiller absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Car ici, on était aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique et qu'une menace terroriste primait sur tout.

Il arrivait à tomber sur des choses vraiment curieuses dans ces paquets, et Kent préférait ne pas se laisser distraire par ses trouvailles. Il passa un long moment dans sa fouille, jusqu'à ouvrir un petit camion de livraison frigorifique. Il dégagea les colis de livraison et se rendit compte qu'il y avait un faux fond. Il avait trouvé quelque chose.

Kent vida tout le contenu à l'extérieur et chercha dans le fond. Quand il trouva un moyen de faire tomber la paroi, il tomba sans surprise sur ce qu'il cherchait.

_J'ai quelque chose. Dans un camion frigorifique au sous-sol.

Il examina le dispositif qu'il avait sous les yeux. Organisé de façon très minutieuse, le dispositif était fixé au camion pour être stable et semblait relié à un circuit vers l'avant du véhicule.

«  _Re-çu._  »

Pour ce qui était des explosifs, ça ressemblait à un mélange chimique. Ça lui était difficile d'évaluer la force de l'explosion sans connaître les composants des liquides devant lui ni leur concentration. Il ne savait pas non plus si des mélanges avaient été effectués ou pas encore. Il remarqua alors que les différents câblages et durites étaient tous noirs.

_IED à déclenchement à retardement, par réaction chimique. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a, ni ce que ça peut donner. J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main.

Kent enregistra de mémoire tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Pour faire un rapport, ça serait extrêmement important.

«  _Reçu…ent….qu'un._  »

Il soupira. Foutu parking.

_Je vous reçois mal, répétez.

«  _… quelqu'un._  »

Il y avait quelques parasites. Le poste de crise allait trouver rapidement un moyen d'amplifier le signal maintenant qu'ils savaient que le déclenchement n'était pas contrôlé à distance.

«  _J'a…ve… Kent… étage._  »

Il reconnut la voix de Stephen, qui lui répondait. Bonne nouvelle. Stephen allait arriver. Il regarda les différents tubes et remarqua que ce qui allait vers l'avant du camion était un tuyau un peu plus large. Il chercha les bouts du tuyau. L'un était relié à un liquide jaunâtre et transparent et l'autre partait vers la voiture. De l'essence ?

Il descendit du camion pour passer à l'avant quand il vit Stephen arriver. Kent afficha un sourire, même si derrière son casque, on ne devait pas beaucoup voir son visage. Ils avaient l'air de rien avec cette tenue.

_C'est la merde, hein ?lança Stephen en le saluant de la main.

_Ouai. Et on est aux premières loges.

Stephen répondit en levant son pouce. Il passa à l'arrière du véhicule et monta pour y jeter un œil. Kent s'introduisit à l'avant avec un peu de difficultés.

_C'est relié à des bidons d'essence sous les sièges avant, dit Kent après avoir ouvert la petite lucarne.

Stephen leva la tête vers lui.

_Découpe-les des bidons. On ne sait pas ce qui déclenche la réaction chimique, alors on va devoir séparer tous les éléments.

Kent était d'accord avec lui.

_Je fais ça et je te rejoins.

Ils s'activèrent chacun de leur côté. Kent appréciait travailler avec lui. Ils avaient adopté une dynamique de travail ensemble qui lui plaisait vraiment et qui semblait très naturelle. Ils s'accordaient à merveille.

Ça ne prit que quelques minutes à Kent pour correctement séparer les bidons des tuyaux et empêcher que le liquide ne s'en échappe. Puis il repassa à l'arrière du camion. Stephen avait déjà réussi à séparer la connexion d'un tube avec les autres et il tentait de l'extraire du dispositif. Kent resta en retrait pour ne pas le gêner et dès qu'il réussit, il cala le tube derrière eux et ils retournèrent sur les autres composants.

_Tu reconnais les produits ?demanda Kent.

Il ne vit pas Stephen grimacer mais il pouvait le deviner à la déformation de sa voix quand il répondit :

_Pas du tout. Il faudrait qu'on les ouvre pour les sentir mais on prendrait un risque. Certains contenants sont opaques, on ne sait pas ce qu'i l'intérieur.

_Le revêtement intérieur doit être plus résistant que du verre. Peut-être que c'est plus corrosif.

Stephen leva son pouce pour acquiescer.

_C'est possible. Faisons gaffe. On va devoir tous les embarquer.

Et ça impliquait évidemment de tous les détacher. Il entendit alors sa radio grésiller avec celle de son collègue. La voix de Wayne leur parvint très claire :

«  _Kent, tu nous reçois ?_ »

_Cinq sur cinq, Major. Arden est avec moi.

«  _Reçu. Johnson, vous en êtes où de l'inspection ?_  »

«  _Je passe au second étage dans quelques minutes, Monsieur._  »

«  _Reçu._  »

Kent dégagea un deuxième tube. Stephen avait déjà plus de difficultés avec le sien. Les choses allaient se compliquer. Plusieurs tubes semblaient être du même composant et il leur était impossible de savoir lequel était vraiment le plus dangereux.

_Putain c'est coincé derrière !pesta Stephen en essayant d'atteindre un tuyau.

Kent le regarda faire un instant.

_Attends, je vais te décaler ça, vas-y.

Stephen réussit à atteindre le tuyau et le décoincer. Le tube concerné fut libéré une minute plus tard. Quand le blond le retira, il eut un brusque mouvement de recul qui surprit Kent.

_Putain c'est quoi ça !?

Kent se pencha pour voir ce qui lui avait fait peur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

_Bienvenu dans mon monde.

_C'est le Dentiste ?! Tu penses que c'est lui ?!

Stephen se redressa, se tenant à distance d'un tube rempli de dents. Kent délogea sans problème le tube et vérifia qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres, puis il le posa. Le tube était petit, mais il était là.

_J'en sais rien. Attendons de désamorcer tout ça avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

Son collègue secoua négativement la tête.

_Conclusions hâtives ?! Ces gars sont des malades, CE type est un grand malade ! Il m'a carrément foutu les jetons !

Kent se tourna vers Stephen pour voir la peur marquer ses traits. Stephen ne pourrait pas l'aider comme ça.

_On a besoin des contenants spéciaux pour les tubes. Tu peux aller chercher ça ?

Stephen secoua sa tête.

_T'as des putains de couilles. « Man of Steel », hein.

Il descendit du camion, signalant par la radio sa sortie et demandant qu'on lui prépare son matériel. Kent souffla une seconde. Il avait vraiment peur que ça soit le même type. Si c'était le cas, ça indiquerait tant de choses. Et si ça n'était pas le même gars, ça indiquerait encore plus de choses. Il ne devait pas y réfléchir tout de suite. Il devait se concentrer.

Kent regarda les tubes devant lui. Il en restait pas mal. Il avait une préférence pour s'attaquer d'abord à ceux dont le contenant du tube n'était pas visible. Alors il suivit son instinct, qui jusque-là ne s'était pas trompé. Il galérait entre les différentes durites mais il s'en sortait. Plutôt rapidement, il devait le reconnaître. Il était plutôt satisfait que l'adrénaline générée par sa peur le rende plus performant.

Quand Stephen revint, Kent avait eu le temps de retirer deux tubes et s'apprêtait à bientôt dégager un troisième. Stephen rangea les tubes dans une grosse mallette, préparée à cet effet.

_Je suis reparti avec les dents. Je leur ai donné.

Kent leva son pouce pour lui montrer qu'il était d'accord.

_Tu as bien fait. Tiens.

Il lui tendit le tube qu'il avait décroché. Stephen le rangea et referma la première mallette. Il ouvrit la deuxième et rejoignit Kent.

_Bon, on devrait s'en sortir, hein ?

Kent était plutôt confiant. Ils arrivaient facilement à gérer cet IED. Tant que la réaction chimique ne se réalisait pas, ils étaient tranquilles. Et en divisant tous les éléments…Ils augmentaient leurs chances au fur et à mesure.

_Je pense. On s'en sort pas trop mal.

Il entendit Stephen lâcher un petit soupir de soulagement en souriant. Ils placèrent deux autres tubes dans la mallette. Il ne leur en restait que trois.

_C'est un branchement plutôt ingénieux, fit remarquer Stephen alors qu'ils avaient une meilleure vue sur le dispositif.

Kent hocha la tête par réflexe.

_Très propre, très ingénieux. Sans couleurs.

Ce dernier détail lui rappelait vraiment la technique de l'autre plastiqueur. Il se garda de le dire à Stephen.

_C'est clairement un pro celui-là.

Stephen retira son tube et le plaça. Kent lui donna le sien et enchaina alors que l'autre faisait de la place pour le dernier tube. Puis il ouvrit le canal de discussion alors que Kent manipulait le dernier composant.

_Ici Arden, on est ok avec Kent ! On va remonter avec les composants.

«  _Reçu. Il faudra procéder au reste de la fouille du bâtiment._  »

Kent lui tendit le dernier tube. Stephen le rangea et ils prirent chacun une mallette qui pesait désormais très lourd, en plus du poids de leur revêtement renforcé. Stephen passa devant. Kent le suivit.

_On a vraiment eu de la chance, dit Stephen dans un petit rire. Attaquer l'ambassade. Tu te rends compte du truc énorme ? C'est carrément une guerre ouverte, là !

Kent rit en retour. Leur rire était nerveux, mais ça les détendait un peu.

_J'ose même pas imaginer les têtes que font nos dirigeants. Ils doivent bouillir en ce moment.

Stephen se tourna vers lui :

_Moi je te dis qu'ils vont faire pleuvoir des missiles !

Kent hocha la tête quand d'un coup le sol se mit à trembler, les faisant tomber tous les deux. Kent eut juste le temps de voir le toit du parking leur tomber dessus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clark sentit les vertiges avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait mal. Sa situation n'était pas bonne. Il le savait. Mais sa tête tournait tellement… Il sentait le sang palpiter à sa tempe. Il était par terre. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait par terre ?

Il essaya de bouger et il se rendit compte que ses bras et ses jambes étaient bloqués. Il y avait un poids qui l'empêchait de bouger. Clark sentit sa panique monter en flèche et il voulut voir ce qu'il se passait. Il ouvrit les yeux alors que son cœur battait comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Le noir. Il faisait totalement noir. Un cauchemar.

_Hey ! HEY ! AIDEZ-MOI !

Il cria. Il cria, jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine ne lui fasse trop mal et qu'il ne manque trop de souffle.

_Clark !

Il se figea alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses tempes. Il était terrorisé. Il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Sortez-moi de là !cria-t-il encore malgré la douleur.

Une voix, très près de lui mais étouffée, lui répondit :

_Clark, y'a eu une autre explosion. On est ensevelis !

Quoi ? Une explosion ? Clark essaya de remuer pour se dégager quand une vive douleur à la tête le figea d'un seul coup, alors qu'il recouvrait peu à peu ses esprits. Le sous-sol. L'ambassade. La bombe. Kent revit le visage de Stephen avant que tout ne s'écroule sur eux.

_Steve ?

La voix qui lui répondit était vraiment proche mais étouffée par les gravats.

_C'est moi. J'ai cru que tu étais mort.

Clark papillonna des yeux. Il devait s'adapter au noir. Mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à voir au-delà de sa visière brisée par un objet, salie par la poussière et devenue quasiment opaque. Impossible de voir. Il pouvait peut-être bouger la tête…

Il se raidit quand il vit ce qui traversait son casque. Une barre de renforcement en métal qui atterrissait tout près de sa tête. Il bougea un peu. Non. La barre  _touchait_  sa tête. Merde. Son cœur reprit ses palpitations accélérées alors que les larmes montaient à ses yeux et qu'il paniquait à nouveau.

_J'crois… J'ai une barre dans la tête…

Il ne quittait pas du regard cette barre qui était si près de lui… Clark bougea. Ses deux mains, ses doigts, ses pieds. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_Quoi ?demanda Stephen.

Clark reprit plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer alors qu'il commençait nettement à sentir cette barre.

_J'ai une barre qui a traversé mon casque. Je ne sais pas où elle atterrit. Je ne peux pas bouger, je crois… je crois que j'ai des pierres qui me bloquent.

Stephen devait être tout près, parce qu'il arrivait à l'entendre malgré tout le poids de la pierre qu'il sentait sur lui.

_T'as du prendre un coup sur la tête et être inconscient. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu parles que maintenant.

Clark fronça les sourcils. Il aurait aimé tourner la tête vers la voix de son collègue mais il était bloqué.

_Comment ça, « que maintenant » ?

Stephen lui répondit sur un ton triste.

_Je crois que ça fait des heures que je crie à l'aide…

Sa voix mourut dans un profond silence. Des heures ?! Et les secours ?! Ils faisaient quoi ?

_T'as essayé la radio ?

L'autre démineur lui répondit sur un ton découragé :

_J'ai que des grésillements. Je peux bouger les bras, mais j'ai les jambes coincées sous un putain de mur.

Clark fit une grimace.

_Tu perds du sang ?

Il y eut un long temps de réponse. Ça inquiéta le Man of Steel.

_Je crois qu'elles sont broyées.

Clark retint sa respiration. Il sentit que Steve ne disait pas tout et il sentit l'angoisse serrer son cœur.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Là encore, il dût attendre avant d'avoir une réponse. Les secondes lui parurent vraiment longues.

_Dans leur état… Je devrais avoir mal mais… je sens rien.

Le cœur de Clark loupa un battement. C'était très mauvais signe.

_Ne bouges pas Steve, d'accord ? Essaies de rester immobile, tant qu'on est sûr de rien. Tes jambes ont peut-être perdu beaucoup de sang et sont engourdies par le poids de la pierre. On est sûr de rien.

Il essayait de se faire le plus rassurant possible.

_T'as raison…

Stephen n'était pas convaincu. Clark non plus. Ils étaient mal barrés.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau. Clark tendait l'oreille mais rien à faire, il n'entendait rien, pas de cris, pas d'aboiements, pas de travaux en cours. Il brisa le silence après des minutes qui lui semblaient interminables.

_Tu penses… tu penses qu'ils nous croient morts ?

Stephen lâcha un soupir las.

_A leur place, c'est ce que je croirais. On est au sous-sol, Clark. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont prendre le temps de nous chercher alors que l'ambassade vient d'exploser ?

Clark serra les dents. Il ne savait pas quel était le protocole à suivre dans ce genre de situation, il ne savait pas non plus comment ça se passait pour les autres à la surface. Il ne savait pas… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu des autres. De Bruce. Bruce le chercherait. Il ne le laisserait pas. Clark se refusait de croire le contraire.

_On va s'en sortir, Stephen. Mon équipe ne me laissera pas.

Il entendit Stephen lâcher un gros soupir.

_Ils ne pourront pas soulever des tonnes de pierre seuls.

Stephen avait raison. Clark aurait voulu prendre une grande respiration mais il était bloqué. Sa cage thoracique n'était pas compressée, mais il sentait un poids. Il avait peut-être des blessures internes. Il remua alors ses orteils et ses doigts pour se rassurer. Il sentait l'engourdissement dans ses membres mais il les sentait toujours. Ils devaient effectivement être là depuis des heures.

_On s'en sortira, déclara Clark d'un air déterminé.

Stephen lâcha un petit rire.

_T'es bien confiant.

Clark afficha un petit sourire.

_J'ai tendance à toujours vouloir garder espoir. Mon équipe fera tout pour me trouver, même s'ils pensent que je suis mort.

_J'espère que tu as raison.

Il l'espérait aussi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'esprit de Clark luttait contre la peur. Il n'y avait rien de plus oppressant pour lui que la situation qu'il vivait actuellement. C'était angoissant. Est-ce qu'il allait terminer enterré vivant ? Mourir lentement, sous des décombres, envahi par le froid ? Est-ce qu'il ne reverrait plus ses camarades ? Il ne saurait jamais comment Barry et John s'en sortiraient de leurs blessures, il ne saurait pas ce qu'il était advenu du reste de son équipe, si Diana, Hal, Ollie et Bruce n'avaient pas subi des dégâts du souffle à la surface. Il ne saurait pas non plus ce que leur relation avec Bruce aurait donné.

Clark se sentait ridicule, de penser à ça dans ce genre de situation. Ça lui paraissait tellement futile. Son comportement tout entier avec Bruce avait été ridicule. Il était attiré par Bruce, depuis un moment. Il s'était accroché à lui au-delà des limites de leurs grades, au-delà des limites de l'amitié. Est-ce que Bruce voyait tout ça de cette façon aussi ?

Il chercha dans ses souvenirs, dans le comportement de Bruce des signes. Sa tête lui faisait mal, mais il visualisait toutes les attentions de Bruce, tous les gestes affectifs, toutes les tentatives de réconfort. Quelque part, ça le rassura un peu. S'il y avait des gestes affectifs, il y avait forcément de l'attachement qui allait au-delà du simple désir sexuel. Peut-être que Bruce et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, mais nuls pour le faire comprendre. Dans ce cas de figure, est-ce qu'ils seraient tous les deux prêts à prendre le risque de continuer ? Entre leurs grades, l'armée, la guerre…

Il entendit Stephen tousser et sortit de ses pensées, gardant toutefois cet espoir qu'il pourrait garder Bruce près de lui plus longtemps.

_Clark… t'es toujours là ?

Il se racla la gorge pour répondre :

_Ouai… on parle un peu ?

_Carrément.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Les Chiefs… restent meilleurs… que les Jaguars…

Clark peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils attendaient de l'aide. Des heures. Il avait déjà perdu conscience deux fois selon Stephen, et tous les deux, ils s'efforçaient de continuer à régulièrement se parler pour rester éveillés. Après avoir abordé toutes sortes de sujets, ils en étaient venus à parler de la NFL malgré leur gorge devenue sèche.

_Mouai… j'crois qu'ils… ont fait une sale saison… l'année dernière.

Les Chiefs de Kansas étaient l'équipe favorite de football américain de Clark. C'était son sport favori. Mais il devait reconnaître que son équipe n'excellait pas vraiment dans la compétition. Il chercha le peu de salive qu'il avait pour répondre.

_Ouai… ils se sont fait démolir d'entrée de jeux… Mais y'a eu un changement de joueurs cette année alors…

Clark frissonna. Il avait froid. La nuit devait être tombée depuis un moment pour que la température soit si basse. Il voyait encore moins bien qu'avant et mis à part le froid et la fatigue, il ne ressentait pas grand-chose. Ses membres étaient devenus trop lourds pour qu'il puisse les remuer.

_On verra si ça change… reprit-il.

Il entendit Stephen acquiescer d'un grognement. Il parlait moins. Clark avait peur qu'à chaque fois que Stephen ne réponde plus, qu'il soit mort. Et cette peur, son camarade démineur devait la ressentir lui aussi à chaque fois que Clark perdait connaissance. La peur de se retrouver seul, dans le noir, à attendre la mort.

_Faut qu'on s'accroche…

Ils devaient tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Depuis le temps, ils devraient arriver, non ? Bruce ne l'avait quand même pas laissé moisir ici ? Bruce ne lui ferait quand même pas ça… Clark se laissait envahir par la peur et divaguait.

_Ouai…

Clark s'efforçait de fixer le bout de la barre au-dessus de lui, mais difficile de la distinguer dans cette pénombre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit autour d'eux. Rien. Personne n'essayait de les déblayer. Ils devaient se faire à l'évidence, personne ne viendrait les chercher. Ils n'étaient pas une priorité. Il frissonna.

_J'ai froid…

Ça le fit pouffer de rire de dire ça. Lui qui était plutôt résistant, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent d'avoir si froid.

_La chance…

Clark fronça un sourcil.

_Pourquoi ?

Il entendit le petit rire de Stephen. Un rire jaune. Ça serra le cœur de Clark d'entendre ça.

_J'ai voulu… bouger… J'ai cru… que j'étais engourdi…

Clark sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. C'était désormais certain que si la colonne de Stephen avait été touchée, désormais les dégâts causés seraient irréversibles. Et ces dégâts… Stephen avait au moins perdu ses jambes. Si ça n'était pas plus.

_On peut encore s'en sortir… Il faut y croire… répondit-il, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Quand Stephen lui répondit, Clark put nettement sentir son émotion aussi dans sa voix. Stephen était désespéré.

_Clark… mes bras… j'peux pas les bouger…J'vais pas tenir… J'suis fatigué…

_Tu dois tenir ! Ok ?... On est des soldats. On va tenir... fais-moi confiance.

Le démineur avait mis toute sa détermination dans sa voix.

_T'as raison.

Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes, puis Clark relança à nouveau la conversation pour rester éveillés.

_**Jour 109 (23/01)** _

Stephen lui avait fait une grosse frayeur. Vraiment. Pendant un temps, le démineur n'avait plus répondu du tout. Puis il avait fini par lui répondre, alors que Clark, envahi par le désespoir de mourir dans cette situation, avait fini par se résigner à pourrir dans les décombres. Il avait l'impression que le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux. Qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une boucle infinie où le temps ne s'écoulait plus.

_Tu crois que les trous noirs existent vraiment ?demanda Stephen.

S'il avait pu hocher la tête, Clark l'aurait fait.

_Ouai. J'pense. Quelque part… loin dans l'univers…

Clark était un passionné d'astronomie. Pour lui, il était sûr qu'un jour, on pourrait obtenir la preuve de l'existence de trous noirs, d'une autre façon que par des lignes de calculs.

_J'ai l'impression qu'on est tombés dedans… On est dans le noir, le temps passe plus et… on est comme en train de flotter.

Clark rit doucement à l'image. C'était vrai. Il avait cette impression. Son corps était tellement lourd qu'il ne le ressentait même plus. Sa tête tournait sans cesse et il s'évanouissait souvent apparemment.

_T'as pas tort… J'ai la tête qui tourne tellement… que j'ai l'impression d'avoir fumé un pet de 10 mètres…

Stephen se mit à rire.

_Seulement dix mètres ?... Tu dois sacrément planer !

Clark rit en retour.

_Ouai, carrément.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Clark sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes à nouveau et il s'obligea à cligner des yeux pour rester éveillé.

_Clark, t'entends ?

L'intéressé tendit l'oreille.

_Je crois pas non.

Il entendit alors Stephen crier. Spontanément, Clark fit de même, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Mais si Stephen avait raison, deux voix valaient mieux qu'une.

_HEY ! ICI ! ON EST LA !

Clark criait autant que ses poumons et sa gorge sèche lui permettaient. Il pansa même à changer de langue, au cas où les autorités irakiennes les aideraient.

_ _A L'AIDE ! AIDEZ-NOUS !_  AIDEZ-NOUS !

Clark s'arrêta et Stephen fit de même. Le Sergent n'était pas certain qu'à travers son casque et sous les blocs de béton, on l'entende. Peut-être que s'ils avaient des chiens…

Clark cria. Il cria sans cesse, jusqu'à entendre des bruits, des éclats de voix, des aboiements. Il pleura. Il pleura parce qu'à nouveau, il retrouvait de l'espoir. Parce qu'ils allaient sortir de là vivants. A côté, il entendit Stephen rire de joie.

_T'as réussi Clark ! T'avais raison !

_On a réussi ensemble Stephen !

Les aboiements étaient tous proches. Clark cria à nouveau.

_AIDEZ-NOUS !

Clark n'en pouvait plus de crier, mais il le faisait. Son cœur loupa un battement quand il entendit :

_ARDEN ! KENT !

_ON EST LA !répondirent-ils d'une voix.

Et après quelques bruits, Kent entendit des reniflements et encore des aboiements de chien. Tout près.

_ILS SONT LA !cria alors la même voix qui les avait appelés, probablement des secouristes.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il sut qu'il s'en sortirait vraiment.

Ça prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Après les avoir trouvés, il fallait extraire les blocs de pierre qui s'étaient écroulés sur eux sans pour autant causer un autre éboulement et les faire sortir de là le plus vite possible. Malheureusement pour Clark, la barre métallique plantée dans son casque posait des problèmes. Ils allaient devoir la découper pour la séparer du bloc de béton à laquelle elle était liée et le dégager.

L'opération l'empêcha de savoir ce qu'il se passait pour Stephen, juste à côté. Quand son champ visuel se dégagea, il fut à nouveau recouvert par une protection pour les étincelles de la barre. Les vibrations de la découpe et le bruit firent tomber Clark dans l'inconscience. Quand il rouvrit à nouveau les yeux, on venait de le placer sur une civière et on le sortait des décombres, un masque à oxygène sur le visage.

Quand il sortit, le soleil l'aveugla. Il faisait jour. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit dans l'effondrement. Sa tête avait été immobilisée par un gros collier cervical et il fut incapable de tourner la tête pour voir l'ambassade, ou Stephen, ou même un membre de son équipe. A la place, plusieurs personnes vérifiaient la réactivité de ses pupilles, son pouls, sa saturation en oxygène et tout le reste qui suivait. Clark était totalement immobilisé. Ses bras étaient sanglés et il ne pouvait pas retirer le masque pour parler.

Et c'est parmi toutes ses têtes de secouristes qu'il le vit. Ce regard gris métallique au-dessus de tous. Unique. Ses yeux l'avaient trouvé comme s'il était une cible marquée. Clark essaya de lui parler. Bruce se fraya un chemin et lui retira le masque.

_Steve… comment il va ? Ses jambes…

Clark vit quelque chose passer dans le regard de Bruce. Derrière cette expression neutre, il cachait quelque chose.

_On t'emmène à l'hôpital. Je vais me renseigner.

Bruce fut dégagé un instant par un secouriste pour le perfuser.

_Tu mens.

Et quand il vit que son supérieur ne réagissait pas, il rajouta :

_Il est paralysé, hein ? Bruce… il m'a sauvé la vie… c'est lui qui vous a entendu et a crié… Je dois savoir…

Il manqua d'air et un secouriste lui remit le masque. Il vit alors Bruce froncer les sourcils, chose très inhabituelle. Clark lui lança alors un regard insistant. Sa volonté de savoir l'état de son ami contre celle de le préserver. Le démineur fut monté dans un véhicule et avant que les portes ne se ferment, Wayne retint la portière.

_Arden est mort, Clark. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Quand les secouristes l'ont sorti, il s'était vidé de son sang depuis longtemps.

Bruce fut alors repoussé par un secouriste et les portes se refermèrent sur lui. Clark garda son regard fixé sur l'issue alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_**Jour 113 (27/01)** _

Kent fixait l'homme devant lui. Gros galons sur les épaules d'uniforme, bien rasé, une musculature facilement devinable sous ses vêtements et des yeux bruns profonds. Son regard était déterminé et ferme. Le tic à ses doigts reflétait son impatience. A côté de lui se trouvait le Colonel Hall, légèrement en retrait, qui essayait de se faire le plus neutre possible. Etonnamment, il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Le Général Morales se racla la gorge.

_Comme je vous le disais, vos informations sont précieuses et nous en avons besoin  _rapidement_.

Kent le jaugea à nouveau du regard. Il s'était réveillé de son opération la veille et après la coupure de ses sédatifs et anti-douleurs, il se retrouvait parfaitement réveillé avec une migraine insupportable et des douleurs à la poitrine assez prononcées. De ce qu'on lui avait dit, il était resté plusieurs jours dans le coma. Et là, comme il mettait du temps à répondre, le Général allait répéter à nouveau. Kent le prit de court en ouvrant la bouche le premier.

_C'était une bombe chimique avec un déclenchement à retardement.

Le Général hocha la tête, montrant son impatience.

_Oui, ça nous le savions déjà. Ce que nous voulons, ce sont vos conclusions. Nous sommes en guerre, Sergent. C'était une attaque directe contre notre patrie. Alors si vous pouviez faire des efforts…

Kent réfléchissait à une réponse quand Hall se décida à avancer d'un pas. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention du général.

_Si je peux me permettre, mon Général, le Sergent a subi une neurochirurgie récemment. Si nous voulons des informations précises, je suggère de lui laisser plus de temps de repos.

Kent était sincèrement surpris par l'intervention de ce Colonel qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture. Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

_Je rédigerai mon rapport au plus vite et je vous le ferai parvenir pour vous éviter le déplacement. Je n'oublie pas mon devoir.

Le Général sembla contrarié, puis il finit par approuver d'un signe de tête.

_Très bien. Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, Sergent Kent.

_Mon Général, mon Colonel.

Ils se saluèrent et les supérieurs quittèrent la pièce. Kent se détendit.

Ses informations étaient précieuses parce qu'il était le seul survivant du plastiqueur. Il avait survécu, et en plus de ça, il s'en sortait très bien. La barre métallique lui avait fracturé le crâne sans endommager les méninges ou son cerveau. Sa blessure ne s'était faite qu'en surface et par chance, il n'en gardait aucune séquelle. Et puis, il avait aussi échappé au syndrome d'écrasement. Son corps avait été bloqué dans un espace trop exigu pour qu'il puisse respirer correctement et tout ce qu'il avait gagné s'était des douleurs costales.

Et il n'avait rien de plus. Pas d'os cassés. Enfin, mis à part le crâne. Une chance pareille ne devrait pas exister. Juste parce que pour les autres, ça n'était pas juste. Ça n'était pas juste que Stephen ait subi de si graves blessures et en soit mort alors qu'il n'était qu'à deux mètres tout au plus de lui. C'était injuste.

Il se passa une main sur le visage pour retenir ses larmes. Clark avait beau se remémorer cette scène, encore et encore et de tout ce qu'il s'en souvenait… Il avait été incapable de savoir à quel moment il avait halluciné Stephen. A quel moment son collègue démineur était mort et à quel moment son esprit s'était fabriqué sa présence pour tenir. Et ça, ne pas savoir où était cette distinction, ça le rendait malade. Honteux.

Il était rongé par la honte et la culpabilité. Il entendit alors qu'on toquait à sa porte et il sécha rapidement ses larmes avant d'autoriser à rentrer. Une infirmière. Elle vérifia rapidement son état et ressorti, lui annonçant de la visite. Kent redoutait encore l'arrivée d'un autre soldat. C'était le cas. Mais pas n'importe lequel.

_Salut mec !

Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage.

_Barry ! J'suis super content de le voir !

Le Flash, appuyé sur une béquille, entra dans la pièce et s'installa sur une chaise. Sa présence fit vraiment plaisir à Clark.

_Comment tu vas ?demanda d'emblée Clark.

Barry se mit à rire.

_C'est moi qui devrait te poser la question ! J'vais bien, rassures-toi. Je serais des vôtres dans une semaine. John te passe le bonjour. Il est encore cloué au lit, mais il va bien. Quant à Stone ça va mais j'ai pas pu aller le voir.

Clark hocha la tête. C'était des nouvelles dont il avait besoin. Des bonnes nouvelles. Il avait besoin que de bonnes choses se passent encore dans ce monde de haine.

_J'ai mal au crâne mais je vais éviter de m'en plaindre.

Barry fit une petite grimace et Clark ne douta pas une seconde que le soldat était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé.

_J'ai voulu rentrer le premier. Les gars attendent dehors. Je leur dis de venir ?

Clark hocha la tête. Il avait besoin de voir des visages qu'il aimait. Barry toqua contre la fenêtre de la chambre donnant sur le couloir et l'instant d'après, Hal et Ollie entrèrent. Clark vit Bruce rester dans le couloir, mais rien que le fait de le savoir là ça le rassurait déjà.

_Tu nous as fait une énorme frayeur, Steel !lâcha Hal en tapotant le bout de son lit.

_C'était assez impressionnant. J'avoue que j'ai cru qu'on t'avait perdu, dit Ollie sur un ton moins enjoué.

Clark leur sourit.

_J'ai cru que je reverrai plus aucun de vous.

Hal lui fit un clin d'œil.

_Tu aurais pu attendre plus longtemps pour nous voir, mais Wayne s'est débrouillé pour qu'on passe par ici. On ira récupérer nous-mêmes le Flash la semaine prochaine, et toi avec !

_Je sortirai avant. Selon mon état, je sortirai probablement après-demain.

_C'est une bonne nouvelle. On sera enfin tous ensembles ! Ce n'est pas que je déteste bosser avec Diana, mais tu nous manques Barry !

Le blondinet fit théâtralement la révérence et se leva, s'appuyant sur sa béquille.

_Ouai c'est clair que j'ai bien envie de revenir ! Bon, on va laisser Clark se reposer un peu si vous voulez qu'il rentre vite.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

_Ouai, on va te laisser. Récupères bien Clark !

_Ouai, à dans quelques jours !

Les trois soldats sortirent. Clark soupira, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il adorait vraiment ces gars. Puisse le ciel les garder en vie encore longtemps. Le monde avait besoin de gars aussi sympas qu'eux.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Bruce s'avança jusqu'au lit, cette expression froide sur le visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Clark n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Bruce ne dit rien non plus. Se tenant à distance, il tendit seulement la main pour effleurer ses doigts. Un contact physique léger et discret. Bruce était là. Il serait toujours là. C'était ce que ça voulait dire. Clark le prenait comme ça. Comme un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

Bruce serra plus fort ses doigts avant de les relâcher. Ils étaient des soldats actifs. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de relations plus qu'affectives. Ils n'étaient ni autorisés par la loi, ni autorisés par la morale. Ils jouaient tous les deux à un jeu très dangereux qui, s'ils étaient découverts, pourrait ruiner leur vie professionnelle et sociale. Mais Bruce avait pris un risque. Un risque élevé qui donna à son geste encore plus de valeur aux yeux de Clark. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de tenir l'un à l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de coucher ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'aimer.

Bruce lui fit le salut militaire, que Clark lui rendit, puis il quitta la pièce dans le plus profond des silences. A ce moment-là, le démineur sut que Bruce était prêt à prendre des risques. Le tout, c'était de savoir si lui, il en était capable et s'il pouvait accepter de vivre avec tout ça. Des pensées bien futiles, car au fond de lui il avait déjà pris sa décision.


	18. Semaine 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Voilà voilà, here we go again. Ce chapitre a une fin plutôt sympathique je dirais (voire assez sportive) ! Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.
> 
> PS : je ne sais pas comment se passent réellement l'orga des OpEx (Opérations Extérieures) dans US army donc j'me suis permise d'imaginer un peu.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine !

# Semaine 17

* * *

_**Jour 115 (29/01)** _

Clark ferma un instant les yeux. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il avait mal à la tête, la lumière l'agressait malgré le fait qu'il soit quasiment dans le noir et c'était difficile pour lui de se concentrer assez longtemps pour observer les différents clichés. Dans cet état, il était inutile.

Il soupira et se leva pour prendre des cachets pour son mal de crâne. En quittant l'hôpital, le médecin l'avait prévenu sur tout un tas de choses, des effets qu'il allait encore ressentir, des symptômes à signaler s'ils se manifestaient et encore de nombreuses précautions à prendre. Clark ne serait déclaré apte que dans une semaine, si le médecin de camp l'autorisait après un examen. En attendant, pour libérer les lits d'hôpital, il était rentré en convoi dans sa base. Il avait cru, à tort, qu'en arrivant il pourrait travailler.

Il toucha son pansement à la tempe gauche. Quelques millimètres sur le côté et la barre aurait pu lui transpercer la tête et lui crever l'œil. Il ne devait sa survie qu'à sa chance. Sa maudite chance. Stephen avait une famille. Johnson aussi. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui vive, et pas ceux qui étaient des maris et des pères ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ?

Ces pensées tournaient, et tournaient encore dans sa tête sans cesse depuis qu'il était sorti de chirurgie. Ses blessures étaient mineures. Et eux, leur état… comment ça pouvait être si différent ? Comment ça pouvait être possible alors que Stephen n'avait été qu'à un mètre, voire deux de lui ?

Clark ressentit les effets des médicaments et il se posa sur son lit, juste le temps de s'allonger un peu et que la douleur passe. Même son ouïe avait été préservée. Il n'avait aucune séquelle neurologique. Le neurochirurgien qui l'avait opéré avait dit que ça tenait de l'ordre du miracle. Clark était peut-être croyant mais ce genre de miracles…

Il resta allongé quelques minutes avant de retourner au bureau. Il récupéra les clichés qu'il avait des décombres et des restes du dispositif d'explosifs qu'ils avaient récupérés. Clark savait que désormais, c'était le contre-terrorisme qui prenait la relève de l'enquête mais visiblement, on attendait son rapport et on le voulait précis.

Si au début, son rapport devait se limiter à la description et l'analyse de la bombe qu'il avait désarmée, Clark s'était souvenu des observations de Stephen et de ce qu'il avait suggéré. Si le plastiqueur était bien celui que l'on appelait « Le Dentiste », alors il y avait de grandes chances pour que la deuxième bombe soit aussi de son fait.

Clark ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il avait besoin de se remémorer le plus de détails possible du dispositif, de l'emplacement de chaque composant, des connexions, des produits. Il devait fait appel à sa mémoire visuelle et un fois qu'il avait bien en tête ce qu'il voulait, il se mit à en faire un schéma technique.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir alors que Bruce rentrait dans leur baraquement. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis l'hôpital et son supérieur devait sûrement rentrer de mission. Il ne devait pas laisser ses pensées s'égarer. Ce qu'il faisait était plus important et il avait déjà du mal à rester concentré.

_Je pensais que tu devais sortir demain.

Clark ne releva pas la tête de son dessin. Mais il sentait le regard pesant de Bruce sur lui et soupira avant de répondre, faisant inconsciemment sentir son humeur exécrable.

_Le convoi était aujourd'hui ou vendredi. Ils avaient besoin de lits alors je suis parti plus tôt. Barry ne rentrera que vendredi, il a un examen à passer demain. Sauf si après ça vous passez le prendre.

Bruce grogna derrière lui.

_Tu devrais te reposer.

Clark avait son regard toujours fixé sur les clichés devant lui :

_On attend mon rapport, c'est urgent. Tu veux dire autre chose ?répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Bruce ne répondit pas. Le démineur entendit son colocataire se défaire de ses armes et de sa tenue puis filer dans la salle de bains. L'eau de la douche coula quelques minutes plus tard. Clark soupira à nouveau. Il devait essayer d'être plus cordial, il le savait. Mais quand les mots sortaient de sa bouche, c'était avec toute son amertume ou sa colère. Il n'arrivait pas à la garder pour lui. Il n'était pas en état.

Il reprit son travail. Plongé dedans, il ne fit pas vraiment attention quand Bruce sortit de la salle de bains, ni quand il s'habilla, ni quand il sortit en allumant une cigarette. Son rapport était important. C'était ça qui permettrait peut-être aux équipes compétentes de retrouver le plastiqueur et faire en sorte qu'il ne pose plus jamais de bombe. Pour rendre justice à Stephen, à Johnson et à toutes les autres victimes qu'il avait faites. Et si ce gars était le Dentiste, si le Dentiste était bien qu'une seule personne, alors c'était encore plus important de tout faire pour l'attraper.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clark ne releva pas la tête, quand on frappa à la porte de ses quartiers. Trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il ne fit pas attention la première fois, ni la deuxième. C'est quand il entendit Hal crier son nom à travers la porte qu'il releva la tête et alla ouvrir au Lantern. Ce dernier avait un air irrité sur le visage.

_Tu pourrais répondre quand même ! J'aime pas des masses quand tu ne réponds pas à la porte.

Clark afficha une moue peinée, visualisant parfaitement ce à quoi Hal faisait allusion.

_Désolé. J'étais concentré.

Hal hocha la tête.

_Ouai, je me doute. Mais bon, tu viens juste de rentrer, tu nous as fait un peu peur alors ce serait sympa qu'on mange tous ensemble ce soir.

Devant le visage d'Hal, Clark ne se sentit pas capable de refuser. Parce qu'il comprenait ce qu'ils avaient pu ressentir. Il soupira et hocha la tête.

_J'te suis, Lantern.

En face de lui, le soldat afficha un grand sourire.

C'est donc de cette façon qu'il se retrouva assis à table, entouré de Diana, Ollie, Arthur, Hal et aussi Pete Ross, l'autre démineur qui s'était joint à eux quand ils s'étaient installés. Ça avait permis aux autres de faire sa connaissance, et si Clark ne parlait pas beaucoup, ça lui changeait les idées d'en apprendre plus sur Pete.

_Du coup, tu as signé pour combien de temps ?demanda Arthur au plus jeune démineur.

_J'ai deux ans à faire.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

_Ta première mission, donc, conclut Diana.

Si Ross pouvait rougir, ça aurait été le cas.

_Ouai, ça se voit tant que ça ?

_C'est juste que tu es encore très… rayonnant, répondit Ollie.

Diana et Clark hochèrent la tête alors qu'Hal rajoutait :

_Et aussi parce qu'il n'y a que les nouveaux pour partir si longtemps.

_Vous faites des OpEx plus courtes ?demanda Ross.

Clark hocha la tête et répondit :

_En général, on prend pour plusieurs mois, histoire de faire une pause et de se décider si on va repartir ou demander une mutation.

Ross tourna la tête vers eux :

_Donc en fait, comme vous avez tous fait vos années obligatoires, vous pouvez rempiler après n'importe quelle mission ?

_C'est à peu près ça, mais dans les très grandes lignes, répondit Diana.

Pete acquiesça, pensif.

_Et il vous reste combien de temps ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, où tout le monde réfléchissait.

_Il me reste encore 4 mois, répondit Hal.

_Et pour moi, 7, répondit Ollie.

Diana approuva Ollie.

_Pareil pour moi.

Arthur haussa les épaules.

_Trop longtemps à mon goût, répondit Arthur pour lui-même.

Clark fit un signe de tête.

_Je suis de son avis. C'est une chose que tu finiras par constater par toi-même.

Pete fronça les sourcils.

_Pourquoi repartir si vous n'aimez pas les missions de terrain ?

Diana lui afficha un sourire compatissant face à la candeur de Pete.

_Parce qu'on estime qu'on peut encore endurer ça et accomplir notre devoir. Chacun à ses propres limites. Certains passeront leur vie à faire ça. D'autres quitteront l'armée après quelques années de service ou juste à la fin de leur premier service. D'autres seront des déserteurs.

D'un coup, l'humeur ambiante se fit plus lourde et triste. Pete était en train de prendre conscience de ce que c'était. Clark se sentit obligé de le réconforter un peu. Il sourit, tapotant sur son épaule alors qu'il était assis à côté de lui.

_Allez. D'ici là, peut-être qu'on aura terminé cette guerre et qu'on rentrera tous chez nous ! Il faut bien que nos politiciens servent à quelque chose !

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un grand sourire, alors qu'Ollie et Hal rirent légèrement, détendant un peu l'atmosphère. Mais au fond, ils pensaient tous la même chose : même si cette guerre finissait, l'Homme trouverait toujours un moyen d'en faire une autre. Et avec l'incident de l'ambassade, ils étaient loin de pouvoir faire la paix.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était retourné tôt à son baraquement, complètement lessivé. Il n'avait pas suivi ses camarades, qui avaient proposé de finir la soirée sur un poker, car demain ils étaient de repos. Il aurait pu, si son mal de crâne ne le rappelait pas à l'ordre. Alors, lassé, il était rentré et s'était terré dans le noir pour aller se coucher.

Il ne resta pas longtemps seul. Si Bruce pouvait être extrêmement silencieux quand il se déplaçait, la porte, elle, était loin de l'être. Le Major se déplaça dans le noir, semblant visiblement bien se repérer. C'était une chose que Clark avait découvert sur lui, son aptitude à se déplacer avec aisance dans le noir.

_Comment va ta tête ?demanda tout bas Bruce alors qu'il allait dans la salle de bains.

Clark haussa les épaules pour lui-même alors qu'il était allongé sur le dos.

_J'ai pris des cachets pour la migraine. J'attends que ça fasse effet.

Il entendit Bruce allumer l'eau du robinet et il ne fut plus certain que le Bat l'ait entendu. Tant pis. Au pire, il répéterait.

Bruce revint quelques minutes plus tard, venant se glisser dans le lit d'à côté. Ils restèrent chacun de leur côté, sans se toucher et pourtant si proches que Clark pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Bruce. D'un côté, il avait envie de rester à l'écart, pour se contenir, pour rester fort, parce que chez lui, se renfermer était aussi son moyen de protection. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait besoin de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un, qu'il était soutenu. Il avait besoin de Bruce.

Il se tourna vers lui et, d'une main hésitante, il toucha son torse, recouvert par son t-shirt pour dormir. Aussitôt, le bras de Bruce vint lui entourer le cou et le ramena délicatement contre lui en faisant attention à sa tête. Clark comprit que Bruce avait attendu qu'il amorce le premier geste.

_Ne me mets pas à distance.

La voix de Bruce était très autoritaire. Clark, la tête posée contre lui, sentait les battements de son cœur. Il partageait un moment intime avec lui. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vécu ce genre de moment avec quelqu'un… avec Bruce. Il prit une grande inspiration pour chasser ses émotions négatives.

_Ce n'est pas contre toi… c'est juste que… je crois que je commence à saturer.

Il sentit Bruce le serrer plus fort contre lui.

_Je sais.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Bruce. Comme une forme de rancœur. Clark sentit alors ses doigts remonter dans sa nuque et se mettre à le caresser, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Bruce était si froid en extérieur et pourtant si chaleureux avec lui.

_Tu ne peux pas me protéger de ça.

Clark se mit à lui caresser le torse du bout des doigts.

_Je sais.

Clark ferma les yeux. Bruce avait le don de créer une bulle autour d'eux où la guerre n'existait pas. Où il se sentait en totale sécurité. Mais ça ne lui faisait pas oublier la haine profonde qu'il avait envers le plastiqueur qui avait failli avoir sa peau trois fois, ni les horreurs de la guerre. Il serra son poing.

_Je veux que ce connard morde la poussière.

_Je sais.

Ça n'était pas la réaction qu'il aurait espérée, mais ça le calma.

_Je pensais que tu avais un vocabulaire plus riche que ça.

Bruce remonta les couvertures sur eux, jusqu'aux épaules de Clark.

_C'est toi, le littéraire de nous deux.

Clark étira un léger sourire. Il leva la tête pour embrasser Bruce. Juste une rencontre rapide entre leurs lèvres. Puis il se positionna pour s'endormir, maintenant que les médicaments avaient fait effet. Il ne se sentit même pas basculer dans le monde des limbes, Bruce l'enserrant contre lui.

_**Jour 116 (30/01)** _

Will Magnus avait été étonné de le voir entrer dans son bureau. Clark avait été lui-même surpris d'avoir envisagé de le voir. Mais ce matin, il en avait un peu parlé au petit déjeuner avec Bruce. Ils avaient mangé dans leurs quartiers pour être tranquille et quand Clark avait terminé de rédiger son rapport, Bruce avait abordé le sujet de l'aide psychologique. Et Clark lui avait avoué qu'il y avait pensé.

Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, désormais. Ses terreurs nocturnes étaient toujours présentes et même si lui n'avait aucun souvenir de ça et donc aucunement conscience du problème, Bruce lui, les vivait. Et ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Surtout pour lui-même. Peut-être que Magnus l'aiderait à supporter le temps qu'il lui resterait sur le front, mais il était certain d'une chose, c'est que ce serait sa dernière OpEx. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce qu'il vivait. Il atteignait ses limites.

Et ça, selon Magnus, c'était déjà une avancée remarquable pour lui. Clark ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait susciter l'enthousiasme du psychothérapeute, mais tant que ça marchait, il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas que la guerre le ruine. Pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Maintenant qu'avec Magnus, ils avaient prévu de se voir deux heures par semaine, Clark se sentait un peu plus léger. Parce qu'il avait l'impression de faire une bonne action pour lui-même et qu'il irait mieux après. Alors, tout ce qu'il lui restait pour bien s'occuper de lui, c'était d'aller à l'infirmerie pour retirer les agrafes qu'il avait dans le crâne. Le médecin de l'hôpital lui avait dit que ce serait très rapide à faire.

Après ça, il pourrait profiter des jours de repos avec ses frères d'armes pour se détendre. Quelque part, il avait recouvert une bonne humeur. Il pourrait après se joindre à la partie de basket avec Diana, Hal, Arthur et Ollie, qui jouaient avec leurs supérieurs, Ray et Bruce. Pete Ross n'attendait plus que lui pour qu'ils puissent faire un 4 contre 4. En attendant, ils faisaient des roulements de joueurs.

Ça promettait d'être vraiment amusant. C'est donc avec un sourire niais qu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, prêt à se faire retirer les agrafes. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si douloureux, ni à ce que ça lui donne la nausée.

Durant tout le processus, Clark avait la tête qui tournait. Il avait été obligé de s'accrocher à l'accoudoir de sa chaise tellement il avait l'impression qu'il basculait. La douleur qu'il ressentait était pire que les migraines qu'il avait eues dernièrement et là, il se concentrait pour éviter de vomir. Il ne se concentra pas assez.

Avant même que le médecin n'enlève la 18ème agrafe, il eut le réflexe de se laisser tomber vers la poubelle pour y vider l'intégralité de son déjeuner. Il aurait cru pouvoir endurer le processus. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi on demandait aux patients de se reposer après ça.

Après sa petite accalmie, le médecin reprit pour retirer les trois dernières. Après ça, Clark n'était plus en état de faire quoique ce soit. Il fut allongé dans un lit et il y resta un long moment.

_**Jour 118 (01/02)** _

Il avait passé la première nuit à l'infirmerie, après qu'il se soit fait retirer ses agrafes. Le jour qui avait suivi sa sortie, il avait passé sa journée à dormir. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie. C'était comme accumuler toutes les gueules de bois qu'il avait pu avoir dans sa vie, en rajoutant un marteau-piqueur contre son crâne et un empoissonnement alimentaire.

Il avait fier allure. Si bien qu'Hal et Ollie étaient venus prendre de ses nouvelles et qu'ils étaient partis en se foutant de lui. Les ingrats. Ça allait se payer. Et rien que l'idée de se venger le fit sourire. Il ne savait pas comment ces deux-là, avec Barry, faisaient pour garder autant de joie de vivre. C'était vivifiant pour les autres.

Il sourit à nouveau en se rappelant qu'aujourd'hui, le Flash revenait dans leur équipe. Et ça, c'était vraiment une nouvelle qui lui remontait le moral. Diana n'allait peut-être plus être avec eux, mais la Dream Team était de retour.

_**Jour 120 (03/02)** _

Il essuya la sueur sur son front et repositionna ses lunettes de soleil. Il était aux aguets. Prêt à sauter dès que Flash serait prêt. L'instant d'après, il bondit pour réceptionner le ballon et fit deux dribbles avant de se retrouver face à face avec Bruce. Le regard déterminé qu'il avait renforça l'envie de Clark de le battre.

Il feinta, recula d'un pas et lança la balle à Pete. Ce dernier l'attrapa avec un sourire et marqua son panier.

_Et maintenant on mène de 12 points !s'enorgueillit Pete.

Clark, Barry et lui claquèrent leurs mains. Ray alla boire de l'eau alors que Bruce reprenait le ballon pour l'engagement. Il jeta un regard de défi à Clark avant de faire la passe à Arthur.

_On vous dépassera bien assez vite, dit-il alors.

Ils reprirent le jeu. Clark se lâchait. Il jouait avec sérieux, motivé par l'envie de gagner et encore plus par l'idée de vaincre Bruce. Tous les deux s'affrontaient souvent, se bloquaient, piquaient les ballons de l'autre. Le petit terrain de basket aménagé devenait leur terrain d'affront.

Pete s'était mêlé au groupe avec aisance et très vite, ils s'étaient tous familiarisé avec lui. Comme Clark avait tendance à le penser, le sport aidait vraiment à tisser des relations entre les membres d'une équipe. Pour créer une cohésion de groupe, c'était parfait ! Et puis, le sport leur permettait d'évacuer toutes les tensions qu'ils ressentaient. Et entre Bruce et Clark, nul doute qu'il y en avait. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de tension que les autres s'imaginaient.

C'était devenu très violent entre eux. Ils se poussaient quand ils s'empêchaient de tirer, agrippaient leur t-shirt, se donnaient quelques coups avec des regards de défi. Ils faisaient presque de l'anti-jeu.

_Tu ne l'auras pas, Bat, dit Clark en serrant les dents alors que Bruce l'empêchait de tirer.

_J'ai toujours ce que je veux, répondit Bruce, tout aussi sérieux.

Clark passa la balle à Pete, derrière lui, et Bruce bondit si rapidement que l'afro-américain ne put rien faire : Bruce s'empara du ballon et marqua.

Ils entendirent alors Ollie siffler si fort qu'il capta l'attention de tout le monde :

_Votre temps est passé les gars ! Faut libérer la place !

La déception s'afficha sur le visage des six joueurs.

_On vous aurait eu, dit Barry à Arthur avec un regard déterminé.

_On a remonté le score à plus de 16 points que vous, aucune chance !répondit Ray.

Ils quittèrent le terrain, rejoignant Ollie et Hal qui s'étaient posés pour les regarder jouer. Diana avait fini par les rejoindre.

_Vous étiez déchainés !commenta cette dernière avec un grand sourire.

Hal approuva en hochant la tête.

_J'suis carrément ravi de pas avoir joué avec vous !

Et alors que tous les trois, ils se moquaient du groupe de joueurs, ces derniers les ignorèrent tous.

_On aura notre revanche, déclara Clark.

_Noté, répondit Bruce.

La tension entre eux était encore palpable. Leur sérieux était toujours présent.

_On se retrouve pour diner ensemble ?demanda Ollie.

Un signe de tête général lui donna sa réponse alors que chaque joueur repartait dans son coin. Bruce retourna à leur baraquement et Clark s'efforça à ne pas le suivre des yeux. Il récupéra une gourde que lui tendait Diana.

_Tu t'es embrouillé avec Wayne ?demanda Hal.

Clark jeta un œil dans la direction de leur baraquement. Bruce avait disparu de son champ de vision, Dieu merci.

_Wayne peut parfois être un véritable con.

Son irritation et sa frustration qui s'entendaient dans sa voix étaient réelles. Bruce avait voulu jouer avec ses nerfs, dans la matinée. Tout ça dans le seul but que Clark avoue qu'il avait de l'attirance pour un autre homme et qu'il adorait ça. Hors de question de satisfaire l'égo de Bruce, par pure fierté.

_Waow c'est direct. Pitié, essayez de vous réconcilier parce que c'est la merde quand vous ne vous entendez pas !

Clark serra les dents : ce match l'avait excité. En bougeant, pas de risque d'érection mais là… ça lui devenait difficile. Si Bruce n'avait pas joué avec lui dans la matinée, il aurait pu se contenir. Là, ses hormones agissaient à la place de son cerveau.

_Ouai. J'vais tenter de faire ça.

Il fila vers son baraquement, serrant les dents pour ne pas bander avant.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui à l'instant même où Bruce venait de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Clark n'attendit pas qu'il s'essuie le visage. Il arriva sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche alors qu'il tirait déjà sur son t-shirt pour lui retirer. Son empressement le rendait maladroit, mais en face, Bruce l'était tout autant. La tension sexuelle entre eux avait été trop forte. Clark n'avait plus à craindre d'avoir une érection.

_T'es un enfoiré, Bruce.

Ce dernier sourit contre ses lèvres et le repoussa vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Il lui retira son t-shirt, déchirant la couture au passage. Leur peau était collante de sueur, mais aucun d'eux ne s'arrêta sur ce détail. Ils étaient si excités, si pressés que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Ils se dévoraient l'un l'autre avec leur bouche, leurs mains cherchaient désespérément à couvrir tout leur corps et leur peau brûlante désirait sentir celle de l'autre.

Clark fut projeté sur le lit et très rapidement, il se retrouva dépouillé du moindre tissu de vêtement, tout comme Bruce. Et leurs corps purent se toucher totalement. Clark était totalement dépassé par l'excitation et le besoin presque viscéral qu'il avait de sentir Bruce contre lui. Ils s'embrassaient tous les deux, avec plus de passion que de raison, perdant leur souffle à chaque fois que leurs lèvres se joignaient.

Les mains agrippées aux fesses de Bruce, il frottait son bassin contre le sien, leurs érections plus dures que jamais. Clark voulait Bruce, il le voulait tellement que ça le choquait presque de ressentir un tel besoin. De désirer une personne avec une telle intensité. Il n'avait jamais connu ça.

Bruce se détacha soudainement et le retourna sur le ventre, arrivé au bout de sa patience. Clark sentit alors son érection sur ses fesses et sa réaction naturelle fut de bouger contre. Il le voulait. Il voulait tellement que Bruce le prenne que ça le perturbait encore, sans pour autant l'arrêter. Bruce, de son côté, se dépêcha de récupérer un tube de vaseline de sous le lit.

Clark sentit son cœur battre à toute allure alors que Bruce passait son doigt sur son anneau de chair avant de le pénétrer d'un doigt. La sensation était toujours désagréable mais avec du lubrifiant, c'était beaucoup plus facile et largement moins douloureux. Il sentit alors un deuxième doigt s'introduire en lui et après des allers-retours rapides, Bruce se redressa derrière lui.

Attrapant Clark par les cuisses, il se positionna et le pénétra d'un coup de reins. Clark retint un cri en serrant les dents en ressentant encore de la douleur. Bruce, lui, étouffa un râle de plaisir. Puis il bougea, Clark sentant le plaisir l'atteindre avec violence d'un seul coup. Après ça, ils ne s'arrêtèrent plus.

Dans la pièce, on entendait plus que les tintements des plaques d'identification de Clark sur son torse, les bruits de leurs coups de reins indécents et leurs râles contenus. C'était de la pure baise. Mais jamais Clark n'aurait cru ressentir un tel plaisir en se faisant baiser de cette façon. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé un jour.

Bruce se pencha sur le lui et lui attrapa son sexe. Clark ferma les yeux, se sentant partir à cause du plaisir. Il pouvait sentir le souffle erratique de Bruce dans son dos, ses dents glissant sur sa peau, remontant vers son oreille.

_J'ai tellement envie de te marquer, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Le frisson d'excitation qui parcourut Clark fit sourire Bruce contre son oreille alors qu'il se détachait de lui. Bien évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser des traces. Clark comprit alors l'étendue de la possessivité de Bruce. Il ne le réalisa qu'à cet instant : les doigts sur sa nuque, cette volonté de l'entendre dire qu'il le désirait, ce désir de marquer sa peau… Il était un foutu possessif et ça l'excita. Bruce s'y prenait d'une autre façon pour le montrer.

Il accéléra la cadence, la main serrée sur l'érection de Clark. Ce dernier sentit tous ses muscles se contracter alors qu'il jouissait, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher le moindre son. Bruce vint deux coups de reins plus tard, enfonçant ses doigts dans les jambes de Clark. Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun cherchant à se remettre de ses émotions, Clark en particulier. Il était fauché par le plaisir. Il avait l'impression que tous les muscles de son corps étaient engourdis et cette béatitude qu'il ressentait… ça lui faisait tellement du bien. Il eut comme une grosse révélation : c'était tellement mieux qu'avec toutes les autres partenaires qu'il avait eues. Il tourna alors la tête du côté de Bruce, qui rebouchait le tube de vaseline. Il fronça les sourcils.

_T'as trouvé ça où ?demanda-t-il, la voix encore rauque.

Bruce but de l'eau avant de répondre à Clark, qui attrapa à son tour la bouteille.

_A l'hôpital, en vous rendant visite.

Clark afficha un sourire en reposant la bouteille. C'était bien pensé. C'était beaucoup plus agréable pour lui. Il se fit alors la réflexion que si Bruce avait fait une telle chose, c'est qu'il était certain qu'ils l'auraient tous les deux refait. Qu'il avait été sûr que Clark aurait couché à nouveau avec lui quand il ne lui avait même pas partagé sa décision. Il avait donc vu quelque chose dans son comportement ? Qu'il avait trop aimé ça ? Bruce dû voir le doute sur son visage car il posa une main sur la joue de Clark.

_Un problème ?

Bruce plongeait son regard mercure dans ses yeux. L'espace d'une seconde, Clark hésita à lui répondre. Puis il se confia à lui :

_Je suppose que… si je te désire comme ça… ça fait vraiment de moi un bi… ou plutôt un gay ?

Clark avait un peu honte de lui de penser qu'après une partie de jambes en l'air comme ça, il ne vivrait plus jamais un plaisir aussi intense avec une femme. Bruce haussa un sourcil de surprise puis répondit, affichant un léger sourire tendre.

_Seulement si tu tiens à te mettre une étiquette et te ranger dans des boîtes.

Clark fut surpris par sa réponse, mais ça le marqua. Après tout, quelle importance ça avait ? Bruce ajouta d'un air nonchalant :

_Maintenant, il faut qu'on aille prendre une douche.

Sa main glissa de sa joue et le Bat se leva pour aller dans la salle de bains, la réalité les rattrapant bien trop vite au goût de Clark. Mais c'était leur vie.


	19. Semaine 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Bon, la vie continue hein, tout comme pour nos deux messieurs. Bon, je pense qu'à partir de là certains détails vont probablement vous titiller un peu sur le devenir de cette fic. Plus ou moins. Façon de parler. Enfin bref ! Je rame pour écrire la fin je vous avoue, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps qu'avant X) Mais sinon je ferais de mon mieux pour rester dans les délais.
> 
> J'ai fait un gros clin d'oeil dans ce chapitre, au sujet d'une célébrité réelle que j'aimais beaucoup. On en reparlera au chapitre suivant si vous devinez de qui il s'agit (ou en réponse), perso ça m'a amusé d'écrire ce passage !
> 
> Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

**Semaine 18**

* * *

**_Jour 124 (07/02)_ **

Il faisait une chaleur à crever dans sa tenue de protection et encore une fois, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur son front. C'était super désagréable et sa lui grattait la tempe gauche. Il savait que cette sensation de démangeaison à sa cicatrice était psychologique, mais ça le gênait atrocement.

«  _Vous vous en sortez, Kent ?_  »demanda alors Magnus à la radio.

L'intéressé retint un grognement avant de répondre :

_J'ai besoin de quelques minutes.

Il reporta son attention sur la raison principale de sa situation : un IED dissimulé sur la route qu'ils empruntaient souvent pour aller à Bagdad. Encore une chance que le chauffeur du véhicule devant eux se soit rendu compte qu'un truc n'allait pas.

Il avait déjà dévissé la partie basse de l'obus et neutralisé le système de détonation. Il déconnecta la charge et passa au deuxième obus. Avec ce qu'il avait devant lui, la zone de déflagration aurait été diminuée par le Humvee roulant dessus, mais il était certain que leur véhicule aurait été touché. Ils avaient vraiment eu une sacrée chance, parce qu'il était quasiment impossible de repérer un IED quand on était à bord d'un véhicule.

Rien qu'en y pensant, Kent se dit qu'avec une chance pareille, il devait avoir le divin de son côté. Sa survie et celle des neuf autres personnes relevaient du miracle. Ou alors, c'était ce conducteur qui avait une chance incroyable.

Il utilisa le ruban adhésif pour que les fils coupés ne se touchent pas et récupéra les charges d'explosifs.

_J'ai terminé.

Ils avaient aussi eu de la chance que la détonation ne se fasse pas à distance, sinon Kent aurait probablement explosé. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de ses camarades, il commença à défaire son casque avec l'aide de Jordan alors qu'il donnait les charges à Wayne.

_On a vraiment eu de la chance. Si ce gars n'avait pas remarqué l'état de la route on serait tous morts. Il doit avoir une foutue bonne étoile en plus d'être cocu !

Un soldat hispanique s'avança vers lui en lui décochant un grand sourire.

_Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, Monsieur.

Kent lui décocha un sourire et lui tapota sur l'épaule.

_Vous pouvez. Vous êtes un héros… Nakai.

Il fut légèrement surpris par son nom de famille noté sur son uniforme, qui n'allait pas du tout avec son origine. Le soldat lui répondit avec un sourire amusé.

_On me dit que je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère.

Kent hocha la tête alors qu'Hal et lui chargèrent sa tenue de protection dans le Humvee. Wayne se mêla à la conversation :

_Bon, maintenant que c'est terminé, on y retourne !

Ils s'exécutèrent tous. Quand Kent retourna aux côtés de Magnus dans le véhicule, il se tourna vers lui :

_Je veux bien participer à une thérapie ou ce que vous jugez nécessaire, mais si vous voulez m'évaluer pour mon boulot faites ça en silence !

Son regard noir envers Magnus n'avait rien de faux. Ce type était sur le terrain à cause de lui et s'il l'empêchait de faire son boulot, ça n'allait clairement pas bien se passer pour lui. Magnus hocha la tête :

_Mes excuses, Sergent. Déformation professionnelle.

Kent hocha la tête alors que le véhicule démarrait. De toute façon, il était certain qu'au prochain faux pas, Wayne lui interdirait à nouveau de revenir avec eux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils avaient pris du retard sur leur mission. Depuis l'attaque de l'Ambassade, la situation politique entre l'Irak et les Etats-Unis d'Amérique atteignait des sommets. Désormais, la tension entre les deux pays était encore plus palpable et parce que les américains avaient répliqués par des bombardements, l'influence des terroristes avaient gagné le cœur de nombreux civils désemparés qui avaient rejoint leurs rangs.

Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ça. Des dizaines de personnes étaient mortes dans ces bombardements. Des pères, des mères, des frères et sœurs, des amis, des enfants. Ils avaient tous perdu quelqu'un. Alors… comment ne pas comprendre cette haine qu'ils voyaient dans leurs yeux, ou ce profond dégoût sur leurs visages quand ils passaient dans les rues ?

Cette tension rendait les soldats américains encore plus paranoïaques. Sous l'angoisse, certains faisaient feu sans raison et abattaient des civils. Kent en avait vu un craquer deux jours plus tôt et tirer sur un gamin qui n'avait fait qu'aller à la Mosquée en qamis. Les camarades de ce soldat avaient ensuite dû l'empêcher de se suicider quand il s'était rendu compte de son erreur.

La guerre faisait toujours des ravages dans les deux camps. Kent se demandait quand est-ce que celle-là allait se terminer ou si même un jour elle allait finir. La haine engendrait la haine. Ça avait toujours été le cas et ça ne changerait jamais. Il y en aura toujours un qui voudra se venger de l'autre et ainsi de suite. Une sorte de cercle de la haine.

Il s'arrêta de marcher quand il vit Wayne en donner l'ordre. Ils pouvaient entendre au loin un brouhaha de foule. Ils arrivaient presque à destination. Wayne se tourna alors vers son équipe.

_La Lieutenant-Colonel Rankin essaie de disperser la foule mais ils sont trop nombreux. Surtout, ne vous laissez pas isoler.

Ils tournèrent dans une rue sur leur gauche et débouchèrent par le côté, où se trouvaient déjà quelques soldats en difficulté. Wayne donna ses directives à l'autre équipe :

_Premier Sergent Weelks, je vous laisse passer sur la gauche.

Le blond hocha la tête.

_A vos ordres.

Son équipe fila dans le sens opposé au leur. Wayne signala par radio qu'ils étaient arrivés. Rankin reçut clairement le message. De loin Kent la vit lever son arme et tirer en l'air. L'instant d'après, ils reçurent l'ordre de les disperser dans les rues.

Personne ne voulait leur obéir, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Le barrage posé devait être maintenu et leur boulot était d'éviter une émeute. Ils durent s'y prendre de la manière forte. Entrainant de force les civils dans les rues, ils utilisaient la menace et l'intimidation avec leurs véhicules, menaçant presque de leur rouler dessus.

A plusieurs reprises, certains s'opposèrent violemment à eux et ils durent recourir plusieurs fois à la force. Kent avait été contraint de donner un violent coup de crosse à un homme, ce qui avait fini par calmer ceux autour. Un travail de longue haleine, mais à la nuit tombée, les civils rentrèrent chez eux.

Ils resserrèrent les rangs devant le barrage et l'équipe de Wayne partit en patrouille aux alentours pour être certains qu'il n'y avait pas un autre rassemblement. Kent se doutait qu'il allait devoir vivre ce genre de situation plus souvent désormais. Et quand il voyait la violence que tout ça engendrait, il se demandait ce qui était le plus dangereux : une bombe, ou une foule folle de rage. C'était une réponse qu'il espérait ne jamais avoir.

_**Jour 126 (09/02)** _

_Et pour votre tête ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Clark porta ses doigts à sa tempe gauche. Il sentait la fracture osseuse sous ses doigts, ce léger creux caché par une cicatrice horizontale et difforme le long de son crâne. Il sentait encore par endroit les croûtes laissées par ses agrafes. Il aurait cette marque à vie désormais. Il haussa les épaules.

_J'ai encore quelques migraines quand je fatigue, mais ça va.

Magnus hocha la tête.

_Et vos nuits ? Vous arrivez à en faire des complètes ?

Clark prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

_Je crois que ça s'est calmé, mais je fais encore quelques terreurs nocturnes.

Magnus changea de position pour dégourdir ses muscles.

_Vous avez suivi mes conseils ?

Clark retint un soupir.

_Je ne bois plus de café avant d'aller me coucher, je lis avant pour me détendre quand je ne m'écroule pas de fatigue et navré, pour les facteurs de stress je crois que nous ne sommes pas au bon endroit.

En face de lui, le psychothérapeute fit une grimace peinée.

_Effectivement. Mais si vous constatez déjà une amélioration, c'est bon signe. Vous vous sentirez plus reposé.

Clark afficha un léger sourire.

_Ce sera aussi le cas pour le Major.

Magnus étira un sourire amusé.

_C'est certain. Comment sont vos rapports avec lui ?

Clark resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, essayant de rester le plus neutre possible.

_Ils sont bons.

_Il n'est pas trop dur avec vous sur le terrain ?

Il haussa négligemment les épaules et croisa les bras par réflexe.

_Wayne est toujours dur. C'est ce qui fait qu'il a des hommes sous son commandement.

Magnus afficha un sourire.

_Intéressant.

Clark essaya de cacher le pic de stress qu'il ressentait.

_Intéressant ?

Magnus hocha la tête, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus.

_Vous adoptez une posture de retrait quand on parle du Major. Vous n'aimez pas parler de lui.

Clark réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il pouvait répondre.

_C'est mon droit, non ? Je suis ici plutôt pour parler de moi, pas de Wayne.

_Parler de vous inclue de parler de Wayne. Après tout, vous partagez les mêmes quartiers.

Le démineur n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation, mais il fit le maximum pour rester le plus neutre possible face au psy. Ou alors il devait l'envoyer sur une fausse piste.

_Et parce que nous partageons les mêmes quartiers, il est important de parler de lui ? Vous pensez vraiment que nous passons notre temps libre ensemble ? Nous parlons de Wayne, là.

Clark afficha un sourire amusé, déstabilisant Magnus.

_Mmh. Je pensais qu'il pouvait avoir une influence positive sur vous.

Clark hocha la tête, son sourire toujours présent alors qu'il percevait le doute chez Magnus. Le Bat avait sa réputation et visiblement, elle était intacte.

_Vous n'aurez qu'à aller lui demander ce qu'il en pense, mais bien sûr qu'il a une influence positive. Wayne est calculateur. Il prend soin de ses hommes parce qu'il sait qu'on sera plus efficace sur le terrain. J'admire son objectivité sans faille.

Il était sincère. Magnus semblait réfléchir et Clark eut cette impression qu'il avait gagné la manche. Il ne bougea pas un seul instant, dans la crainte que sa gestuelle ne le trahisse.

_Parlez-moi de Stephen Arden.

Cette fois, Clark ne put pas contrôler sa réaction. Il fut tellement surpris que ça le déstabilisa et il se recula dans son siège. Il se sentait légèrement agressé et il répondit sur un ton ferme :

_J'étais ami avec lui. Il est mort dans l'explosion de l'ambassade. Oui, j'ai parlé avec lui alors qu'il était mort et je l'ai entendu. Et je me fiche de savoir si ce que j'ai imaginé venait de ma blessure à la tête ou d'une réaction de mon esprit pour me conserver. On ne sait pas et on ne saura probablement jamais. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas ça qui ramènera Stephen.

Magnus fit un geste vers lui pour le calmer alors que Clark sentait sa colère monter.

_Du calme, Sergent. Je ne cherchais pas à vous agresser, j'en suis navré. Je veux seulement pouvoir savoir si cet évènement a quelque chose de traumatique pour vous.

Clark se leva.

_Si cet évènement est « traumatique » ? Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut au milieu d'une guerre comme traumas ?! Rien qu'au cours des derniers mois, j'ai dû déminer une bombe dont j'étais le déclencheur, j'ai été passé à tabac par des frères d'armes, j'ai fouillé les entrailles de cadavres à mains nues pour faire mon putain de job et j'ai été enterré vivant ! Sans parler de tout ce que j'ai dû faire en tant que soldat, comme tuer des gens ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut comme type de trauma ?! Faites votre marché, moi j'en ai eu assez pour toute une vie là !

Clark se rendit compte qu'il avait haussé le ton et pris une posture agressive. Fait chier. Il détestait sortir de ses gonds. Il se recula et se rassit, se passant les mains sur le visage pour se calmer. Il prit une grande inspiration, cherchant à réguler à nouveau son rythme respiratoire.

_Désolé.

Magnus se leva pour s'assoir à côté de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

_Vous faites des progrès, Clark. Vous ne le voyez peut-être pas mais vous en faites. Il y a quelques jours auparavant vous seriez probablement déjà parti bien avant que cette conversation ne prenne cette tournure.

Le démineur redressa la tête. Non, effectivement, il ne voyait ni les progrès, ni ne comprenait à quoi tout ça pouvait servir à l'aider. Magnus lui laissa une minute de silence pour se calmer et demanda sur un ton plus doux.

_Est-ce que vous savez ce que vous allez faire, en rentrant au pays ?

Clark ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour réfléchir.

_Honnêtement, je me voyais rejoindre les unités de déminage dans les rangs de la police mais… J'en suis plus certain désormais. J'ai pensé à un job de formateur, je pense que de ce côté-là j'ai plutôt un bon CV mais je devrais rester dans l'armée et ça…

Magnus termina sa phrase pour lui.

_C'est une chose que vous voulez quitter.

Clark hocha la tête.

_Je ne veux pas être à nouveau déployé.

Magnus fit une grimace. Il comprenait bien ses raisons.

_Et vous avez une autre idée ?

_J'ai fait des études de lettres et j'ai passé la maîtrise de plusieurs langues. Je pensais me réorienter dans cette branche… Peut-être en tant que traducteur ou journaliste.

Magnus afficha un sourire amusé.

_Ce sont deux choses très différentes !

Le démineur lâcha un petit rire.

_Oui c'est vrai. Enfin, j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir.

_Oui, c'est certain. Parlez-moi de ce qui vous attire dans ces domaines.

Clark prit le temps de réfléchir et, durant le reste de la séance, ils parlèrent d'une chose bien plus réjouissante : l'avenir.

_**Jour 127 (10/02)** _

_N'empêche, c'était un sacré acteur ce type, lâcha Ollie, déçu.

Clark approuva d'un signe de tête alors qu'il entamait son plateau-repas. Pete reprit :

_C'est du gâchis, c'est clair. Mais il paraît qu'il était assez dépressif, et puis il touchait pas mal à la drogue et l'alcool…

Diana haussa les épaules et avala sa bouchée de pain avant de répondre :

_A sa place, si j'étais une excellente actrice super populaire, talentueuse et riche, je ne me suiciderais pas !

Arthur secoua la tête.

_Tu ne peux pas dire ça Diana, on ne connaît pas sa vie, ni ses raisons. Il était sûrement très malheureux pour en arriver à se suicider.

_Très malheureux ou très con.

Tous fusillèrent Hal du regard, qui fit une grimace peinée alors qu'il ajoutait :

_C'est vrai, quoi ! Il ne risque pas sa vie au boulot, il aurait dû en profiter ! Enfin, je dis ça mais…

Barry secoua la tête.

_Attendez, vous êtes sérieusement en train de débattre sur le suicide d'un acteur alors qu'il est mort y'a plus d'une semaine ?!

Clark avala ses patates avant de répondre :

_Je savais pas qu'il était mort, moi.

_Moi non plus, enchaina Ollie.

_Pareil, rajouta Arthur.

Diana et Pete hochèrent aussi la tête et Barry leva les yeux en l'air en soupirant.

_Vous êtes vraiment pas doués. Il parait qu'on parle de sa mort dans le monde entier ! « Le super acteur du film «  _Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain »_  décédé » !

Ollie fit un doigt d'honneur à Barry.

_J'te rappelle qu'on est un peu coupés du monde, ici.

Barry haussa les épaules.

_Fallait être à l'hôpital ! Les infos circulaient pas mal là-bas.

Clark s'arrêta de manger en réfléchissant.

_J'crois que j'y étais moi, quand c'est arrivé.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui et Barry réfléchit avant de faire une grimace.

_Ah, j'crois qu'il est mort quand t'étais sous les décombres ou un truc dans le genre.

Effectivement, ça devait être ça. Il hocha la tête alors que Pete reprit :

_J'crois qu'il a craqué à cause de son dernier rôle. Le meilleur rôle qu'il ait fait selon lui.

_Oh, c'était pas le rôle d'un taré qu'il jouait ?demanda Diana.

Hal secoua la tête.

_Nan, j'crois que c'était une histoire de  _Chevalier_.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

_Il a pas fait le rôle d'un clown super taré et connu ?

Pete secoua négativement la tête.

_Non non, ça c'est un autre film et un autre gars, le clown. Mais j'ai un doute maintenant.

Barry soupira.

_Mais vous n'y êtes pas, vous mélangez tout, c'est une histoire où il joue le méchant et-

Ils se redressèrent tous quand le Colonel Jones débarqua.

_L'équipe de Wayne, je n'ai plus d'hommes de disponible et j'ai besoin de vous illico ! Voiture piégée. Tous au Humvee, maintenant !

Sans attendre, Clark, Barry, Hal et Ollie abandonnèrent leur repas pour courir prendre leurs affaires et aller au véhicule. Wayne arriva en même temps qu'eux et dès qu'ils furent à bord, Hal démarra, le pied au plancher.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils arrivèrent à cent mètres d'un barrage de soldats. Ils descendirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers le plus gradé, la Colonelle Mann. Ils saluèrent avant que Wayne ne prenne la parole.

_Quelle est la situation ?

La Colonelle Mann fit un signe de tête derrière la clôture.

_On a dressé un barrage il y a deux semaines avec des barrières en béton. Une voiture a foncé vers le barrage malgré les avertissements. Ils ont fait feu. Le conducteur est mort, mais les mesures de sécurité obligent l'attente d'un démineur pour intervenir. On a établi un périmètre de sécurité sur 100 mètres.

Toute l'équipe regarda par-dessus les épaules des soldats postés. Kent apercevait une voiture en pleins milieu de la route, pointée vers le barrage. Elle devait se trouver à une dizaine de mètres des barrières en béton. Kent hocha la tête.

_J'enfile ma tenue et j'y vais.

Allen l'aida à enfiler rapidement ses protections puis il se dirigea vers le véhicule. D'un signe de tête, il s'accorda avec Wayne et passa le barrage.

Kent regarda tout autour de lui alors qu'il avançait vers le véhicule. Pas de grands immeubles autour d'eux, la zone était visuellement découverte. Le barrage que les militaires avaient dressé bloquait la rue d'un croisement et évidemment, il était en plein carrefour. Il détestait être autant à découvert, ça avait tendance à lui porter la poisse.

_Vingt mètres, dit-il à la radio.

Il arrivait par l'arrière du véhicule. Il observa l'état des pneus arrière et du coffre pour se donner une idée de ce qui l'attendait. Mais il devrait tout de même vérifier l'intérieur.

_Dix mètres.

Il pouvait voir la silhouette de l'homme au volant. Il approchait par le côté passager, alors il n'arrivait pas à distinguer plus de choses. Mais il remarqua que quelque chose était posé sur le siège passager.

_J'y suis.

Il se baissa vers la vitre avant. Un bidon d'essence, visiblement. Il passa à l'arrière. La banquette était recouverte d'une bâche. Il changea de position pour essayer de voir si quelque chose dépassait, mais rien. Il fit le tour complet de la voiture, exécutant les vérifications de base. Il termina par vérifier le dessous de la voiture, difficilement visible pour lui.

_Ok, j'ai de l'essence visible à l'avant et une bâche couvre l'arrière.

«  _Reçu Kent._  »

Il passa du côté du conducteur et vérifia que l'assise n'était pas piégée ou qu'il n'ait pas d'explosifs sur lui. Puis il l'attrapa sous les épaules et le sortit dehors, trainant son corps un peu plus loin pour ne pas qu'il soit gêné en faisant le tour de la voiture.

Il passa la tête et regarda plus attentivement l'arrière. Ça craignait, il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans le véhicule sans risquer de toucher le dispositif s'il y en avait bien un. Et d'après l'odeur d'essence, il y en avait sûrement. Il ressortit du véhicule.

_Ça pue l'essence, j'vais devoir enl-

Il s'arrêta quand il entendit des coups de feu derrière lui et le bruit d'une voiture. Immédiatement, il attrapa son arme de poing et fit feu sur le conducteur qui fonçait droit sur lui. Kent n'eut même pas le temps de paniquer. Tout se passa si vite que lorsqu'il visa et tira, il ne réalisait pas encore sur le moment ce qui lui arrivait.

Il toucha le conducteur à trois reprises et ce dernier s'écroula sur le côté, faisant un écart. Le véhicule alla s'écraser sur les barrières en béton, passant à moins d'un mètre du véhicule piégé. Pointant toujours son arme du côté du nouveau véhicule, Kent se dirigea lentement vers l'avant, son arme pointée devant lui alors qu'il réalisait ce qui venait de se passer. L'arrière du véhicule était criblé de balles mais quand il eut le conducteur en visuel, il sut que c'était bien ses tirs qui l'avaient tué.

Il s'approcha pour vérifier son pouls alors que, devant et derrière lui, il entendait des soldats se crier dessus. Et là, il réalisa vraiment. Il rechargea furieusement son arme, les droits tremblants soudainement et, alors qu'il était tenté d'aller voir les hommes qui avaient laissé une ouverture pareille dans le barrage, il retourna vers son équipe.

Personne ne remarqua qu'il revenait. Ils étaient tous occupés à se crier dessus les uns sur les autres, et même Wayne haussait le ton. Kent éleva la voix alors qu'il était à quelques mètres d'eux.

_Hey ! Fermez-la deux minutes !

Kent s'était retenu de tous les insulter pour décharger sa colère. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler pour tourner la tête vers lui. La Colonelle allait ouvrir la bouche quand Wayne la devança :

_Allen, Jordan, aidez-le à retirer sa tenue.

Kent fut dépouillé de sa tenue de démineur en quelques secondes alors que le Major troquait son M4 pour son Barrett. Mann s'approcha d'eux.

_J'ai envoyé quatre hommes en renfort de l'autre côté du barrage. (Elle se tourna vers lui) Je suis sincèrement désolée, Sergent Kent.

Le concerné la jaugea du regard. Toutes les insultes qu'il avait en réserve lui brûlaient la langue, mais elle restait son supérieur hiérarchique. Et elle n'était pas directement liée à ce qui était arrivé. Mais même en pensant ça, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de sa colère.

Devant elle, Clark récupéra son arme de poing et la glissa fermement à sa ceinture. Il remit correctement ses mitaines et reprit la trousse dont il aurait probablement besoin. Wayne s'approcha de lui :

_ _On va assurer tes arrières._

Du japonais. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas parlé cette langue, alors il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ses mots avant de répondre dans la même langue :

_ _Ça, il fallait le faire avant._

Il avait été incapable de contenir sa colère dans son intonation. Wayne resta impassible, mais Kent savait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Tant pis, il avait d'autres priorités, il règlerait cette histoire après.

Il retourna dans la zone de sécurité et franchit bien plus rapidement la distance qu'il avait avec la voiture. Il ouvrit la porte du passager avant et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du véhicule. C'était certain, il avait beaucoup plus de mobilité sans sa tenue de protection. Délicatement, il souleva la bâche. Ce serait trop con de mourir parce qu'il s'était précipité. Après avoir échappé au deuxième conducteur, la peur de mourir explosé c'était presque envolée. Et ça, ça le rendait imprudent. Il devait faire encore plus attention, il le savait.

Agissant le plus objectivement possible dans sa prise de décision, il retira la bâche. Il la dégagea dehors pour plus de visibilité et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit ce qu'il y avait dessous.

_Du C4, plusieurs kilos et des barils d''essence.

Avec tout ça, le barrage aurait été réduit à néant et les soldats à côté aussi. Quelle foutue chance que lorsque les soldats ont fait feu sur ce conducteur, aucune balle n'ait touché le C4 ou l'essence. Une chance pareille, c'était quasiment impossible.

Kent retira les connecteurs du C4. Désamorcer un explosif aussi stable quand il n'y avait pas de dispositif complexe, c'était du gâteau. Ce qui lui prit plus de temps dans l'opération, ce fut de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas d'autres explosifs dans cette voiture. Et par acquis de conscience, il vérifia le second véhicule.

_C'est bon, c'est fait. Je récupère les charges et ils pourront dégager les voitures.

Il revint vers son équipe. Il repéra Wayne, posté sur le toit du Humvee à côté de la tourelle. Le Major ne descendit de son perchoir que lorsque Kent passa le barrage de sécurité. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Kent savait que son irritation devait encore se voir sur son visage. Wayne lui, n'affichait aucune expression, comme d'habitude. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard… quelque chose qui lui pinça le cœur.

_Euh, j'sais pas vous, mais je crève de faim !lança Allen.

Kent reporta son attention sur le reste des soldats autour d'eux. La Colonelle Mann était à la radio en train de donner les ordres, les autres soldats libéraient le passage et le reste de son équipe les regardaient, le Major et lui.

_Ouai, on a pas eu le temps de manger et maintenant c'est mort, y'aura plus rien au camp !renchérit Queen.

Kent se demandait si leur manœuvre était purement guidée par leur estomac ou si c'était pour détendre la tension dans l'atmosphère.

_J'avoue on n'a pas eu de chance, ajouta Jordan.

Wayne hocha la tête.

_On repart les gars.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et Kent récupéra son M4. Après que Wayne ait discuté un instant avec Mann, ils montèrent tous dans le véhicule.

_Amènes-nous au centre-ville, Lantern.

Queen, Allen et Kent s'échangèrent un regard interrogatif.

_On ne rentre pas directement, Major ?

_Non. On va manger et ensuite on rentre.

Jordan préféra ne pas faire de remarque, il s'exécuta. Les autres furent surpris : c'était extrêmement rare que le Major enfreigne les règles. Kent ne savait pas quoi en penser, mais il espérait que ça n'était pas un mauvais signe.


	20. Semaine 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Bon bon, le chap 19 arrive plus tôt aujourd'hui ! Il ne me reste pour l'instant que 5 chapitres d'avance... j'espère réussir à tenir mes délais, sinon la fin risque d'arriver plus tard =/ Je fais de mon mieux !
> 
> Pour ce qui était du clin d'oeil pour le personnage d'avant, effectivement je parlais de la mort de l'acteur Heath Ledger, un acteur que j'ai adoré pour ses incroyables interprétations (en particulier Brokeback Mountain et The Dark Knight) et au vu de la date, c'était l'occaz de caser un truc sur lui ;) Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, il a été le dernier à interpréter le rôle du Joker, dans la trilogie de Batman de Nolan (dans The Dark Knight). On verra ce que donnera l'interprétation de Joachim Phoenix, j'appréhende mais j'ai hâte en même temps !
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

# Semaine 19

* * *

**_Jour 128 (11/02)_ **

Clark regardait Oliver d'un air triste. Son expression torturée sur le visage lui donnait vraiment de la peine et son teint verdâtre en indiquait long sur son état. Il devait souffrir le martyr. Mais au moins, les médecins s'occupaient de lui. Avec de la chance, il serait rapidement remis sur pieds.

_On t'avait dit de ne pas prendre du mouton, lâcha Barry d'un air peiné.

Oliver se contenta de grogner en leur faisant un doigt d'honneur.

_Il a le teint un peu vert, non ?lança Hal avec un grand sourire.

_Vas te faire foutre, Lantern.

Diana afficha un léger sourire, un peu sadique sur les bords.

_C'est vrai que tu as l'air un peu vert…

Oliver lui lança un regard noir.

_J'aimerai bien vous y voir avec une putain d'intoxication alimentaire !lâcha le sniper, fou de colère.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

_Du coup, on peut t'appeler « Green Arrow » !dit Hal en hurlant de rire.

Et cette fois, ce fut un fou rire général, sauf pour Oliver :

_Allez tous crever la gueule ouverte bande de hyènes !

Diana s'arrêta de rire juste pour dire :

_Oh, mais c'est qu'il s'énerve ce « Green Arrow » !

Et elle repartit dans un fou rire alors qu'Oliver cherchait du regard ce qu'il pouvait lui lancer. Clark profita de la scène pour décider de s'éclipser. Il tapota l'épaule du sniper.

_Remets-toi bien Ollie.

_Ah, quelqu'un de gentil, merci !

Clark sourit et sortit de l'infirmerie en premier alors que les autres riaient toujours. Bruce fumait à côté de l'entrée. Clark vint se mettre à côté de lui. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler des évènements de la veille. Clark aurait voulu dire quelque chose à Bruce, mais ils avaient enchainés les interventions et le soir, il était tellement crevé qu'il avait oublié d'en parler. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient un temps libre depuis la matinée, ils devaient en profiter.

Il prit une grande inspiration et garda son regard sur le camp. Il y avait du monde autour d'eux, alors il devait faire attention. Clark parla russe, sur un ton bas et calme.

_ _Ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ça n'était pas de ta faute. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça._

Bruce ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il termina sa cigarette et écrasa son mégot au sol.

_Comment va Ollie ?

Clark tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

_Ne fais pas ça, Bruce. Ne te ferme pas.

Bruce ralluma une autre cigarette et Clark serra les dents. Il détourna la tête vers le camp.

_Ollie est sacrément malade, mais il va déjà mieux.

Bruce hocha la tête. Clark attendit dans le silence, espérant que le sniper lui réponde. Mais quand il arriva à la moitié de sa cigarette et qu'il ne répondait pas, il renonça à obtenir une réponse. Il allait partir quand Bruce se décida.

_ _On en reparlera ailleurs._

Clark le jaugea du regard. Le Bat restait toujours indescriptible. Alors il devait se contenter de ce qu'il venait de dire. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent s'avança sur la route. Son intervention allait être rapide, mais il devait tout de même rester prudent. Il s'accroupit, maudissant pour la énième fois sa combinaison de protection. Avec délicatesse, il posa ses explosifs autour et mit la protection en kevlar sur l'obus et ses explosifs à lui.

_C'est fait, je reviens.

«  _Reçu._  »

Kent repassa rapidement derrière le périmètre de sécurité établi.

_Attention ça va péter !

Il appuya sur son propre détonateur et l'explosion fut contenue par son dispositif, créant un petit nuage de sable sur la route.

_Je trouverai toujours ça bizarre, comme technique. Genre à quel moment on dit que c'est du désamorçage si vous faites péter volontairement la bombe ?demanda Jordan.

Kent haussa les épaules.

_Quand l'explosif est petit et instable, c'est l'option la plus sécuritaire.

Lantern hocha la tête et l'aida à retirer sa tenue.

_Bon et bien, ça aura été rapide !conclut Allen en remontant l'EOD dans le Humvee.

_On remballe et on s'en va, ordonna Wayne.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'ils se firent tirer dessus.

_Merde !cria Jordan en se mettant à couvert en même temps que les autres.

Kent avait toujours la moitié de sa tenue d'enfilée et attachée. Il avait l'air de rien et sa mobilité était plus que réduite. Son stress monta en flèche alors qu'ils se faisaient canarder depuis le flanc gauche, en haut d'une dune de sable.

_Bordel Flash tu ne pouvais pas la fermer !gueula-t-il en attrapant son arme de poing.

_D'habitude c'est quand Ollie ou Hal l'ouvre que ça porte la poisse !râla Allen en tirant avec Wayne.

Kent grogna. Ça n'était pas son petit calibre qui allait faire la différence contre des fusils d'assaut.

_Avec vous, ça monte toujours en cascade ! J'ai jamais connu pire que vous niveau poisse !lâcha Kent en se décidant à tirer avec Jordan, le temps que les autres rechargent.

_C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !répondit Allen.

Le démineur sourit alors qu'il rechargeait déjà. C'est vrai que lui non plus, n'avait pas beaucoup de chance dans ses interventions.

Wayne tua deux hommes et le troisième, au moment où il s'était levé pour prendre la fuite, fut abattu par Jordan. Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes à couvert, cessant de faire feu pour écouter. Ils durent ensuite aller constater les morts, vérifier le périmètre et prévenir la base de l'attaque. Ils restèrent alors un moment sur place à attendre les renforts et tant qu'ils n'étaient pas certains de ne pas se faire à nouveau attaquer, Kent dû rester dans sa tenue de protection, à son grand désarroi.

_Bon, bah on s'en sort quand même bien !lâcha Barry après de longues minutes de silence.

_La ferme !crièrent Jordan, Kent et même Wayne en chœur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clark dû attendre la fin de leur journée, et encore le soir pour pouvoir parler à Bruce. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, qu'il lui parle. C'était frustrant de lui parler, de le voir et de devoir attendre d'être en privé pour aborder un sujet qui déjà, le préoccupait depuis un jour. Quelle merde, ce genre de situation ! Est-ce qu'il y avait des choses simples qui se réalisaient dans la vie ? Même une foutue conversation était une chose compliquée à faire !

Frustré et presque en colère de devoir attendre, Clark tournait dans leur petit baraquement comme un lion en cage. L'attente était insupportable et il savait que Bruce ne venait pas tout de suite parce qu'il devrait parler une fois-là. Et Bruce savait que Clark savait qu'il faisait ça pour cette raison et pour ça, il était en colère.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage, retenant un cri de frustration. Rah ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit toujours si compliqué, bon sang ! Une putain de discussion pour mettre les points sur les « I » et les barres sur les « T » ! En fait non, c'était encore plus simple que ça ! Juste mettre les points sur les « T » !

Il s'arrêta, perplexe. Non, il se perdait carrément dans ses métaphores. Il devait arrêter et se calmer. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, réfléchissant à la manière dont il pouvait au mieux aborder Bruce. C'était une chose si difficile à faire. Clark avait l'impression que quoiqu'il dise ou fasse, Bruce pourrait se braquer. Et il avait aussi peur d'une chose, mais il se refusait d'y penser.

Il avait peur que Bruce mette fin à leur relation. Il avait peur que sa mauvaise réaction sur le terrain ne cause une remise en question chez Bruce et… et Clark n'était pas prêt pour ça. Si Bruce devait à nouveau s'éloigner de lui, vivre auprès de lui tout en l'ignorant… Non. Clark n'était pas prêt à vivre à nouveau ça. Ce serait trop dur.

Il sentit son angoisse lui serra le cœur alors que ses yeux devenaient humides. Il leva immédiatement les yeux en l'air pour éviter les larmes de couler. Bon sang. Il s'était trop attaché à Bruce. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Comment ça avait pu être possible en si peu de temps ? A quel moment il s'était vraiment accroché à lui de cette façon ? Aussi fort ?

Il n'avait jamais réalisé tout ça. Il avait senti son attache pour Bruce mais de là à se dire que sa présence lui était carrément vitale, non, que son  _regard_  était vital pour lui, c'était… pathétique ? D'être aussi dépendant de quelqu'un ?

Bruce franchit la porte à cet instant. Clark resta interdit pendant que l'autre défaisait ses chaussures et passait se mettre de l'eau sur le visage. Bruce ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard en rentrant. Mais lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains, toute son attention était portée vers lui. Clark déglutit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

Le sniper s'avança dans la pièce et se campa devant Clark. Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Le cœur du démineur se serra d'appréhension : en quelques secondes, il s'imaginait toutes les façons que Bruce pourrait employer pour lui dire que c'était fini entre eux. Mais à la place, Bruce posa une main sa joue.

_Je suis désolé, Clark.

Sa main descendit sur sa nuque et il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Clark ferma les yeux lorsque les lèvres douces de Bruce entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Il ne put retenir une larme de couler sur sa joue, ses inquiétudes totalement envolées. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Bruce pour l'empêcher de partir. Ils ne se relâchèrent que parce qu'ils manquèrent d'air.

_C'est moi qui suis désolé, Bruce. Je sais que tu veux protéger tes proches. Mais je suis démineur, Bruce. Tu ne peux pas me protéger de tout.

Et là, il la revit, cette lueur dans ses yeux. Clark l'associa à la culpabilité, ou alors au sentiment d'impuissance.

_Je sais. Mais là, j'aurais pu faire mieux.

La culpabilité, donc. Clark l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, lâchant un soupir d'aise. Bruce était comme une bulle d'oxygène. Il était l'air le plus vital pour lui. Il se dégagea.

_Bruce, s'il m'arrive quelque chose alors que je suis sous tes ordres, ne culpabilise pas, d'accord ?

Son regard devint à nouveau couleur d'acier. Il l'avait mis en colère.

_Ne dis pas ça.

Son ton était ferme et sonnait comme un ordre. Clark afficha un léger sourire et caressa la joue du Bat.

_Je suis démineur, Bruce. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, sur nous. Qu'on est des mor-

Il fut stoppé par les lèvres de Bruce. Il ne lutta pas contre elles. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait le Major Bruce Wayne, il le voyait sans défense. Il pouvait deviner ses angoisses, sentir l'attachement qu'il avait pour lui. Bruce aussi ressentait quelque chose de fort pour lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent, Bruce maintenant sa tête contre son front.

_Je ne veux pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant.

Clark pouvait sentir sa détresse. Il comprenait Bruce. Alors, il décida de ne plus en parler. A la place, il passa ses mains de chaque côté du torse de Bruce et l'attira vers lui. Le sniper suivit son mouvement, le faisant basculer en arrière sur les lits alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, Clark profitant de la présence de Bruce et de sa douceur. Il ne se lassait pas d'embrasser ses lèvres, de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, son souffle, son odeur. Ça le rendait dingue, alors que tout ça n'avait rien de si attrayant. Habituellement, il détestait l'odeur de tabac froid, il n'aimait pas embrasser les fumeurs à cause de ce goût de cendres qu'ils avaient sur la langue, et avant, il caressait le corps des femmes.

Mais là, avec Bruce… Il sentait les autres odeurs que le tabac. Cette odeur d'amande douce sur sa peau, cette haleine mentholée de son chewing-gum qu'il prenait quand il arrêtait de fumer. Avec Bruce, il se fichait de l'arrière-goût de cendres, il préférait rester sur cette note mentholée, fraîche et sucrée et sur cette langue qui le rendait dingue. Avec Bruce, il préférait caresser dix milles fois le corps de cet homme, connaître chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque cicatrice, chaque grain de beauté, chaque décoloration qu'il pouvait avoir plutôt que de retoucher une fois de plus le corps d'une femme.

Bruce était… il n'avait aucun mot pour le qualifier. Il ne trouvait aucun mot qui pouvait le définir sur la manière dont il le percevait. Bruce était Bruce. Il le rendait dingue. Rien qu'en l'embrassant tendrement, Clark sentit qu'il s'enflammait à son contact. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer ses mains sous son uniforme, de s'aventurer le long de son dos en l'embrassant avec plus d'avidité.

Le Bat se laissa aussi emporter dans l'étreinte. Agrippant fermement la nuque de Clark d'une main, il glissa la deuxième jusqu'à la braguette de son uniforme, la détachant avec empressement alors que Clark lâcha un soupir d'aise quand son érection fut dégagée. A nouveau, c'était comme s'ils étaient dans leur bulle et que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Pas de soldats, pas de guerre, pas de règles. Juste eux.

Bruce souleva son T-shirt et sa chemise d'uniforme et déposa des baisers au niveau de ses hanches. La zone était ultra-sensible et Clark ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'agiter, essayant de retirer son haut d'uniforme et son t-shirt par la tête. Et avec ça, les lèvres de Bruce se baladaient sur sa peau et… Il sentit son érection se durcir encore plus quand il sentit ses dents sur sa peau. Bruce le mordillait avec une certaine douceur, mais l'envie de faire plus s'en ressentait.

Ça le rendait dingue. Bruce le rendait complètement dingue et maintenant que son torse était libre d'accès, Bruce se plaqua sur lui, collant son corps au sien alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau avec fougue. Clark se perdait déjà dans les sensations. Entre le froissement de tissus sur sa peau sensible au moindre contact, son érection contre celle de Bruce, ses mouvements de bassin…

Il le voulait. Clark s'attaqua à son haut d'uniforme précipitamment et Bruce l'aida à le mettre torse-nu. Mais le démineur voulait aller jusqu'au bout. S'occupant d'ouvrir la fermeture de la braguette, Bruce lui donna un coup de dent au lobe de son oreille avant de l'aider et de se relever pour se mettre complètement nu.

Clark prit quelques secondes pour admirer son corps. Cette musculature parfaite, cette peau ornée de cicatrices, ses teintes différentes de bronzage. Son sexe tressauta d'excitation à la vue du corps. Un corps si parfait, semblable à un véritable dieu grec sauf pour… Son regard se posa sur le sexe fièrement tendu de Bruce. Rouge, humide et pointé droit vers lui.

Pris dans l'excitation du moment, il s'approcha du bord du lit et fixa le sexe de Bruce, si tentateur tout d'un coup. C'était une nouvelle expérience qu'il voulait tester. Bruce le laissa faire lorsqu'il approcha son visage et, quand il le prit dans sa main, le sniper retint un soupir. Mais pas quand la langue timide de Clark passa sur son gland.

C'était étrange, comme goût et sensation. C'était assez visqueux et chaud mais en même temps… il ne trouvait pas d'autres qualificatifs. Il devait regoûter. Passant sa langue lentement sur son gland, il ferma les yeux, enregistrant ce flot de sensations qu'il découvrait. Et… tant qu'à faire, Clark le prit en bouche.

Bruce lâcha un soupir de plaisir alors que Clark découvrait pour la première fois de sa vie ce que ça faisait de faire une fellation. C'était tellement excitant. Il découvrait une autre façon de faire plaisir à Bruce, de le perdre dans un flot de sensations, de l'entendre respirer de façon anarchique alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules.

Ça le faisait tellement durcir que s'en devenait douloureux. Clark se perdait dans le plaisir de Bruce, dans sa propre excitation et dans le plaisir qu'il voulait avoir. Il fut tenté d'agir pour lui-même et, entre deux succions, il porta sa deuxième main sur son propre sexe.

Clark étouffa son gémissement alors qu'il suçait toujours Bruce. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait en se touchant le motivait à aller plus vite, à sucer plus fort et plus en profondeur.

_Clark…

La voix de Bruce s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il attrapa d'une main la nuque de Clark, essayant de retenir son bassin pour rester immobile afin de ne pas le blesser. Clark rouvrit les yeux. Il voulait voir Bruce prendre son pied, il voulait voir ses muscles trembler sous le plaisir, sa peau suer sous la chaleur de l'excitation. Sa peau était si rouge. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

_Nom de… Kal !

Bruce essaya de le dégager en arrière mais Clark était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Maintenant fermement le sexe de Bruce, il le suça avec plus d'ardeur encore et alors qu'il sentait les spasmes de Bruce, ce dernier éjacula dans sa bouche.

Clark ne cacha pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit Bruce jouir et il fut incapable de cacher son dégoût face au goût amer qu'il avait dans la bouche alors qu'il avalait. Puis il lâcha son sexe et Bruce se recula, libérant Clark après une légère caresse dans la nuque. Le démineur grimaçait toujours et Bruce s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté de lui, cherchant à se remettre de ses émotions.

_J'vais… aller me rincer la bouche.

Clark se leva dans un besoin urgent de retirer ce goût atroce. Maintenant, il comprenait certaines femmes. Il se pencha sur le rebord du lavabo et se rinça plusieurs fois au robinet sans avaler l'eau franchement peu potable.

Il se tendit de surprise quand il sentit une chose humide passer entre ses fesses et releva la tête pour voir Bruce dans le miroir du lavabo, lui lançant un regard de braise. L'érection de Clark tressauta alors qu'il sentait un doigt lubrifié glisser et masser légèrement son anus. Bruce était une véritable bombe sexuelle.

Il n'osa pas bouger. Posant ses mains sur le lavabo, il ferma les yeux quand les lèvres de Bruce passaient sur sa peau, sur ses cicatrices, que sa langue s'aventurait sur lui tout comme ses doigts. Clark retint un soupir quand il sentit la sensation un peu désagréable d'un doigt s'introduisant en lui. Mais quand le doigt toucha sa prostate, Clark retint son souffle. C'était comme appuyer sur un bouton qui lui permettait d'un seul coup de ressentir du plaisir.

Il essaya de retenir les gémissements de plaisir qui montaient dans sa gorge alors que Bruce introduisait d'autres doigts en lui. C'était impossible de ne pas réagir face au plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre râle. Bruce savait ce qu'il faisait avec ses doigts. Ça le rendait fou. Il perdait la tête, gesticulait alors que Bruce lui donnait un plaisir énorme avec seulement ses doigts. C'était incroyable. Il n'avait jamais connu ça.

Clark retint au mieux le cri de plaisir qu'il lâcha alors qu'il jouissait. Son orgasme l'avait complètement fauché et se retenir et contrôler ses réactions s'avérait bien plus épuisant que ce qu'il pensait. Bruce retira ses doigts et Clark se retourna vers lui, s'appuyant sur le lavabo pour reprendre son souffle. L'expression de fierté qui se lisait dans le regard de Bruce fit sourire Clark.

Tendant les mains devant lui, il prit le visage de Bruce en coupe et l'embrassa. C'était certain, il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui. Il s'était trop accroché à Bruce, et il aimait beaucoup trop ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Il n'avait jamais été aussi épanoui dans sa sexualité que jusqu'à maintenant. Et en une soirée, Clark eut l'impression d'avoir fait un pas de géant avec Bruce. Il le découvrait sous un nouveau jour, sous plusieurs traits de sa personnalité, tout comme il en avait appris plus sur lui-même désormais. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait, mais il était désormais certain qu'il ferait tout pour que ça tienne le plus longtemps possible.

_**Jour 130 (13/02)** _

Clark faisait assurément la gueule, en descendant du Humvee. Leur intervention s'était bien passée, il n'y avait eu aucun accrochage, enfin, presque. Joe s'était cassé en pleine intervention et Clark avait été obligé de se déplacer lui-même pour désamorcer la bombe et récupérer l'EOD. Pour le coup, ça avait été la poisse.

_Tu vas pouvoir réparer Joe ?demanda Hal en l'aidant à le descendre du véhicule.

_J'en sais rien, il va falloir que je regarde de près. Je suis trop con, j'aurais dû vérifier son état la semaine dernière déjà.

Ollie lui tapota l'épaule.

_Il était nickel. Tu verras bien à quoi s'est dû.

Clark hocha la tête. Il avait du boulot qui l'attendait.

Il s'installa dans le coin réservé aux réparations, où le matériel était disponible. Clark examina d'abord l'EOD sous tous les angles avant d'aller chercher les outils dont il aurait besoin : pinces, clés à écrous, à cliquet et à tube, et même des clés Allen. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit si compliqué ? Il récupéra aussi des tournevis et revint vers son EOD.

Clark avait repéré que quelque chose coinçait le mécanisme des roues, et ça avait probablement dû créer une réaction en chaîne qui avait dû bloquer le bras mécanique. Seule la caméra semblait fonctionner correctement.

_Hey regardes le bijou que j'ai !

Clark releva la tête et sourit en voyant Pete s'installer à côté de lui, agitant fièrement une sorte de radio. Ou non, un lecteur de musique, format MP3. Pete s'installa et mit l'appareil en marche. Du blues. Clark lança un regard étonné vers Pete. Il adorait le blues. Il haussa un sourcil vers Pete, qui lui adressa un large sourire :

_Le Kansas mon pote !

Ils s'adressèrent un regard complice avant de se taper dans la main.

_J'suis fan aussi !s'écria Clark, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Pete lui adressa un grand sourire. L'afro-américain s'installa et fit comme Clark, il vérifia le système de son EOD. Ils restèrent ensemble à bricoler, écoutant du blues. C'était ringard, mais ça faisait des années que Clark n'en avait pas écouté et ça le rendait nostalgique. Son père avait été un grand fan et avait suivi plusieurs concerts à Kansas City quand il avait été plus jeune. Clark avait grandi avec ce style de musique à la ferme.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, de bonne humeur, il commença ses réparations. Puis il se demanda pourquoi Pete agissait de cette façon. Ça ne pouvait pas être dû à sa tête de déprimé, non ? Il releva les yeux vers Pete, qui était concentré sur son robot. Clark l'observa un moment. Quelque chose n'allait pas, sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus.

_Comment tu vas ?demanda-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

Pete s'arrêta. Clark hésita à en faire autant et lâcha finalement sa pince. En voyant le visage de l'autre démineur, il se dit qu'il avait eu un bon instinct.

_Est-ce que… est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé de voir quelqu'un sauter ?

Clark serra les dents. Ça devait être la première fois pour lui. Il lui afficha un sourire contrit.

_J'en ai vu plus d'un, malheureusement.

Pete baissa la tête. Clark décida de reprendre son travail. S'ils partaient sur un sujet pareil, il aurait besoin de s'occuper les mains.

_Comment… tu fais pour vivre avec ça ?

Clark trifouillait le dessous de son robot quand il répondit :

_J'essaie de penser à ce que j'ai réussi à faire, et pas à mes échecs.

Pete fit une grimace.

_Je… j'aurais pu l'aider. J'allais vers lui mais il a paniqué et il a bougé… la mine a sauté. J'ai rien pu faire.

Clark retira des cailloux coincés dans le mécanisme des roues.

_Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Les hommes paniquent. C'est aussi notre rôle, de faire un maximum pour les calmer et les rassurer. Mais il arrive que parfois on n'y arrive pas.

Pete laissa tomber son robot et se prit la tête dans les mains. Clark pouvait nettement voir sa détresse. Il avait réagi pareil devant son premier échec, et devant les premiers morts. Mais même maintenant, il y avait des interventions qui marquaient à vie. Il vérifia le mécanisme du bras robotique.

_Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux… je le vois…

Clark releva la tête et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

_Tu arriveras à surmonter ça. Mais si ça te hante trop, parles-en. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, ne penses pas que tu peux tout encaisser seul.

Pete tourna la tête vers lui :

_Tu penses que je devrais aller voir un psy ?

Clark réfléchit à la meilleure façon de répondre. Il hocha la tête.

_C'est ce que je fais. Parce que je ne supporte plus ce que je vois. Il m'aide bien. Je vois Magnus. Il est peut-être un peu casse-couilles parfois mais il est utile.

Pete le sonda du regard, comme pour vérifier s'il mentait ou non. Mais Clark était sincère sur les conseils qu'il donnait. Avec du recul, il commençait à voir les choses autrement.

_Il te reste combien de temps ?

Clark réfléchit. Il n'y avait pas pensé depuis un moment. Il se mit à compter.

_Je crois qu'il me reste 16 ou 17 semaines. Je ne compte pas souvent dans ce sens-là.

Il entendait lui-même la note de tristesse dans sa voix. Pete hocha la tête.

_Alors on sera tous les deux ici encore un moment.

Clark hocha la tête.

_Et on se serrera les coudes.

Il lui tendit son poing et Pete frappa le sien avec un sourire.

_**Jour 133 (16/02)** _

Kent se retrouvait pour la énième fois avec sa poêle à frire, cinquante mètres devant un convoi de véhicules blindés. Jordan et Allen marchaient sur les côtés, un peu plus en arrière de lui. Wayne et Queen étaient perchés quelque part dans les immeubles, à veiller sur lui avec leurs fusils à longue portée. La routine, en somme, sauf qu'à chaque mission la situation était toujours différente. Aujourd'hui par exemple, il pleuvait des cordes.

Il devait être plutôt content, il leur restait moins d'un kilomètre avant d'arriver à destination. Les rues étaient peut-être étroites, mais pour Kent, ça facilitait son balayage du sol. Pour les véhicules, par contre, la situation était plus désagréable car leur visibilité et possibilité de fuite était plus restreinte. Et puis avec cette pluie, Kent avait l'eau qui lui réduisait son champ de vision. Il avait été obligé d'abandonner son casque et de garder sa tenue de protection pour une meilleure visibilité tout en étant protégé un minimum.

L'eau ruisselait sur son visage. Il avait fini par s'y faire, mais ça restait un peu désagréable par moments. Il entendit alors la poêle sonner et s'arrêta immédiatement, levant le poing pour stopper le convoi derrière lui. Jordan relaya l'ordre d'arrêt et il se baissa. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il sonnait.

Kent se baissa et dégagea avec précaution la terre imbibée d'eau. Des éclats métalliques, rien de bien important.

_Fausse alerte, dit-il à la radio.

Il refit un geste pour dire qu'il avançait à nouveau. Il fit à peine deux pas de plus que le détecteur sonna à nouveau. Il refit la même démarche et vérifia : à nouveau des éclats métalliques.

_Encore une fausse alerte, lâcha-t-il en soupirant.

Il reprit sa marche et s'arrêta deux mètres plus loin à cause d'une autre sonnerie. Il vérifia. Des éclats métalliques encore, mais qui devraient tous ne pas être là. Kent fronça les sourcils. Il prit sa radio et revint sur ses pas.

_Restez à l'arrêt.

Les éclats métalliques étaient tous pareils. Des morceaux de cannettes. Une alarme retentit dans sa tête et aussitôt, il sentit le stress monter.

_Je crois qu'ils ont piégé la route, mais ils ont trouvé un moyen de neutraliser les détecteurs de métaux. Je vais devoir vérifier à chaque fois.

Le Colonel Hendricksen lui répondit à la radio :

«  _Reçu, Kent. On vous laisse une marge et on reprendra à faible allure._  »

Kent hocha la tête même s'il n'y avait pas grand monde qui pouvait le voir.

Il dû s'arrêter plus d'une douzaine de fois pour rien en à peine 25 mètres parcourus. Il ramassait les éclats de métal et les fourrait dans ses poches comme il le pouvait, mais les plus gros il se contentait de les balancer sur le côté.

Kent était tendu à chaque fois que ça sonnait. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il se disait qu'il allait finir par lâcher de lui-même. Il sentit une énorme goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos et descendre lentement. Cette unique goutte le déconcentrait encore plus que toute cette pluie qui lui tombait sur le nez. Et il faisait peut-être frais, mais il crevait de chaud.

Le dernier kilomètre fut une véritable torture pour lui. Mais quand le convoi arriva indemne à destination, il put souffler franchement. Mine de rien, stresser tout le long, c'était crevant. Mais maintenant l'ennemi devenait peut-être plus ingénieux : il ne fallait pas qu'il relâche sa vigilance car un jour, ça pourrait leur être fatal.


	21. Semaine 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut ! Bon désolée, pas eu le time de poster le chapitre avant. Celui-ci est petit, tranquille, pas chargé en action. Il sert un peu à la transition pour la suite. Je suis enfin passée au chapitre 25, mais je vous avoue que je ne sais pas si j'aurais prochainement le temps de l'écrire. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le jeu de cartes "Kem's" ou "Quem's" (à l'anglaise) je vous conseille de vous renseigner sur le jeu avant, je ne suis pas sure que mes explications soient claires X)
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

# Semaine 20

* * *

**_Jour 136 (19/02)_ **

_Clark, réveilles-toi.

Le démineur ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Bruce était penché au-dessus de lui, l'inquiétude visible dans ses yeux. Clark grogna en se redressant alors que Bruce le laissait respirer un peu.

_Encore une terreur nocturne ?

Bruce hocha la tête. Clark soupira.

_Désolé, je pensais que ça allait mieux.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait ses doigts glisser sur sa nuque.

_C'est le cas. Tu n'en avais pas fait depuis un moment.

Clark hocha la tête et la posa contre l'épaule de Bruce. Il était crevé.

_Il est quelle heure ?demanda-t-il.

_Pas loin de 3h du matin.

Ils se rallongèrent tous les deux. Ils avaient encore du temps pour se reposer avant de prendre leur service.

_Désolé de te réveiller comme ça, dit alors Clark en se recalant près de Bruce.

Ce dernier passa son bras sous sa tête et le rapprocha contre lui. Il posa son front contre le côté de sa tête.

_Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira.

Clark ferma les yeux. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ait raison.

_**Jour 137 (20/02)** _

C'était leur jour de repos. Clark avait profité de sa journée pour dormir un peu plus longtemps puis il était parti s'entrainer au tir et il était allé passer un appel pour prendre des nouvelles de sa mère. Il l'appelait peu souvent et, heureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait pas activer la vidéo. Sa mère aurait vu la cicatrice sur sa tête et aurait posé tout un tas de questions. Il préférait ne pas l'avertir de ce qu'il pouvait se passer ici.

Et puis, dans l'après-midi, les gars avaient proposé un jeu de cartes à tous. Clark avait accepté, tout comme Bruce. Ils jouaient tous ensemble avec Diana, Barry, Oliver, Hal, Ray et Arthur. Le démineur découvrait le Quem's, qui se jouait par équipe de deux personnes et ils tiraient leurs binômes au sort, faisant des roulements pour changer un peu. Le but était de rassembler quatre cartes pareilles en procédant à des échanges avec ce qui lui faisait penser à la « rivière » du poker, ou d'empêcher les autres équipes de gagner. Pour marquer les points, il fallait que le partenaire de celui qui avait les quatre cartes dise « Quem's », averti par un signe discret. Ou alors d'empêcher les autres de marquer leurs points en disant « Contre Quem's » et que la personne désignée ait un quadruple dans sa main.

Ils faisaient des roulements toutes les dix manches. C'était assez rapide et on comptabilisait au bout des dix manches quel binôme avait accumulé le plus de points. Au premier roulement, Clark s'était retrouvé en équipe avec Arthur. C'était la phase où les deux hommes découvraient le jeu et cherchaient tous les deux la meilleure façon de gagner : assembler quatre cartes de la même valeur, ou piéger les autres, ou les contrer. Autant dire qu'à observer et comprendre, ils avaient lamentablement perdu le premier roulement, avec un score de 2 points. Oliver et Bruce avaient été les troisièmes du classement, Barry et Ray les deuxièmes à un point d'écart avec Hal et Diana.

Au second roulement, il s'était retrouvé avec Diana. Et là, ils avaient formé un sacré duo : Clark s'occupait de rassembler un quadruple pour gagner, quand Diana contrait les autres pour les empêcher de gagner. Ce jeu était assez dynamique et ils s'accordaient tous les deux à merveille. Diana était décidément très forte à ce jeu et Clark se dit qu'il devait se méfier d'elle pour la suite.

Au roulement suivant, Clark s'était retrouvé avec Bruce. Ce dernier, contre toute attente, avait refusé qu'ils aient un signe. Alors Clark avait voulu voir ce que ça donnait et s'était concentré à fond dans le jeu. Il ne voulait pas se faire avoir par Diana, qui était en équipe avec Arthur, alors qu'Ollie et Hal étaient ensemble et Barry se retrouvait à nouveau avec Ray pour la deuxième fois d'affilée.

Ils avaient cartonné. Clark avait été lui-même surpris, mais la première fois qu'il avait vu le regard de Bruce, il avait hésité à dire Quem's. Et quand il s'était lancé, il avait eu raison. Ils enchainaient les victoires doubles, ou les contres, si bien que ça enrageait Diana, qui détestait perdre. Ils gagnèrent avec deux points d'avance sur elle et Arthur.

Et au roulement d'après, Clark se retrouva avec Barry, Oliver avec Arthur, Hal avec Ray et Bruce avec Diana. Cette fois, ils se firent tous exploser. Clark et Barry ne marquèrent aucun point tout comme Hal et Ray et Ollie et Arthur sauvèrent la mise ne marquant un seul point. Diana et Bruce, contre toute attente, formaient un duo incroyablement efficace. Clark en était presque jaloux, mais c'était néanmoins assez amusant de les voir en action.

Il s'apprêtait à remonter en tête du classement alors qu'il était en duo avec Hal et marquer un point en plus. Il guettait juste Barry, qui allait prendre le dernier 8 dont il avait besoin :

_Contre Quem's !s'écria-t-il en même temps que Diana.

Ils se lancèrent un regard de braise pour déterminer qui des deux allait avoir son point alors que Barry et Arthur lâchèrent un juron pour leur point perdu.

_Je l'ai dit avant !dit Clark, sérieux.

_Ne rêve pas, Kent !répondit Diana, tout aussi déterminée que lui à avoir ce point.

Ollie intervint :

_Bon, on fait comme la dernière fois, un point chacun.

_Non !s'écrièrent les deux autres en chœur.

C'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'Hal, le partenaire de Clark et de Ray, le partenaire de Diana.

_On fait comme ça, dit Ray.

_Ouai on va faire ça, ajouta Hal.

Clark et Diana se fusillèrent du regard alors que Barry redistribuait à nouveau les cartes. Le démineur eut à peine le temps de regarder ses cartes qu'ils entendirent tous une voix au loin :

_Sergent Kent !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le Colonel Jones, qui lui faisait signe de venir. Clark fronça les sourcils et se leva, laissant ses cartes sur la table.

_J't'aurais Di !lâcha-t-il en partant.

_Bouges-tes fesses qu'on puisse reprendre !lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il courrait vers Jones.

Ce dernier, son air toujours sérieux sur le visage, l'attendait impatiemment. Clark arriva à sa hauteur et le salua.

_Mon Colonel.

_Repos, Sergent. Suivez-moi.

Ils allèrent à son bureau et Clark se tendit. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison le Colonel demandait à le voir, uniquement lui, lors de son jour de repos.

_Il y a un problème ?demanda-t-il, sentant une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_En quelque sorte.

Jones prit alors un dossier sur son bureau et le tendit à Clark. Ce dernier le récupéra, fronçant les sourcils. Il l'ouvrit et comprit d'emblée de quoi il retournait. Le Dentiste. Il releva la tête vers Jones.

_Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que l'anti-terrorisme avait repris l'enquête ?

Jones hocha la tête.

_C'est le cas, mais ils sont coincés. Ils demandent des avis d'experts et… nous sommes plusieurs à vous avoir recommandé.

Clark allait finir par avoir des rides à froncer ses sourcils.

_Qui me recommande, à part vous ?

Le Colonel Jones afficha un léger rictus amusé.

_Et bien, contre toute attente, le Colonel Hall vous recommande aussi et Hendricksen est de notre avis. Vous êtes un bon élément et vous étiez sur place. Vous êtes le démineur qui a été le plus en contact avec ses œuvres présumées. A vous de donner votre avis. Avec ce que vous savez, les profileurs de l'anti-terrorisme pourront peut-être en tirer quelque chose. C'est une mission prioritaire, Sergent, et elle commence maintenant. Utilisez tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

Clark se trouva avec une énorme responsabilité sur les épaules. Il hocha la tête.

_Je ferais de mon mieux, Monsieur.

Jones hocha la tête.

_Je sais. C'est confidentiel, Kent. Je vous demanderai donc une certaine discrétion. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, passez d'abord par moi.

Il hocha la tête.

_A vos ordres, mon Colonel.

Jones hocha la tête.

_En passant, faites venir Wayne, je vais le tenir au courant.

Clark acquiesça et sortit du bureau, l'épais dossier sous le coude et passa par la table des joueurs.

Ils l'attendaient tous pour rejouer. Clark fit une grimace en arrivant et dirigea son regard vers Diana.

_Désolé, j'ai du boulot, on se refera ça plus tard. (Il tourna la tête vers Bruce) Le Colonel veut te voir.

Bruce hocha la tête et se leva du banc.

_Jones te file du boulot quand c'est ton jour de repos ?demanda Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

Clark haussa les épaules.

_C'est prioritaire. Amusez-vous bien !

Et il retourna à ses quartiers, impatient de découvrir les informations que détenait la cellule de l'anti-terrorisme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le dossier que Jones avait donné à Clark contenait bien plus d'informations que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. L'anti-terrorisme avait fait un sacré boulot et pistait ce type depuis un moment déjà. Ils avaient liés tous les types de bombes contenant des dents et pour certaines, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était le même plastiqueur qui les avait fabriquées. L'incident de Samarra, que Clark avait vécu, y figurait aussi.

Clark découvrait des attentats dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de rapports d'enquête, donc une dizaine de bombes. Le contenu était énorme. Au premier coup d'œil, il remarqua que la présence de dents sur les lieux semblait être sa signature, mais d'autres montages rappelaient la patte du plastiqueur soupçonné.

Il commença à étaler tous les différents rapports sur le bureau et, se saisissant de son bloc-notes, il nota des infos pour lui-même. Il savait que si ses notes n'étaient pas récupérées pour le rapport qu'il allait transmettre, elles seraient probablement détruites. Mais ça lui permettait de mieux faire ses devoirs.

Il n'avait rien à redire sur les expertises précédentes qui avaient été faites. Au regard des clichés des pièces de bombes retrouvées, des détails des scènes, du peu qu'il pouvait avoir sur certaines situations, lui-même en serait arrivé à ces conclusions. Même si certains rapports étaient censurés, il avait accès à tous les détails concernant les bombes.

En fait, il ne saisissait pas vraiment ce qu'on voulait de lui. Du côté des bombes, il n'avait pas grand-chose à ajouter, mis à part peut-être sur celle qu'il avait désamorcée à l'ambassade. Mais pour le reste,… il n'était pas vraiment doué en profilage et l'anti-terrorisme avait des professionnels dans ce domaine.

Il se fixa sur l'idée de donner un avis général. Ce qu'il pensait de l'homme, comment il le cernait, comment lui ressentait les choses,… Déjà, peut-être qu'il pouvait donner son avis sur les bombes présumées du plastiqueur, histoire de confirmer un peu plus si c'était bien son œuvre ou non. Mais sans les éléments en main, ça risquait d'être complexe.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'il étudiait les photos, les rapports, Clark ne pouvait réprimer l'admiration dans le travail remarquable du plastiqueur. Et il se détestait pour ça. Lui qui avait l'habitude de voir des câblages désordonnés, des pièces qui n'avaient rien à faire là, Clark lui, voyait dans les débris la bombe d'origine et s'imaginait facilement son apparence. Pour en plus les avoir déjà vues…

Ce type était clairement un professionnel, et très efficace. Il était peut-être extrêmement sadique, voire psychopathe sur les bords, mais ce plastiqueur avait un remarquable talent pour adapter ses bombes à l'environnement, la situation, et à la rendre très efficace. Son objectif était souvent atteint. Mais par contre, au niveau des cibles…

Clark ne voyait pas le lien entre la bombe qu'il avait désamorcée sous le Humvee et celle de l'Ambassade. La taille, le choix de l'explosif, le type de détonation, l'emplacement,… tout était différent, sauf la présence de dents. Plus il y pensait, plus il en venait à penser que ça venait de deux personnes différentes. Et ça lui prenait grandement la tête.

Il n'entendit pas la Major rentrer. Plongé dans ses réflexions et ses analyses, il ne remarqua sa présence dans la pièce que lorsqu'il vint lui poser un thermos à café.

_Je suppose que tu n'iras pas te coucher, alors tu en auras probablement besoin.

Clark écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers Bruce.

_Il est si tard que ça ?

Bruce hocha la tête.

_Il doit être minuit et demi.

Clark secoua la tête, se passant une main sur le visage.

_Mince, j'ai carrément pas vu le temps passer. J'étais plongé dedans.

_J'avais deviné.

Bruce parcourut la chambre du regard. Clark avait étalé les rapports sur tout le bureau, une partie du lit et un peu sur le sol. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et se leva précipitamment, ramassant les documents en vitesse.

_J'suis carrément désolé ! Jones a dit que c'était confidentiel !

Bruce le regarda avec un air amusé.

_J'ai rien lu, même si j'avoue que c'était très tentateur. Jones m'a prévenu.

Clark soupira. Bruce était de toute évidence prêt à aller se coucher.

_Tu es là depuis un moment, constata-il.

_Oui, mais je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer plus. Je sais que c'est important pour toi.

Clark lui sourit. Il avait soudainement vraiment envie d'embrasser Bruce. Ce dernier dû lire dans ses pensées, parce qu'il s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

_Essaie d'être raisonnable.

Le démineur hocha la tête et laissa juste la lumière du bureau allumée. Il l'orienta vers le mur pour réduire la luminosité et moins gêner Bruce. D'un côté, il était tenté de le rejoindre mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il réfléchissait trop à l'enquête et qu'il serait incapable de dormir. Alors il continua son travail, se faisant le plus silencieux possible.

_**Jour 140 (23/02)** _

Son enquête était véritablement prenante. Clark avait décidé qu'il ferait bien les choses, qu'il intègrerait tous les détails de l'enquête dans sa mémoire avant de tirer des conclusions. Il voulait vraiment ne pas passer à côté des choses et il savait que plus tard, tout ce qu'il aurait intégré lui serait probablement utile.

Il avait étalé tous les documents dans ses quartiers, profitant du fait que son équipe était partie en mission à Westford. Alors, pour gagner de l'espace, il avait rabattu les lits contre le mur, dégagé tous les meubles et il utilisait le sol, le bureau et les murs pour visualiser tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Triant les documents par ordre chronologique, Clark avait placé les choses les plus anciennes à gauche et les plus récentes à droite. Assis au sol au milieu de la pièce, il étudiait le tout par lui-même, faisait des liens et des théories qu'il annotait dans son carnet, ça le rendait plus objectif de ne plus consulter les rapports déjà effectués, même s'il avait déjà lu les conclusions dès qu'il avait eu le dossier en mains.

Après avoir examiné attentivement tous les dispositifs, Clark était certain que c'était le même plastiqueur qui les avait fabriquées. Mis à part le détail sordide qui les reliait, il parvenait à en identifier le style avec les débris qu'il avait pu voir sur les clichés et aussi, chaque fil restant était noir, du même diamètre et Clark était aussi sûr de pouvoir y trouver des traces de colle s'il avait pu les avoir en main. Mais comme il n'avait pas de rapport de la scientifique à ce sujet, il ne pourrait pas vérifier ce détail.

Maintenant qu'il était certain que c'était le même plastiqueur, Clark se devait de comprendre pourquoi il utilisait des types aussi différents d'explosifs et de détonateurs. Un plastiqueur utilisait en général les mêmes éléments, mais pas celui-ci. Et il était bon dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Il releva la tête quand il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte.

_Oui ?

Clark posa les feuilles alors qu'Hal passait sa tête par la porte.

_Hey on voulait te prop… Oh la vache !s'écria Hal en voyant l'état de la pièce.

Le démineur se leva, se frottant l'arrière du crâne, un peu gêné.

_Je me suis un peu étalé…

Hal entra pour regarder un peu partout et hocha pensivement la tête.

_C'est clair, je comprends pourquoi Wayne fait une sieste à côté du champ de tir plutôt qu'ici !

Clark haussa un sourcil, se sentant en même temps coupable.

_Vous êtes rentrés y'a longtemps ?

Il jugea en même temps Hal du regard. Il avait toujours son uniforme et son gilet, mais pas son M4.

_Y'a une heure, environ. J'passais pour savoir si tu voulais prendre un café avec nous et faire une pause dans… tout ça.

Il fit un grand geste pour désigner la pièce. Clark sourit.

_J'te suis.

Ils s'installèrent à une table de leur réfectoire. Ollie et Barry avaient déjà apporté leurs cafés et ils n'eurent qu'à s'installer. Clark les dévisagea du regard. Ils avaient tous l'air d'être fatigués, surtout Oliver.

_C'était quoi votre boulot, aujourd'hui ?demanda-t-il.

Barry soupira avant de répondre.

_On a été séparé en arrivant. Hal et moi on a fait de la construction et pour les snipers…

Oliver afficha une moue peinée.

_On a assisté les rangers sur une mission d'assaut.

A voir son air sur son visage, ça avait été éprouvant. A côté de lui, Barry tapota gentiment l'épaule du sniper en guise de soutien.

_C'était difficile ?demanda tout de même Clark, qui se renseignait aussi pour savoir ce que Bruce avait fait.

Ollie haussa les épaules.

_Disons que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait un tel carton. C'est crevant.

Clark se passa une main sur le visage. Il les plaignait vraiment. Parfois, il était réellement content d'être démineur et pas sniper. Il n'aurait pas supporté de vivre en tuant autant de personnes. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment les tireurs d'élites faisaient.

_Et toi, ton travail top secret ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant.

_Je coince. Déjà que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on me demande de regarder…

Hal fit une grimace.

_En tout cas, ça à l'air de sacrément te prendre la tête. Vous auriez vu les gars, c'est un vrai foutoir leur chambre !

Ollie but son café alors que Barry s'exclamait :

_Ah, c'est pour ça que le Major dort à côté du champ de tir !

Clark se frappa le front alors qu'on lui faisait à nouveau cette remarque.

_Merci, je culpabilise encore plus maintenant !

Il vit alors qu'en face de lui, les deux blonds se redressèrent au garde à vous.

_Merde, j'crois qu'on est encore déployés, lâcha Ollie.

Hal et Clark se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Wayne arriver vers eux alors qu'il parlait au Colonel Hendricksen. Il avait son arme à la main.

_Oh non… Il nous restait trois heures de service… se plaignit Hal.

_A tous les coups ça va durer le double !

Ils se levèrent à l'instant même où Bruce leur faisait signe de le suivre. Clark les regarda alors tous quitter la table, s'équiper et filer vers les véhicules. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les accompagner. Mais un tout autre travail l'attendait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clark était resté plongé dans ses documents tout le reste de sa journée. Il n'était sorti que pour aller manger en compagnie de Diana, Ray, Pete, Arthur et John Stewart, qui était enfin revenu de l'hôpital au cours de l'après-midi. Il n'était pas resté discuter longtemps avec eux car il avait encore pas mal de travail et ce plastiqueur hantait ses pensées.

Assis dos au mur sur leurs lits, il regardait les derniers documents qu'il n'avait pas consulté et gardait sous le coude les notes qu'il avait prises. Il essayait de rentrer dans la tête du plastiqueur, de comprendre son évolution, de cerner ses objectifs et les messages qu'il voulait faire passer. Assurément, il voulait instaurer la peur et être craint. C'était réussi. Mais est-ce qu'il y avait autre chose derrière ?

Il releva la tête quand Bruce rentra. Le visage pâle et cerné, Bruce le salua à peine et posa son équipement déjà retiré en vitesse. Clark avait remballé une partie de la pièce pour remettre en place les lits et aussi rétablir une circulation correcte dans l'espace, enfin, presque.

_J'vais te faire plus de place.

_Bouges pas.

Clark se figea sous le ton impérieux de Bruce, qui disparut dans la salle de bains. Il l'entendit grogner et ça l'alerta. Il se leva, se dirigeant dans la pièce pour voir Bruce peiner à déboutonner son haut d'uniforme.

Le démineur savait pourquoi. Et quand il vit son supérieur retirer sa chemise et son t-shirt, Clark serra la mâchoire devant les hématomes formés par les impacts de balles.

_Tu as vu le médecin ?demanda-t-il sur un ton assez dur.

Bruce hocha la tête.

_J'ai rien de cassé, c'était du petit calibre. Ils m'ont mis de la crème. Je me suis rhabillé seulement pour traverser la base.

Clark était au moins rassuré. Ça n'était pas la première fois que Bruce se prenait quelques balles, comme ça lui était arrivé à lui aussi. Tant que ça restait sur le gilet… Il retint un soupir à cette pensée et déposa un léger baiser sur sa nuque. Il retourna ensuite vers les lits, laissant Bruce dans la salle de bains.

Il dégagea au mieux ses affaires et fit de la place pour Bruce, attendant que ce dernier ne vienne prendre le lit contre le mur pour qu'il puisse prendre celui extérieur et travailler encore un peu. Bruce revint torse nu, habillé de son bas pour dormir. Clark le suivit du regard alors qu'il passait le premier lit pour se laisser tomber dans le deuxième.

_Je laisse la lumière pas longtemps allumée, lui indiqua Clark.

Bruce s'allongea alors que Clark s'asseyait contre la tête de lit.

_Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Clark lui jeta un coup d'œil. Allongé sur le ventre, Bruce enroula ses bras sous l'oreiller et vint caler sa tête contre sa cuisse. Le contact était moindre, mais il était là. Le démineur ne résista pas. Il glissa sa main sur les cheveux courts de Bruce, puis descendit caresser du bout des doigts sa nuque et ses épaules noueuses, évitant les hématomes.

Sa peau était douce malgré ce que le corps subissait et Clark appréciait passer ses doigts dessus, les glissant de la naissance des cheveux jusqu'au bas de ses omoplates. Il ne rencontrait aucun obstacle, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Bruce quand il lui faisait ces caresses.

_Où sont tes plaques ?demanda alors Clark, notant soudainement leur absence.

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne les avait jamais vues, elles n'étaient ni autour de son cou, ni dans ses chaussures. Bruce grogna avant de répondre :

_Probablement dans une de mes poches…

Clark fronça les sourcils.

_Tu ne sais pas précisément où elles sont ?

Bruce lui répondit d'une voix pâteuse.

_Pas vraiment, ça m'est égal.

Il était trop fatigué pour avoir une conversation et Clark savait que Bruce luttait déjà pour lui répondre. Il apprécia l'effort et lui caressa les omoplates et la nuque une dernière fois avant de le laisser dormir contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Clark décida qu'il n'était plus concentré et que c'était inutile de reprendre maintenant. Il se prépara pour aller se coucher, s'allongea ensuite dans le lit et se cala contre Bruce, entourant ses hanches de son bras. Bercé par la respiration calme de Bruce, Clark s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.


	22. Semaine 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys ! Bon clairement j'avance pas des masses sur l'écrit. Par contre, les prochains chapitres, eux, ils font avancer la trame. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un peu. Et que vous arriverez à cerner Bruce un peu mieux ! ;)  
> Désolée aussi pour le retard de postage, le site était en maintenance vendredi et je n'ai pas pu y retourner entre temps pour le poster !
> 
> Sur ce, comme j'ai peu de temps, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

# Semaine 21

* * *

**_Jour 142 (25/02)_ **

Kent s'impatientait dans le Humvee. Il en avait enfin terminé avec ce fichu rapport et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que le plastiqueur était plus une sorte de mercenaire, qui fabriquait des bombes pour le compte de clients. Car les cibles et les types de bombes étaient bien trop différents pour que ça soit un terroriste ou un tueur en série.

Il pensait que le plastiqueur agissait pour l'argent, mais aussi pour la peur que les bombes inspiraient et pour voir les échecs des démineurs. Kent était persuadé que le plastiqueur devait se débrouiller pour observer sa bombe, même s'il ne la plaçait pas. Il en était certain pour les bombes qui piégeaient les démineurs avec un laser.

Il ne savait pas ce que l'anti-terrorisme ferait de son rapport, mais il avait fait le boulot que Jones lui avait demandé et il avait rendu les dossiers. Evidemment, il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Bruce. Et après ça, il était libre de reprendre son job de démineur. Il devait avouer que même s'il détestait parfois ce qu'il faisait, c'était carrément plus dynamique que d'éplucher des rapports.

Le véhicule s'arrêta. Kent descendit et il suivit Wayne jusqu'au centre opérationnel. Cette fois, ils arrivèrent du mauvais côté et ils durent faire le tour du périmètre de sécurité préétabli pour rejoindre le Major Weisz. Quand ils arrivèrent près du Major, Kent comprit immédiatement pourquoi il était appelé.

_Qui est le démineur ?demanda d'entrée de jeu le Major.

Kent leva la main et sans chercher à en savoir plus, il s'équipa avec le matériel qu'ils avaient pris avec eux. Wayne demanda :

_Quelle est la situation ?

Le Major montra d'un signe de tête la femme située à 50 mètres d'eux.

_Gilets d'explosifs. Elle a un détonateur à pression.

_Merde, lâcha Kent alors que Lantern l'aidait à enfiler son casque. Depuis combien de temps ?

Le Major fit une grimace pendant que Kent vérifiait sa radio et son arme.

_On l'a signalée il y a une quinzaine de minutes.

Kent se mordit la lèvre. Quel abruti. Lui qui avait souhaité revenir sur le terrain… Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait d'affronter ce genre de situation.

_Espérons qu'elle soit courageuse.

Il s'engagea dans la zone à risques, levant les mains alors qu'il arrivait.

_ _Je viens vous aider !_  dit-il assez fort pour que la femme bardée d'un gilet d'explosifs l'entende.

Elle était paniquée. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais coup de chance pour lui, elle gardait son sang-froid. Elle hocha la tête.

_Je suis à 15 mètres, dit-il pour Wayne.

«  _Reçu. Arrow est en place dans le bâtiment Sud._  »

Il hocha la tête par réflexe et examina le gilet alors qu'il parcourait les derniers mètres. Gardant le bouton d'amorçage enfoncé, la femme faisait son possible pour maintenir la pression. Kent savait que plus d'un aurait déjà craqué à cause des crampes à la main. Il sortit son ruban adhésif alors qu'il arrivait vers elle. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine.

_ _Je m'appelle Clark, je vais vous aider. Restez calme._

La femme essaya d'esquisser un sourire.

_Je m'appelle Sarah, je sais parler votre langue. Votre accent est lamentable.

Kent sourit en retour devant sa tentative d'humour pour essayer de se détendre. La panique ne quittait pas les traits de son visage mais il était admiratif devant sa force de caractère.

_Désolé, je manque de pratique. Le vôtre aussi est nul. (Il montra son rouleau d'adhésif). Je vais mettre ça sur votre doigt.

Il lui afficha un sourire rassurant alors qu'il coupait un morceau d'adhésif. Sarah lâcha un petit rire nerveux alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers le ciel.

_Je suis institutrice.

Kent hocha la tête alors qu'il visait.

_Un métier très respectable ! Surtout, gardez votre pouce enfoncé. Je sais que ça fait mal, mais il faut vraiment le garder enfoncé.

Elle hocha la tête.

_Tout le monde ne pense pas comme vous, répondit Sarah.

Kent sécurisa son pouce et le détonateur le temps de trouver les connexions à défaire.

_Chacun est libre de penser ce qu'il veut. Tant qu'il ne mêle pas des explosifs aux débats.

Sarah pouffa à nouveau de rire alors qu'il faisait le tour du gilet. Du TATP, comme pour rajouter une galère en plus. Le gilet serait plus délicat à déconnecter. Il devait impérativement lui retirer au plus vite. Et il se rendit compte de l'urgence en voyant l'état de la poudre blanche et de ses contenants. Le TATP était hautement instable.

_Vous avez une bonne répartie, Clark. Je vous aime bien.

Il aurait voulu lui rendre son sourire, mais là, il se trouvait devant une situation difficile. Soit il la laissait là, soit il prenait le risque qu'ils sautent tous les deux.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il devait se concentrer pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de deuxième dispositif d'amorçage et être sûr des fils à déconnecter. Le gilet avait été fixé sur elle avec du gros ruban adhésif et s'il arrivait à le couper, il pourrait lui retirer le gilet.

_Laissez-moi.

Kent releva subitement la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Il leva la visière de son casque. Sarah n'était plus si paniquée. Elle pleurait silencieusement, mais son regard était ferme. Elle s'était résolue à mourir. Il était hors de question que ça se passe de cette façon.

_Je vais rester avec vous, Sarah.

Il lui prit l'autre main, la serra et reprit son travail.

«  _Kent, on est observés. Tu en as pour combien de temps ?_  »

Kent hésita à lui répondre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait mentir à son supérieur, sachant que Wayne saurait probablement qu'il mentait. Et s'il disait la vérité, son Major lui donnerait l'ordre de se retirer. Et Sarah paniquerait en l'entendant. Il parla français :

_ _Les explosifs sont très instables. Donnes-moi dix minutes._

Sarah fronça les sourcils et il lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Il s'attaqua aux fils reliés au détonateur. Il coupa le premier, sécurisa les bouts avec le ruban adhésif et attaqua le deuxième.

«  _Cinq._  »

La voix ferme de Wayne indiquait que c'était non négociable. Kent leva rapidement la tête et constata qu'en effet, ils étaient observés. La situation n'était vraiment pas bonne. Elle était encore plus stressante qu'avant.

Il prit une nouvelle grande inspiration quand il coupa le dernier fil relié au détonateur à pression. Il était habitué à travailler sous la pression, mais là, il sentait nettement les gouttes de sueur descendre le long de son visage et de son dos.

_Vous pouvez relâcher le pouce Sarah. Y'a plus de risques de ce côté-là.

Sarah lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle baissait son bras douloureux à cause des trop longues contractions de ses muscles. Kent sortit son couteau.

_Wayne, j'ai neutralisé le détonateur. Je vais lui retirer le gilet.

«  _Reçu_. »

Il utilisa le côté de cranté de sa lame pour couper le gros ruban adhésif sur les flancs. Le premier côté lui prit du temps et ça le stressait de penser qu'un faux mouvement pourrait les faire sauter.

_Quand je vous l'aurai retiré, vous courrez vers les soldats par-là.

Il indiqua d'un geste de la tête la direction de son équipe et de celle du Major Weisz. Sarah lui afficha un grand sourire, un sourire empli de gratitude.

_Merci Clark. J'ai menti, tout à l'heure. Votre accent n'est pas si mauvais.

Kent lui adressa un sourire alors qu'il réussit à rompre la deuxième bande adhésive.

_Moi aussi j'ai menti sur ça.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se lever, remettre sa visière et soulever le gilet délicatement, permettant à Sarah de le retirer par la tête avec une très grande délicatesse. Dès qu'elle fut libérée, Sarah courut et Kent se retrouva avec le gilet dans les mains. Il le posa délicatement au sol.

_Je m'arrache !

Il se retourna et courut. Aussi vite que sa combinaison le lui permettait, il courut. C'était ça où il prenait le risque de sauter. Le TATP était beaucoup trop instable pour qu'il y envoie son EOD alors rester dans la zone de déflagration…

Lorsqu'il passa le périmètre de sécurité, il voyait Wayne avec son M4 en joue, l'œil devant le viseur et une ligne de tir parfaitement dégagée.

_Tu envoies l'EOD ?demanda-t-il afin d'être sûr.

Kent secoua la tête.

_Certainement pas !

Wayne fit un signe à Allen qui utilisa sa radio.

_Repli, Ollie !

«  _Reçu._  »

Jordan l'aida à retirer sa tenue alors que Wayne faisait feu. Presqu'immédiatement, le gilet sauta. C'était la méthode la plus sûre pour neutraliser un explosif trop instable.

Kent se tourna alors vers Sarah, qui était reconduite vers la ville avec le Major Weisz. Il la salua d'un signe de main lorsqu'elle se retourna. Il était heureux que cette fois-ci, la personne prise en otage s'en sorte bien. Il espérait que ça serait le cas pour toutes les prochaines fois, car il y en aurait assurément d'autres. Il savoura sa victoire, car il trouvait qu'il y en avait trop peu pour passer à côté.

_**Jour 144 (27/02)** _

Clark avait l'impression d'avoir basculé brusquement dans un autre monde alors qu'il caressait pensivement la fine toison sur le torse de Bruce. Il comprenait un peu mieux le sniper et il venait de découvrir tout un pan de sa vie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celui du Bruce Wayne civil. Clark n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer comment il pouvait gérer cette drôle de vie.

Bruce avait reçu un appel urgent pendant qu'ils étaient en mission et quand le Colonel Jones le lui avait dit, Bruce s'était dirigé vers le centre des communications. Il y était resté largement plus d'une heure et durant tout ce temps, Clark s'était inquiété. Parce que Bruce avait affiché une expression bizarre sur son visage, et encore plus en sortant. Mais Clark avait dû attendre la fin de leur service et le soir, qu'ils soient tous les deux, pour lui demander si ça allait, après une partie de sexe bien sportive. Et l'histoire était loin d'être celle qu'il s'était imaginée.

Il leva légèrement la tête, interrompant momentanément les caresses de Bruce sur sa nuque.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du coup ? Trouver un remplaçant ?

Bruce haussa les épaules.

_Ce sera compliqué d'en trouver un depuis ici. Il faudrait que j'étudie la liste de remplaçants que Mike a dressée pour moi, mais je ne pourrais le faire que pendant ma perm.

Clark hocha la tête.

Les responsabilités civiles qu'avait Bruce n'étaient pas des moindres. Clark s'était toujours douté que Bruce était issu d'une famille riche, très aisée, possédant un empire industriel, ou quelque chose du genre. Il ne s'était juste pas douté que Bruce Wayne, était le même Wayne à la tête des groupes Wayne Enterprises, et qu'il devait largement faire partie des plus grosses fortunes des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Depuis qu'il l'avait découvert, il avait l'impression que sa tête était posée sur des lingots d'or. Bruce n'était pas riche, il était SUPER riche. Genre multimilliardaire. Et ce gars servait dans l'armée plutôt que brasser des millions en déposant tour à tour des brevets en nouvelles technologies.

_Elle est dans combien de temps, ta perm ?demanda Clark.

Bruce prit le temps de réfléchir.

_Dans cinq semaines. Mon service se termine dans quatre mois, mais si je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de PDG pour remplacer Mike, je vais devoir reprendre mon rôle. Je quitterai l'armée.

Clark serra les dents. Quelque part, il était content que Bruce ne prenne plus de risques sur le terrain, mais d'un autre côté, ne plus avoir Bruce à ses côtés allait lui manquer… Et… ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'avenir. Ils continuaient leur relation, sans vraiment évoquer une suite. Est-ce que tout se terminerait une fois que l'un ou l'autre aurait terminé son service ?

_J'ai bien pensé à quelqu'un, reprit Bruce. Mais ce sera difficile de le convaincre.

Clark essaya de camoufler ses inquiétudes et répondit, comme s'il n'y avait rien :

_Quelqu'un que tu connais bien ?

Bruce hocha la tête.

_Un ami de la famille, Lucius. Je pense qu'il tiendrait ce rôle à merveille, mais ça fait un moment déjà qu'il me conseille à part. Il parle de retraite, mais je le connais, c'est un travailleur acharné. J'en parlerai à Mike, il connait Lucius et l'apprécie beaucoup. Je pense que Mike sera satisfait s'il reprend sa relève.

_Alors peut-être que tu n'auras pas de mal à le convaincre, répondit Clark avec une pointe d'amertume.

Bruce l'entendit et serra sa poigne sur sa nuque. Clark leva les yeux vers lui :

_Pourquoi tu risques ta vie tous les jours dans ce trou merdique alors que tu peux vivre une vie de roi à New York ? T'es milliardaire, Bruce. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Bruce planta son regard clair dans ses yeux.

_Pourquoi le fait que je sois riche m'empêcherait d'être militaire et de servir mon pays ?

Clark se redressa sur un coude, mettant fin à leurs caresses respectives.

_Parce que tu risques ta vie ici ! Tu peux tellement faire mieux, changer des choses !

Bruce lui adressa un rictus.

_C'est ce que je fais déjà, même si je délègue. Ma fortune m'a assez empêché de mener la vie que je voulais. Maintenant, je peux choisir. Et après le World Trade Center, j'ai décidé de faire comme beaucoup d'américains, comme toi. Rejoindre l'armée. En quoi ma classe sociale rendrait mon choix moins justifiable que le tien ?

Clark sonda Bruce. Il était sérieux. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Que Bruce préfère une carrière militaire plutôt que d'être en sécurité, à être un PDG d'entreprise. Peut-être que son opinion était faussée.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé avant ?demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé du fait que tu avais une telle position sociale ?

Bruce le sonda du regard avant de répondre.

_Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être vu comme un gosse de riche. J'ai seulement envie de vivre la vie dont j'ai envie et que les autres me laissent tranquille. Une chose qui n'arrive pas quand on pèse plusieurs milliards sur les marchés mondiaux.

Clark pouvait comprendre ça.

_Nos supérieurs sont au courant ?

Il savait que les autres membres de son équipe et leur entourage ne le savaient pas. Mais ceux qui l'avaient sous leur commandement…

_Jones le sait, car c'est l'un des seuls à avoir pris le risque de m'avoir : il risque gros si je meurs sous son commandement. Mais ça ira. Sinon, pour le reste… probablement des hauts gradés ou des bureaucrates.

Clark se rallongea, à nouveau pensif. La vie de Bruce semblait difficile à vivre, à tout le temps devoir jouer sur deux plans. Quoiqu'il choisisse de faire, Clark ne pourrait pas le suivre. C'était évident, leurs chemins allaient finir par se séparer à un moment ou à un autre. Cette relation qu'il vivait, la plus sérieuse et la plus importante qu'il ait vécue jusqu'ici, n'avait pas d'issue où ils pourraient rester ensembles. Surtout si Bruce avait aussi un visage médiatique.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, trop d'inquiétudes, trop de réflexions sur l'avenir. Clark s'était dit qu'il n'allait pas y penser et en profiter, mais là, c'était trop tard, c'était dans un coin de sa tête et ça ne partirait pas comme ça.

Bruce se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Clark adorait cette sensation, cette attention si affectueuse. Son cœur se serra néanmoins. Parce qu'il savait qu'un jour, tout ça aurait une fin, et qu'il appréhendait le moment où ça arriverait.

_Tu penses trop fort.

Clark ferma les yeux alors que Bruce murmurait à son oreille. Cette voix si mielleuse qui faisait frémir tout son corps. Il savait quelle serait l'issue de cette situation.

Les baisers devinrent plus langoureux, Bruce passa au-dessus de lui et leurs corps se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre alors que leurs mains s'aventuraient pour se caresser. Clark devait profiter de chaque instant. Il ne savait pas de quoi l'avenir était fait alors… Il ferma les yeux alors que les lèvres de Bruce descendaient sur son torse. C'était assurément reparti pour un tour !

_**Jour 147 (02/03)** _

Clark repensait encore à Bruce et sa drôle de vie. Depuis deux jours, chaque fois qu'il en avait la possibilité, il recueillait des informations sur la vie de Bruce, qui répondait à ses questions et lui expliquait à quoi ressemblait sa vie civile. Et dans ces deux jours, il en apprit plus sur Bruce que tous les jours cumulés depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il découvrait cette double vie, ce côté paranoïaque qu'il avait lorsqu'il revenait, cette prudence, cette fuite par rapport aux médias.

Quelque part, il était admiratif devant la force de caractère que Bruce avait, devant le fait qu'il ne cédait pas à ses rêves ou ses objectifs parce qu'il était riche ou avait plus de responsabilités. Mais quelque part, tout ça le travaillait. Il se demandait quel genre d'avenir pouvait avoir un type comme Bruce, à se méfier de tout le monde, à rester réservé, à toujours être sur ses gardes.

Parfois, à entendre Bruce, il était plus en sécurité en Irak sous les tirs ennemis que lorsqu'il était dans son pays, chez lui. Et ce genre de paradoxe faisait un peu peur à Clark, qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour l'avenir de Bruce. Il avait appris à le connaître, voyait des facettes de lui qu'il gardait réservées et vraiment, Bruce Wayne ne méritait pas un avenir cloitré seul dans sa maison.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il fut appelé de loin par Pete, qui semblait avoir besoin de son aide sur son EOD. Clark soupira et rejoignit le jeune démineur. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire des nœuds à la tête pour rien. Quoiqu'il arrive, Bruce trouverait toujours un moyen de bien s'en sortir.

_**Jour 148 (03/03)** _

Les marines les avaient appelés en renforts. Quand Wayne l'avait annoncé à l'équipe dans le Humvee, Kent s'était tendu aussitôt, se rappelant une foule de mauvais souvenirs. Ils étaient appelés pour la même raison que la dernière fois, en soutien et aussi parce qu'ils avaient besoin des compétences du démineur.

Dans le deuxième Humvee qui les suivait, Pete Ross était à bord aussi et appelé sur la même mission. Kent espérait que le jeune démineur ne vivrait pas ça. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé tous les deux, parce que Kent essayait de garder ça derrière lui, mais si Ross tombait sur ça, il ne serait vraiment pas préparé.

Les véhicules se stoppèrent et ils descendirent tous, l'arme en joue. Kent était tendu. Il ne craignait qu'une chose, que son cauchemar se réalise à nouveau. Il avait peur que s'il se retrouvait face à ça, il ne tiendrait pas le coup.

Les marines leur firent signe de les suivre. En tête de leur groupe, le Capitaine Lewis les guidait et donnait les consignes. Son grade était certes inférieur à celui de Wayne, mais le Capitaine Lewis était du corps des marines et c'était sa mission. C'était lui qui commandait. Kent trouvait parfois ce concept ridicule, mais il était bien obligé de se plier aux règles.

Kent suivit leurs instructions à la lettre. Posté derrière Wayne, il le suivait en ligne derrière lui, avec Jordan, Allen et Queen sur leurs talons. Ils se dirigeaient au milieu de plusieurs entrepôts. Le démineur n'était pas rassuré par le manque de visibilité autour d'eux et par le fait que la nuit commençait à tomber, réduisant leur perception visuelle.

Ils prendraient position pendant que la nuit allait tomber. Progressant dans le silence, le groupe d'intervention se sépara en premier lieu. L'équipe de Wayne suivit celle de Lewis et l'équipe où se trouvait Ross suivait celle d'un autre marine. Ils allaient se positionner du côté Sud-Ouest et Nord-Est du bâtiment qu'ils voulaient cerner.

Le groupe de Kent ne fit que deux arrêts : le premier pour que les snipers prennent position, soit Wayne, Queen et un autre marine. Le deuxième fut pour attendre que la deuxième équipe soit sur sa position pour qu'ils puissent donner l'assaut.

Se furent des longues minutes d'attente, où le stress de Kent ne faisait que monter. Les marines seraient les premiers à entrer et Allen, Jordan et lui ne servaient qu'à les épauler. Malgré leur position plus en retrait que d'autres, Kent était tendu. Son instinct lui disait que ça allait mal se passer. Que quelque chose allait mal se passer.

Le doigt sur la gâchette, il était prêt à faire feu. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre le signal de l'autre équipe pour lever son canon et tirer : du coin de l'œil, il perçut une ombre. Ce fut aussi le cas d'Allen. Rapide et vif, Allen se tourna et tira sur l'homme qui les avait en visée à un coin d'entrepôt.

_EMBUSCADE !hurla Allen.

Les marines se tournèrent en même temps et ils firent tous face à plusieurs djihadistes.

_A COUVERT !hurla Lewis à ton tour.

L'équipe se mit à couvert. Kent, Jordan et Allen se planquèrent sur leur gauche, derrière un vieux camion de transports. Le véhicule n'allait pas les protéger longtemps.

Dans la panique du moment, Kent chercha des yeux une autre solution. Derrière un autre bâtiment, à une vingtaine de mètres. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux marines, qui étaient partis de l'autre côté. Lewis aussi cherchait des yeux une autre position plus idéale.

«  _Shanks ! Assaut annulé ! Empêchez ces fumiers de sortir !_  »

Kent chercha des yeux leurs snipers. Impossible d'avoir un visuel sur eux avec les tirs qui fusaient. Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Jordan et Allen.

_On va vers le bâtiment à 10 heures. Vingt mètres.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Kent prit la tête du groupe. Il ne savait pas où étaient leurs tireurs d'élite mais il pouvait clairement entendre le tir de leurs armes.

_Demande de couverture sur notre position !

Kent leva son arme de leur couvert le temps de quelques secondes. Ce fut le marine sniper qui leur répondit :

«  _Je vous ai en visuel, à mon signal._  »

_Reçu.

Il jeta un regard derrière lui pour s'assurer que ses deux collègues étaient prêts.

«  _Go !_  »

Kent sortit du couvert et se mit à courir. Il descendit un gars qui venait sur eux et Jordan en abattit un sur leur côté gauche. Deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient à couvert.

_Merci !lança Kent à la radio.

De leur nouvelle position, ils eurent un nouveau visuel. Il y avait des ennemis partout et ils forçaient les marines à reculer vers l'immeuble-cible. Kent crut comprendre ce qu'ils essayaient de faire.

_Il faut qu'on les prenne à revers ou ils risquent d'avoir la peau de Lewis et des autres. Vous me suivez sur ce coup-là ?

Jordan et Allen se jetèrent un regard.

_On te suit, Sergent de Première Classe.

Kent hocha la tête. Il reprit la tête du groupe et ils rasèrent les murs du bâtiment, partant à l'opposé du groupe.

_Lewis, ici Kent. On va tenter de les prendre à revers, tenez votre position au maximum !

Allen descendit un homme à l'intérieur du bâtiment et il tomba trois mètres devant Kent. Il continua, vérifiant droit devant lui alors que les autres s'occupaient des hauteurs et de leurs arrières.

«  _On est acculés, on va devoir reculer ! Les snipers ne tirent plus !_  »

Kent serra les dents. C'était mauvais signe. Il rejeta toute idée de panique et continua. Il tourna à droite et descendit deux gars de dos. La nuit tombait. Il mit ses lunettes de vision nocturne et ses camarades firent de même.

Progressant rapidement, ils abattaient au fur et à mesure tous les gars qu'ils croisaient. Revenant vers l'échange de tirs, Kent repéra un sniper en difficulté. Impossible de savoir qui c'était dans la nuit, mais il se battait farouchement au corps à corps avec deux hommes.

_Sur le toit !cria Kent.

Il mit un des hommes en joue. Impossible de faire un tir précis avec la vision qu'il avait, il risquait de toucher leur sniper. Et ils bougeaient tout le temps.

_Faut qu'on se rapproche !dit Allen.

Kent approuva. Ils coururent sur plusieurs mètres. Jordan contrôla au sol alors qu'ils avaient leurs armes pointées vers le ciel. Kent descendit le gars qui allait poignarder le sniper et Allen celui qui allait lui tirer dessus. Surpris, le sniper se tourna vers eux et leur fit un geste de remerciements. Kent reconnut alors Queen. Il reprit sa radio.

«  _Queen, couvre-les !_  »

Ce dernier s'exécutait déjà. Kent, Jordan et Allen, quant à eux, avancèrent pour prendre les ennemis à revers et les descendre.

Kent sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Pris dans l'adrénaline du moment, il se sentait plus lucide que jamais. Il était très réactif et par quatre fois, ce fut probablement cette même adrénaline qui le sauva, le faisant agir rapidement pour se mettre à couvert ou esquiver une attaque au corps à corps d'un homme qui fut immédiatement tué par Jordan.

Ce soir, il n'y avait aucune pitié des deux côtés des échanges de tirs. C'était clairement la guerre et tous étaient prêts à mourir pour leurs convictions. C'était bien de ça dont il s'agissait dans cette guerre, non ? Comme dans toutes. Une histoire de convictions.

Kent ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses. Il devait penser à son objectif premier : sortir de là l'équipe de Lewis. Il s'arrêta derrière un camion et observa à nouveau la situation à travers la lunette grossissante. Allen vint à côté de lui.

_On en a descendu pas mal, je pense qu'on s'en sort bien.

Kent était septique.

_Ou alors, c'est qu'ils s'enfuient. Mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles on penserait, répondit-il.

Il avait vu le regard empli de haine de certains. Il avait lu leur détermination sur leurs visages. Ils n'allaient pas battre en retraite de cette façon. C'était tout ou rien. Il prit sa radio à l'instant même où celle-ci grésilla :

«  _Lewis, Shanks, tirez-vous, le bâtiment est piégé !_  »

Le cœur de Kent loupa un battement en cet instant. C'était Wayne. Wayne était encore en vie. Le soupir de soulagement qu'il poussa et cette pression en moins sur sa poitrine lui firent se rendre compte qu'il s'inquiétait depuis tout ce temps pour lui. Il revint à la réalité, ne pouvant pas se permettre d'être distrait plus longtemps. Il observa les alentours de Lewis.

_Je peux vous couvrir pour une fuite à vos 2 heures.

Il demanda d'un geste de la main à Allen et Jordan de surveiller les alentours. Ils étaient peu à couvert, mais si tout allait bien, ils avaient nettoyé derrière eux.

«  _Je peux vous couvrir aussi._  »ajouta Queen.

Kent leva les yeux derrière eux et remarqua la silhouette du sniper. Il lui fit signe qu'il l'avait vu et reporta son attention vers la position de Lewis.

«  _On repart vers le Sud-Est, un coup de main serait le bienvenu !_  »lança Shanks.

Kent comptait les minutes.

_Il faut y aller !dit-il à la radio.

«  _Go !_  »

Lewis et son équipe sortir du couvert. Kent et son équipe fit feu sur trois hommes. Pas un de plus. Lewis et son équipe arrivèrent indemnes à la position indiquée et ils s'éloignèrent d'eux-mêmes. Kent indiqua à Queen de se replier d'un geste de la main et il ne bougea que lorsqu'il vit Queen se lever et partir. Il mena ses camarades plus loin.

«  _Repliez-vous !_  » lança Lewis.

Kent eut honte de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas attendu les ordres du Capitaines pour donner lui-même le même ordre. On ne lui en voudrait pas pour ça.

Le bâtiment sauta et toutes les preuves qu'il pouvait potentiellement cacher avec. Kent et son équipe furent à peine touchés par le souffle. L'explosion n'était pas importante, mais s'ils avaient été à l'intérieur, ils seraient probablement tous morts. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'on les avait repoussés vers l'intérieur.

Kent se dit qu'ils avaient eu de la chance qu'un de leurs hommes n'ait pas été discret. Sans ça, il n'y aurait pas d'échanges de tirs, les ennemis ne se seraient pas dévoilés et le bâtiment n'aurait pas sauté sans faire de victimes. Comme quoi, tout ne pouvait tenir qu'à un seul détail.

Se rassemblant vers la position de départ, Kent et son équipe eurent la joie de découvrir qu'ils n'avaient subi aucune perte. Ross semblait bien mais était un peu secoué. Allen et Jordan n'étaient pas blessés. Le marine sniper avait été blessé à l'arme blanche à l'avant-bras gauche et s'en sortait bien, Queen aussi et Wayne…

Kent avait eu du mal à rester impassible quand il avait vu Wayne arriver. Son cœur avait loupé un battement quand il l'avait vu revenir couvert de sang. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça. Il avait eu peur qu'il soit blessé au premier abord, mais là, il était intimidé. Wayne faisait peur à voir, littéralement. Il était terrifiant. Couvert de sang sur tout son uniforme et sur son visage, le regard d'acier qu'il avait le rendait intimidant.

Il y eut un long silence, quand tous les hommes s'étaient rassemblés et qu'il était arrivé. Kent n'arrivait pas à savoir à son comportement quel était son état d'esprit, mais son regard d'acier allait probablement de pair avec sa colère. Le Capitaine Lewis, d'abord hésitant, lui tendit la main.

_Merci, pour l'info. Vous nous avez sauvés.

Wayne ne prit pas sa main. Il se contenta de le jauger du regard et d'orienter sa tête vers Kent et ses camarades.

_Remerciez l'équipe. Sans eux, vous auriez déjà sauté depuis un moment. Je n'ai fait que…  _demander_  confirmation.

Et là, Kent comprit qu'il avait dû employer les grands moyens pour avoir l'information rapidement. Le sang sur son uniforme le confirmait. Lewis laissa tomber sa main et hocha la tête, intimidé.

_Bon… merci les gars.

Kent était gêné et un regard vers Allen, Jordan et Queen lui confirma que c'était une gêne partagée. Eux aussi semblaient intimidés par leur supérieur.

Wayne attendit les derniers ordres de Lewis avant de donner l'ordre de retrait. Avant de monter dans leur véhicule, Kent se risqua à demander, à part :

_Ça va aller ?

Wayne lui jeta un bref regard.

_J'ai besoin d'une douche.

Et il monta dans le véhicule. Kent fit de même, gardant son regard fixé sur l'homme devant lui pendant toute la durée du trajet. Une personne avait toujours de multiples facettes, mais il avait la sensation qu'il ne découvrirait jamais toutes celles de Bruce, qui restait encore mystérieux au fur et à mesure qu'il le côtoyait.


	23. Semaine 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chalut les gens ! Désolée j'suis débordée en ce moment donc difficile de trouver un moment pour écrire et pour poster ! J'vais pas réussir à tenir mon planning pour poster, j'en ai bien peur =/ J'espère pouvoir m'avancer toutefois et respecter au mieux mes délais ! Sinon et bien, pour ce chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !
> 
> PS : Je posterai le prochain chapitre probablement le lundi 21.

# Semaine 22

* * *

_**Jour 150 (05/03)** _

Clark était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec le regard dans le vide. Il repensait à ce que Jones leur avait dit, à Bruce et lui, quand ils étaient sortis de leur baraquement. Jones avait cru bon de les informer sur les résultats d'une autre mission, qui s'était déroulée la veille. Trois unités de marines avaient sauté dans l'explosion d'un bâtiment. La méthode utilisée avait été la même que celle à laquelle Clark avait déjà dû faire face : des corps bourrés d'explosifs.

Cette information avait suffi à le ramener là-bas, dans ce bâtiment, au milieu des cadavres. Ça lui avait coupé net l'appétit, raison pour laquelle il ne touchait même pas à ses flocons d'avoine. Il revoyait les images, il avait à nouveau l'impression de sentir les insectes grouiller sous ses doigts, dans cette sensation visqueuse…

Il serra les mains et toucha les mitaines qui les recouvraient pour faire fuir cette sensation. Il avait la nausée.

_ _N'y penses pas._

Il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Wayne lui parler en japonais, juste avant de s'assoir à côté de lui. Clark hocha la tête en tournant la tête vers lui. Le vent faisait remuer les cheveux de Bruce, coupés à la limite du réglementaire. Dans pas longtemps, il allait devoir les raccourcir à nouveau. Dommage, parce que ces mèches rebelles le rendaient vraiment séduisant. Bruce tourna le regard devant eux, le laissant se perdre aussi dans le vide.

_ _J'ai parlé à Pete Ross._

Clark fronça les sourcils. Il était surpris que Bruce continue de lui parler avec une langue étrangère, et il était aussi étonné qu'il parle de Pete.

_ _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Car assurément, quelque chose n'allait pas pour que Bruce aborde le sujet.

_ _Il est secoué. Je l'ai vu paniquer au cours de la dernière mission qu'on a faite avec les marines. J'ai dû en parler à son supérieur, Reagan, mais ça ne semble pas l'inquiéter plus que ça. Je suis donc allé voir Pete en personne._

Clark dû se concentrer pour comprendre Bruce. Il n'avait pas autant de facilité que lui avec cette langue. C'est pour cette raison qu'il mit quelques minutes à lui répondre.

_ _Comment Pete a réagi ?_

Bruce lâcha un léger soupir.

_ _Je l'ai visiblement plus effrayé lors de la dernière mission que les ennemis d'en face. Pete a paniqué. C'est pour ça que je viens t'en parler._

Clark hocha la tête, comprenant où Bruce voulait en venir. Il regarda autour d'eux. Les tables autour d'eux étaient pleines de monde et en discutant normalement du cas de Pete, ils risquaient de le discréditer aux yeux de soldats aux oreilles trainantes.

_ _Tu veux que je lui parle ?_ demanda Clark.

Bruce hocha la tête.

_ _Je pense que tu es bien placé. Mais je ne t'oblige à rien._

Clark secoua la tête.

_ _Je le ferai. Pete est déjà venu me parler donc…_

Bruce tourna la tête vers lui.

_ _Quand ça ?_

Clark le regarda. Il perçut une étincelle dans les yeux de Bruce qu'il ne sut interpréter.

_ _Il y a un mois. J'aurais dû m'assurer que ça allait mieux._

Bruce étrécit son regard.

_ _Tu ne peux pas porter le poids de tous sur tes épaules._

_ _Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un._

Bruce lui donna un discret coup de coude et se leva.

_ _Je te laisse gérer ça alors._

Clark le regarda partir, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Bruce pouvait se montrer vraiment attentionné parfois.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clark avait attendu d'être de retour d'une intervention et d'avoir un peu de temps pour aller parler à Pete. Ce dernier s'était isolé des autres membres de son équipe et s'était retrouvé près de la zone d'entraînement au tir, où ils s'étaient déjà parlé une fois.

De la même manière que Pete l'avait abordé, Clark était allé jusqu'à lui et il engagea la conversation, prenant par surprise son camarade démineur.

_Comment tu vas ?

Pete sursauta, avant d'essayer de reprendre contenance pour répondre :

_J'm'en sors.

Le brun afficha un petit sourire. Pete était carrément déstabilisé. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, reprenant :

_J'ai un peu discuté avec le Major Wayne aussi…

Clark essaya de détendre Ross par sa gestuelle. Il soupira, s'asseyant au sol contre le box de rangement des cibles. Pete le suivit dans son mouvement.

_Wayne a un charisme intimidant. Et il n'est pas non plus le pro des relations sociales.

Pete hocha la tête, triturant ses plaques avec ses doigts.

_Ouai, je pige mieux pourquoi on l'appelle le Bat… Il m'a sauvé la mise la dernière fois sans même que je le vois arriver… et il est reparti d'un coup.

Clark ne connaissait pas les détails, mais cette façon d'agir ne l'étonna pas. Il avait découvert plusieurs fois à ses dépens que Bruce était très doué au combat au corps à corps.

_Wayne t'effraie ?demanda Clark, pensif.

Pete secoua négativement la tête.

_C'est pas vraiment ça. C'est plutôt que… que c'est ce qu'il  _incarne_ , qui me fait peur. Je me suis engagé dans l'armée en me disant que j'aiderai mais… Le voir couvert de sang, tuer de sang-froid… Je ne veux pas devenir comme ça…

Clark fit une grimace. Il pensait comme Pete, mais d'un côté, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir ce dégoût qu'il avait envers Bruce, ou les personnes qui se comportaient comme lui. Parce qu'il comprenait pourquoi ils le faisaient. Du moins, ceux qui agissaient pour les mêmes raisons que Bruce. Il haussa les épaules.

_Personne ne s'engage pour devenir comme ça. Seulement, nous sommes en guerre. C'est ta vie ou celle de l'ennemi. Des gars comme Wayne, on en a besoin. Parce que sans eux bon nombre de personnes seraient mortes. Toi et moi en faisons partie.

Pete hocha la tête, mais il ne semblait pas convaincu. Clark reprit :

_Tu sais, j'avais du mal avec Wayne, mais j'ai appris à le connaître. S'il agit comme ça, c'est pour les mêmes raisons que nous. Parce qu'il veut protéger ses frères d'armes. Parce qu'il faut des gens pour se salir les mains et qu'il est prêt à faire ça parce qu'il croit en ce qu'il fait. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de ressentir. Il ne tue jamais de sang-froid. Il tue parce que c'est nécessaire et à ses yeux, toutes les raisons du monde ne lui feront pas oublier ce qu'il a fait.

Pete tourna la tête vers lui.

_Tu penses qu'il a des remords ?

Clark hocha la tête.

_On en a tous. Wayne sait juste comment faire pour ne pas le montrer. Il est comme un roc, sur lequel tu peux t'accrocher parce qu'il ne flanchera jamais, comme Jones ou Stone le sont. Ils sont plus résistants que nous, mais ils prennent des coups aussi.

Pete regarda ses plaques à nouveau.

_Tu sembles beaucoup l'admirer.

Clark évalua la remarque et la réponse qu'il pouvait donner. Il hocha la tête à son tour.

_Oui. J'admire sa force de caractère et sa droiture. Je comprends désormais la chance que j'ai de servir sous ses ordres. (Il soupira) Maintenant qu'on a parlé de Wayne… Si on parlait de ce qui te préoccupait avant ?

Pete écarquilla les yeux et Clark haussa les épaules, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_Wayne est un bon observateur.

Pete se gratta l'arrière du crâne puis retira ses plaques de son cou.

_C'est que… la dernière fois, en intervention, j'ai sauvé une soldate qui avait mis le pied sur une mine antipersonnel.

Clark fronça les sourcils alors que l'afro-américain triturait à nouveau ses plaques.

_C'est une bonne chose, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ?

Pete lui montra ses plaques.

_C'est… elle était persuadée qu'elle allait mourir alors… elle m'a demandé de prendre ses plaques à son pied, avant que ça saute.

Pete fit une courte pause et cette fois, Clark attendit la suite.

_J'y ai pas touché, évidemment, et quand je l'ai libérée elle était ravie, mais moi… Je me suis demandé où je devrais mettre les miennes. Ces. Foutues. Dog. Tags.

Il avait tellement accentué sa phrase de fin que ça fit sourire Clark malgré son récit. Pete continua :

_Et depuis que j'ai eu cette pensée… ça me trotte dans la tête… Je me dis à chaque fois « Et si elles étaient pas au bon endroit ? Et si elles sautaient avec moi ? » et ça me travaille tellement que la dernière fois, je me suis dit que j'allais mourir sans pouvoir être identifié. Et quand j'ai compris que ce bâtiment était piégé…

Clark lui tapota l'épaule.

_Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça. Les plaques sont résistantes. Et puis, si tu t'en sors bien tu n'as aucune raison de te dire que tes plaques vont être détruites avec toi. Parce que tu vas vivre, Pete. Porter tes plaques n'est qu'un détail. D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'on ne dit plus « Dog Tags » depuis des lustres ?! Depuis les années 90 je crois ! Vieux dinosaure !

Pete se mit à rire à la dernière remarque de Clark.

_Tu peux parler, tu es plus vieux que moi !rétorqua le plus jeune démineur.

Clark sourit devant l'expression amusée de Pete. Ce dernier reprit :

_Et puis je pensais que ça se disait encore un peu. Tu les mets où les tiennes ?

L'interpellé les sortit de sous son uniforme.

_Autour du cou, le grand classique. Avant je les mettais sous les lacets de mes chaussures, mais c'est pas une super bonne idée à mon goût pour notre profession !

Pete se mit à rire sous l'intonation amusée de Clark.

_C'est clair qu'on a plus de chances de marcher sur une mine que les autres !

Clark approuva d'un signe de tête.

_Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'on retrouvera ton pied avec ton nom !

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis ils explosèrent de rire. C'était un rire franc, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel. Pete s'essuya une larme au coin de l'œil.

_Bon, je vais les garder autour de mon cou alors.

Pete ouvrit sa main pour les regarder un instant puis il les repassa. Clark haussa un sourcil.

_« ROSS, PETER, J. » C'est pour quel nom, le « J » ?

L'intéressé grimaça.

_Ah, c'est pour « Joseph ». Je déteste mon deuxième prénom.

Clark éclata de rire, sortant à nouveau ses plaques.

_Moi aussi, j'ai ce deuxième prénom !

Pete regarda le « J » sur la plaque de Clark et secoua la tête en riant.

_Comme quoi, le hasard fait vraiment bien les choses parfois !

Clark éclata de rire à son tour, tapotant l'épaule de Ross.

_Je serais mal placé pour dire le contraire !

Pete afficha un grand sourire et ils se calmèrent. Clark remarqua plus loin Diana lui faire signe de venir alors qu'elle était avec Arthur. Il leur répondit d'un geste et se tourna vers Pete.

_Je dois y aller. Si jamais tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à en parler.

Pete hocha la tête alors que Clark se levait.

_Merci Clark. Tu m'as déjà bien aidé.

Clark lui décocha un clin d'œil.

_Au plaisir Pete !

**_Jour 151 (06/03)_ **

Le vent soufflait pas mal sur la ville. Les rues étroites entre les hauts bâtiments augmentaient son intensité et Kent, comme beaucoup d'autres, avaient enfilé leur masque, quand d'autres avaient mis leurs lunettes de soleil. Protégé du sable, il pouvait faire son travail avec au moins un problème en moins.

Déplaçant sa poêle à frire, il était obligé de s'arrêter presque tous les deux mètres pour vérifier si son appareil détectait des éclats de métal appartenant à des canettes de soda ou si c'était une bombe. Ce genre de routes rendait son travail plus long et plus intensif.

Faisant rouler son épaule pour décontracter un peu ses muscles, il changea de main un court instant pour porter son détecteur, pesant lourd sur une longue distance. Et là encore, sa poêle à frire se mit à sonner. Kent se baissa une énième fois pour déterrer des canettes. Il avait fini par arrêter de signaler à chaque fois qu'il se baissait.

«  _Ils ont fini par trouver un réel moyen de nous emmerder_  »commenta le Colonel Jones, présent pour cette mission d'escorte.

C'est durant ce genre de mission que Kent avait découvert que leur supérieur n'aimait pas du tout perdre son temps. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il se passait actuellement.

«  _Oui, ça rallonge notre temps de mission d'au moins deux heures. Un escargot avancerait plus vite que nous. Sans vouloir vous vexer, Kent._  » lâcha le Sergent-Major Palmer.

Kent s'était relevé et avait continué.

_Sans rancune, Atom. Cette situation m'emmerde bien plus que vous.

A chaque côté de lui, Jordan et Allen s'amusaient à se faire des grimaces ou à se balancer des cailloux pour s'occuper en faisant toutefois attention à où ils les lançaient.

«  _Il paraît que l'Etat-Major va nous autoriser à utiliser les frappes aériennes plus souvent, c'est vrai ça ?_  »demanda Palmer.

Il y eut un temps de silence et Kent savait que Jones hésitait à lâcher des infos. Les frappes aériennes n'étaient utilisées qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, mais les rumeurs circulaient vite parmi les soldats et Kent avait entendu que leur gouvernement comptait lâcher du lest à la vue des pertes qu'ils essuyaient.

«  _Je ne connais pas encore leur décision, mais c'est en discussion._  » répondit Jones.

Kent se pencha encore une fois pour déblayer le sable quand sa poêle s'était remise à sonner. Le vent s'était brusquement arrêté et il pouvait retirer son masque. Il tomba à nouveau sur des morceaux de métal quelconques qu'il dégagea de la route.

«  _Tout va bien là-haut ?_  »demanda Jones.

«  _R.A.S._  »répondit Wayne.

«  _Idem._  »répondit à son tour Queen.

«  _Pareil._  »enchaina Stewart.

Kent continua sa route alors que leurs snipers étaient bien placés pour le couvrir le long du trajet. Il savait où se trouvaient ses camarades et leva la tête un instant avant de continuer. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas les voir, mais ils étaient là.

Sa poêle à frire se mit à sonner à nouveau et en soupirant, il se baissa. Quand il vit un fil électrique, il leva immédiatement son poing pour arrêter le convoi. Jordan relaya l'ordre en criant et Jones donna l'ordre d'arrêt. Kent se baissa pour déblayer doucement le fil et il dû creuser tout doucement pour dégager un obus. Du 155 mm, pour changer.

_J'ai un IED.

Kent sentit l'adrénaline monter alors qu'il creusait pour dégager l'obus. D'autres fils partaient sous la terre.

_Y'en a d'autres.

Il se leva, chercha les autres fils en connexion avec une extrême prudence alors que le stress lui serrait les tripes.

«  _Reçu Kent._  »

Le démineur repéra deux autres obus sur les côtés de la route. Il se tourna vers ses deux camarades, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

_Reculez d'au moins 150 mètres !

Il rassembla les obus en faisant attention aux connexions. Il dévissa le culot du premier, faisant très attention au dispositif de détonation qui pouvait être très sensible. Il sortit sa pince et son ruban adhésif et commença son travail de désarmement.

Le premier obus fut désarmé assez rapidement. Le deuxième posa plus de problèmes à Kent. Il était endommagé et il avait eu une sacrée chance que ça n'ait pas sauté avant. Cet obus avait été rafistolé avant d'être utilisé pour faire un IED et visiblement, ils avaient bien réussi dans leur mission. Kent fut obligé de remettre son masque à cause du vent, diminuant sa visibilité alors qu'il essayait de se débrouiller sans faire de faux contact.

«  _Je vois quelque chose au Nord-Est. Besoin d'une confirmation._  »lança Wayne.

Kent se concentra sur son obus, espérant qu'il ne se fasse pas à nouveau canarder.

«  _A combien de mètres ?_  »demanda Jones.

«  _Aucune idée, mais ça se rapproche vite. Confirmation Wayne, je vois bien quelque chose._  »répondit Queen.

Kent fronça les sourcils pour lui-même, sans trop comprendre pourquoi ils n'identifiaient pas bien leur cible.

«  _Fait chier !_  »pesta Jones.

Derrière lui, Kent entendit le convoi bouger à nouveau.

«  _C'est une tempête de sable, et une grosse !_  »confirma Stewart.

«  _On bouge ! Ramenez tous vos fesses ! Kent, ça compte aussi pour vous !_  »donna Jones comme ordre.

Kent releva la tête le temps de se retourner pour voir le convoi faire demi-tour. Il pesta. Il voulait d'abord sécuriser cette merde avant que la tempête n'arrive.

_J'arrive dans cinq minutes !

Il devait s'occuper de ça pour éviter que ça ne lui saute dans le dos. Une tempête de sable arrivait vite. Surtout qu'il sentait déjà la vitesse du vent. C'était vraiment mauvais signe tout ça.

«  _Tu bouges maintenant Kent !_  »lâcha Wayne sur un ton très directif.

Kent se mordit la lèvre, sans toutefois bouger de sa position.

«  _Kent ! Tirez-vous !_  »ordonna à nouveau Jones.

Il devait gagner quelques secondes de plus.

_J'arrive !

«  _Kent, c'est maintenant ! Bouge !_  »

Il sentait l'énervement dans la voix de Wayne. Il sentit le sable arriver sur lui alors que le plus gros de la tempête serait bientôt sur lui. Il serra les dents et cette fois, il se leva pour faire demi-tour, courant à toutes jambes pour parcourir les 150 mètres le plus vite possible, laissant derrière lui sa poêle à frire.

Il parcourut rapidement la distance alors qu'il sentait le vent dans son dos, souffler si fort qu'il se sentait presque poussé par lui. Un Humvee s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant lui et il grimpa à l'intérieur avec l'aide d'Allen. Quand il referma les portes, il pouvait entendre les grains de sable frapper le véhicule.

_Palmer récupère nos snipers !cria presque Jordan pour couvrir le bruit.

Kent hocha la tête.

_Vas-y roule !

Le véhicule accéléra et moins d'une minute plus tard, Kent entendit la violente détonation de l'IED. La tempête fut sur eux très vite et recouvrit tout devant eux, assombrissant le ciel. Kent avait l'impression de se retrouver en pleine nuit, dans un violent blizzard. Le bruit était insupportable, les grains frappant avec violence la taule du véhicule. Jordan peinait à rouler, n'y voyant pas à plus d'un mètre devant lui.

Ils étaient obligés de rouler, ne pouvant pas se permettre de rester dans une zone à risques. La tempête dura plusieurs longues minutes, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Dessablant le véhicule en extérieur, Kent donna finalement l'ordre de retourner à leur base, car leur mission d'escorte était visiblement avortée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Leur véhicule avait été le dernier de leur mission à revenir au camp. Quand Jordan gara le véhicule, Clark vit Wayne, en train de fumer, attendant patiemment leur retour. Il discutait visiblement avec le Colonel Jones et le Major Stone, de retour à la base. Clark eut le sentiment que c'était là son temps de répit avant que le regard d'acier de Wayne ne vienne se poser sur lui.

Il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du groupe avec une certaine prudence, pour débriefer de la mission. Kent devait signaler la destruction de sa poêle à frire, qui fit légèrement grimacer Jones. Il fut ensuite l'objet de quelques remontrances quant au fait qu'il n'avait pas suivi les ordres, mais comme il n'y avait eu aucun blessé, Jones avait vite passé l'éponge. Mais pas Wayne.

Clark savait qu'en retournant à ses quartiers, il permettait à Wayne de pouvoir pleinement lui crier dessus. La porte se ferma derrière lui dans un claquement brusque alors que le Major s'avançait derrière lui.

_N'ignores plus mes ordres ! Quand je les donne tu te dois de les suivre, Clark !

Bruce était totalement frustré.

_J'ai suivi tes ordres, Bruce ! Je suis resté plus longtemps pour me permettre de fuir !

C'était en partie vrai. Mais ça n'était pas la totale vérité. Parce que Clark avait aussi voulu la désamorcer avant sans avoir réussi.

_Ne joue pas la carte de la bombe comme excuse ! C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais un coup pareil !

Clark était prêt à répondre sur la défensive quand Bruce attrapa sa tête à deux mains et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le démineur rendit toutes les armes en une seconde.

Passant ses mains sur les hanches de Bruce, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, cherchant à avoir le dessus sur l'autre, jouant de leur langue, de coups de dents, de pression sur leur bouche. L'échange était tellement bon. Clark était incapable de réfléchir quand Bruce l'embrassait de cette façon. En faisant ça, il prenait totalement possession de son esprit, de son corps. Clark était complètement dingue face à Bruce.

Leur échange dura plusieurs minutes, avant qu'ils ne se décident à se dégager. Ils étaient encore de service et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se bécoter tout le temps. Se séparant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Wayne sortit, la clope au bec, son expression antipathique à nouveau présente sur son visage. Kent suivit deux minutes plus tard, essayant de faire bonne figure alors qu'il se savait plus transparent que son supérieur. Il allait devoir s'entrainer encore plus de ce côté-là s'il voulait être totalement discret.

_**Jour 152 (07/03)** _

Kent trouvait la situation plus qu'étrange. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il tenait ce poste dans ce genre de mission. En fait, c'était même sûr, il avait toujours été en tête de convoi. Mais pas cette fois. A cause d'un manque d'effectifs, Jones les avait réquisitionnés à la dernière minute pour escorter un char lors d'une patrouille. Seulement en tant qu'escorte, par pour ses compétences de démineur.

_C'est vraiment étrange comme situation, lâcha-t-il tout haut.

Il marchait à côté du char, à l'avant des premières chenilles. Devant le char, Jones avançait en compagnie de Wayne et de Reagan, le supérieur de Ross. Qui était actuellement le démineur devant eux.

_Ouai, ça doit carrément te changer !commenta Queen qui marchait juste derrière lui.

Ça n'était même pas leurs tireurs d'élites qui étaient en position pour l'escorte. Ross leva la main pour s'arrêter et l'une de ses collègues, à l'avant avec lui, transmit l'ordre d'arrêt.

Ross avançait devant avec sa poêle à frire en compagnie de McNider et Chapel. Ce fut visiblement une fausse alerte, car après une minute, Ross reprit sa route.

_C'est ultra bizarre, dit à nouveau Kent.

Il avait le regard fixé sur Ross, qui utilisait son détecteur de métaux pour couvrir la route. Il avait l'air d'un crétin. Est-ce que lui aussi avait cette allure avec leur matériel de détection et leurs protections ?

_T'as l'impression de pas être à ta place, c'est ça ?demanda Allen, plus en arrière.

Kent leva son pouce pour affirmer.

_Ouai, c'est totalement ça.

«  _On peut échanger nos places sinon !_  » lâcha Ross sur un ton irrité.

Tous les soldats près du char se mirent à rire, y compris leurs supérieurs, dont Jones et Wayne, qui affichèrent plutôt un rictus amusé. Kent répondit :

_Désolé, j'ai pas pris ma tenue !

Ils entendirent le rire de Ross pour réponse.

Ils continuèrent leur route avec un grand sourire. Ils furent tranquilles pendant les trois quarts du trajet, jusqu'à ce que Ross ne tombe sur un IED. Et là, pour Kent, son travail prit une toute autre tournure. Il put voir alors en action le convoi s'organiser en fonction du périmètre de sécurité, trouver un autre trajet de secours, attendre les nouvelles directives, établir un périmètre de sécurité autour du convoi et tout surveiller.

Kent était passé de l'autre côté de la barrière, en quelque sorte. Pour la première fois, il faisait partie des soldats qui avançaient réellement aux côtés du char. Il put voir alors le stress qui montait chez certains soldats, qui restaient dans l'attente. Il pouvait voir le calme sur certains de leurs visages. Kent était comme déphasé. Il était calme, parce que d'un côté, il n'avait pas le nez en face d'une bombe. Et quelque part, c'était comme un véritable soulagement. Ross désamorça la bombe, récupéra les explosifs et ils reprirent leur route. Kent était content de voir que la relève était assurée.


	24. Semaine 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut la compagnie ! Mea culpa pour ce retard, c'est la panique à bord en ce moment entre mon mémoire, mes cours et mon stage ! J'ai carrément pas eu le temps de poster et encore moins d'écrire j'vais faire mon possible pour vous livrer la fin pas trop tard. Donc... ne m'assassinez pas après la lecture please ^^
> 
> J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !

# Semaine 23

* * *

**_Jour 159 (13/03)_ **

Le temps était splendide. Le ciel était bleu et le soleil rayonnait sur toute la zone désertique de l'Irak. Si Kent avait été en vacances, il aurait probablement trouvé ça chouette. Mais dommage pour lui, il était en intervention et la chaleur lui faisait perdre des litres d'eau dans sa combinaison de protection.

_Dix mètres.

«  _Reçu Kent. Dix mètres._  »

On les avait appelés pour un véhicule laissé à l'abandon en pleins milieu d'une zone assez sensible en bordure de la Green Zone. Sur une grande avenue, vide de passage à cause du barrage qui avait été placé, Kent se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne voyait pas en quoi la zone serait une bonne cible pour faire éclater une bombe. Ça n'était même pas un itinéraire de convoi.

Il préféra ne pas se poser plus de questions pour ne pas se faire d'inutiles nœuds à la tête. Son équipe était en position, Queen et Wayne étant postés dans les immeubles le long de l'avenue. Mais c'est vrai que ça l'intriguait. C'était étrange, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il prit une grande inspiration en contournant le véhicule. Aujourd'hui était une belle journée. Pas besoin de se faire du souci inutilement. Il se baissa pour examiner toutes les vitres du véhicule. Il allait probablement devoir faire demi-tour si des explosifs étaient présents à l'intérieur. Mais de ce qu'il pouvait voir, la voiture était vide.

_R.A.S. à l'intérieur.

Il regarda en dessous, souleva le capot, vérifia le coffre. Rien du tout. Il soupira de soulagement. Il allait pouvoir sortir de son four qu'était sa tenue.

_R.A.S., le véhicule a juste l'air en panne. On pourra le pousser pour dégager la voie.

«  _Reçu. On a un convoi qui vient d'être détourné sur notre position. Soyez prudents en bas._  »

Kent sentit son stress monter d'un cran. Ok. Là, c'était super louche.

Il rejoignit ses camarades et il constata que le Lieutenant qui les avait prévenus affichait ce même air soucieux sur le visage.

_Vous êtes certains de vos conclusions ?demanda le Lieutenant Fraser.

Kent hocha la tête alors qu'Allen l'aidait à retirer sa tenue.

_J'en suis certain, Monsieur.

L'intéressé hocha la tête. Allen plaça sa tenue dans leur Humvee. Fraser demanda alors où en était le convoi par radio puis il se tourna vers eux :

_Bon, ils vont arriver. On va dégager la voie. Collins, Hanson, vous allez me dégager le véhicule.

Deux soldats hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers le véhicule suspect. Kent lui, était en nage mais de nouveau opérationnel.

_Je vais aller les aider.

Le lieutenant hocha la tête et Kent courut les rejoindre.

Une fois le frein à main levé, le véhicule ne fut pas difficile à déplacer à trois. Faisant partie des plus costauds des trois, Kent poussait le véhicule avec Collins alors qu'Hanson dirigeait au volant. Très vite, la voie fut dégagée alors qu'à l'autre bout de la rue, un véhicule blindé faisait son entrée avec deux unités d'escorte. De loin, il crut presque reconnaître Jones. A tous les coups, ils allaient devoir s'intégrer à eux.

Kent soupira en revenant. A entendre les deux autres soupirer également, il se douta qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver les escortes chiantes à faire.

_Contact !

Ils virent l'escorte pointer leurs canons vers eux. Kent redressa son M4 par réflexe, sans voir d'où venait l'ennemi. Assurément de derrière eux.

Rapide, Collins l'attrapa par le gilet lui et Hanson et ils se retrouvèrent couchés au sol alors qu'un échange de tirs avait lieu. Totalement à découverts, ils se planquèrent derrière une voiture garée, cherchant du regard d'où venaient les tirs.

«  _A 12h ! Contact ! Contact !_  »

Le cri de Fraser grésilla dans leurs trois radios. Kent sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse alors que les tirs des M4, des fusils mitrailleurs, des Barrett et du véhicule blindé faisaient feu en même temps. C'était le chaos total. Ils étaient presque entre deux feux. Ils devaient sortir de là.

Kent leva la tête et de ce qu'il put voir, ils étaient totalement dépassés. Un tir de roquette fusa pour partir sur ses camarades, qu'il entendit crier. Kent changea de position pour voir si la roquette avait atteint sa cible. Non, mais c'était passé à quelques mètres. Il se retourna de l'autre côté pour chercher le tireur.

«  _Repliez-vous tous ! Ils sont trop nombreux !_  »

_Putain c'est clair !commenta Hanson, qui avait les yeux rivés dans la direction de leurs ennemis.

Kent avait pu voir une dizaine de types, mais il devait y en avoir d'autres. Ils se faisaient tirer dessus à découvert. Il se tourna vers les deux autres soldats.

_Il va falloir qu'on rejoigne le convoi ! Atteignez l'autre voiture là-bas pendant que je vous couvre !

La voiture qu'il indiquait était à une quinzaine de mètres. C'était risqué.

_Mais Sergent-

Kent contra la protestation d'Hanson d'un geste.

_C'est un ordre, soldat !

«  _On va demander un support aérien ! Dégagez la zone !_  »ordonna le Colonel Jones.

Le convoi avait reculé pour prendre le couvert de l'angle de la rue, mettant encore plus de distance entre eux.

_Cette fois y'a pas le choix !

Il se retourna et commença à tirer pour les couvrir alors qu'ils courraient vers l'autre véhicule. Il vida complètement son chargeur et il se fit canarder dessus en retour, alors que les deux autres soldats essayaient de distraire leurs ennemis, beaucoup trop nombreux. Ils étaient presque sur eux.

Kent les regarda et leur fit signe qu'il allait venir en lançant un décompte avec ses doigts quand ils virent une épaisse fumée rouge colorer l'air de l'avenue juste à côté d'eux. Le vent poussait la fumée dans le mauvais sens.

Il sentit la panique monter et fit un véritable effort pour ne pas se laisser submerger et garder son calme.

«  _Wayne, Kent, vous êtes où ?!_  »demanda alors la voix inquiète de Queen.

Ils entendirent les avions de chasse. Ils ne leur restaient que quelques secondes. Impossible d'atteindre le convoi.

_Dans les immeubles !cria-t-il à Hanson et Collins à la radio.

Il se leva pour se mettre à l'abri quand la voix de Wayne grésilla :

«  _Je suis cerné !_  »

Kent se cala dans l'encadrement d'une porte verrouillée, vérifiant que Collins et Hanson étaient cachés. Puis il chercha des yeux l'immeuble où Wayne était allé. Il fit feu sur l'ennemi, prenant le risque de se faire tirer dessus.

Le sifflement dans le ciel et ce bruit sourd qui suivit interrompirent tout. L'avenue fut bombardée en moins de dix secondes. Ce furent dix secondes durant lesquelles la terre tremblait, les bâtiments se craquelèrent ou s'écroulèrent, la fumée et le sable obstruèrent sa vision et où, après des bruits aussi forts, plus aucun son n'était audible.

Kent ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était tombé pendant le bombardement. Il mit du temps à se redresser, essayant d'y voir quelque chose, d'entendre autre chose qu'un sifflement strident qui lui donna mal à la tête.

Titubant, il cramponna son M4 et s'avança vers l'avenue. Le bombardement avait complètement bousillé la route et il avait dû mal à trouver un passage pour la traverser, entre les morceaux de cadavres et les trous. Il atteignit l'autre bout de la rue et appela.

_Wayne ! Major !

Il chercha maladroitement le bouton de sa radio.

_Wayne ! Tu m'reçois ?

Le grésillement de sa radio parut lointain. Les acouphènes qu'il avait l'empêchaient de bien entendre encore. Et le sifflement lointain devenait encore plus strident : c'était loin d'être un problème d'audition.

«  _Kent, si vous êtes en vie tirez-vous ! La deuxième salve arrive !_  »dit alors Jones à la radio.

Alors c'était ça, le sifflement. Kent ne pouvait pas aller se cacher. Pas sans Wayne.

_J'dois trouver le Major !

«  _Pas maintenant Kent !_  »

Il continua de l'appeler, titubant pour le trouver. Il fouilla un premier pan d'immeuble détruit avant que la deuxième salve ne tombe.

Cette fois-ci, Kent se cala contre des décombres déjà tombées et protégea ses oreilles alors qu'il s'était agenouillé au sol. C'était horrible. Il crut qu'il allait mourir. Mourir ensevelis, mourir sous le bombardement, mourir de peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il priait pour ne pas mourir.

Puis la terre cessa de trembler et il se redressa, toussant devant l'abondance de poussière qui rendait l'air irrespirable.

_Wayne ! Bordel !

Il se leva et chercha à nouveau Wayne. Et quand il vit une jambe écrasée sous la pierre, il paniqua. Il se démena pour la dégager et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi. Pas de Wayne.

Il entendit alors quelqu'un tousser, pas très loin. Il courut dans la direction sans trop y voir clair. Puis il le vit. Wayne, au sol sur le trottoir, saignant dans la poussière. Non. Pas lui. Pas Bruce.

_Bruce !

Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui alors que Bruce toussait. Il regarda l'étendue de ses blessures. Un éclat de missile assez gros avait transpercé la plaque du gilet pour toucher Bruce au flanc. Kent n'était plus que panique.

_Merde ! Merde merde merde ! Bruce ne me laisse pas !

Il chercha un moyen de comprimer la plaie, mais il n'avait rien sous la main à part son matériel classique de démineur. Il attrapa sa radio :

_J'ai trouvé Wayne ! Envoyez-moi un médecin, il est gravement blessé !

L'adrénaline était monté si vite qu'elle avait probablement battu sa peur à la course. Lui redonnant un élan de lucidité, Kent se dit qu'il devait agir vite pour ne pas que Bruce perde son sang. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts alors qu'un filet de sang sortait de sa bouche.

_Merde fait chier ! Bruce, s'il te plait, ne meure pas !

«  _On doit attendre des renforts Kent. Donnez-nous votre position_. »

Kent jura.

_J'en sais rien, j'vois rien ! On doit être dans l'avenue à 500 mètres de vous !

Il reporta son attention sur Wayne. Il allait devoir retirer le gilet pour avoir une visibilité. S'il faisait ça, il allait devoir retirer l'éclat.

_Bruce, faut que je vois donc ça va te faire mal.

Il détacha les attaches et déchira à l'aide de son couteau son uniforme et son t-shirt. Il saignait, mais si la pièce métallique avait touché une artère, il risquait de mourir. Et il faisait probablement déjà une hémorragie interne.

Il prit une grande inspiration et souleva le gilet, retirant l'éclat. Bruce retint un cri de douleur alors que du sang s'échappait abondamment de sa plaie. L'artère était touchée. Oh non. Non. Non, non et non ! Bruce n'allait pas mourir ! Pas comme ça, pas devant lui. Bruce allait mourir vieux et gâteux.

_Accroches-toi, j't'en prie !

_Kal…

Bruce essaya de parler mais le sang l'en empêcha et il cracha, essayant de se libérer les voies respiratoires. Kent devait agir vite. Réfléchir à un moyen de colmater ça alors que ses mains se tachaient de son sang. Il souleva légèrement pour voir l'état de la blessure et refit immédiatement pression. Il devait empêcher l'artère de se vider. Il ne pouvait pas la coller, la fixer ou la boucher. A la limite, il pouvait garder son doigt dans la plaie mais le transport serait impossible à faire et il agrandirait le trou. Il lui aurait fallu quelque chose qui remplace l'éclat d'obus, un objet fin et plat. Mais à part l'éclat, il n'avait rien sous la main qui y ressemblait. Ou… Peut-être que si.

Il se libéra une main et sortit sa gourde, ouvrant le goulot. Il posa ensuite sa gourde à côté et il fouilla sous son uniforme pour récupérer ses plaques. Ses plaques d'identification. Il les posa sur son autre main et les aspergea d'eau. Il savait que ça n'avait rien à avoir avec un désinfectant mais c'était ça ou rien. Selon son estimation, leur taille devrait le faire.

Il les prit dans sa main et les positionnant correctement, il retira sa pression et plongea les deux plaques d'acier dans la plaie de Bruce. Il ne savait pas s'il avait atteint son objectif ou s'il venait de détruire à jamais son artère. Mais s'il n'avait rien fait, Bruce se serait vidé de son sang.

Il serra ensuite les bords de sa peau et, faisant bien attention à ce que la chaine des plaques soit en extérieur, il sortit de sa trousse son ruban adhésif pour les fils électriques. Il épongea de sa manche l'eau et le sang et colla sa peau avec le ruban, comme pour faire tenir les deux morceaux de sa peau. Il récupéra ensuite une des bandes de soins qu'il avait dans l'une de ses poches et enroula le flanc de Bruce.

_Dégagez !

Il se retourna pour voir l'équipe médicale. Il fit ce qu'il leur dit alors qu'ils déposaient une civière.

_Grouillez-vous de l'emmener, son artère est touchée !

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. L'équipe médicale l'embarqua aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Kent les regarda partir, l'adrénaline redescendant d'un coup. Ce qu'il se passa par la suite fut quasiment occulté de sa mémoire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'il fut examiné par un médecin de l'hôpital de la Green Zone. Il avait encore le sang de Bruce sur les mains et il n'avait pas eu le temps de se nettoyer. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se renseigner, ni de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le bombardement ne l'avait pas épargné. Sa blessure récente avait fragilisé sa tête et il avait eu un moment d'absence, tout en restant éveillé.

Il ne se souvenait même pas à quel moment ça lui était arrivé. Mais maintenant qu'on l'avait examiné et fait passer un examen, il devait patiemment attendre les résultats. Les acouphènes étaient encore présents et désagréables et lui donnaient une sacrée migraine. Les médecins lui avaient donné des médicaments pour la douleur et là, Kent était totalement shooté par les effets.

Il parcourut la pièce d'un regard vide, réalisant que l'état de Bruce était critique et qu'il risquait probablement de mourir. Il avait peut-être ruiné ses chances de survie. Bruce risquait de mourir. Cette pensée n'arrivait pas à le quitter.

Kent sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il patientait seul dans la salle d'examen. Allongé dans un brancard, mis sous perfusion, son mal de crâne le maintenait assez conscient pour qu'il puisse réaliser tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bruce, qui était son pilier, son ancre, venait d'être gravement blessé. Il risquait de le perdre. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas lui, pas Bruce.

Il regarda le plafond au-dessus de sa tête, en mauvais état et pas mal abîmé. Un peu comme lui. Il grimaça à ces pensées, essayant de se ressaisir alors qu'un médecin ou un infirmier arrivait pour le reconduire dans le couloir. Son temps d'accalmie arrivait à son terme. Une fois accessible à nouveau, il devrait se forger une armure pour ne pas laisser transparaître son inquiétude trop profonde pour Bruce.

Il fut à nouveau agressé par les bruits dans les couloirs. C'était supportable grâce aux antidouleurs mais effectivement, les bombes l'avaient rendu plus sensible au bruit. Il ferma les yeux, passant ses mains sur ses tempes pour les masser un peu. Sa main gauche suivit le tracé de sa grosse cicatrice, où il pouvait sentir le creux de la fracture sous ses doigts.

Il rouvrit les yeux à l'instant même où on posa une main sur son épaule.

_Sergent, nous venons d'avoir vos résultats. Il n'y a rien de visible sur les imageries, vous allez pouvoir repartir. Toutefois, si les acouphènes persistent ou si la douleur est toujours présente il faudra le signaler.

Kent hocha la tête. Il hésita un instant avant de saisir l'occasion pour demander :

_Attendez, je suis arrivé avec un autre soldat, le Major Wayne. Comment est-ce qu'il va ?

Le médecin le regarda puis hésita avant de répondre :

_Je vais aller me renseigner. Wayne, vous dites ?

Kent sentit l'espoir naître.

_Le Major Bruce Wayne. Il est arrivé avec une blessure à l'abdomen.

Le médecin hocha la tête et rejoignit le poste de soins. Kent savait qu'il allait consulter les dossiers médicaux et il bénissait ce médecin de ne pas avoir eu à passer par les militaires pour avoir l'information. Le médecin revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il affichait un air assez surpris et peiné.

_C'est vous qui aviez mis vos plaques dans son corps ?!

Kent fut surpris. Il voulait des réponses, pas en donner au médecin.

_Oui. Est-ce qu'il est en vie ?

Le médecin hocha légèrement la tête et Kent sentit un énorme poids se retirer de sa poitrine. C'était comme s'il pouvait à nouveau respirer. Le médecin reprit :

_Je ne sais pas. Il a été évacué d'urgence en hélicoptère avec deux autres soldats. Il parait que vous lui avez sauvé la vie en faisant ça, ils ne parlent que de lui aux urgences. Vous avez eu un sacré culot pour agir comme vous avez fait. Mais vous lui avez probablement sauvé la vie.

Kent essaya de retenir ses larmes de soulagement. Si Bruce était évacué en hélicoptère, il serait sûrement envoyé en Suisse ou en Allemagne pour se faire opérer. Ils avaient de bons chirurgiens. Il allait être entre de bonnes mains. Il regarda le plafond, les yeux brillants. Il mit un temps avant de répondre au médecin :

_Merci Docteur.

Ce dernier lui tapota l'épaule et repartit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kent était renvoyé aux urgences dans son brancard où on lui retira sa perfusion. Après un check-up complet de tout le monde, Jones sonna l'heure de départ.

**_Jour 160 (14/03)_ **

Clark s'était réveillé seul. Il savait en ouvrant les yeux qu'il ne reverrait pas Bruce. Il savait que désormais, il serait totalement seul, sans soutien, sans présence, sans sécurité. Clark se sentait plus démuni que jamais. C'est donc avec un énorme poids sur le cœur qu'il se força à agir comme si ce qui était arrivé l'avait moins atteint. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas montrer et vivre sa peine.

Il s'était préparé, avait pris son service comme tout soldat devait le faire malgré les circonstances car ils étaient en guerre. Pas de repos pour les braves, comme on disait. Clark était loin de se sentir brave, contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient de lui après qu'il soit intervenu pour sauver la vie de Wayne. La vérité était toute autre : il avait eu peur, il avait suivi son cœur et s'était mis en danger pour secourir l'homme qu'il… qu'il aimait.

Clark avait quelque part honte de son comportement, car ce n'était pas vraiment son genre d'agir de façon aussi stupide et imprudente, mais il l'aurait refait encore et encore sans hésiter pour sauver Bruce. Il le savait, et ça ne l'apaisait nullement.

C'est donc en ayant parfaitement conscience de toutes ses erreurs qu'il frappa à la porte du Colonel Jones. Ce dernier avait exigé son rapport le plus rapidement possible et Clark n'avait pas tenté de mentir pour se protéger. Il avait eu peur pour son supérieur et il était parti le secourir.

_Entrez.

Clark entra et salua, droit comme un piquet. Il voyait déjà à la gestuelle de Jones qu'il était plus tendu qu'à l'habitude et plus fermé. Il avait l'impression de voir une copie de Bruce en face de lui.

_Repos. C'est votre rapport ?

Il hocha la tête.

_Oui Mon Colonel.

Jones hocha la tête.

_Vous vous doutez que cette histoire est remontée assez haut et très vite ?

Clark essaya de rester impassible. Il savait que Jones avait dû sacrément se faire taper sur les doigts. L'armée américaine était responsable de l'état grave d'un de leurs soldats gradés. Il avait fallu que le soldat en question possède l'une des plus grandes fortunes du pays. Oui, Clark s'était douté que c'était remonté assez haut. Il hocha la tête. Jones contourna son bureau d'un pas lent.

_J'ai reçu d'innombrables appels au sujet de cet incident et à votre propos, Kent. Et vous savez comme moi que les appels ne sont pas faits pour parler chiffons.

Jones était intimidant. Par la présence qu'il dégageait, Clark se sentit presque écrasé sous lui. Jones était clairement en colère et certainement contre lui. Il ne répondit rien, attendant la suite alors qu'il sentait une goutte de sueur glisser le long de son dos.

_Votre comportement sur le terrain était irresponsable, Kent. Vous auriez pu être mutilé ou tué. Vous avez pris le risque de mettre votre vie en danger pour secourir votre supérieur. Vous avez désobéi à mes ordres. Vous connaissez mon opinion là-dessus.

Le ton de Jones était dur. Il se campa devant Clark et déchira ses grades. Il retira ses chevrons de ses épaules et de son uniforme. Clark serra la mâchoire, restant le plus impassible possible alors qu'il se faisait dépouiller de son statut. Jones lui tourna le dos pour retourner vers son bureau.

_J'en suis conscient, mon Colonel. Ce sont des erreurs que je ne reproduirai plus à l'avenir.

Jones rangea ses grades dans un tiroir et en sortit d'autres.

_Ça vous voyez, il faudra me le prouver sur le terrain. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous renverrai comme ça. Mais les appels que j'ai reçus ont énormément plaidé en votre faveur et m'ont un peu forcé la main. Vous avez visiblement sauvé la vie du bon gars.

Jones lui lança les grades. Clark les réceptionna avant de baisser les yeux sur ce que c'était : les mêmes chevrons qu'avant mais avec une étoile au centre. Il était promu. De deux grades.

_Je… je ne comprends pas, mon Colonel.

Jones revint en face de lui.

_C'est simple. Vous passez du grade de Sergent de Première Classe au grade de Sergent-Major. Soyez-en certain, ce n'est pas ma décision et je ne le fais que parce que l'on me force la main. Prouvez que vous en êtes digne, car à la moindre occasion je me ferais un plaisir de vous les retirer.

Jones ne plaisantait pas. Clark hocha la tête. Le Colonel reprit :

_Ils voulaient même vous médailler pour ça. J'ai refusé. Tout comme je refuse, après votre comportement suicidaire et totalement déraisonné, de placer des hommes sous votre commandement. Je vous place sous les ordres du Capitaine Palmer, fraîchement promu à nouveau. Votre unité restera la même.

_A vos ordres mon Colonel.

Jones secoua la tête en soupirant et retourna derrière son bureau.

_Vous avez du potentiel Kent, ne le gâchez pas aussi bêtement. Quoiqu'il en soit, félicitations Sergent-Major. Maintenant fichez-le camp, j'ai tout un tas de paperasse à faire.

Kent hocha la tête et salua le Colonel, qui ne lui adressa aucun regard. Il quitta les lieux sans trop savoir comment réagir. Il comprenait le comportement de Jones et sa position délicate. Mais une promotion, parce que Bruce avait failli mourir…

Il baissa le regard sur les grades. Il allait devoir coudre ceux-là et faire changer ses uniformes. C'était injuste de recevoir des faveurs sur la vie de quelqu'un. Sur celle de Bruce. Il était presque dégouté d'être promu. Ça le dégoutait tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il leva la tête et inspira un grand coup. Il devait se ressaisir, et se renforcer. Il devait pouvoir être solide à son tour car personne ne le serait pour lui. Personne ne remplacerait Bruce. Il devait maintenant vivre avec l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait peut-être plus jamais et, par-dessus tout, vivre comme si ça ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir cette relation avec lui. Cette pensée lui serait encore plus le cœur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il parcourut sa chambre du regard. Jones lui avait demandé de rassembler les affaires de Bruce et de lui amener afin qu'elles puissent être réexpédiées aux Etats-Unis. C'était trop dur. Maintenant que la honte d'avoir été promu était passée, la peur de ne plus jamais revoir Bruce l'avait envahi. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réussir à tenir la fin de son service, ni comment il allait faire après.

Clark se rendit compte que Bruce et lui, s'ils avaient partagé tout un tas de choses, ne s'étaient en revanche jamais dit comment se retrouver après. Tout ce que Clark savait, c'était que Bruce avait vécu à New York. Il ne savait pas dans quelle base militaire il était, il n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter, ni par téléphone, ni par mail, ni par les services postaux. Il pourrait demander, pour ça. Mais demander, c'était risquer de trahir leur relation. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque.

Il avait tourné, et retourné dans sa tête la façon la plus normale de demander des coordonnées mais il savait que sans une bonne raison, l'armée ne le lui donnerait pas. Parce que ça restait des informations personnelles et qu'elles étaient privées. Les chances de tomber sur une personne qui avait les informations qu'il cherchait et qui le lui donnerait sans poser de questions étaient minimes, voire quasiment nulles. Clark devait se contenter du silence.

Il se sentait démuni et stupide. Si seulement il avait pris ses coordonnées, si seulement il avait un moyen de savoir comment Bruce s'en sortait… Si lors du transport ou des opérations de Bruce il y avait des complications, il ne le saurait peut-être jamais. Il devrait vivre dans l'ignorance.

Il entendit qu'on toquait à la porte. Il se ressaisit avant de répondre, s'éclaircissant la voix avant :

_Oui ?

Barry passa la tête et après une brève hésitation, rentra à l'intérieur en fermant derrière lui.

_Un problème ?demanda d'emblée Clark qui essayait de reprendre contenance.

Le Flash promena son regard sur la pièce avant de répondre :

_Je me suis dit que je pourrais t'aider pour trier ses affaires.

Clark ne pouvait pas rejeter Barry et il n'en avait pas non plus l'envie. Il hocha la tête et lui tendit un carton.

Dans le silence, Barry récupérait les uniformes de Bruce dans sa partie de rangement quand Clark remettait ses affaires personnelles. Bruce en avait très peu. C'était triste de constater qu'il avait très peu d'objets : il n'avait aucune photo et que des choses utilitaires. Ça rendait Clark triste, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer.

Ils terminèrent assez vite. Clark n'avait pas eu envie de s'éterniser sur chacune des affaires de Bruce à cause de Barry et de toute manière, c'était mieux de cette façon. C'était moins douloureux.

_Merci pour le coup de main, Barry.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules alors qu'il portait son carton.

_C'est normal.

Clark récupéra les deux autres cartons. Il ramènerait les armes plus tard. Ils allaient sortir quand Barry reprit la parole.

_Hey, Clark attends. Est-ce que… y'avait un truc entre Bruce et toi ?

Clark sentit son cœur accélérer d'un coup alors qu'il se sentait blêmir. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait peur de le faire. Merde. Il était totalement en train de paniquer. Ça se vit sur son visage, car Barry hocha la tête.

_Ne paniques pas, je dirais rien. C'était juste pour te dire que si jamais tu avais besoin d'évacuer ta peine, tu pouvais te fier à quelqu'un.

Clark regarda Barry. Le visage du blond montrait sa peine et sa compassion. Il savait qu'il était sincère en disant ça. Le geste de Barry avait beaucoup de valeur aux yeux de Clark et ça le toucha droit au cœur. Il hocha à nouveau la tête, quelque part soulagé de ne pas être jugé mais soutenu.

_Merci, Barry.

Ce dernier lui afficha un léger sourire et après ça, ils sortirent du baraquement.

**_Jour 162 (16/03)_ **

Kent regardait les dunes de sables à travers la fenêtre de son véhicule. La vie suivait son cours et son équipe avait repris leurs missions comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. L'humeur ambiante était triste dans la base mais sur le terrain, tous se devaient d'être concentrés et opérationnels. Il l'était.

Il avait repris espoir. Il connaissait Wayne, il savait qu'il était un battant et il savait aussi que sur leur continent, il était quelqu'un d'important. Il aurait forcément les meilleurs soins possibles. Kent s'était convaincu que ça irait, parce que si les choses allaient bien pour Bruce, elles iraient bien pour lui. Il gardait espoir.

Touchant inconsciemment le tissu de ses mitaines, il se prépara psychologiquement à leur prochaine intervention. Il préférait penser à la douceur du tissu, reflétant sa qualité. Bruce devait assurément avoir des goûts de luxe, dans sa vie civile. Il sourit vaguement, repensant à la fois où Bruce avait coupé le bout de ses sous-gants pour les lui offrir et protéger ses mains. Il avait été prévenant avec lui depuis longtemps et il n'avait rien vu. Désormais, ces mitaines étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait de lui.

Son véhicule s'immobilisa et il descendit, suivant Palmer qui rejoignait d'autres soldats. C'était encore un autre jour en Irak, une autre intervention. Il était prêt à agir, une détermination nouvelle qui ne tenait qu'à une chose : l'espoir de revoir un jour Bruce.


	25. Semaine 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo ! Bon, on commence à arriver doucement sur la fin de cette première partie. J'ai clairement pas commencé à écrire la deuxième donc elle arrivera dans trèèèès longtemps =./ Foutu mémoire ! X) Bref, sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos retours ;)
> 
> A la prochaine ;)

# Semaine 24

* * *

_**Jour 165 (19/03)** _

La destruction de l'ambassade des Etats-Unis d'Amérique avait encore des répercussions assez graves. Les bombardements ne cessaient de pleuvoir sur l'Irak et le gouvernement irakien n'aimait pas voir son espace aérien autant bafoué. Alors, après plusieurs jours de négociations, les deux gouvernements étaient arrivés à trouver une entente, et ils devaient coopérer contre l'Etat islamique.

Si en haut lieu tout ça paraissait plus ou moins sous contrôle, sur le terrain c'était loin d'être le cas. Les militaires américains avaient du mal à coopérer avec la police militaire irakienne et les choses étaient tendues. Cette intervention ne faisait pas exception. Les équipes de Palmer et de Stone avaient été réquisitionnées pour travailler sur une nouvelle mission, en collaboration avec les autorités irakiennes.

Ça ne se passait pas très bien. Les irakiens avaient demandé leur contribution à l'assaut d'une potentielle cachette de terroristes. Alors qu'ils discutaient tous entre eux pour s'organiser, Stone avait entendu deux militaires irakiens dire qu'ils allaient arrêter des résistants à leur gouvernement. Immédiatement, le Major Stone en avait fait part au Capitaine Palmer et à leurs hommes. Et là….

C'était totalement parti en clash arabe. Palmer et Stone s'engueulaient avec les deux autres gradés militaires irakiens. Il était hors de question que les militaires américains aident l'armée irakienne pour des affaires personnelles d'Etat et non pour du contre-terrorisme. Ça faisait une heure que le ton montait entre tous les hommes, si bien qu'ils avaient fini par se mettre tous en joue quand Palmer, trop sanguin, avait levé le canon de son arme.

La situation était loin d'être réglée. Personne n'avait passé d'appel radio pour demander du renfort dans les deux camps, mais personne n'avait baissé son arme. Stone et Palmer étaient en trop mauvaise position pour baisser les leurs.

Kent trouvait la situation totalement stupide, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de mettre en danger ses collègues. D'un autre côté, il fallait quelqu'un qui soit un peu en retrait pour intervenir. Il se lança pour briser le silence.

_ _Nous ne sommes pas ennemis. Baissons nos armes._

Le chef répliqua d'emblée :

_ _Baissez les vôtres d'abord ! Vous dites ça et vous nous menacez en premier !_

Palmer répliqua d'emblée :

_ _C'est vous, vous nous mentez !_

Stone, son M4 toujours pointé vers l'un des chefs, ne les quittant pas du regard, donna un léger coup de coude à Palmer pour attirer son attention.

_Il ne faut pas qu'on entre en conflit avec eux. Baisse ton arme.

De derrière, Kent pouvait voir Palmer serrer les dents. Avant de baisser doucement l'arme de son canon, sachant pertinemment que Stone avait raison. Palmer retira doucement les doigts de la gâchette et lâcha son arme, qui pendait à sa bandoulière. Il leva ensuite les mains.

_ _J'ai fait un premier pas, à vous maintenant._

Le gradé que Stone mettait en joue baissa son arme. Le Major donna l'ordre de baisser les armes et, hésitant quelques secondes, ils obéirent. Kent avait toutefois gardé le doigt sur sa gâchette et Prince, à côté de lui, avait posé sa main sur son arme de poing. Puis le deuxième gradé ordonna de baisser les armes.

Si plus personne ne se menaçait de leurs canons, la tension était palpable dans l'air. Le premier gradé irakien contre lequel Palmer s'était engueulé, un certain Nasser, s'approcha d'eux, le regard menaçant. Kent n'aimait pas du tout ce type.

_ _Nous avons perdus du temps. Maintenant, peut-être que nos ennemis sont partis ! Par votre faute !_

Kent serra inconsciemment les doigts sur son M4. Stone prit la parole avant Palmer.

_ _On va y aller et vous assister. Mais si jamais vous nous avez menti, ça aura de lourdes conséquences._

_ _Ce sont des menaces ?_

Derrière le chef, les irakiens levèrent à nouveau leurs armes. Stone leva son poing pour ordonner à ses hommes de ne pas bouger. A contre cœur, Kent obéit, comme les autres.

_ _Ce sont des faits. On vous suit._

Le ton de Stone était implacable, comme toujours. Les irakiens passèrent devant, formant une colonne et les américains prirent la même formation. Kent se trouvait derrière Palmer et derrière lui, Curry et Jordan regardaient d'un œil mauvais les irakiens à côté d'eux.

Ils avançaient lentement, jusqu'à ce que les irakiens leur indiquent une maison grise, mitoyenne avec deux autres maisons. Elles étaient toutes collées dans cette rue. Impossible de faire le tour, à moins de passer par les deux autres maisons. Ce qu'ils firent. Les irakiens se divisèrent en deux groupes et les américains firent de même, Palmer passant par l'arrière avec son équipe alors que Stone restait avec la sienne. Stewart, équipé de son Barrett tout comme l'était Queen, ferma la marche de son groupe. Ils gardaient souvent ce format de déploiement, le sniper à l'arrière.

Kent suivait étroitement Palmer. Toquant à la porte d'à côté, ils firent taire l'enfant qui ouvrit d'une main sur la bouche et Kent leur intima le silence d'un geste, vérifiant la maison avant de passer à l'arrière et de couvrir le reste de son équipe. Mis à part le mécontentement de la femme, leur entrée se passa dans le silence et ils purent atteindre l'arrière de la maison-cible.

_ _En place_ , dit alors Palmer à la radio.

Palmer se posta à côté de la porte, suivit par Jordan, Allen et Queen. Stone les rejoignit aussi et se postèrent de l'autre côté de la porte.

_ _Nous aussi._

Kent resta face à la porte. C'était son rôle de l'enfoncer.

«  _Maintenant !_  »

Il suivit l'ordre de l'irakien pour être coordonné. D'un coup de pied lourd, il enfonça la porte, se reculant pour laisser entrer Stone et Palmer et entra à leur suite.

_ _Pas un geste ! A terre !_

__A terre !_

Ça criait dans tous les sens. Quelques coups de feu furent échangés et Kent stoppa un homme dans sa fuite en lui donnant un coup de crosse. Il le maintint en joue alors que ses collègues passaient pour inspecter le reste de la maison. A côté, Stone avait dû ouvrir le feu sur un homme armé, dont le sang se répandait sur le sol.

Leur assaut ne prit que quelques minutes, le temps d'inspecter les étages. De sa position, Kent n'avait pas fait plus de trois mètres dans la maison et se retrouvait obligé de se fier à ce qu'il entendait parmi les cris de ses frères d'armes et des irakiens, les tirs de leurs fusils et les hurlements qui suivaient. C'était à la fois frustrant et stressant.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule pour lui signaler que tout était vérifié et Kent se dégagea de l'homme au sol pour que Jordan l'attache alors qu'il le tenait toujours en joue. Lantern aida alors l'homme à se lever et ils rassemblèrent les gars vivants dans la pièce principale.

Il y avait cinq hommes placés contre le mur en plus de deux autres cadavres à l'entrée. Allen et Curry avaient ramené l'autre cadavre de l'arrière de la maison. Huit personnes en tout, qui étaient en train de se faire photographier par Palmer et Stone. Prince et Stewart, eux, relevaient les empreintes de chacun avec de l'encre et du papier.

_J'en conclue qu'on a fait bonne pioche ?demanda-t-il alors que Queen redescendait de l'étage avec des irakiens.

Stone hocha la tête et se tourna vers le démineur.

_Exact. Allez jeter un œil à l'étage, Queen vous montrera.

Kent hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le sniper blond. Il entendit derrière Palmer parler aux irakiens qui l'accompagnaient :

_ _C'est notre expert en explosifs._

Il fronça les sourcils mais les deux irakiens le laissèrent passer et il suivit Queen. A l'étage se trouvait deux grandes pièces, investies par les irakiens. Queen le mena à la première pièce, qui regorgeait de documents. Ils se tournèrent tous vers eux.

_ _Je suis démineur._

Le chef qui s'appelait Nasser, le plus agressif, s'écarta pour lui faire de la place autour de la table sur laquelle était étalée des plans.

_Regardez, dit ce dernier dans un anglais avec un fort accent.

Kent se pencha pour regarder.

Tout de suite, les dessins techniques attirèrent son attention. Des plans de construction pour des dispositifs à déclenchement à retardement et à distance. Il y avait toutes sortes de plans différents, pour des fabrications et utilisations différentes. La qualité des dessins et des plans détonnait du reste de la maison. Il n'y avait aucun matériel pour concevoir les bombes ici, ni aucune fourniture pour les dessiner. Kent se tourna vers Queen :

_Il faut appeler l'anti-terrorisme.

Queen hocha la tête.

_Stone s'est chargé de prévenir ceux de l' _Agence*._

Nasser posa sa main sur lui. Kent se crispa automatiquement au contact, avant de tourner la tête vers lui quand l'irakien parla :

_ _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Kent entendait l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Nasser n'était plus le même homme qu'avant l'assaut. Ils avaient été sincères avec eux. L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit coupable d'avoir douté d'eux.

_ _Je ne sais pas, il faut que je regarde tout ça._

Nasser s'écarta et échangea avec le deuxième chef, Abdelli.

Kent s'enferma dans sa bulle pour fouiller à travers tous les documents et dossiers présents en plus. Il était clair que c'était un spécialiste qui avait fait tout ça. Il devait vérifier, et il allait le faire maintenant. Passant son M4 dans son dos, il se dégagea les bras et sortit sa mini loupe de son kit de déminage, toujours présent dans ses poches.

Examinant les dessins de près, il pouvait confirmer que c'était fait manuellement, de la main de la même personne. Et automatiquement, Kent ne pouvait penser qu'au Dentiste. Aucun doute n'était possible, il était une seule et même personne, il en était sûr. Un plastiqueur aussi bon que lui pouvait fabriquer tous les types de bombes qu'il souhaitait et avec une telle ingéniosité…

Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure alors qu'à chacune de ses vérifications, ses soupçons se confirmaient. Kent fouillait, encore et encore, allait vite, ne se concentrait que sur ça.

_Kent ?demanda Queen.

Il prit à peine une seconde pour lui répondre vaguement, sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait.

_Pas maintenant.

Il étalait les plans au sol, les examinant, cherchant dans les dossiers le moindre indice sur son identité. Il devait lui mettre la main dessus. Il pouvait le faire. S'il trouvait son identité, ou un indice, l'anti-terrorisme l'arrêterait. Il aurait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Il aurait gagné contre ce connard.

_Clark !

Le ton autoritaire de Queen lui fit relever la tête. Et réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Agenouillé au sol, au milieu des papiers, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Stone, Allen et Prince étaient montés. Ils le regardaient comme s'il avait deux têtes.

_Est-ce que ça va, Sergent-Major Kent ?demanda très formellement Stone.

Kent se reprit. Il se releva pour faire face à son supérieur.

_Très bien, Major. Je crois qu'on est tombé sur quelque chose de très important. Il s'agirait du  _Dentiste_ , Monsieur.

Stone releva son casque pour s'essuyer le front.

_Merde, vous êtes sérieux ?

_Absolument, Monsieur.

Il vit Queen serrer la mâchoire, sa colère visible sur son visage et il vit le dégoût sur celui de Prince. Allen lui, serra les poings, faisant craquer ses jointures. Stone hocha la tête.

_L'anti-terrorisme va débarquer d'ici 10 minutes. Remettez tout ça en ordre avant leur arrivée.

Kent serra la mâchoire à son tour. Il aurait voulu continuer d'examiner les éléments présents. Mais ça n'était pas son domaine. A contre cœur, il hocha la tête.

_A vos ordres.

Stone redescendit. Prince le suivit. Seuls un irakien et Arrow restèrent. Après quelques minutes, Allen était parti aussi.

Kent avait tout rassemblé en vitesse, ciblant les feuillets et dossiers qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de consulter. Pour lui faire gagner du temps, Queen avait rassemblé ceux qu'il avait déjà vus. Il trouva des listes manuscrites, en arabe, donnant la formule du TATP et les explications pour en fabriquer. Sur ces feuilles, il y avait toutes les explications nécessaires, les quantités, le matériel. C'était comme tomber sur une recette de cuisine.

Il crut qu'il était totalement en train d'halluciner. Ce plastiqueur, c'était quoi ? Un mercenaire ? On venait le voir pour acheter des bombes, ou des méthodes pour les faire ? Kent attrapa la liste et d'un coup, se dirigea vers la sortie, abandonnant Queen au rangement. Il fonça vers leurs prisonniers, avec qui Palmer parlait.

_Mon Capitaine, je dois leur parler.

Palmer haussa un sourcil mais devant l'urgence de Kent, il hocha la tête et se recula, avisant d'un regard l'avis du deuxième chef irakien qui donna son autorisation. Kent se plaça devant eux.

_ _Où avez-vous eu tout ça ?_

Il montra la liste devant les irakiens. Il reprit.

_ _Je sais que c'est quelqu'un qui vous a fourni ça. Qui ? Quel est son nom ?_

Aucun irakien ne lui répondit. Sa colère monta en flèche.

_ _Comment il s'appelle ?! Combien vous l'avez payé, hein ?! Où est-il ?_

_Kent !

Il se recula. Son ton était monté et Palmer l'avait rappelé à l'ordre. Il devait agir autrement. Kent prit une posture assurée, se redressant en riant, son regard reflétant toute sa méprise.

_ _Il est clair que vous êtes trop stupides pour créer tout ça. Quel dommage d'avoir dû payer ça pour ne jamais avoir pu l'utiliser. Finalement, vous nous êtes inutiles._

Kent replia le papier et leur tourna le dos.

_ _Pas si stupides que ça, puisqu'on a tué des américains avec nos bombes !_

Kent se retourna à l'instant même où Palmer s'avança à nouveau, entrant dans le jeu de Kent :

_ _Vous avez eu de la chance. Vous ne battrez jamais tous les démineurs que nous avons. Nous-_

Un autre prisonnier se mit à rire, coupant Palmer.

_ _Vos démineurs ? Même votre_ «Man of Steel » _se fera avoir. Il y veillera personnellement._

_ _Qui ça "il" ?_ lâcha Kent en s'avançant.

Il fut immédiatement bloqué par Palmer et ramené en arrière par Stewart. Dehors, des voitures freinèrent dans un crissement de pneus. L'anti-terrorisme était là. Le timing était mauvais, trop mauvais.

_ _Qui ça « il » ?_ insista Kent alors que Stewart le tirait dehors.

_Kent, on y va, dit Stewart.

Les prisonniers se mirent à rire. Palmer et Stewart le conduisirent dehors. Kent était sur les nerfs. Il resta à l'écart quand Palmer et Stone débriefèrent avec les équipes qui prenaient le relais. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Humvee démarrèrent et ils se séparèrent des irakiens, restés sur place.

Kent regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, les nerfs à vif. Ils connaissaient son pseudonyme. Il était sûr que les prisonniers ne savaient pas qu'il s'agissait de lui, mais ils semblaient convaincus que le plastiqueur chercherait à avoir sa peau. Kent en avait fait une affaire personnelle depuis un moment, mais là, il venait d'avoir la preuve que c'était dans les deux sens. Et si ça se trouve, après ça, il n'en entendra plus jamais parler. Il espérait seulement que l'anti-terrorisme réussirait à l'arrêter.

_**Jour 166 (20/03)** _

Clark était allongé à son point d'observation habituel, regardant le ciel d'un œil lointain. S'il ne se trompait pas, c'était la fin du premier jour du printemps. Les jours s'étaient écoulés rapidement, depuis son arrivée ici. Encore plus depuis que Bruce n'était plus là. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Bruce lui manquait. Terriblement. Il était constamment dans ses pensées sauf quand il pensait aux bombes. Bruce.

Il lâcha un long soupir las. Sa journée avait été éprouvante. Ils avaient dû gérer encore un fois une foule en colère et après ça, il avait dû s'occuper d'un véhicule piégé, un des leurs. Sa journée avait été stressante et les paroles des prisonniers irakiens de la veille ne quittaient pas ses pensées. Palmer savait que c'était la cause de son changement de comportement. Du moins, en partie.

Il aurait probablement mieux supporté les choses, si Bruce avait été là. C'était même certain. Mais ça faisait sept jours qu'il était sans lui. Sept jours, qui étaient passés vite malgré la lourde absence que Clark sentait. Même si Bruce lui manquait, il était un soldat en guerre et cette dure réalité rendait la chose encore plus difficile à vivre. Et malgré ça, il devait tenir. Il devait tenir et il tiendrait, coûte que coûte, pour se sortir de cet enfer et vivre sa vie. Une vie dont il espérait que Bruce puisse en faire partie.

Clark rabattit ses mains sous sa tête. Il avait Bruce dans la peau. Ce gars qu'il avait détesté au premier abord représentait clairement dans son esprit sa porte de sortie à tous ses problèmes. C'était sa représentation de l'espoir, l'espoir de pouvoir être heureux avec quelqu'un, d'avoir une vie comblée loin de la guerre. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Il avait clairement pu le définir avec les séances de Magnus.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et venir s'assoir à côté de lui.

_Café ?demanda le Flash en tendant les jambes devant lui.

Clark se redressa, parcourant du regard les dunes de sables à peine perceptibles dans la nuit. Il n'y avait plus grand monde, à cette heure-là. Il hocha la tête et Barry lui tendit un thermos.

_Merci. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?demanda-t-il, étonné de voir Barry sans Ollie ou Hal.

Barry haussa les épaules.

_Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de compagnie, après tout ça. Le Bat n'est plus là alors… j'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien, de ne pas être trop seul.

Clark esquissa un sourire, touché par l'attention de Barry.

_Merci. Bruce ne parlait peut-être pas beaucoup, mais il avait le mérite d'être présent.

Barry lâcha un rire.

_C'est clair que je l'imagine difficilement parler chiffons !

Clark sourit en retournant la tête vers les dunes. C'est vrai que Bruce ne parlait pas beaucoup de choses futiles. Mais il l'avait toujours écouté. C'était réellement dans ses actes, que Bruce montrait son attachement. Pas dans les paroles. Aux yeux de Bruce, les gestes avaient probablement plus de valeur et ça, c'était une chose que Clark comprenait et acceptait. Il y accordait lui aussi beaucoup de valeur. Il soupira à cette pensée.

_Il me manque.

Il ne vit pas la grimace de Barry, mais il sentit sa tape réconfortante sur l'épaule.

_Il nous manque à tous. Peut-être moins qu'à toi, mais il nous manque. Et dans deux mois, Hal rentre au pays. Lui aussi, il va nous manquer.

Clark hocha la tête.

_Je crois qu'on va être nombreux à ne plus faire d'OpEx.

Barry haussa les épaules.

_Les jeunes prendront la relève. Je pense qu'on a assez fait notre devoir patriotique.

Clark approuva.

_Et tu comptes faire quoi, en rentrant ?

Le blond se frotta ses cheveux courts.

_J'en sais rien. Flic, peut-être. On part tous chez les flics.

Les deux hommes rirent légèrement. C'était vrai que leurs reconversions allaient souvent vers le même type de métier. Barry tapa alors dans ses mains et se releva.

_Un poker, ça te branche ?

Clark sourit et récupéra le thermos en se relevant.

_Carrément !

**_Jour 169 (23/03)_ **

Kent était totalement sur ses gardes. Avec sa poêle à frire, marchant à la tête du convoi d'un char blindé, il avançait lentement, obligé de s'arrêter à chaque fois que son détecteur sonnait. Il sonnait souvent. Encore une fois, il se retrouvait sur une route bardée d'objets métalliques cachés sous le sable. Les bombardements avaient facilité le retournement de la terre et avec ça, il était encore plus aisé d'y cacher des IED. «  _God bless America_  ». Quelle ironie.

Il s'arrêta une énième fois quand son appareil sonna, pour vérifier le sol. Eclat d'obus. Quelle chance de passer par là à nouveau ! Il reprit sa route en soupirant :

_Ça risque d'être long, mon Colonel.

«  _Tant que vous restez concentré, ça m'est égal._  »répliqua Jones à la radio.

Kent s'était douté qu'il répondrait quelque chose dans le genre. Il grogna, reprenant sa route, observant le sol et les alentours à chaque fois.

La tension était omniprésente. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il craignait de tomber sur un IED. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il craignait que ça soit le dernier. Il scrutait les environs proches, sans pour autant voir des observateurs. Personne sur les toits, personne aux fenêtres, personne dans la rue. Le décor lui rappelait un de ces films sur l'apocalypse, ou la fin du monde. Des bâtiments détruits et pas un seul signe de vie. Il n'y avait même pas un animal dans le coin.

Kent se tendit quand il remarqua une silhouette du coin de l'œil. Trop rapide pour identifier ce que c'était, mais il était certain que c'était quelqu'un. Il était entrainé pour ça.

_Mouvement à 11 heures, 50 mètres. Quelqu'un a un visuel ?

Il tourna la tête vers Jordan, à sa gauche, qui secoua négativement la tête. A sa droite, Allen fit la même chose lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui.

«  _Négatif, Kent. »_ répondit Stewart, posté plusieurs mètres plus loin en sniper.

«  _Vous êtes encore hors champ pour Thompson et moi_. »répondit Queen.

Kent se tourna vers le convoi. Il était loin des autres, mais il entendit à la radio :

«  _Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu, Kent ?_  »demanda Palmer.

Le concerné regarda à nouveau dans la direction où il avait aperçu quelqu'un. Il avança lentement, serrant le manche de sa poêle à frire.

_Certain. 50 mètres à 11 heures.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant qu'il entende Stone dire :

«  _Très bien. Personne n'a la personne en viseur. On va faire autrement. Jordan, Allen, au signal, vous me vérifiez ça. Kent, vous reculerez._  »

Il hésita avant de se décider à suivre les ordres : c'était la décision la plus sécuritaire pour lui. Il ne savait pas s'il y avait un IED.

«  _Stewart, offrez-nous une diversion._  »continua Stone.

«  _Reçu._  »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils entendirent trois coups de feu d'un fusil de précision. Allen passa derrière lui pour rejoindre Jordan et ils se dirigèrent vers la position qu'avait indiquée Kent. Il les vit disparaître derrière un mur d'immeuble.

Ils attendirent. Le silence était pesant pour Kent. Ils étaient obligés de rester tous dans l'attente et maintenant qu'il ne se passait rien, il était encore plus stressé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des cris, suivis d'un carton. Son premier réflexe fut de bouger. Il se stoppa net deux pas plus tard, se rappelant sa situation sur un potentiel terrain miné et du port de sa tenue de protection.

Il attendit. Seul, sur un terrain totalement à découvert, dans un silence total alors que derrière lui, le convoi s'était arrêté. Kent porta sa main à son arme, par réflexe. Il savait que derrière lui, tous les soldats étaient aux aguets.

«  _On a eu le gars. On a un détonateur à fil ici._  »

Kent poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix du Flash. Il laissa sa poêle à frire au sol, marcha en ligne droite pour rejoindre le côté et longea les murs pour être certain de ne pas marcher dans une zone non vérifiée.

_J'arrive.

«  _Reçu, Allen. Kent, on couvre tes arrières._  »

Il passa le pan du mur derrière lequel il avait vu ses collègues disparaître et les trouva au bout de la rue, un cadavre d'un jeune adolescent à leurs pieds. Kent fit une grimace en le regardant. Il devait à peine être adulte. Dans le début de la vingtaine. C'était triste à voir.

De leur côté, Allen et Jordan avaient aussi du mal à accepter. La peine se lisait sur leurs visages et Kent tapota l'épaule du Flash, le plus proche de lui, pour leur montrer son soutien.

_Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait les gars.

Dans la main du garçon, Kent pouvait clairement voir le contacteur. S'il était là avec, le fil ne devait pas être loin. Il ne lui fallut qu'observer les lieux pendant deux minutes pour trouver l'épais fil bleu qui sortait du sable.

_J'ai le fil, dit-il à la radio.

Derrière lui, Jordan fouillait les poches du jeune alors que Kent fourrait le contacteur dans sa poche, enroulant le fil qu'il sortait délicatement du sol.

«  _Reçu. J'arrive avec Curry, les gars. On va vérifier le périmètre._  »dit Palmer.

Kent les vit se diriger vers eux et ils se croisèrent. Le démineur se retrouva vite au milieu de la route et sortit un IED du sable, 15 mètres devant sa poêle à frire. A la vue de l'engin et de la quantité d'explosifs, si l'IED avait été déclenché, Kent aurait sauté. Le gamin ne devait pas connaître l'importance de la zone de déflagration.

_J'suis dessus. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie les gars.

«  _Merci, Steel._  »

La tristesse s'entendait dans la voix d'Allen. Ça n'était jamais plaisant à vivre, mais il venait de donner une « justification » à leur acte. Ça leur permettrait de mieux vivre avec. Kent prit une grande inspiration pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le dispositif devant lui.

La bombe ne fut pas difficile à désamorcer. Une fois que Kent eut cerné le montage, ce fut simple pour lui de s'en occuper sans recourir à l'explosion déclenchée volontairement. Une demi-heure après la diversion de Stewart, ils reprirent leur route, Kent équipé de sa poêle à frire. Il avait hâte que cette routine se termine pour de bon. Après tout ça, il serait libre de chercher Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agence* = CIA (En général ils se chargent pas mal des opérations d'anti-terrorisme à l'extérieur du territoire américain, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre) (ça et un tout un tas d'autres trucs obscurs)


	26. Semaine 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde ! Encore un peu de retard mais voici le dernier chapitre en date ! Après lecture, vous aurez vite deviné où ça mènera... ou pas :P ! Il me reste encore deux chapitres à poster et peut-être un "épilogue", à voir.
> 
> PS : "Plastic" ici n'est pas une faute mais le nom du type d'explosif
> 
> J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! A bientôt ;)

# Semaine 25

* * *

**_Jour 173 (27/03)_ **

Clark était angoissé. Constamment. Il n'arrivait pas à évacuer cette inquiétude omniprésente qui l'animait. Il avait parlé avec Magnus, avec Barry, avec Hal, Oliver, Diana… Il avait joué au basket, il avait fait des sessions de tirs, du combat et d'autres sports. Diana lui avait même donné quelques cours de Krav Maga et appris quelques prises de Ju-jitsu. Ces dernières leçons avec elle étaient utiles pour lui faire oublier sa situation actuelle le temps des séances. Ensuite, ses pensées revenaient toujours sur les mêmes sujets : Bruce, et cette histoire de plastiqueur surnommé « Le Dentiste ».

Bruce. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Bruce et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Personne n'en avait. Il n'avait pas de moyen de le contacter et même le Colonel Jones n'avait pas plus d'informations. Clark ne savait donc pas si Bruce s'était remis de ses blessures ou s'il était mort. Enfin, s'il n'y avait pas de retombées sur Jones, il pouvait en conclure que Bruce était vivant. Mais dans quel état ?

Est-ce que Bruce était dans le coma, ou retourné chez lui ? Est-ce qu'il allait retourner sur le terrain ou choisir un travail de bureau ? Est-ce qu'il allait quitter l'armée et redevenir le PDG qu'il aurait toujours dû être ? Aucune chance. Bruce était un homme d'action. Il retournerait sur le terrain s'il en avait la capacité. Mais Clark ne savait même pas si c'était le cas. Ça le tuait de ne pas savoir.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler. Être avec lui. Sentir sa présence. Entendre sa voix. Pouvoir le toucher. Il aurait aimé que Bruce soit là pour le réconforter au sujet du plastiqueur, qui visiblement connaissait son existence. Ça lui fichait une trouille pas possible. L'idée de savoir qu'un plastiqueur aussi talentueux que le Dentiste voulait sa peau personnellement, il y avait de quoi avoir peur.

Mais… ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles à ce sujet. L'anti-terrorisme avait repris les rênes et n'avait aucune raison de leur communiquer des nouvelles sur leur avancée. Ce qui ne rassurait vraiment pas Clark, qui se doutait bien que les gars de leur cellule avaient peut-être d'autres préoccupations avec tout ce qu'il se passait que de s'occuper d'un seul plastiqueur.

Il se toucha inconsciemment le torse, toujours pas habitué à l'absence de ses plaques. Jones lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait en récupérer que lors de sa prochaine permission, dans trois semaines. Trois semaines. Ça allait être long, d'ici là. Mais avec deux semaines de permission, il aurait le temps de retrouver Bruce, et de prendre de ses nouvelles. C'est cette lueur d'espoir qui l'empêchait de devenir fou.

Il se demandait parfois, si jamais Bruce était réveillé, s'il pensait à lui. Si Bruce aussi avait hâte de le revoir, ou s'il pensait mettre leur histoire de côté et ne plus revenir vers lui. Clark doutait que Bruce puisse agir de cette façon. Quelque part, il espérait aussi que Bruce ne soit pas le genre d'homme à faire ça. Bruce… non, il était fiable. Honnête, sincère. Bruce avait des sentiments pour lui. Il ne le laisserait pas.

C'est avec ce genre de pensées que Clark s'endormait le soir, rêvant parfois de la présence de Bruce, se réveillant parfois avec déception face à son absence. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour pouvoir revoir le bleu glacier de ses yeux, toucher sa peau chaude et douce et entendre la douceur de sa voix quand il murmurait. Oui, Clark donnerait tout pour l'avoir près de lui.

_**Jour 175 (29/03)** _

Il faisait plutôt chaud, aujourd'hui. Kent était soulagé de ne pas avoir à porter sa tenue de protection pour sa mission. Il aurait fini par fondre à l'intérieur. Assis dans les dunes en pleins soleil, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression qu'il ne faisait que 30 degrés. La saison chaude arrivait.

Il se couvrit le visage quand le vent souleva la poussière et il réajusta ses lunettes de soleil. Ça lui faisait du bien, quand même, un peu de soleil et de chaleur. L'air rendait moins lourd l'impact des rayons sur la peau.

_Steel ! On relance une partie ! Barry va te relayer.

Il se retourna et leva la main avant de se lever, adressant une tape légère sur l'épaule d'Allen quand il passa à sa hauteur.

_Merci mec.

Le Flash lui adressa un soupir :

_C'est vraiment le poste de garde le plus chiant du monde !

Kent lâcha un rire.

_C'est clair !

Ils étaient à plus de 200km de leur base, dans le milieu du désert. Ils étaient venus pour relayer d'autres collègues à tenir le poste de ravitaillement. Allez savoir comment ils avaient atterri là, eux, sachant qu'il y avait des bases plus proches et que ce genre de tâches étaient plutôt réservées aux recrues. Enfin bon, leur Capitaine avait eu la bonne idée de ramener des cartes.

Kent s'installa à la chaise de Barry. Ils étaient situés en hauteur, à côté de plusieurs hangars qu'ils gardaient et l'un d'eux gardait toujours un œil sur la route. L'endroit n'était pas compliqué à surveiller, ils avaient plutôt un bon angle de vue sur les environs. Difficile de les surprendre à pieds, encore plus en voiture.

Palmer distribua les cartes. Kent les souleva juste pour apercevoir ce qu'il avait alors que Queen lançait la mise.

_Je pars sur 20 dollars.

Kent grimaça. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de dollars sur lui, et il ne se baladait pas non plus avec une liasse de dollars irakiens.

_Je suis, enchaina Jordan.

Kent sortit d'une de ses poches de veste quelques billets enroulés. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 50 dollars.

_Je suis, dit-il, espérant que ça passerait la partie.

Il allait devoir ruser et avoir un bon jeu s'il voulait gagner.

_C'est dans tes moyens, le fermier ?lança Palmer en riant et en suivant aussi la mise.

Il retourna les cartes alors que Kent faisait une grimace devant les cartes qui se révélaient :

_J'vais être très vite à court.

_Oh allez Steel, faut jouer avec le risque ! Je relance de 40 !lâcha Queen avec un énorme sourire.

Kent serra les dents et Jordan fit de même.

_T'es un bâtard Ollie.

Le sniper afficha un grand sourire.

_Je sais. Tu mises, Hal ?

_Ah la ferme. Je suis, ouai.

Kent fit une grimace.

_Désolé j'ai pas assez.

Il fut hué par les trois autres joueurs.

_Oh allez Kent ! Tu peux compléter en dinars !

_Nan mais je savais que t'avais rien dans le pantalon !

_Allez fais péter ton fric, au pire on te fera crédit !

Kent grogna et céda. Il lança le reste de ses dollars et compléta avec ses dinars.

_Voilà.

Palmer suivit aussi. Il retourna la dernière carte. Ce fut l'explosion de réactions. Le Capitaine frappa du poing sur la table, Ollie lança ses cartes et Hal affichait un léger sourire. Ils retournèrent tour à tour leurs cartes.

_Une paire de 10.

_Un brelan de dames !

Kent afficha un sourire.

_Une couleur !

_Une paire de 8…

Il ramassa les gains sur la table pour les ramener à lui, devant l'air dépité de Palmer et Jordan. Queen afficha un sourire amusé :

_J'oublie à chaque fois que tu sais bien cacher tout jeu !

Le démineur afficha un sourire carnassier :

_Merci pour vos dons les gars !

Jordan le gratifia d'un joli doigt d'honneur.

_Véhicules à l'Est !cria alors Allen.

Ils saisirent tous leurs armes, Kent abandonnant immédiatement l'idée de récupérer ses gains. Armant son M4, il regarda dans sa lunette de visée dans la direction qu'avait indiquée Allen. Leur Capitaine ordonna alors :

_Queen, tu passes par la droite. Identifie-les.

Leur sniper s'activa avec son Barrett, dégringolant la dune pour se mettre à couvert derrière un hangar. Les autres suivirent Palmer derrière le couvert le plus proche. Au loin, trois véhicules soulevaient le sable et se dirigeaient vers eux.

«  _C'est deux Humvee et un camion. Une escorte_. »

Kent se permit de sortir sa jumelle monoculaire, comme le fit Palmer. Il vit que le véhicule de tête et celui de queue étaient équipés de mitrailleuses lourdes.

_Ok, dans cinq minutes ils seront là. Jordan, tu vas venir les accueillir avec moi. Les autres vous restez en retrait. Si ça tourne mal vous les canardez.

Kent hocha la tête et Palmer partit avec Lantern.

Indiquant à Queen de rester plus en retrait pour tenir son poste de sniper, Allen et lui se postèrent de chaque côté de l'entrée principale, prêts à tirer. Dans sa lunette de visée, Kent pouvait voir les véhicules approcher. Les gars dans le véhicule de tête n'avaient pas l'air très commodes, avec leurs lunettes de soleil. Mais Kent pouvait voir qu'ils avaient plutôt l'air d'être des américains.

Palmer s'avança vers eux à leur approche en levant une main. Le convoi s'arrêta, le véhicule de tête baissant sa vitre à la hauteur de Palmer. Ils échangeaient visiblement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Palmer attrapait sa radio en se reculant, levant la main pour autoriser le passage.

«  _C'est des gars de l'Agence._  »

Kent fut surpris par l'emploi du terme. « L'Agence », c'était la CIA. Mais les gars de l'anti-terrorisme en faisaient majoritairement partie et il n'avait jamais entendu Palmer les appeler de cette façon. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Les Humvee se garèrent sur la dune, alors que le camion s'avançait au milieu des hangars. Il comprit la distinction faite par Palmer quand il vit que les personnes qui sortaient des véhicules n'avaient pas du tout les habits adéquats pour le pays. Mis à part les conducteurs et leur passager avant qui étaient des rangers, les autres portaient plutôt une chemise légère et un pantalon noir ou gris. Même leurs chaussures n'allaient pas. Ils devaient avoir posé le pied sur le sol irakien récemment.

_Bien le bonjour messieurs, lança l'un d'eux en retirant ses lunettes. On vient faire un petit retrait.

Comme Palmer et Lantern étaient encore en train de revenir, Kent s'avança.

_Vous avez une liste ?

Le type, qui lui faisait vraiment penser à un gars tout droit sorti d'un film, lui présenta une feuille de sa poche. Kent la récupéra et la lut, tentant de rester impassible. L'arsenal que ces gars demandaient ne représentait pas rien. C'était clairement de l'armement lourd. De l'antichar, des lance-roquettes, des grenades lourdes. Il releva la tête au moment où Palmer arriva et il lui tendit la liste.

_Leurs demandes.

Palmer récupéra le papier et le lut en jurant.

_Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire avec ça, mais je ne veux certainement pas être dans le coin. Donnez-leur ce qu'ils veulent, Kent. Je m'occupe du registre.

Kent hocha la tête. Il demanda à Jordan de l'aider à sortir les caisses des missiles et ordonna à Queen et Allen d'aller chercher les lanceurs.

Le chargement dans le camion mit plus de temps que prévu. Les caisses étaient lourdes et il fallait entreposer les armes correctement pour ne pas qu'elles se renversent. Kent se demandait vraiment pourquoi ils avaient besoin de tout ça. Surtout que ces types, on ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient.

Aucun d'eux ne les aida à charger. Seuls les rangers le firent, mais les gars de la CIA se sentaient visiblement très au-dessus d'eux. C'était vrai, Kent en avait conscience. Mais il avait toujours trouvé les types comme eux douteux, ceux qui étaient des agents de terrains, car ils n'étaient pas prévisibles et ne ressentaient aucune pitié. Si ça se trouve, ils allaient assaillir une ville de terroriste comme anéantir un camp de réfugiés. Kent pensait que ces types n'avaient pas de limites et n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Bruce était moins négatif que lui sur le sujet.

Penser à Bruce lui serra le cœur l'espace d'une seconde. Ce n'était pas le lieu ni l'endroit pour penser à lui, mais il était toujours présent et c'était toujours aussi douloureux. Il dû se recentrer sur l'instant présent quand les gars de la CIA remontèrent dans leurs véhicules. Leur garde reprenait.

Ils attendirent que les véhicules soient hors de leur champ de vision pour retourner à leur table. Allen reprit sa garde alors que, pensifs, ils se rasseyaient pour jouer à nouveau. Kent hésita. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de jouer. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la table et grogna :

_Quel est le fumier qui m'a piqué mes gains ?!

Seule une explosion de rires lui répondit et ce fut suffisant pour lui faire changer les idées.

**_Jour 177 (31/03)_ **

Une bonne douche chaude pour soulager ses muscles. Il en avait eu vraiment besoin. Sa journée avait été longue, épuisante et ses muscles étaient douloureux. Clark ferma les yeux alors qu'il se rinçait les quelques millimètres réglementaires de cheveux qu'il avait. Sa tranquillité dura peu de temps : quelqu'un frappait très fort à sa porte.

Il termina de se rincer en vitesse et sortit, une serviette autour de la taille. Il ouvrit à Palmer.

_Dans le Humvee, maintenant !

Clark fronça les sourcils mais suivit l'ordre. Ils n'étaient normalement plus en service. Il se sécha à peine, enfilant son t-shirt et son uniforme rapidement ainsi que le strict nécessaire de son équipement puis il fila dehors.

Il monta dans le véhicule et écouta attentivement Palmer, qui les informa sur leur mission soudaine. Il alla droit au but :

_C'est vous qu'on demande, Kent. L'anti-terrorisme pense avoir trouvé la planque du Dentiste. L'assaut est prévu dans moins d'une heure et demie. Ils vous veulent sur place.

Clark tourna la tête vers Barry et Oliver, stupéfait. Dans une heure et demie ? Ils n'avaient même pas le temps d'être correctement mis au courant du plan d'assaut !

_Il faudra qu'on soit au taquet, commenta Oliver.

Ce dernier vérifia son Barrett. Les autres firent de même et ils continuèrent sur le reste du trajet en silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils s'étaient rassemblés pour faire le point à 3 kilomètres de la cible, derrière d'immenses rochers. Dans cette partie éloignée dans le désert, se trouvait d'innombrables petites casbah, toutes plus impressionnantes les unes des autres, mais une seule parmi elles les intéressaient. Isolée des autres, leur cible se situait dans les montagnes, en hauteur et dans la roche.

Kent regardait les environs d'un œil averti. Ils allaient participer à l'assaut de la grande bâtisse aux côtés des marines, qui escortaient quatre membres de la CIA qui se chargeaient de l'anti-terrorisme. Visiblement, c'était la rouquine Boone qui dirigeait cette opération avec ses collègues les agents Stampton, Piagelli et Charles.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser d'eux ni de cette opération. Quand il avait posé la question quant au sujet de leur source, ils n'avaient pas voulu répondre. Mais Kent avait compris au cours du débriefing que l'un des hommes qu'ils avaient capturé la semaine d'avant avait probablement lâché le morceau. Seulement, si le Dentiste avait eu vent de leur arrestation, il pouvait tout aussi bien être parti.

Les unités d'assaut des marines prirent les devants alors que l'équipe de Palmer restait à l'arrière avec Piagelli, l'expert en comportementalisme. Il avait l'air d'être le moins expérimenté sur le terrain. Avançant en trois colonnes distinctes, ils passèrent par les trois entrées prévues. Kent se tenait derrière Palmer et il était suivi par Jordan, Piagelli, Queen et Allen. L'endroit n'était pas gardé.

Kent n'aimait pas ça. Il s'était imaginé le Dentiste comme quelqu'un de solitaire, ce qui pouvait correspondre à un manque de gardes, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il occuperait une maison si…grande. Palmer enfonça la première porte au signal des marines.

Pointant le canon de son arme au-dessus de l'épaule de Palmer, il vérifiait les côtés pour lui et relayait les ordres aux autres. Avançant dans le plus grand des silences, ils fouillèrent les annexes de la casbah sans rien trouver. Pas d'équipement, pas d'armes, pas de rangement. Il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'espace totalement vide, sans aucune trace au sol.

_R.A.S. aux annexes, chuchota Palmer à la radio.

Ils n'eurent pas de réponse immédiate. Elle n'arriva que lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient le long de la casbah pour observer les environs et s'il y avait d'autres cachettes en extérieures sur les terrasses.

«  _R.A.S. à l'étage._  »répondit Hewlett, le marine qui dirigeait la deuxième équipe.

Ils attendirent à l'arrière de l'immense maison.

«  _R.A.S. au rez-de-chaussée. Rejoignez-nous._  »répondit alors le Major Isles, le chef des marines.

Palmer donna l'ordre d'entrer. Aucun d'eux ne vérifia la zone une deuxième fois : ils se faisaient confiance. Kent suivit le mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent l'agent Charles et un marine.

_Ils sont tous descendus.

Charles leur indiqua d'un mouvement de tête la trappe au sol. Une grosse trappe métallique sous le tapis qui devait faire un mètre de côté. Assez large pour laisser passer du matériel.

_Ils auraient dû nous attendre, grommela Palmer.

«  _On a peut-être quelque chose. Faites venir Kent._  »

Palmer leva les yeux au ciel et indiqua au démineur de descendre. Son équipe le suivit. Kent s'aventura dans le couloir souterrain, regrettant de ne pas avoir son masque de vision nocturne. Il suivit les bâtons phosphorescents au sol, laissés par les équipes avant eux. Il arriva ensuite dans une grande salle, où les militaires s'étaient tassés.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demanda-t-il.

Les coups de feu qui suivirent les alertèrent tous. Vif, Kent se retourna vers le couloir d'où ils venaient, ses jambes l'élançant derrière ses camarades. Tout ce qu'ils entendirent, ce fut le bruit de la plaque qui se refermait et se verrouillait.

_Charles, Welles, répondez !hurla à la radio le Major Isles.

_Charles !renchérit la fille de la CIA.

Il y eut un long silence avant que Queen ne se mette à frapper la plaque en métal. Elle était lourde, même en poussant dessus à plusieurs il leur serait impossible de faire sauter les gonds.

_On est enfermé.

_Laisse-moi essayer, lâcha un marine.

Kent laissa passer la masse de muscles encore plus grande et plus large que lui. Si cette montagne n'y arrivait pas, il faudrait trouver une autre sortie de l'autre côté. Il se tourna vers Isles.

_Vous m'avez fait venir pour quelle raison ?

Le visage d'Isles n'était illuminé que par les bâtons. Mais ce fut suffisant pour que Kent voie son désarroi.

_Fait chier.

Isles fit demi-tour, faisant signe à Kent de le suivre alors que derrière eux, les marines essayaient tour à tour de soulever la trappe.

La pièce n'était illuminée que par quelques bâtonnets alors Kent sortit sa lampe torche de poche. Isles l'accompagna. Leur lumière s'orienta sur une immense haute table de travail, où plusieurs gros objets étaient posés dessus, recouverts d'une bâche. Kent jeta un coup d'œil en-dessous. Des gros barils. C'était mauvais signe.

_Je vous conseille de chercher rapidement une autre sortie, lâcha-t-il.

Isles hôcha la tête.

_Il y a un autre couloir de ce côté (Il le montra du doigt). On va aller voir.

Kent entendit Isles appeler quatre autres marines. Allen vint le rejoindre.

_C'est ce que je pense ?demanda le blond, inquiet.

Le démineur fit une grimace.

_J'aimerai te dire que non. Aide-moi à soulever la bâche.

Kent coinça la lampe entre ses dents et avec Allen, ils retirèrent la grande bâche. Son ami retint une plainte quand leur peur se dévoilait devant eux.

_La poisse.

Sur la table, Kent pouvait compter huit grands barils bleus, avec le sigle produit inflammable dessus, reliés à un minuteur qui s'était déjà déclenché. Un peu plus de 17 minutes. Il fit craquer sa nuque et promena la lumière pour suivre les fils. Du plastic servait d'allumeur et était placé sur toutes les ouvertures des barils. Quand le minuteur se retrouverait à zéro, le plastic allait sauter et les produits inflammables boosteraient l'explosion. De plus, les dimensions de la pièce et sa structure allaient concentrer l'explosion vers le haut. Si ses calculs étaient corrects, ce serait suffisant pour souffler le plus gros de la maison et la faire s'effondrer sur eux.

_Vous avez trouvé une sortie ?demanda Boone en arrivant.

Elle tourna la tête vers eux et remarqua le dispositif qu'ils révélaient à la lumière.

_Oh.

Kent se mit à réagir. Il n'avait plus le temps de temps à perdre. Il retira son M4 alors qu'il s'expliquait :

_On a 16 minutes. Trouvez une sortie, lâcha-t-il en grimpant prudemment sur la table pour mieux voir.

Il ne savait pas ce que Boone fit et ne s'en occupa pas plus : toute son attention devait se porter sur cette bombe. 16 minutes. Il déballa ses outils et récupéra son ruban adhésif et sa pince coupante. Le plastic n'était pas difficile à désamorcer, en soi. Mais il était face au Dentiste. Tous les fils étaient noirs.

Il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front du revers de la main alors qu'autour d'eux, les marines se massaient à nouveau.

_Combien de coups de feu ont été tirés selon vous ?demanda Boone qui était apparemment revenue.

_6 ou 7, lui répondit un marine.

_6, confirmèrent Queen et Palmer en chœur.

Boone soupira. Stampton, un autre agent de la CIA, prit la parole :

_Il y a de fortes chances que Charles soit mort. Et votre collègue aussi. Je suis désolé.

Un silence lui répondit et Kent, plissant les yeux, dirigea sa lumière en suivant les fils pour mieux voir leurs connexions et déterminer le rôle des fils.

_L'autre sortie est aussi verrouillée, indiqua Isles en revenant. Combien de temps on a ?

Kent regarda le compteur.

_14 minutes.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la pièce. La panique venait d'atteindre son summum.

_Vous pensez pouvoir réussir ?demanda Isles.

Il ne leva pas la tête des fils pour lui répondre.

_J'en sais rien. J'ai besoin de calme et de lumière.

Allen, toujours proche de lui, l'éclaira. Isles se mit entre eux.

_Je vais le faire. Les autres, dans les couloirs !

Boone voulut protester mais se fit moucher d'un geste.

_J'ai confiance en toi, Clark.

_Tu es notre Man of Steel.

Kent leva les yeux vers Allen et Jordan. Il n'avait pas vu ce dernier, mais il leur était reconnaissant.

_Merci les gars.

Isles récupéra la lampe d'Allen et fit comme le démineur, il monta en face de Kent pour l'éclairer. La table grinça, mais ne fléchit pas une seule seconde. Kent soupira de soulagement. 12 minutes.

12 minutes, et 8 zones à neutraliser. Il ne devait pas penser à l'échec. Il devait aller droit au but. Aucune porte de sortie. Aucune hésitation possible. Moins de deux minutes par zone. Il était tellement stressé que ses mains transpiraient et cette fois, il n'avait pas ses mitaines fétiches pour éponger ça. Ses doigts tremblaient et glissaient sur les fils. Il avait moins de 2 minutes par zone.

_Quelqu'un de plus, vite !cria-t-il.

_Je suis là ! répondit immédiatement Boone.

Sa voix était proche. Kent en conclut qu'elle était restée. Il tendit le ruban adhésif dans la direction de sa voix.

_Coupez-moi une quinzaine de petits bouts, vite !

Il coupa des fils et garda les brins dans ses doigts. S'ils se connectaient à nouveau, il risquait de tout faire sauter.

_Enveloppez les bouts coupés, vite.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de garder une main immobilisée.

_J'ai.

Dès qu'elle eut pris le relais, il se déplaça. Kent accéléra le mouvement, tout en agissant avec le plus de sang froid pour pouvoir couper les fils. Il le faisait de manière réfléchie mais n'hésitait plus : il faisait à chaque fois du quitte ou double. S'il se trompait, tout le monde ici allait mourir. Pas un seul ne survivrait à une explosion aussi concentrée, ni à l'écroulement de la maison sur eux. S'il se trompait, personne ne le blâmerait.

Kent en était au cinquième baril quand il ne lui resta plus que 5 minutes. 5 minutes pour 3 barils. Ils avaient une chance. Une toute petite. Il vit l'espoir renaître et accéléra. A côté de lui, Boone effectuait sa tâche avec une extrême minutie et efficacité. Elle ne le gêna dans aucun de ses mouvements. Kent avait repéré le schéma de connexion. Ils allaient s'en sortir.

Il coupa le dernier fil et le chrono s'arrêta à 47 secondes. Il ne relâcha son souffle que lorsque Boone sécurisa les fils.

_On… On a réussi ?osa demander Isles.

Kent n'arrivait même pas à répondre tellement il était soulagé. Se retirant délicatement de la table en hochant la tête, il eut pour premier réflexe de se reculer maladroitement et de se laisser tomber contre le mur, détachant rapidement son casque. Il mourrait de chaud. Il était trempé de sueur. Littéralement. Il dégoulinait de partout.

_C'est bon les gars ! On vivra quelques minutes de plus !lâcha Isles.

Kent reprit une respiration calme alors qu'il apercevait la main tendue de Boone devant lui. Il l'attrapa et se releva.

_Merci, lui dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Kent secoua la tête.

_C'est mon job.

Il récupéra sa gourde alors que des cris de joie emplirent la pièce. Kent se vida la moitié de sa gourde sur la tête alors qu'Isles rappelait tout le monde à l'ordre :

_On se calme les gars ! On est encore piégés ici. Le contact radio, ça donne quoi ?

_Toujours aucun signal, Major. On est coincés.

Isles hocha la tête.

_On peut décaler ces merdes maintenant ?

Kent secoua négativement la tête.

_Laissez-moi retirer le plastic des barils. Une fois le tout démonté vous pourrez bouger les barils.

Il retourna à la table et commença à récupérer la matière explosive. Ce n'était pas du C4, mais l'aspect grisâtre de pâte à modeler le rappelait fortement. Peut-être du C3. Ou du C2.

_Vous allez sortir tout ce que vous avez à disposition sur vous et le mettre sur cette table quand on l'aura dégagée. On verra ce qu'on peut faire pour dégager une ouverture. En attendant, on économise nos vivres et l'oxygène.

Kent fit une grimace : il s'était vidé la moitié de la gourde sur la tête sans avoir pensé qu'il aurait pu en avoir besoin. En plus de ça, sa gorge était ultra sèche. C'était toujours dans ce genre de situation qu'il se sentait vraiment bête.

_J'ai terminé. Déplacez-les avec précaution, on ne sait jamais.

Isles indiqua le second couloir.

_Mettez-les dedans.

Kent fit comme les autres et déposa son matériel sur la table. Tout fut trié automatiquement : vivres d'un côté, armes explosives de l'autre, armes blanches au milieu et le reste mis à l'écart ensemble. Le démineur avait le regard rivé sur le plastic.

Alors que tout le monde discutait un peu, Kent se retira, allant examiner la trappe. Il repéra les points sensibles qui pourraient céder sous la pression ou sous une forte poussée.

_Tu veux de l'aide, Steel ?demanda Queen en orientant sa lumière vers l'espace où on pouvait voir les charnières des gonds. Heureusement que la trappe s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur.

_Oui, merci. Oriente la lumière là. Tu crois que si on arrive à faire péter ce coin, on pourra casser la deuxième charnière en poussant ?

Queen s'approcha pour mieux voir. Kent se décala pour le laisser coller son nez à la mince ligne d'ouverture. On ne pouvait pas y voir grand-chose.

_La plaque à l'air vieille. Peut-être que les charnières sont rouillées. On pourrait essayer. T'as une idée ?

Kent fit une grimace.

_On peut dire ça. C'est super dangereux et très con.

Queen haussa les épaules.

_On est plus à ça près, après ce que tu viens de nous faire, les marines pourraient croire que t'es capable de soulever des montagnes !

Queen se mit à rire, suivit par Kent. Dans une situation aussi stressante, ça faisait vraiment du bien.

_Alors j'espère que ça marchera.

Ils firent demi-tour et retournèrent à la salle. Isles donnait déjà des instructions. Palmer le laissa passer.

_Kent a une idée, dit-il d'emblée.

Ce dernier n'avait rien dit à son supérieur. Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et il haussa les épaules :

_Vous êtes le seul qui soit excité. Bon à part Jordan, ça doit être pathologique chez lui.

_Hey !répondit Jordan, outré.

Leurs camarades se mirent à rire, entrainant avec eux quelques marines et l'agent Piagelli. Kent garda un léger sourire, réfléchissant déjà à comment il pouvait procéder.

_Votre idée, Kent ?reprit Boone.

Il s'approcha de la table et regarda le plastic, puis leva la tête :

_On va fragiliser la porte en la faisant sauter.

Il y eut un long silence, avant que Jordan ne finisse par glousser.

_Ton idée est géniale !lâcha-t-il.

Boone le scruta, stupéfaite, alors qu'Isles jetait un regard à Hewlett, son second.

_Vous en aurez pour combien de temps ?

Kent réfléchit. Il avait plus l'habitude de désamorcer les bombes que les fabriquer. Le processus inverse n'était pas plus difficile, il était juste plus long.

_Une heure. Peut-être deux.

Isles hocha la tête.

_Très bien alors on s'y colle maintenant ! On va se relayer pour vous éclairer, les autres tenez vous à disposition !

_A vos ordres !

Kent réfléchit. De ce qu'il se souvenait, la plaque était épaisse d'environ 5cm. Ça devait probablement être de l'acier, ou avec de la chance, du fer. Ça pèterait facilement. Il récupéra un bout de plastic et en évalua la quantité pour la charge. S'il pouvait concentrer l'explosion que dans un sens, ça contiendrait le tout et ça serait plus efficace. Ensuite, il lui restait la question de l'allumage…

Il se mordit la lèvre, cherchant une façon d'allumer la charge qui ne serait pas trop dangereuse. Ses premières idées conduisaient à la perte d'une main automatiquement. Il fallait allumer à distance pour éviter le moindre risque. Mais comment s'y prendre ?

Il regarda au sol. Du sable. Si quelque chose prenait feu, il pourrait l'étouffer. C'est là que sa première crainte apparut : si la puissance de l'explosion échouait, ils perdaient en oxygène et se rajoutaient à ça de la fumée bien épaisse qui risquait de les faire étouffer. Quelle poisse.

Il se frotta la nuque, malaxant bêtement son plastic. Bon. Il verrait ce que ça donnerait. Dans l'ensemble, il pouvait déjà poser le plastic. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver comment orienter l'explosion et comment l'allumer.

Il emporta le plastic avec lui et l'appliqua sur la trappe, tout le long des gonds. La zone d'application était plus longue, mais comme sa zone était un angle, il pourrait mieux contenir l'explosion. A condition qu'il trouve un moyen de faire tenir tout ça. Contenir. Ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué, si ?

Il revint dans la salle, tournant en rond alors qu'il réfléchissait. La plupart des soldats s'étaient assis au sol, discutant, triturant des choses dans leurs mains pour faire passer le temps. Queen faisait des réglages sur son Barrett, Allen discutait avec Jordan et Palmer se contentait de fixer le sol en desserrant son casque. Les casques.

Kent chercha le sien du regard et le récupéra. Les casques, avec une matière renforcée. Ça faisait chier qu'ils soient si ronds ! Il aurait pu s'en servir pour les mettre contre le plastic. Mais à moins de savoir les aplatir, il ne pourrait pas les utiliser. Quelle chiotte ! Ça aurait été l'idéal, bordel !

Il balança de rage son casque, réfléchissant. Puis il se sentit con. Très, très con. Il abaissa les yeux sur son gilet, puis releva la tête alors qu'il sortait sa plaque ventrale de renfort.

_Qui d'autre a du renfort en acier ?

Tous les soldats le regardèrent.

_On en a tous, répondit Isles. On avait anticipé pour la mission.

Kent hocha la tête.

_Il m'en faut dix.

Tous les soldats sortirent leur plaque supplémentaire de leur gilet pare-balles. C'était bien plus qu'il ne lui en fallait. Il sortit son ruban adhésif, le déroula et hésita un instant. Il pouvait s'en servir pour les fixer contre la plaque. S'il les attachait entre elles avec, il n'en aurait plus pour le mur.

Il promena son regard sur la table. Des chewing-gums. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour se balader avec des chewing-gums sur lui. Il attrapa l'objet de sa convoitise : le paquet était presque plein. Il les lança au soldat le plus proche de lui.

_Me faut des chewing-gums. Il faut qu'ils collent. J'en veux le plus possible. Si quelqu'un d'autre en a, qu'il les fasse tourner !

Il profita de ce petit temps pour boire un peu et il se mit à réfléchir au moyen d'allumer tout ça. Les bidons de liquide inflammable pourraient être dangereux à utiliser. Si les flammes étaient trop fortes, il pourrait tout aussi bien risquer de les immoler. Il pourrait rendre le passage inaccessible.

Il se frotta le menton et la nuque, marchant en réfléchissant alors que des bruits de mastication se faisaient entendre dans toute la pièce. Insupportable, mais nécessaire.

_Vous avez un souci ?demanda Hewlett.

Kent s'arrêta de marcher pour lui répondre.

_L'allumage du plastic.

_Utilisez le minuteur ?proposa Boone. Il reste 47 secondes.

Kent secoua la tête et ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui contra l'idée : l'agent Stampton.

_Trop risqué. Si on reconnecte le minuteur on risque de le faire péter immédiatement.

Bonne hocha la tête.

_Oh. D'où l'utilisation de l'adhésif.

Le démineur approuva d'un signe de tête.

_Et je suppose que l'utilisation des produits est risquée aussi.

Il approuva à nouveau les dires d'Isles.

_La poudre, sinon.

Kent tourna la tête vers Palmer, stupéfait. Il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Son visage s'illumina.

_La poudre ! A l'ancienne ! Il me faut de la poudre. Ollie, passes-moi ton chargeur de Barrett s'il te plait.

Queen se leva.

_On va t'aider à vider les cartouches.

Jordan, Allen et Palmer l'aidèrent, mastiquant leur chewing-gum. Hewlett et deux autres marines vidèrent aussi les balles de leurs cartouches. Ils versèrent toute la poudre dans le casque de Kent, qui commençait à récupérer les chewing-gums au fur et à mesure.

C'était assez dégueulasse, de récupérer ça avec la salive de tout le monde, mais ce n'était pas la pire chose qu'il ait faite dans sa vie. Il fixa les chewing-gums sur les plaques pour faire une couche épaisse en les superposant.

L'idée du chewing-gum semblait marcher encore mieux qu'avec l'idée première du ruban adhésif. Kent partit les fixer avec Piagelli et un autre marine. Alors qu'ils maintenaient les plaques contre l'angle, Kent se chargeait de les fixer en gardant bien les plaques collées les unes contre les autres.

Il s'assura du maintien des plaques en utilisant tout son rouleau et tous ceux qu'il avait sous la main en secours. Quand ce fut terminé, il revint vers les autres qui en avaient fini avec la poudre.

_Tu devrais en avoir assez, indiqua Palmer en lui tendant le casque.

Kent hocha la tête.

_Je vais mettre la poudre. Ensuite, on fait sauter ça et on se tire !

Puis il retourna vers son dispositif. Kent se sentit stupide face à son idée. La gravité. La poudre ne pouvait pas tenir contre la paroi rocheuse sans être mouillée et dans ces conditions, elle ne prendrait pas feu. Il fallait mettre la poudre au contact du plastic, mais l'allumer autrement. Difficile de faire avec la distance, maintenant. Il allait devoir trouver un dispositif à retardement.

_Quelqu'un fume ?

Un marine lui lança un paquet avec quelques allumettes flanquées dedans. Kent l'alluma, inspira un bon coup et cracha ses poumons alors que la fumée et la nicotine se répandait dans son organisme, sous les rires moqueurs de quelques-uns.

_Quelle merde !lâcha-t-il avec une mine de dégoût avant de retirer dessus, inspirant sans avaler la fumée cette fois-ci.

Ces cigarettes étaient fortes. Il pouvait sentir la nicotine agir sur son organisme. Maintenant qu'il l'avait aspirée à fond, la cigarette ne risquait pas de s'éteindre, elle se consumerait toute seule.

_Planquez-vous sur les côtés.

Il arracha le filtre et plaça la cigarette au bord de son dispositif, de sorte que, lorsque la cigarette serait consumée, les cendres encore allumées mettraient littéralement le feu aux poudres.

Il courut dans le couloir pour se mettre à l'abri. Puis ils attendirent tous. Un moment. Ce n'était pas aussi rapide que dans les films, visiblement. Puis la détonation se fit, plus de deux minutes plus tard. Peut-être cinq. Mais elle se réalisa. L'explosion ne fut pas forte, mais assez pour que le bruit les atteigne fortement.

Ils attendirent que la fumée se dissipe pour aller dans le couloir. Avec l'épaisse fumée et la poussière, leurs petites lampes de poche n'éclairaient pas à plus d'un mètre. C'était une véritable purée de pois. Isles était en tête du groupe, suivi par Kent et Palmer.

Isles vérifia immédiatement. Il n'eut même pas besoin de forcer. Déformée, la trappe céda immédiatement. L'air frais emplit leurs poumons. Les hourras emplirent l'atmosphère. Ils sortirent tous à la suite.

_Bien joué, Man of Steel !

_T'es un héros, mec.

_Franchement, respect.

_Si un jour tu passes à Newark, viens me voir à la base militaire !

Chaque fois qu'un soldat sortait, il le félicitait au passage. Kent ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ça lui faisait réellement plaisir, et il était encore plus content d'être sorti.

_T'as eu un comportement exemplaire et vraiment digne d'un héros, Kent. J'en parlerai dans mon rapport.

Il adressa un regard reconnaissant à Palmer.

_Merci Capitaine.

Palmer lui décocha un clin d'œil. Puis le silence s'abattit alors que les premiers regards tombèrent sur Charles et le soldat Welles. Welles avait subi quelques dégâts à cause des explosifs de Kent. Mais ce qui les avait tués, c'était les balles. Deux dans leurs gilets, une dans la tête. Ils s'étaient tous les deux fait tirer dessus dans le dos.

_Un seul tireur, conclut Hewlett après les avoir examinés.

_On verra ce qu'en dit la balistique, répondit Boone. On les emmène. Tirons-nous d'ici.

Et personne ne protesta. Les marines portèrent leur camarade disparu, réalisant seulement maintenant qu'il était mort. Les agents de la CIA furent aidés pour leur collègue.

Kent sortit à leur suite, rejoignant leur véhicule avec Allen et Queen. Jordan et Palmer étaient plus en arrière.

_Mon gars, j'te dois bien plus qu'un coup à boire !lâcha Barry en lui tapotant l'épaule.

_Je te filerai mon adresse. Quand on sera tous au pays, on se fera un méga barbeuc les gars !

Kent rêva de ce barbecue.

_On invitera Wayne aussi !rajouta Barry avec un grand sourire.

Queen ne vit pas le clin d'œil qu'Allen lança à Kent. Il s'élança vers le Humvee et y jeta lourdement son Barrett à l'arrière.

_Evidemment qu'il sera invité !répondit Queen en ouvrant la portière du véhicule. J'suis pas-

Kent ne vit pas ce qu'il se passa. Il se sentit projeté. Lorsque son corps lourd heurta le sol, il fut lucide l'espace d'un instant. C'était le Blast. L'effet de souffle provoqué par une explosion. Puis tout devint noir.


	27. Semaine X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous ! Cette fin d'année est pour moi assez chargée en terme de boulot perso donc j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire. Ce chapitre est court par rapport aux derniers et on bascule vraiment sur la fin. Fin qui arrivera, si je carbure pendant les vacs de Noël, avant 2020. J'espère sincèrement pouvoir tenir cette date butoir. Le chapitre suivant ne sera pas posté avant le 20 décembre. Mes excuses pour ce retard.
> 
> J'espère toutefois que la lecture vous plaira, que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour son contenu et ce que ça signifie pour la suite. Bullets est toujours d'actualité avec 0 mots d'écrit X) mais elle arrivera bel et bien un jour ! Je pense que je commencerai à la poster que lorsque je l'aurais TERMINEE pour ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec cette fic et "La somme de toutes nos peurs" où le délai d'attente entre certains chapitres s'éternisait !
> 
> Sur ces beaux mots, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. Mea Culpa. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu rajouter, mais c'était vachement moins joyeux à écrire pour moi. A la prochaine et merci encore de me suivre jusque là et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des kudos sur cette fic !

# Semaine X

* * *

**Jour X**

Le son. La première chose que son cerveau intégra, ce fût le son. Cette sensation d'assourdissement, ce bourdonnement oppressant, ces bips de machines. Ça lui fut difficile d'ouvrir les yeux. Papillonner ses paupières lui demandait vraiment beaucoup d'efforts et sa gorge était si irritée que ça lui faisait mal.

_Sergent Kent ?

La voix de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla et il se rendit compte que c'était dû à la lumière d'une lampe. Il grogna et ça lui fit mal.

_Bon retour parmi nous, Sergent ! Vous êtes à l'hôpital militaire de Fort Riley.

Clark rassembla ses neurones… Fort Riley. Sa base militaire, dans le Kansas. Il était chez lui. L'infirmier se dégagea et il pût voir sa chambre d'hôpital.

_Qu'est-ce… il s'est passé quoi…

Sa gorge lui faisait vraiment mal. L'infirmier le redressa et lui donna de l'eau à la paille. Inspirer lui faisait mal, mais le trajet de l'eau froide le soulagea. Il savait à quoi c'était dû. Il avait déjà vécu cette situation quand il avait été à Samarra.

_Le médecin va arriver. Il vous expliquera.

L'infirmier reposa son verre à côté et sortit. Clark avait envie de protester, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Son corps était lourd, il arrivait à peine à lever les bras. Il fit un effort surhumain pour lever le bras vers son visage.

Repousse de barbe légère. Masse de cheveux. La sensation de ses boucles brunes était étrange, ça faisait des années qu'il ne les avait pas eus si longs. Ça faisait donc un moment qu'il n'était plus en Irak. Un long, long moment. Il avait été dans le coma. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Mais impossible de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il n'arrivait pas à remettre ses idées en place. Il revoyait Hal, Barry, Ollie, Ray,… Bruce. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas vu Bruce depuis encore plus longtemps. Il devait rassembler le fil de ses pensées pour retrouver ses derniers souvenirs. Son corps était lourd et il était vraiment fatigué. Il se força à rester éveillé pour attendre l'arrivée du médecin.

_Bonjour Sergent Kent !

Le médecin s'approcha de lui. Kent ne fit pas attention à son visage. Seule l'étiquette sur sa blouse l'intéressait. Chirurgien orthopédique. C'était mauvais.

_J'ai quoi ?demanda-t-il difficilement.

Le chirurgien lui amena à nouveau son verre. Clark essaya de le récupérer et réalisa que le verre était assez lourd. Il avait perdu en force.

_Vous avez été victime d'une explosion. Vous vous êtes pris le  _blast_  de plein fouet. Votre état était très grave, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. On avait peu d'espoir pour votre réveil.

Clark eut d'un seul coup tous ses souvenirs. Comme un flash. L'assaut de la casbah, la bombe à retardement dans le sous-sol, l'explosion. Le Humvee. Ça ne pouvait être que le Humvee. Queen. Ollie était encore plus proche du véhicule que lui.

_Mes camarades ?

Le médecin fit une grimace.

_Je ne sais pas, je suis désolé. Ils ont dû être emmenés dans une autre base.

C'était probable. Clark avait dû être transféré plusieurs fois avant d'atterrir ici. Il allait devoir attendre.

_Quelles séquelles ?

Il était direct, sa gorge ne lui permettant pas d'en faire plus. Le médecin essaya de rester neutre.

_Et bien, vous ne semblez pas souffrir de lésions cérébrales mais… vos tympans ont été grandement fragilisés. Il faudra faire attention à l'avenir. Les éclats que vous avez reçus ont grandement endommagé certains de vos organes. On vous a retiré votre rate, mais vous pouvez vivre sans. On a dû vous retirer un morceau d'intestin et retirer un morceau de votre rein droit. Hum… Vos poumons sont encombrés à cause de l'inactivité mais avec de la rééducation, ça reviendra. Voilà pour le plan systémique… Pour ce qui est du reste…

Clark retint sa respiration. Littéralement.

_Votre jambe droite était très endommagée à cause d'un éclat. Les médecins sur place ont fait leur possible mais… l'infection se propageait. On a dû vous amputer la jambe jusqu'au 2e tiers de la cuisse. Je suis désolé.

Clark baissa les yeux sur ses jambes. Son corps était tellement faible qu'il n'arrivait pas à sentir ses membres inférieurs mis à part un gros engourdissement. Mais effectivement, du côté droit, les draps étaient plus affaissés. Il encaissa la nouvelle. Il était infirme. Une jambe en moins.

_Autre chose ?

Sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge et ça n'était pas dû à la douleur. Le médecin secoua la tête.

_Non. Nous verrons ensuite au niveau de la rééducation après avoir effectué des bilans fonc-

Clark éclata de rire. C'était un rire nerveux, totalement nerveux. Le médecin le laissa rire, surpris par sa réaction. Clark, lui, se sentait encore une fois comme un miraculé. Il s'était toujours prédit une fin comme un démineur une brume rose dans un nuage de poussière. Il avait réussi à y échapper. Ça lui avait coûté une jambe et quelques organes, mais il pouvait vivre. Et son service trois pièces n'avait rien. S'il n'avait pas de problèmes de continence, il pourrait reprendre une vie sans trop de difficultés.

_Je disais donc… on vous fera un bilan neuro et fonctionnel dans la semaine. Je repasserai pour le fonctionnel et nous verrons pour entamer un programme de rééducation. Il est important de reprendre ça très vite.

Le médecin continua à expliquer la démarche de soins, mais Clark ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il regardait sa chambre, les fleurs déposées, les quelques affaires présentes qui rendaient la chambre plus chaleureuse. Le médecin ne lui avait pas dit depuis combien de temps il était là.

_On est quel jour ?

_Le 27 mai. Vous êtes dans le coma depuis presque deux mois. Vous avez fait de multiples œdèmes qui vous ont plongé dans le coma et… enfin le neurochirurgien vous l'expliquera mieux que moi. Il passera dans la journée ou demain.

Clark hocha la tête. Le bipper du médecin sonna.

_Je dois vous laisser, Sergent-Major. On se revoit dans la semaine.

_Merci, Docteur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clark avait cherché à vérifier de lui-même son état. C'était étrange comme sensation, de ne plus sentir sa jambe, ni son poids. Mis à part la faiblesse de ses muscles, cette gêne pour respirer et avaler et la fatigue de son corps, il allait bien. Il avait juste besoin de repos et de se remettre sur pieds. Enfin, en quelque sorte. Après ça, il pourrait se renseigner pour ses camarades. Et il pourrait chercher Bruce. Mais d'abord, il devait se reposer. Et il était assez fatigué.

**29 mai 2010**

Il se remettait de son coma doucement mais sûrement. Clark avait passé pas mal de temps endormi depuis son réveil et, même s'il sentait encore la fatigue, il s'appliquait à vouloir recouvrir son autonomie le plus possible. On lui avait dit qu'on pourrait lui retirer sa sonde et qu'on lui mettrait un fauteuil à disposition pour qu'il puisse aller aux toilettes seul. Le contraire était humiliant et ce matin-là, il venait de découvrir ce que c'était d'être dépouillé de sa pudeur. On l'avait douché et ne pas pouvoir le faire soi-même était plus que rabaissant.

Il s'était fait aidé pour l'habillage et là aussi, c'était assez humiliant. Clark n'avait qu'une hâte, récupérer son autonomie. Le neurochirurgien était passé dans la matinée pour vérifier ses fonctions cognitives et exécutives et d'après lui, il ne semblait pas y avoir de problèmes. Clark en était soulagé.

On frappa à la porte. Le visage familier qui se montra fit sourire Clark.

_Salut m'man.

Sa mère lâcha l'énorme sac de voyage qu'elle avait et vint le serrer dans ses bras. Clark lui rendit son étreinte, ravi de revoir un visage amical. Sa mère arrivait comme une brise fraîche dans un environnement toxique et oppressant.

_Mon chéri. Je suis si soulagée que tu sois réveillé.

Elle parlait avec beaucoup d'émotions dans sa voix. Nul doute qu'elle s'était énormément inquiétée.

_Je vais bien. Je suis là maintenant.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras, aussi fort que ses forces le lui permettaient. Il la relâcha ensuite pour lui permettre d'essuyer ses larmes. Sa mère, aussi douce qu'elle était, avait un caractère vraiment fort. Elle était digne et résistante.

_Je t'ai rapporté des vêtements et quelques affaires. Le médecin m'a autorisée.

Clark en était plus que ravi. Il détestait les tenues d'hôpital, où la moitié des patients se baladaient les fesses à l'air.

_Super. Ça me changera ! Je m'y attaquerai dès que je serais libéré de tous ces… tuyaux.

Il était perfusé de partout. Martha vint s'assoir à côté de son lit.

_Tu as eu pleins de visites pendant que tu étais dans le coma. Je n'en connaissais pas un seul, ça n'était que des militaires !

Clark lâcha un petit rire et se gratta la nuque, gêné.

_J'suis militaire, m'man. Et on est dans une base.

Martha fit une grimace.

_Je sais, mais quand même. Je m'étais dit que tu t'étais peut-être fait des amis civils lors de tes permissions.

Par-là, Clark savait qu'elle entendait une petite-amie. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

_Je suis bien entouré. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sa mère lui rendit un sourire.

_Tiens, j'ai placé dans ce tiroir tout ce qu'ils t'avaient apporté qui n'était pas périssable. Je te laisse jeter un coup d'œil, je vais aller chercher un café. Tu en veux un ?

Clark leva les yeux. Le café de l'hôpital devait être infâme, mais sûrement meilleur qu'en Irak.

_S'il te plait, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Martha quitta alors la pièce. Clark en profita alors pour rapprocher la petite commode sur roulette et atteindre ledit tiroir.

Se redressant, il attrapa le tiroir en entier et regarda dedans. Il repéra des photos développées, des petites cassettes de musique, des cartes. Pete avait pensé à lui avec la musique du Kansas, Diana lui avait envoyé quelques photos avec les gars et les autres aussi avaient pensé à lui. Et parmi tout ça, en dessous, il y avait une enveloppe. Lourde. Clark l'ouvrit avec précaution. Une chaîne tomba, suivie de deux plaques. « Clark, J. Kent ».

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer alors que la chaleur emplissait son visage. Devenu probablement rouge pivoine, Clark regardait ses plaques d'identification, ces mêmes plaques qu'il avait laissées à Bruce. Bruce. Il les serra dans sa main, ces plaques devenant la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Bruce était venu. Il lui avait rendu ses plaques.

Clark regarda à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe et en sorti un petit papier plié en quatre. Des coordonnées. Juste des coordonnées, et la lettre « B » en signature. Le sourire qu'avait Clark était radieux. Bruce l'avait trouvé. Il était venu. Et ça, ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, c'était une promesse. Ils se reverraient, à ces coordonnées.

Il n'y avait ni date, ni heure, mais il ne doutait pas que Bruce trouverait une façon de prendre contact avec lui. Bruce était encore de service, Clark aussi. Il faudrait encore qu'ils attendent que l'un d'eux redevienne un civil. Une chose qui se réaliserait au cours de sa rééducation.

Clark passa ses plaques autour de son cou : il ne les lâcherait plus jusqu'à ce qu'il revoie Bruce. Et il irait le voir quand il sera autonome et si sa rééducation le lui permettait, lorsqu'il pourrait à nouveau marcher. Pas avant. Ça prendrait du temps et il savait que ce temps, Bruce le lui accordait. Il en avait l'intime conviction. Bruce ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Il était là, toujours là.

Clark flotta sur son petit nuage tout le reste de la journée. Il n'indiqua pas la source de son bonheur à sa mère et elle ne le questionna pas dessus non plus. Clark avait encore une plus grande motivation et il était hors de question qu'il ne perde plus de temps : la mort avait failli le séparer d'une vie qu'il rêvait d'avoir aux côtés de Bruce. Maintenant qu'il avait une autre chance, il ferait tout pour atteindre son but.

**1er Juin 2010**

Ce tintement autour de son cou lui avait manqué. Clark avait eu l'impression que ça faisait des lustres qu'il avait été séparé de ses plaques. Ce genre de pensées l'aidait à ne pas s'énerver alors qu'il enfilait tant bien que mal son short.

_Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

Clark leva la main pour arrêter sa mère dans son élan.

_Non. Je dois apprendre à me débrouiller seul.

Il se mit en équilibre précaire sur sa jambe valide. Ses muscles n'avaient plus l'habitude de supporter son poids et son centre de gravité avait complètement changé. Clark manqua de s'écrouler et eut le réflexe de retomber sur son fauteuil roulant.

_Clark !

_Je vais y arriver ! Je suis soldat, je sais me démerder !

Il avait répondu avec colère. Il ravala sa salive alors que sa mère reculait.

_Désolé.

Il réfléchit à une méthode, puis souleva son bassin en s'appuyant sur sa jambe gauche. Ça fit crier ses abdominaux et les muscles de sa cuisse, mais il réussit à remonter son short jusqu'aux fesses et à fermer sa braguette. Sa mère lui répondit sur un ton ferme.

_Même si tu finis par y arriver, tu as le droit de demander de l'aide. Soldat ou non.

Il hocha la tête.

_Je sais.

Clark retira le reste de sa tenue de patient.

_Et tu ne seras plus soldat, maintenant.

_Je serais toujours un soldat. Vie civile ou non.

Martha lui adressa un regard. Il savait que la confronter à ses cicatrices, c'était la confronter à ce qu'il avait vécu sur le terrain. Pour une mère, c'était une vision vraiment difficile. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de sa cicatrice à la tête. Clark savait que sa mère l'avait vue. Mais elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet et il ne le fera pas. Il enfila son T-shirt et reprit :

_De toute façon, je ne comptais pas reprendre les OpEx.

Sa mère alla s'asseoir et Clark roula dans son fauteuil jusqu'à elle.

_Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix redevenue douce.

Clark lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

_J'en sais rien, m'man. Je retournerai peut-être dans les Lettres. Je vais prendre un peu de temps pour moi avant.

Sa mère caressa sa joue en souriant.

_Tu as raison. Tu commences quand la rééducation intensive ?

Clark jeta un coup d'œil à son moignon, à peine visible sous son short.

_La semaine prochaine. Je vais d'abord devoir reprendre du muscle avant de tester la marche. Si je ressens des douleurs, je ne pourrais pas essayer de prothèse. Enfin, ça c'est pour plus tard.

Martha hocha la tête. Elle allait rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

_Entrez.

Clark se tourna vers la porte pour voir débarquer deux soldats. Des hauts gradés. Il se mit au garde à vous.

_Mon Général. Mon Colonel.

Le général lui répondit en saluant :

_Repos, Sergent-Major. Madame. Navrés de vous déranger. Avez-vous un instant à nous accorder en privé ?

Clark jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à sa mère qui hocha la tête et sortit. Clark ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils arrivent si vite. Mais il savait en partie pourquoi ils étaient là. C'était toujours la même chose.

_Comment allez-vous, Sergent ?demanda le général.

Clark haussa les épaules.

_Je fais avec, Monsieur.

Les deux autres militaires lui répondirent d'une grimace peinée. Le général s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre.

_Vos exploits, Sergent, sont remontés en haut lieu et ont impressionné pas mal de personnes. Nous sommes venus, au nom des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, vous remercier pour votre service rendu. Vous serez en droit de loger à la base jusqu'à votre rétablissement. Après cela, vous serez libre de réintégrer la vie civile. Bien sûr, des indemnités vous seront versées par l'Etat pour dédommagement. Un service de soutien psychologique extérieur vous est proposé…

Clark n'écouta la suite que d'une oreille distraite. Ce discours, il le connaissait bien. On leur disait ça avant chaque départ. Il eut la politesse de le laisser terminer et aussi parce qu'officiellement, il était encore dans l'armée pendant quelques mois.

_Merci, dit-il quand le général eut terminé.

Le général s'avança et demanda l'autorisation de s'assoir sur son lit. Clark l'autorisa d'un signe de tête. Ils avaient quelque chose de plus à lui demander. Un service. Il pouvait le lire dans leur gestuelle et sur leur visage. Il avait déjà vu ça. Il prit la parole en premier.

_Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? Si mes camarades vont bien ? J'aimerais savoir.

Les deux gradés s'échangèrent un regard. Le colonel prit la parole.

_Votre groupe a été attaqué. Hum… votre camarade, le soldat Queen, est décédé sur le coup. Le soldat Allen a été grièvement blessé et il est pris en charge à la base de Fort Carson. Les autres sont toujours en Irak. Ils vont bien.

Clark encaissa le choc. Couvrant sa bouche, il intégra l'information. Ollie. Il se rappelait avoir vu Ollie au niveau du Humvee. Si le Humvee avait été piégé, il n'avait pas pu survivre à l'explosion. Il avait été trop près.

_C'était le Dentiste ?demanda-t-il sur un ton dur.

Le général répondit.

_Nous ne pouvons pas vous communiquer les éléments de l'enquête.

Clark prit la mouche.

_J'ai pisté ce type, j'ai sauvé des gars de ses bombes à de multiples reprises. Je crois que je peux au moins avoir cette réponse, non ?

S'ils ne la lui communiquaient pas, Clark était prêt à en découdre. Gradé ou non. Passer à la cour martiale ne lui faisait pas peur. Personne ne le condamnerait pour outrage dans sa situation. Sa détermination dû se lire sur son visage car le général répondit :

_Les enquêteurs supposent en effet qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Clark serra les mains sur ses accoudoirs. Il avait la haine. Une haine profonde. Ce connard était responsable de la mort de trop de personnes, d'Ollie et il lui avait pris une partie de sa vie. Ce connard de merde. Le Général reprit.

_Ecoutez, vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais notre Président a pris la décision de retirer les troupes d'Irak. Cela s'effectuera petit à petit mais il y a beaucoup à faire en Afghanistan. Nous manquons d'hommes et pour motiver au recrutement, nous pensons qu'il serait avantageux de bien se faire voir.

La colère fit bourdonner ses oreilles. Il baissa la tête pour réfreiner son envie de cogner. Il devait rester calme.

_Vous faites partie des meilleurs candidats pour recevoir une médaille. La Médaille d'Honneur. Nous organisons une remise devant la presse dans un mois. Le Président vous remettrait la médaille lui-même. C'est un grand honneur.

S'il avait eu la médaille sous la main, Clark se l'imaginait bien la lui faire avaler de force.

_Comme vous le savez, c'est pour la lutte anti-terrorisme. C'est pour neutraliser des gars comme ce Dentiste.

Clark ferma un instant les yeux. Il n'était clairement pas le genre de militaire qui marchait avec ces arguments-là. C'était tout le contraire.

_Vous ne pouvez peut-être plus retourner sur le terrain, mais vous pouvez toujours servir votre patrie.

Clark planta son regard empli de haine dans celui du général.

_Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Le colonel lui répondit :

_Acceptez cette remise de médailles en public.

Clark ne quitta pas du regard le général. Il était hors de question qu'il serve de propagande pour une nouvelle guerre. Il avait eu sa dose. S'il refusait, il se mettrait à dos toute l'armée. Au sein d'une base militaire, c'était risqué. Il devait trouver une façon subtile de refuser. Ce ne fût pas difficile à trouver. Il se recula dans son fauteuil, tendant la main vers eux. Le général la serra avec un large rire alors que Clark disait en souriant :

_Je serais ravi d'y participer. En plus de ça, il n'y a pas assez de soldats gays médaillés.

Son sourire factice devint un sourire de jubilation face aux deux visages qui se décomposèrent devant lui. Le général lâcha sa main comme s'il venait d'être brûlé. Il afficha un sourire contrit quand il se releva, mimé par le colonel.

_Et bien, je vous remercie, Sergent. Nous allons… voir toutes nos possibilités et nous vous recontacterons. La remise aura lieu à Washington, nous vous éviterons peut-être un tel voyage. Nous vous souhaitons un bon rétablissement.

Ils le saluèrent alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte. Clark fit de même, bouillonnant encore de colère. Quand la porte se referma, il envoya valser de rage le pichet d'eau sur sa table, qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. Martha arriva à ce moment-là pour constater les dégâts.

_Désolé, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Compréhensive, sa mère repartit. Clark resta alors seul, laissant libre cours à sa rage. Il brisa tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main, encore plus en rage d'être limité par les dégâts qu'il pouvait causer depuis son fauteuil. Ollie était mort et l'armée se servait des soldats tombés pour recruter. Ce monde lui donnait la nausée.


	28. Septembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Je vous présente le chapitre le plus long de la fic : le chapitre final ! Je posterai l'épilogue le plus rapidement possible, donc see you soon :P
> 
> Ps : "Jayne" comme prénom, se prononce comme "Jenny" en l'hommage à un personnage que j'aime bien de la série Firefly ;)
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, et pour ceux qui ne liront pas l'épilogue avant Noël, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !

# Septembre

* * *

_**3 Septembre 2010** _

Les mois de rééducation avaient été durs. Plus durs à vivre que ce Clark s'était imaginé. Être invalide, dépendant des autres, c'était la pire leçon d'humilité que l'on pouvait recevoir. Il en avait sévèrement bavé. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de chutes qu'il avait faites, le nombre de nuits blanches qu'il avait passées à cause de ses douleurs musculaires et fantômes, le nombre de bilans trophiques, cutanés, algiques, vasculaires et tout le reste pour vérifier s'il pouvait faire des essayages de prothèses. Et il ne comptait pas non plus le nombre d'échecs. Son enfer avait pris un autre tout autre visage.

Mais il y était arrivé. Il avait surmonté tout ça, en partie grâce au soutien de sa mère. Sans elle, il aurait probablement lâché l'affaire plus d'une fois. Parce que c'était difficile, de vivre avec le regard des autres. Difficile de s'accepter avec ce nouveau corps. Clark avait eu honte pendant un temps de ses cicatrices et avec les nouvelles marques et son moignon, c'était plus dur. Il avait encore de grosses difficultés à s'accepter, mais il arrivait mieux à le cacher.

Pendant un moment, il avait longuement maudis Bruce. Il le maudissait de ne pas venir, de ne pas chercher à le joindre. Il avait eu la haine contre lui, la haine contre la Terre entière. Ce genre de haine qu'il n'avait pu contenir mais qui lui avait servi de moteur pour sa rééducation. Et puis, au fil des semaines, à cogiter, encore et encore, ça lui était impossible d'en vouloir à Bruce. Parce qu'il avait probablement pleins d'autres choses à faire que de venir.

Et puis, Bruce gardait un œil sur lui. Clark se revoyait encore, alors qu'on lui faisait essayer sa toute dernière prothèse. Une prothèse de dernier cri, de luxe. « Un donateur anonyme », c'est ce qu'on avait dit à tous les soldats du centre de rééducation. Clark avait l'intime conviction que ce donateur anonyme portait les initiales « B.W. ». Il en fut totalement certain en enquêtant sur la conception de la prothèse. Wayne Enterprises possédait un nombre incroyable de filiales.

Clark rongeait son frein en attendant le jour où il reverrait Bruce. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ce dernier jouait tant sur le mystère maintenant que Clark était retourné à la vie civile. Il avait cru que Bruce ne voulait pas que leur relation se sache tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux militaires, mais là… Dans ses souvenirs, Bruce terminait son contrat vers le mois de juin. Est-ce qu'il avait signé un autre contrat derrière ? Est-ce qu'il était resté militaire ?

Si Bruce avait fait ce choix, Clark se retrouvait bloqué. Il ne se projetait pas de vivre une relation à distance avec la peur au ventre de le perdre. Il ne supporterait pas ça. Il espérait… il espérait vraiment que Bruce ne soit pas retourné sur le terrain.

Clark aurait voulu l'appeler. Le numéro du siège de Wayne Enterprises était trouvable sur internet. Mais une fois qu'il serait tombé sur l'une de ses secrétaires, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire ? Qu'il était un ancien collègue cherchant à renouer contact ? Il aurait été pris pour un taré ou il se serait fait envoyer sur les roses. Dire qu'il était son amant en Irak ? Il risquait de bousiller toute l'image publique de Bruce et ils n'avaient jamais mis de mots sur ce qu'ils vivaient.

_Chéri ? On est arrivé.

Il reporta son attention sur l'instant présent. La ferme. Sa maison. Clark ouvrit la portière de la voiture et sortit en s'appuyant contre la carrosserie, récupérant sa béquille. Il avait encore un long chemin à faire en rééducation avant de pouvoir marcher sans boiter, ne plus fatiguer sur les longues distances. Il avait dans l'idée que lorsqu'il marcherait mieux, il essaierait peut-être de courir. Peut-être…

Il récupéra un des sacs avec ses affaires et le bascula sur son épaule avant de marcher vers la maison. Ça faisait des lustres qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui. Après avoir passé le pas de la porte, Clark se sentit libre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit libre de pouvoir agir comme il l'entendait, de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait. Pas de travail, pas de service, pas de responsabilités. Il fut alors agressé par Shelby, le chien de sa mère qui lui sauta dessus, très heureux de le voir.

_Doucement mon grand. J'suis aussi content de te voir !

Il caressa le border collie avant que Martha ne l'emmène pour lui laisser le passage. Il monta lentement dans sa chambre et y lâcha son sac. Son lit. Son toit.

_Je te fais un café ?

Clark ferma les paupières. Un bon café. Il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver le goût du bon café.

_Avec plaisir !

Il alla jusqu'à sa fenêtre et regarda les champs de maïs s'étendre à perte de vue. C'était ça, le Kansas. Les champs, la petite musique en fond et l'odeur du café qui se préparait. Il inspira un bon coup. Clark pouvait démarrer une nouvelle vie. La marche et la course viendraient au fil des mois et, en soi, il se sentait assez capable de revoir Bruce. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie comme quelqu'un de faible.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur sa chambre et sur les cartons posés sur son bureau. Ses affaires d'Irak. Sa mère les avaient récupérées et les avaient directement ramenées ici. Clark n'avait pas tenu à les revoir. Maintenant que le temps était passé, la douleur du souvenir était supportable. Il sortit ses uniformes et ses affaires. Quelques photos, cassettes, des bibelots achetés sur le marché. Il regrettait un peu son Coran, qui avait dû sauter avec lui.

Son regard tomba alors sur les mitaines. Les mitaines de fortune que lui avaient faites Bruce en sacrifiant ses propres sous gants. Clark les serra dans sa main. Le seul jour où il ne les avait pas portées, il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il lui serait maintenant hors de question de s'en séparer. Il ferait en sorte de les avoir toujours à portée de mains. Ça et…quelques trucs. Vieille habitude militaire.

Il redescendit rejoindre Martha et prendre leur café. Installé à la table de cuisine, Clark profita du silence pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Pas de bips d'hôpital. Pas de sonnerie d'alarme. Pas de tirs d'arme à feu, ni de bombes. Le calme complet. Après quelques minutes, Clark pensa que c'était même beaucoup trop calme. Il n'en avait plus l'habitude.

_Tu ne vas pas rester, je me trompe ?

Clark adressa un sourire à sa mère.

_C'est trop tranquille ici. Il faut que je reprenne ma vie, m'man.

Sa mère secoua la tête en souriant.

_Tu n'as jamais su rester en place.

Il eut un léger rire. C'était vrai, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait. Il avait toujours aimé l'action et l'aventure.

_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, dans l'immédiat ?reprit-elle.

Clark fit tournoyer sa cuillère à l'intérieur de sa tasse.

_Il y a quelqu'un qu'il faut que j'aille voir, à New York. Ensuite, j'aviserai.

Martha haussa un sourcil.

_New York ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ?

Clark repensa aux coordonnées que Bruce lui avaient laissées, quelques mois plus tôt. C'était pile le centre de l'un des parcs les plus connus du monde.

_J'vais visiter Central Park.

Le sourire malicieux qu'afficha sa mère lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

_Ce quelqu'un doit valoir le coup pour que tu traverses la moitié du pays !

Martha se leva pour mettre sa tasse dans l'évier. Clark termina la sienne, cachant son sourire : Bruce en valait carrément la peine.

_**13 Septembre 2010** _

L'air était frais, mais il faisait encore bon. Clark avait passé tout son été au Kansas, sous la climatisation du centre de rééducation. Quand il sentait cette brise légère, il avait encore du mal à s'y faire, l'habitude du climat désertique encore bien présente dans sa tête. Mais l'Irak ne lui manquait pas. Pas le moins du monde. Il était désormais loin des horreurs de la guerre, loin de cette vie à risques. Clark voulait pouvoir profiter de ce qu'il lui restait.

Il s'arrêta contre la rambarde du Bow Bridge, observant la beauté du parc sous les rayons du soleil. Il y avait peu de monde mais à cette heure-ci, ça n'était pas étonnant. Il était près de 15h30 et les enfants étaient encore à l'école. Le calme était agréable. Dans ce genre de situation, Clark l'appréciait. C'était vraiment une superbe vue, et un très bel endroit.

Mais bordel, pourquoi Bruce lui avait donné ces coordonnées exactes-là ?! Est-ce qu'il aurait dû l'appeler avant ? Ok, l'endroit était vraiment chouette pour un rendez-vous, mais… Clark se sentit con. Bruce n'avait pas la science infuse et n'était pas omniscient. Il était vraiment,  _vraiment_  trop con de s'être pointé aux coordonnées sans l'avoir prévenu avant. Il aurait dû chercher sur internet son numéro ou plutôt celui de sa boîte. Maintenant il était là, sans pouvoir le joindre.

Il frappa la rambarde, énervé par son manque de jugeote. Quel foutu abruti. Bon, au moins, ça lui avait fait une belle balade, il avait vu le paysage. Il regarda une dernière fois le parc. Il était vrai que Central Park était magnifique. Détonnant avec les immenses buildings de Manhattan, ce parc était une pure merveille.

Le cœur de Clark loupa un battement alors qu'il venait de parcourir tout le point de vue autour de lui. Il s'était tourné du mauvais côté du pont. De l'autre côté, il ne pouvait pas le louper. Impossible. Clark se mit alors à rire, pour lui-même, se faisant la réflexion que Bruce était presque en train de lui montrer qui avait la plus grosse. C'était clairement ça, de la vantardise.

Au loin, il pouvait clairement voir un immense immeuble en verre où un grand « W » trônait tout en haut. Ce même symbole, il l'avait vu en faisant des recherches sur Bruce. C'était le W du logo de Wayne Enterprises. Quel gros vantard. Avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, Clark quitta Central Park vers sa nouvelle destination.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ok. Donc si Bruce était un énorme vantard, lui était la plus grande des mauviettes. Planté devant l'immeuble de Wayne Enterprises, il avait été incapable de franchir le seuil pour entrer dans ce hall luxueux, splendide et fait pour les géants.

Clark jeta un œil à ses vêtements. Sa vieille veste en cuir, sa chemise rouge à carreaux et son jean délavé qui cachait maladroitement sa prothèse lui rappelaient à quel point il n'était pas dans son univers. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire de shopping dernièrement et il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé en allant voir Bruce.

A cause de ça, il avait encore plus la trouille de le voir. Leurs vies civiles étaient si différentes. Il avait le trac. Il avait peur de voir Bruce, qu'il ne soit pas heureux de le voir, le trouve faible ou encore qu'il l'ignore complètement.

Secouant la tête, il chassa toutes ces pensées si négatives. Il ne devait pas oublier ce qu'il voulait : une chance avec Bruce. D'avoir une vie ensemble. Clark voulait y croire, il voulait le revoir et il devait tenter sa chance. Merde, il était militaire ! Enfin, ancien militaire et ancien démineur. Ça n'était quand même pas Bruce qui allait autant l'intimider !

Clark plissa les yeux en se dirigeant vers la porte. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se demandait si ça n'était pas de l'intimidation, toute cette histoire, ce mystère. Ce serait bien le style de Bruce, de faire ce genre de parcours en l'utilisant comme un test. Il savait qu'il était manipulateur. Ce ne serait pas ça qui le ferait reculer. Plus maintenant.

Il entra dans le hall et se sentit immédiatement comme un insecte chez les géants. Il n'était clairement pas à sa place. L'immense hall donnait sur des dizaines de portiques à ouverture électronique, leur apparence s'accordant à merveille avec les couleurs sobres et raffinées du bâtiment. Le plafond se situait à près de 4 mètres de haut et on n'entendait pas un bruit à part les pas des gardiens et les murmures des secrétaires.

_Je peux vous aider, Monsieur ?

Clark se tourna vers l'agent de sécurité. Costume trois pièces, chemise impeccablement repassée, rasé de près et une coupe parfaite. Même lui avait une meilleure classe que lui.

_Euh, je vais aller à l'accueil, merci.

Clark s'y dirigea, claudiquant encore un peu avec sa prothèse. Avec ce boitillement, sa canne et ses fringues, impossible de passer inaperçu. Les secrétaires à l'accueil l'avaient bien remarqué.

_Bonjour Monsieur, peut-on vous aider ?

La jolie brune en face de lui était très belle. Parfaitement coiffée et maquillée. Toute cette perfection dans ce bâtiment le gênait au plus haut point. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans trouver quoi demander. Les secrétaires s'échangèrent un regard avant de lever les yeux vers l'agent de sécurité. Les réflexes de Clark prirent le dessus :

_Je voudrais voir Bruce Wayne.

Face aux expressions très amusées de ces dames, Clark sut qu'il était passé pour un gros con. De nombreuses requêtes devaient se faire si Bruce était si important. Et il l'était. Il s'empressa de rajouter :

_Je suis Clark Kent. Je crois… je crois qu'il attend ma visite.

Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il n'était pas du tout certain de ce qu'il venait d'avancer. Les secrétaires furent étonnamment silencieuses.

_Kent, vous dites ?  _Le_  Clark Kent ?!

Il se tourna vers la secrétaire afro-américaine qui venait de lui parler. Il hocha la tête.

_C'est ça. Nous avons servi ensemble, en Irak.

Devant l'air médusé des dames, Clark se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une grosse bourde. Bruce était du genre mystérieux et paranoïaque. Est-ce que ses employés étaient au courant de ses activités militaires ?

_J'appelle Barbara, indiqua alors la brune à ses collègues.

L'afro-américaine et la blonde aux airs européens hochèrent la tête. L'afro-américaine se pencha alors vers lui.

_Ma collègue essaie de joindre sa secrétaire personnelle.

Clark hocha la tête à son tour.

_Merci.

_Est-ce que nous pouvons vous proposer de vous asseoir, Monsieur Kent ? Ou un café ?

Devant l'amabilité de la blonde, Clark haussa un sourcil, surpris par leur changement de comportement à toutes.

_Non merci, ça ira. Vous… vous avez entendu parler de moi ?

L'afro-américaine secoua la tête.

_Pas vraiment. Mais il y a de ça 3 ou 4 mois, Monsieur Wayne nous a laissé personnellement une note : le prévenir immédiatement si un certain Clark Kent essayait de le joindre.

Le cœur de Clark loupa un battement et il détourna la tête, trop heureux d'entendre ça. « Prévenir immédiatement ». Bruce le faisait passer avant tout, même son boulot ? Il se sentit rougir, la chaleur envahissant son visage. Il se racla la gorge, essayant de se contenir.

_Sans indiscrétion, Monsieur Kent mais… Comment était-il ? Sur le front ?demanda la blonde.

Kent eut un sourire.

_Autoritaire. Fermé. Froid. C'est l'homme le plus respectable que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Il lui fut impossible de contenir la fierté qui transparaissait dans son sourire. Il était fier, d'avoir connu personnellement Bruce, il était encore plus fier d'être dans son giron proche et surtout, il était fier d'avoir partagé des moments si intimes avec lui. Fier, ou possessif.

_Il n'est pas si différent de maintenant, commenta l'afro-américaine, un peu déçue.

Ça n'ôta pas le moins du monde le sourire de Clark.

_Monsieur Wayne est retenu, mais Mademoiselle Gordon, sa secrétaire, va descendre pour vous voir.

Clark haussa un sourcil. Il ne voulait pas déranger tout le monde.

_Je ne pouvais pas monter la voir ?demanda-t-il.

La brune secoua négativement la tête.

_Elle tenait à venir à votre rencontre.

Quelques instants plus tard, une magnifique femme rousse à lunettes passa les portiques pour venir vers eux. Clark sut immédiatement que c'était elle, la secrétaire de Bruce. Il le sut en croisant son regard féroce et déterminé. Assurément une femme de caractère, qui devait probablement pouvoir tenir tête à son patron sans sourciller. Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire en tendant la main devant elle.

_Monsieur Kent, je suis vraiment enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin.

Clark serra sa main, flatté. Elle avait une voix très douce et gentille.

_Merci.

Barbara Gordon reprit :

_Monsieur Wayne est absent, mais il a été prévenu de votre visite. Il m'a chargée de vous transmettre personnellement ces informations. Rejoignez-le à cette adresse demain soir à 20 heures. Le numéro annoté est son numéro personnel. Je vous serai grée de ne le communiquer à personne et de le détruire immédiatement après usage.

La voix froide et autoritaire qu'elle venait d'utiliser le perturba. Clark hocha la tête, soudainement intimidé face à elle.

_Euh bien. Merci.

Le sourire de la rouquine revint sur son visage et elle reprit d'une voix douce :

_Je vous souhaite dans ce cas une bonne journée. A bientôt, Monsieur Kent.

Elle lui serra à nouveau la main alors qu'il était encore perturbé.

_Au revoir, dit-il bien après qu'elle soit partie.

Cette femme avait été convaincue qu'elle le reverrait. Clark, lui, espérait que ça soit dans très longtemps.

**_14 Septembre 2010_ **

Il était encore plus tendu que s'il se trouvait face à une bombe. Il se trouvait à quelques mètres du lieu de rendez-vous. Son cœur battait si vite, il avait tellement hâte de le voir et pourtant il était si stressé qu'on aurait dit un gamin de 16 ans à son premier rendez-vous. Clark réajusta son col de chemise à carreaux alors qu'il tournait dans ladite rue.

Une impasse. La ruelle était sombre et Clark s'arrêta, hésitant à s'engager. C'était avant de voir une fumée de cigarette s'élever dans l'air et de distinguer la silhouette dans l'obscurité. Il s'approcha, voulant être certain de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Dans un costume trois pièces gris perle, Bruce l'attendait, jetant sa cigarette dès qu'il l'aperçut. Il fit un pas en avant pour se trouver sous une meilleure lumière.

Clark s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, le souffle coupé. Bruce était beau à tomber. Ses cheveux raides et noirs étaient un peu plus longs et peignés à la perfection, il était rasé de près et son regard si clair était assorti aux tons de sa tenue. Le regard intense qu'il avait le déstabilisa et Clark réalisa vraiment que Bruce était là, devant lui, en chair et en os. Bruce. Il fut saisi à la gorge par l'émotion. D'un seul coup, c'était comme s'il n'avait plus de filtre. Il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix cassée par ses sentiments :

_Salut.

Bruce s'approcha.

_Salut.

Clark sentit une larme couler sur ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à dire si c'était dû à la joie ou à autre chose. Il l'essuya du revers de la manche en souriant.

_J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre.

Il vit Bruce faire un pas en avant. Clark lâcha sa canne et fit un pas vers lui. Ils se serrèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

_Je suis là grâce à toi.

Clark prit une grande inspiration dans son cou, faisant le plein de l'odeur de Bruce, mêlée à celle du tabac et d'un parfum masculin. Cette odeur et cette chaleur lui avaient manqué. Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de tomber alors que les mains de Bruce se resserrèrent sur sa nuque et sa veste.

Ils entendirent des éclats de voix et Bruce se détacha, ramassant sa canne au sol pour la lui donner.

_Rentrons.

Clark fronça les sourcils, récupéra sa canne alors que Bruce toquait à la porte de secours. Elle s'ouvrit presqu'immédiatement.

_Merci Jayne.

Bruce entra et Clark le suivit. Il eut la surprise de débarquer dans la cuisine d'un restaurant, au milieu de tout ce bruit et cet affolement. Il suivit Bruce, essayant de se déplacer sans trop gêner les cuisiniers. D'après leur technique et ce qu'ils préparaient, ils avaient l'air d'être très doués dans leur domaine.

Bruce passa la porte arrière du restaurant et ils atterrirent tous les deux dans un bar. Quand la porte se ferma, l'atmosphère était calme, la lumière tamisée et la douce musique donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse. Clark venait d'atterrir dans un endroit assez luxueux, ambiance années 70 et quasiment vide. Le barman était en compagnie d'un jeune homme bien habillé et au niveau des tables, il devait y avoir moins de dix personnes.

Le milliardaire passa devant le barman, le salua d'un signe de la main et prit place dans le fond, à une table isolée en se mettant contre le mur. Clark reconnaissait le choix de l'emplacement stratégique. De là, Bruce avait un œil sur les entrées et sorties de l'endroit et sur tout le monde. Il leva les yeux au ciel en le suivant difficilement entre les tables.

Clark prit place en face de Bruce, amusé et fasciné par l'endroit.

_Un bar clandestin ? Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que ça existait encore.

Bruce étira un léger rictus.

_Ils ne sont connus que par le bouche à oreille. Ici, c'est particulier. J'ai aidé Jayne à rouvrir l'établissement. Si le restaurant est ouvert au public, le bar, ici, n'est que sur recommandation des membres.

Clark haussa un sourcil.

_Comme un genre de club ? C'est ton établissement ?

Bruce secoua la tête.

_Non. Les lieux sont à Jayne. Je n'apparais sur aucun papier officiel.

Clark étrécit les yeux, pensif alors que le barman arrivait. Ils commandèrent à boire et il attendit qu'il parte pour reprendre la conversation.

_C'est tout l'intérêt, c'est ça ? Qu'il n'y ait pas ton nom.

Bruce se contenta d'agrandir son sourire. Clark secoua la tête. Bruce et sa paranoïa. Leurs verres arrivèrent. Une bière et un verre de scotch. Inutile de préciser qui avait commandé quoi.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux après avoir trinqué. Il n'y avait aucune tension entre eux dans ce silence, simplement une découverte de l'autre. A nouveau. Clark détaillait à nouveau Bruce. Il était obnubilé par ses cheveux, ses cheveux noirs qui étaient assez longs pour qu'il puisse y glisser ses doigts et s'y accrocher.

Il sortit de ses fantasmes quand Bruce rompit le contact visuel pour boire. Presque gêné, il se passa une main dans ses propre cheveux. Il devait rompre le silence, maintenant.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, depuis que tu as été rapatrié ?

Bruce réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

_Je me suis remis et je suis retourné sur le terrain.

Fin. Clark eut un léger mouvement de recul face à l'intonation si froide qu'il avait prise. Il y avait quelque chose. Il y avait toujours quelque chose quand Bruce était froid face à lui alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Personne ne pouvait les entendre. Il ne voulait donc pas en parler. Ça le blessa. Il essaya de passer outre.

_Et… tu fais quoi maintenant ?

Bruce laissa échapper un soupir. Il soutint alors son regard :

_Je dirige ma compagnie, le temps que Lucius prenne ses marques.

Lucius Fox. Clark avait déjà entendu parler de lui. Il hocha la tête. Il y eut à nouveau un temps de silence, avant que Bruce ne prenne la parole.

_Comment tu vas ?

Sa voix était devenue plus douce. Bruce s'en souciait. Non pas qu'il en ait douté, mais ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il demande.

_Je vais mieux. J'ai eu de la chance.

Clark fit une grimace au souvenir de ce qu'il avait perdu. Et ça ne concernait pas uniquement sa jambe.

_Je sais. J'ai appris pour Ollie. Je n'ai pas pu venir à l'enterrement.

La peine était clairement visible dans ses yeux clairs.

_J'irais le voir en même temps que Barry, il est en rééducation dans l'Etat d'à côté. Ou j'attendrai peut-être qu'Hal soit disponible. Il a basculé dans l'armée de l'air.

Bruce approuva. Il le savait déjà.

_J'ai appris qu'on t'avait médaillé.

Clark se souvenait de ce jour-là. On était venu lui rendre visite au centre de rééducation, alors qu'il était en pleine séance. Le général venu lui avait fait un petit discours, lui avait remis une boîte renfermant la médaille d'honneur et il était parti. Ça avait pris… 10 minutes ? Il se mit à rire en se souvenant du ridicule de la situation.

_Ils m'ont demandé si je voulais être récompensé par le Président… pour faire la promotion de la guerre en Afghanistan. Deux jours après mon réveil. Des rats.

Il rit encore en secouant la tête. Bruce fronça les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce que tu leur as répondu ?

Clark afficha un grand sourire.

_Je leur ai dit que j'étais gay.

Bruce le scruta un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire franc, naturel, qui ravissait les oreilles de Clark.

_Tu t'es finalement mis dans une case ?finit-il par dire.

Le brun gardait un rictus malicieux.

_J'étais assez en colère. J'ai dit ça pour les faire chier. Il y a toujours eu beaucoup d'homophobie au sein de l'armée, mais là c'était clairement flagrant.

Une chance qu'ils n'aient jamais été pris sur le fait. Dans le cas contraire, les conséquences auraient été graves. Très graves.

Il y eut un temps de silence durant lequel ils commandèrent à manger. Clark recommanda une autre bière et Bruce se contenta de rester sur de l'eau. Ils ne reprirent une véritable conversation que lorsque leurs plats furent apportés.

_Quels sont tes projets, maintenant ?demanda Clark.

Bruce attendit de finir de vider sa bouche pour répondre.

_Quand Lucius aura complètement repris le poste, j'irais à Quantico. Je suivrais la formation pour faire la passerelle et devenir agent du FBI.

Clark faillit s'étouffer.

_Le FBI ?!

Il vit de la colère passer dans le regard de Bruce. Un gris métallique qu'il connaissait bien.

_J'ai des choses à régler et le FBI me permettra d'y accéder.

Clark se recula dans sa chaise, sérieux.

_Quel genre de choses ?

_Rien qui ne te regarde.

Ce fut comme prendre un coup. Clark encaissa la réponse, sentant une pointe d'amertume.

_Pour en rejoindre le FBI, c'est que ça doit être une sacrée chose. Je te souhaite de bien « t'amuser » à Quantico.

Il n'avait plus faim, d'un seul coup. Bruce comprit qu'il l'avait énervé car il changea de ton :

_Je ne resterai à Quantico que pour quelques mois, peut-être un an. Ensuite… je reviendrais ici. C'est ma ville.

Ok, Clark prit carrément la mouche. Il reposa ses couverts et but plusieurs gorgées de sa bière.

_Je vois que tu as pensé à tout. J'suis ravi pour toi.

Il reprit sa bière dans le but de la descendre rapidement.

_Je t'ai vexé.

Clark lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il répondait d'un ton sarcastique :

_Bravo, tu viens d'être promu Meilleur Détective du Monde !

_Clark.

L'interpellé reposa sa bière vide alors que Bruce s'était penché en avant. Soudainement, l'air sur son visage était nerveux.

_J'ai mes raisons d'agir comme ça. Je ne peux pas t'entrainer dans ce genre de vie.

Clark se leva.

_La question est réglée. J'étais venu pour savoir où on en était tous les deux, mais tu as l'air d'avoir décidé.

Il attrapa son manteau et sa canne.

_Clark attends !

Il vit Bruce amorcer le geste pour le rattraper. Clark le menaça du regard, le freinant dans sa lancée. Il savait qu'il pouvait se montrer très menaçant. C'était apparemment très visible dans son regard. Quand Bruce retira son bras, il se calma assez vite.

_Je suis sincèrement content que tu ailles bien, Bruce. Je te souhaite… d'avoir une belle vie.

Il se retourna et se pressa pour aller payer au comptoir. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un con à vouloir fuir un valide quand il boitait encore beaucoup.

_Attends !

Clark paya en liquide, peu étonné par la ristourne qu'on venait de lui faire.

_Tu ne comprends pas.

Non, en effet, il ne comprenait pas. C'était quoi, le but de toute cette manœuvre ?! Il se dirigea vers la sortie alors que les regards étaient rivés sur eux.

_T'as raison, je ne comprends pas. J'arrive pas à savoir si j'ai compté pour toi ou pas. C'est quoi ce dîner ? Un dîner de remerciements ? Pour t'avoir sauvé la vie ?

Il fit une pause le temps de retraverser les cuisines et de passer par la sortie de secours qu'ils avaient empruntée pour entrer.

_Je t'attendais, Bruce. Au centre de rééducation. Je pensais que tu serais venu me voir. Mais laisser mes plaques et des chiffres, c'était probablement mieux. Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner autant de peine à faire ton petit jeu de piste.

Clark se dirigeait vers le bout de la rue. Bruce passa devant lui pour lui bloquer la route.

_Je me suis mal exprimé et je t'ai vexé. J'en suis désolé.

Bruce était sincère, mais Clark était une boule de colère ambulante.

_Je crois plutôt que tu as été clair. Tu ne me veux pas dans « cette vie » que tu mènes. Laisses-moi passer.

Bruce campa ferma sur sa position.

_Non.

Clark se redressa pour lui faire face. Invalide ou non, s'il devait passer par la violence, il le ferait. Son handicap l'empêchait déjà bien assez d'agir comme il le voulait, le bloquer était une bien mauvaise idée.

_Dégages.

Bruce, loin d'être impressionné par la menace, fit un pas vers lui. Leurs visages étaient proches.

_Non. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas pu m'expliquer.

Clark tiqua. C'était rare que Bruce cède si facilement alors qu'il avait été sur la réserve juste avant.

_Je t'écoute.

Bruce se recula.

_Pas ici. Viens avec moi.

L'ancien démineur hésita. Son instinct de réserve luttait contre sa curiosité.

_Viens, insista Bruce. Je te promets que je t'expliquerai.

Serrant la mâchoire, Clark le suivit.

_**15 Septembre 2010** _

Ils avaient tous les deux pris un taxi pour aller là où Bruce voulait le conduire. Clark se doutait qu'il devait l'emmener dans un endroit sûr, peut-être chez lui. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'appartement de Bruce ? Lui qui était si peu attaché aux objets en général, il se demandait ce que la décoration pouvait donner.

Pensif, il regarda par la fenêtre tout le long du trajet. Sa colère était retombée, mais il était toujours un peu blessé par les propos de Bruce. Il savait que l'autre tenait à lui, mais il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il le rejetait de cette façon. Il était assez contradictoire et il ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Ils descendirent devant un immense hôtel de luxe en pleins milieu de Times Square. Ah. Bon, finalement il ne méritait même pas de voir où habitait Bruce. Encore amer à nouveau, il suivit le milliardaire dans le hall richement décoré et ils prirent un ascenseur privé que Bruce activa avec un badge électronique et une clé supplémentaire. Waow. Niveau sécurité, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Puis il appuya sur le dernier étage.

La petite musique d'ascenseur très clichée combla le silence entre eux. Néanmoins, Clark pouvait voir le stress de Bruce alors qu'il serrait les poings, son visage restant neutre. Sur le coup, il repensa aux mots exacts de Bruce. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « ce genre de vie » ?! Ce n'était quand même pas un baron de la drogue, un chef mafieux ou un trafiquant !? De quoi parlait-il ?

L'ascenseur arriva à destination et les portes s'ouvrirent directement sur un appartement. Très luxueux. Clark avança, parcourant du regard l'immense salon qui s'étendait devant eux. Il descendit d'une marche pour vagabonder entre les canapés rouges et ivoire, les coussins, l'îlot formé par la table et tout le reste. C'était beau, froid et… impersonnel.

Sur sa gauche, la cuisine ouverte et grande était spacieuse et permettait de cuisiner sans être coupé des invités. Sur la droite de l'appartement, il vit plusieurs portes.

_Je possède tout le dernier étage de cet hôtel.

Clark se tourna vers Bruce, stupéfait.

_Tu te fiches sérieusement de moi, hein ?

La superficie qu'il avait sous les yeux devait déjà dépasser celle du rez-de-chaussée de sa maison. Il se dirigea vers l'immense baie vitrée.

_Je fais partie des 20 plus grands fortunés des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

La vue était magnifique. Il avait l'impression d'être au-dessus du monde. Les gens qui circulaient dans les rues étaient si petits qu'il ne pouvait distinguer leur sexe.

_Frimeur.

Il sentit alors des mains se poser sur ses hanches. Il n'avait pas entendu Bruce bouger, comme d'habitude. Il tourna la tête vers lui pour croiser son regard. Si intense, si beau. Il prit alors brusquement conscience d'une chose, alors que Bruce lui retirait sa canne de la main.

Ils étaient seuls. Seuls, coupés du monde, en civils. Il n'y avait plus aucune crainte d'être découverts, il n'y avait aucun risque d'être surpris, vus, entendus. Ce qu'il se passerait dans cet appartement allait y rester. Ils étaient libres de pouvoir faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Et cette pensée avait aussi traversé l'esprit de Bruce.

Il l'embrassa. Bruce parsemait sa bouche de baisers rapides, pressants, désireux. Encadrant son visage de ses mains, il maintenait fermement sa tête pour l'embrasser, encore et encore. Cette bouche, ces lèvres, cette odeur. Ça lui avait manqué, tellement manqué, s'en était presque un besoin de le sentir contre lui, de le toucher, de l'embrasser.

Ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux de Bruce, si doux, c'était un réel plaisir de passer ses doigts dedans. Il adorait ses cheveux. Maintenant sa tête, il força Bruce à prolonger leurs baisers, à les approfondir, leurs corps se rapprochant l'un de l'autre, leurs mains se faisaient plus aventureuses. Clark avait besoin de sentir à nouveau la présence de Bruce, il avait besoin de lui, de son contact. C'était un fait.

Bruce le guida en continuant de l'embrasser. Clark s'appuya sur lui pour compenser le manque de force et d'équilibre qu'il n'avait pas encore récupéré et suivit ses lèvres. Bruce connaissait bien l'endroit et le guidait en marchant en arrière. Il ne décolla ses lèvres que pour se retourner et ouvrir la porte.

Clark ne prit pas la peine de découvrir à quoi pouvait ressembler la chambre à coucher de Bruce. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de retirer cette veste de costume, de défaire les boutons de sa chemise et d'entrer en contact avec sa peau. Bruce visait le même but, lui retirant sa grosse veste, sa chemise et son t-shirt.

Prudemment, Bruce aida Clark à s'assoir sur le lit puis à s'allonger. Plus stable, Clark pouvait désormais faire ce qu'il voulait du corps de Bruce, juste au-dessus de lui. Il prit un temps sur l'instant pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il était dans un immense lit avec l'homme qu'il désirait tant voir dans sa vie penché sur son cou. Bruce l'embrassait délicatement, en appui au-dessus de lui avec sa main alors que la deuxième était fourrée dans ses cheveux. Sa chemise ouverte pendait sur son torse nu et la caresse du tissu augmentait son excitation. Bruce était sexy.

Clark s'accrocha aux pans de la chemise pour abaisser Bruce sur lui. La brûlure de la peau de Bruce sur la sienne le fit grogner de plaisir, de même que leurs entrejambes dures se frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Il en avait envie. Il avait affreusement envie de brûler les étapes, de se déshabiller et d'entrer en action. Mais ils n'étaient pas pressés par le temps.

Bruce reprit à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser plus que langoureux. Clark en profita pour promener ses mains sur toute la surface qu'il pouvait toucher, allant des cheveux jusqu'en bas de ses reins. Il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts les reliefs de ses cicatrices, chaque creux, chaque bosse, chaque imperfection de sa peau qui la rendait si unique.

Clark ferma les yeux alors que leurs lèvres se décollaient. Bruce ne put résister à son envie de parcourir son corps de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Clark mourrait subitement de chaud, même s'il était torse nu. La présence de Bruce et son contact animaient en lui un feu comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Personne ne lui avait fait autant d'effet.

_Bruce…

Sa voix rauque fit vibrer sa gorge et sa poitrine, faisant réagir Bruce alors que ses dents frôlaient sa peau. Il se retenait de faire plus, Clark en avait conscience. Ça le rendait heureux. Si heureux que Bruce réfrène ses envies pour qu'il puisse en profiter. Il agrippa sa nuque et fourra sa main dans ses cheveux, les serrant dans son poing. Bruce grogna alors qu'il descendait vers la lisière de son pantalon, forçant l'autre à lâcher prise.

_Kal.

Le corps entier de l'intéressé frissonna alors que Bruce avait les lèvres juste au-dessus de son bouton de braguette. Bruce se redressa juste assez pour se tenir sur un bras et défaire la fermeture de son pantalon. Clark l'aida à lui retirer le vêtement, s'obligeant à contenir son appréhension alors qu'il dévoilait sa jambe manquante à Bruce. Mais ce dernier ne fut pas freiné par son apparence. Au contraire, il étudia quelques secondes sa prothèse avant de la lui retirer, demandant l'autorisation du regard.

Bruce fut incroyablement délicat, dans absolument tous ses gestes et mouvements. La boule d'appréhension dans la gorge de Clark s'en alla au fur et à mesure que Bruce passait ses mains sur ses cuisses, sa bouche dangereusement proche de son caleçon.

Il attrapa le col de la chemise de Bruce et le remonta vers lui, se redressant pour lui retirer sa chemise en l'embrassant. Cette fois, leurs baisers se faisaient plus affamés, plus approfondis à nouveau. Ils ne tenaient plus, l'un comme l'autre. La chemise vola et très rapidement et le pantalon aussi. Clark n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour libérer son érection et Bruce ne manqua pas de le suivre.

Ils se contemplèrent un instant alors qu'ils étaient totalement nus. Clark repéra du regard les nouvelles cicatrices sur le corps de Bruce et les différentes colorations de sa peau. Et au centre de tout ça, impossible de louper son érection droite et humide. La sienne était dans le même état. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

_Maintenant, ordonna Clark.

Bruce ne lui répondit rien. A la place, il lui tourna le dos pour sortir de la pièce et revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un tube, probablement du lubrifiant. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail. A la place, il accueillit Bruce pour l'embrasser, encore et encore, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre.

Puis tout s'enchaina très vite. Clark sentit la sensation froide et humide du lubrifiant et la pénétration désagréable des doigts de Bruce. Ils étaient tous les deux si impatients qu'ils se pressèrent pour la préparation, leur respiration s'accélérant au rythme des gémissements de Clark. Bruce fut alors incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Se positionnant à son entrée, il pénétra Clark le plus lentement qu'il pouvait, grognant d'impatience alors qu'il sentait les muscles se resserrer sur son membre. L'autre, lui, lâchait un long soupir alors qu'il était envahi par un tas de sensations. Clark avait encore plus chaud, son cœur battait encore plus vite et sa respiration était saccadée. Et il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, bouger à nouveau.

Ils bougèrent vite, fort, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Bruce avait sa tête fourrée dans le cou de Clark, ses dents rappant sa peau alors qu'il bougeait adroitement son bassin. Le brun s'agrippait à son dos, enfonçant ses ongles alors qu'il était pris dans une spirale de plaisir. Clark était parti si loin qu'il ne broncha pas alors que Bruce suçait bruyamment son cou, mais il grogna de douleur et d'excitation quand il sentit les dents s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

Bruce se repositionna et attrapa la jambe valide de Clark pour se caler plus facilement. Ça signa la fin de la partie pour Clark, qui sous les coups de butor et des vagues de plaisir, jouit bruyamment sans même avoir été touché. Bruce le suivit très peu de temps après, s'écroulant à côté de lui alors qu'ils étaient à bout de souffle.

Clark flotta sur son nuage de plaisir pendant un temps indéterminé. Il se fichait de devoir atterrir. Il n'était pas pressé. Aucun d'eux n'allait nulle part et ils avaient pu profiter pleinement de ce dont ils avaient envie. Ils avaient pu coucher ensemble librement. Cette pensée lui fit lâcher un long soupir de contentement.

Il était bien. Tellement bien aux côtés de Bruce, dans ce lit aux draps sombres et doux. Il tourna la tête vers son ancien supérieur, calant sa tête sur un oreiller alors que Bruce remontait un drap sur eux. Bruce était vraiment beau. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un aspect plus rebelle et sauvage, qui ressortait si bien avec son regard mercure.

_J'espère ne pas avoir été trop brut.

La phrase de Bruce mit du temps à faire son chemin dans le cerveau de Clark. Il se massa la zone mordue, une légère douleur lui indiquant son emplacement. Face à l'inquiétude de Bruce, Clark sourit tendrement.

_Tu étais parfait.

Bruce esquissa un léger sourire.

_Tu l'es aussi.

Clark sentit le rouge lui monter jusqu'aux oreilles. Flatté et gêné, il se pencha vers Bruce pour l'embrasser avec passion. Leur baiser langoureux s'accompagna de caresses, vite freinées par Clark, dont la raison revenait au galop. Il se détacha de Bruce pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_Alors… quel est ce genre de vie que tu mènes ?

Bruce se recula légèrement. Son air sérieux revint naturellement sur son visage. Voyant que Bruce réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire, Clark lui laissa un temps. Il quitta le lit, s'aventura jusqu'à l'immense salle de bains pour se nettoyer et faire un passage aux toilettes puis il vint se glisser à nouveau sous les draps. Bruce prit une grande inspiration.

_J'ai merdé.

Et c'est tout. Clark écarquilla les yeux.

_C'est l'explication la plus courte et inutile du monde. Tu peux développer ?

Bruce se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Quelque chose le gênait. Il ne savait pas comment aborder les choses.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Bruce ?

Le concerné soupira à nouveau. Puis il se lança.

_Après mon arrivée au pays, je suis resté une semaine à l'hôpital, pour me remettre de mes blessures. On m'a forcé à rester à la base durant trois semaines. Trois semaines de mise à pieds alors que vous étiez tous là-bas.

Clark pouvait entendre la frustration dans la voix de Bruce. Il l'écouta attentivement alors qu'il reprenait.

_J'ai occupé mon temps avec la gestion de l'entreprise et je restais informé avec mes contacts sur votre situation. Puis j'ai appris ce qu'il vous était arrivé. Ollie, l'équipe, toi. Ça m'a rendu fou de rage. J'ai voulu en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je n'avais accès à aucun rapport de mission.

Bruce n'avait plus aucune expression faciale, mais son regard en disait long. Clark pouvait sentir sa frustration.

_J'ai utilisé mes relations, mon statut. Ça m'a pris des jours pour avoir accès aux informations que je cherchais. Savoir que c'était dû au Dentiste, ça m'a mis hors de moi. Je voulais te venger. Je te dois la  _vie_ , Clark. Je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire.

Bruce fit une pause et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_C'est là que j'ai merdé. J'ai demandé de l'aide à la CIA. Une faveur. Je voulais faire partie de l'équipe chargée de traquer le Dentiste.

Clark se redressa d'un coup. L'information était trop énorme.

_Tu as  _quoi_?! Attends, tu l'as eu ?!

Bruce leva la main pour le stopper dans son élan et reprit :

_Non. La CIA me voulait et me veut toujours dans leurs rangs. J'ai agi sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Je voulais trouver ce connard et vous venger. Avant de partir sur le terrain, je suis passé te voir. Ton état n'a fait que me conforter dans mes idées de vengeance. J'ai suivi la CIA en Irak. Ils avaient réussi à obtenir de ses complices son nom de code, Zod. On a cherché sa trace à Bagdad, puis en Afghanistan et au Yémen. Nous avons perdu sa trace là-bas. L'équipe a été dissoute. Les recherches se sont arrêtées.

Clark sentit sa colère monter et il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas sortir de ses gonds. Il serra la mâchoire, attendant que Bruce reprenne. Mais il ne le fit pas. Clark avala sa salive avant de conclure.

_Tu es maintenant redevable envers la CIA, pour  _rien_. Bon Dieu Bruce ! Ils te tiennent en laisse ! La CIA est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle ! Faire un pas chez eux, c'est se condamner à être à leur service ! Merde Bruce tu as été totalement imprudent ! Le Dentiste ou… Zod ne valait pas le coup !

Clark se ressaisit. Il ravala sa salive, serra les dents et se força à se calmer. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de Bruce.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça pour moi.

Bruce ne répondit pas. Il ne bougea même pas d'un cil. Clark soupira, abandonnant toute colère. Il se rapprocha de Bruce et cala sa tête contre son torse.

_Tu ne me veux pas dans ta vie parce que tu as peur qu'ils m'utilisent pour faire pression sur toi.

Le bras de Bruce se referma dans son dos.

_Je ne peux pas exposer qui que ce soit à un tel risque. Ma vie est déjà compliquée avec mon image publique et mon statut dans la société. Je ne peux pas faire vivre aux autres ce genre de vie.

Clark passa sa main sur le ventre musclé de Bruce. Il suivit du bout des doigts les deux cicatrices qui lui étaient inconnues et s'attarda sur une troisième, plus importante, plus profonde. Celle de l'éclat d'obus. Cette blessure où il avait enfoncé ses plaques dans sa chair.

_Tu n'es plus militaire, non ? Est-ce que tu me voies comme quelqu'un de faible ?

Clark sentit les muscles de Bruce se contracter imperceptiblement face à la question.

_Non, bien sûr que non ! Clark tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

Il se dégagea alors pour lui faire face, le plus sérieux du monde.

_Alors donnes-moi une chance. Tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision de me rejeter pour me protéger. Tu ne peux  _pas_  ! J'en ai bavé, Bruce. Salement. Si tu tiens à moi, tu dois me donner une chance. Si tu me convaincs du contraire, alors je partirai et nos routes ne se croiseront plus.

Bruce se redressa en ouvrant la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il soupira, prit un temps pour réfléchir, puis il lui répondit :

_Si tu veux rentrer dans ma vie, tu devras faire des sacrifices. De nombreux sacrifices. Je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir la vie dont tu rêves. Je ne pourrais pas t'offrir une vie  _normale_ , avec une famille, de la tranquillité.

Bruce fit une courte pause, cachant son visage le temps de quelques secondes.

_J'avais dans l'idée de passer une dernière soirée en ta compagnie, tu avais raison. Mais… je…

Bruce ne termina pas sa phrase. Clark savait que ce qu'il avait à dire était trop personnel. Il comprenait son besoin de se préserver, de préserver ses sentiments. Il savait comment Bruce fonctionnait.

_Prends le temps d'y réfléchir, Clark. J'aimerais que l'on profite du reste de la nuit. Après ça, je te laisserai y réfléchir. Si tu veux tenter les choses, recontactes-moi. Dans le cas contraire…

Clark le coupa en hochant la tête. La conversation devenait difficile pour Bruce. Il lui donnait la possibilité de décider de ce qui allait se passer entre eux. Bruce avait sûrement dû réfléchir à tout ça depuis longtemps, mais pas lui.

_J'y réfléchirai sérieusement.

Bruce hocha la tête.

_D'accord.

Clark lui sourit. Il pouvait voir aux muscles de Bruce à quel point il était tendu. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, l'embrassant avec tendresse.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, prenant à nouveau leur temps. Si cette soirée devait être la dernière, ils en profiteraient au maximum. Jusqu'à l'épuisement. Bruce fut celui qui rendit les armes en premier, basculant dans le sommeil aux côtés de Clark. Mais ce dernier était beaucoup trop plongé dans ses réflexions pour s'endormir malgré sa fatigue : il avait une décision importante à prendre et il se devait de tout prendre en considération. Car cette décision allait impacter sur toute sa vie.


	29. 8:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeet nous voici sur l'épilogue ! Avant toute chose, je voulais énormément vous remercier pour m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici ! J'espère que dans son ensemble, vous serez satisfaits de Blast ! Bon, peut-être que vous resterez sur votre fin alors... C'est pourquoi je vous ai réservé une petite surprise !
> 
> Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année et franchement, je vous remercie pour vos commentaire, kudos, et enfin d'avoir été là jusqu'au bout !

# 8:00

* * *

Bruce décolla difficilement ses paupières. La sonnerie de son réveil lui vrillait les oreilles et tous ses muscles criaient alors qu'il cherchait à l'éteindre. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour arrêter l'appareil. 8 heures. La place vide dans son lit était froide depuis longtemps. Clark n'était plus là.

Il s'étira pour chasser ses courbatures, vestiges de sa nuit torride passée avec Clark. Probablement sa dernière nuit avec lui. Il sentit un pincement au cœur à cette pensée et bloqua ce sentiment automatiquement. Avec la vie qu'il menait, la décision de Clark était la plus censée. Il le connaissait. Clark avait toujours souhaité retourner à une vie calme, fonder une famille, gagner sa vie sans se tuer à la tâche. Bruce ne pouvait rien lui apporter de tout ça.

Clark… Bruce secoua la tête, repensant au premier jour où il l'avait vu. Il avait reporté sa haine envers leur ancien démineur sur lui et dès son arrivée, il avait été près à lui en faire baver. Contre toute attente, Clark ne s'était pas laissé marcher dessus. Ça n'était pas le genre des démineurs en général, mais il avait été le premier à oser lui tenir tête en face et lui répondre. Cette audace l'avait énervé et surpris, et il avait finalement apprécié son petit côté rebelle.

Il avait fini par le connaître, s'identifier un peu à lui, puis à l'apprécier. Il avait nié l'ampleur de son affection pour lui jusqu'au jour où il avait été incapable de se contenir et qu'il l'avait embrassé. Bruce avait encore honte de son écart de comportement à cette époque-là, mais il ne regrettait rien. Parce que ce qu'il ressentait avait été assez fort pour qu'il prenne la décision de foutre en l'air son code d'honneur et son code moral. Parce qu'il avait renié son propre code de conduite, une chose qu'il avait toujours suivi depuis la mort de ses parents.

Bruce se passa les mains sur le visage. Jamais une personne n'avait fait naître autant d'émotions chez lui. Jamais il n'avait laissé quelqu'un s'immiscer autant dans sa vie personnelle, devenir aussi proche de lui. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait fait se sentir aussi vivant que Clark. Jamais.

Et il l'avait fait partir. Son cœur se serra à nouveau et Bruce se leva pour chasser cette sensation. C'était la meilleure solution pour eux. Clark serait plus heureux de cette façon. Il s'était fait à l'idée de le laisser partir et de poursuivre sa route seul. Il devait en être ainsi. C'était mieux comme ça. Il valait mieux qu'il le perde maintenant, plutôt que de vivre avec lui et de l'exposer à un danger dont il ne pourrait pas le protéger. Peut-être qu'à force de se répéter ça, il allait s'en convaincre.

Mais cette douleur lui comprimait la poitrine et il luttait pour qu'elle s'en aille. C'était mieux comme ça. Ça allait passer, il allait finir par oublier Clark. Cette pensée était irréalisable. Ce que Clark avait fait, ce qu'il avait dit, son souvenir… ça resterait à jamais ancré en lui. Il devait pourtant se faire à l'idée de le perdre. Clark ne serait pas heureux avec ce genre de vie. Il ne pouvait pas lui garantir une pleine sécurité. Et puis, il ne savait pas quel sort lui réserverait la CIA pour l'avoir.

Bruce avait déjà pris quelques mesures pour se protéger de leur revers et envisageait encore d'autres stratégies contre eux. En général, quand la CIA voulait quelque chose, elle le prenait. Il avait été sollicité déjà plusieurs fois pour devenir leur agent et il avait pu se permettre de refuser. Son statut le lui permettait, tout comme son argent. Mais désormais, ça ne suffirait plus.

Il n'était pas paranoïaque, concernant l'Agence, mais réaliste. Il n'était pas aveugle ni ignare en ce qui concernait leurs agissements et il devait désormais être encore plus sur ses gardes. Ses faits et gestes en public seraient à la fois observés par la population et par le gouvernement. Il ne serait plus jamais tranquille de sa vie. Le moindre faux pas pourrait lui coûter cher s'il ne se protégeait pas et ne faisait pas attention.

Ce genre de vie n'était pas pour Clark. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait pour lui, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il méritait d'avoir une belle vie remplie et heureuse. Il se dirigea dans sa cuisine et se prépara son café, plongé dans ses pensées. Au moins, ils avaient passé une belle nuit. Et il n'y avait pas eu d'au revoir. C'était mieux de cette façon. C'était… comme s'ils allaient se revoir. Bruce s'arrêta un instant, son cerveau se remettant réellement en fonction. Son jeu de piste avait vexé Clark, alors qu'il n'avait voulu qu'être prudent et ne pas être suivi. Mais Clark…est-ce que… est-ce qu'il s'était vengé ? Faites qu'il l'ait fait.

Il parcourut du regard son environnement, étouffant le plus possible cet espoir en lui. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il les vit. Les plaques. Suspendues à la poignée de son réfrigérateur, les plaques de Clark y trônaient fièrement, avec un post-it collé à côté. Bruce récupéra les plaques et le mot. Une ligne de coordonnées, mais cette fois-ci, avec une date et une heure. Un rendez-vous. Dans une semaine.

Bruce se passa les plaques autour du cou, laissant un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Clark ne le lâchait pas. Il lui donnait l'occasion d'aller vers lui, malgré cette vie qu'ils risquaient de mener. Il faisait des sacrifices, il tentait, contrairement à lui qui avait choisi la fuite. Il était encore une fois beaucoup plus courageux que lui. Il serra les plaques contre son cœur, plus heureux que jamais. Clark n'envisageait pas à quel point en faisant ça, il lui sauvait la vie à nouveau. Ce serait désormais à lui de le lui rendre la pareille, de rattraper ses erreurs.

Il regarda à nouveau les coordonnées. Quoiqu'il se passe, il serait à ce rendez-vous. Il indiquerait à Clark qu'il était prêt à s'engager avec lui. Il voulait vivre avec lui. Il le voulait dans sa vie. Il l'aimait, et il le lui dirait, en face. Chaque jour qui passe, il le lui dirait. Il s'en faisait la promesse. Ils étaient prêts à démarrer leur nouvelle vie et ils le feraient ensemble. Leur vie en Irak était désormais derrière eux et c'était maintenant à eux de vivre ensemble la suite de leur histoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, encore moi pour vous dire que très bientôt paraîtra "Those moments we shared" ; rating T ; qui sera comme une sorte de recueil d'OS sur ce qu'il se passe durant le temps qui s'écoule entre "Blast" et "Bullets" ; reprenant des moments clés ou lambda de leur vie ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai hâte de poster ça rapidement ! C'était ma petite surprise de Noël ! Il y en aura au moins une dizaine, que je mettrais par ordre chronologique. Enfin, je vous en dirais plus à ce moment-là !
> 
> Bisous sur vos quatre joues !


End file.
